Guardians
by x-x-Dreamer'93-x-x
Summary: The Matthews-Mitchell siblings’ destiny as witches was only the beginning. Now the new power of three has been chosen and they must embrace their whitelighter side to complete their own destiny, as the most powerful witchlighters of all time…The Guardians
1. No Rest For the Halliwells

Hello everyone, I'm back! I just want to thank everyone who stuck by me and read '_Living up to the name' _and _'Decode'_, you guys are _the best _and it is because of you that I am back with this brand new idea and brand new story. This is the outcome of my poll, you the people voted, and your answer was heard.

**Disclaimer:** All characters who have appeared in the series _'Charmed'_,except those I've created, are the sole copyright property of Aaron Spelling, Constance M. Burge, E. Duke Vincent, and the Warner Brothers Television Network. Also any of the songs used belong to the respected artists and record companies. Since this is set in the future and I have no idea what kind of music there is going to be or which artists will still be around. I haven't created any bands or anything, I've just been using what the world's got. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction.

**A/N: **First off I am so sorry it took me so long to post this, technical problems and all that. Hopefully that's the last of them and we can all enjoy this fanfic. Well gang this is the first chapter for my new story _'Guardians'_. I am super excited to be writing this story because it explores the lives of Paige and Henry's three children as they embrace their whitelighter side. After all, most of the stories about the Next Generation are all about Piper and Leo's children because we learned about them the most during the course of Charmed. Well I decided to take a chance on the wild side and create a story that will revolve around the Matthews-Mitchell siblings and their whitelighter abilities. Of course the other Halliwells will appear but the story is mainly about Henry Jr, Charlie and Gracie.

Also if you haven't read my other stories; _'Living up to the Name' _and _'Decode'_ don't worry, you'll be able to follow this. It is separate from those two stories. There may be a few things you don't understand at first but I'll go into them and explain. Also I have used the characters I created for those stories so the Halliwell kids don't change their names and you lot don't get confused. Please don't steal any of my characters or the story line or I will bring back a really, really bad demon and get him to hunt you down!

Please remember to review after reading, I really love hearing from you guys. Without any further delay… let's get on with it.

**Summary: **The Matthews-Mitchell siblings' destiny as witches was only the beginning. Now the new power of three has been chosen and they must embrace their whitelighter side to complete their own destiny, as the most powerful witchlighters of all time…The Guardians.

* * *

**_Guardians_**

Chapter One: No Rest For the Halliwells

Closing her eyes over in concentration she tried her best to block out the voice that was filling the inside of her head, this was the fifth time he had called her. Taking a deep breath she tried to blow out the anger through slightly parted lips. This was why men shouldn't have been allowed to use magic, this is why all of them should have been mortal, her granddaughters were meant to have daughters, lots and lots of daughters not sons. Of course she loved her great-grandsons and she loved the men her granddaughters had married but there was only so much she could take and this was beginning to annoy her. In fact it had been beginning to annoy her three calls ago. When was he going to give up?

"Mother." A calm voice sounded loudly causing the woman in question to jump slightly. Opening her eyes the current head Matriarch of the Warren line looked to find her daughter standing just a little away from her. Wearing an expression that looked less than happy. "Mother, this is the fifth time he's called. Don't you think at least one of us should answer him?"

Penelope Halliwell stood from the white chair she had been sitting on and sighed. "Well he's not going to give up until we do by the looks of things." She said irritated. "Men in the family was always a bad idea."

"Mother!" Patricia Halliwell shirked in horror, those were her grandsons she was talking about.

"Oh Patty, you know I meant it as a joke. With the male genes and the Halliwell stubbornness, it's a recipe for disaster." Penny sighed. "I guess I had better go down."

"Maybe I should go." Patty said looking at her Mother. Penny ment well but she wasn't always the most sympathetic person in the world. Right now the calling witch needed sympathy, kindness and love for this was a most delicate topic.

"It will be fine." Penny said looking at her daughter with a raised eyebrow. "You can watch if you must." With that golden lights swirled around Penny Halliwell and she disappeared from the beautiful peaceful area.

Patty stood amongst the clouds letting out a sigh. She turned and left, walking over to a bench she saw a young man sitting down on it. With a warm smile she took a seat beside him and placed one of her delicate hands down on his knee. "Don't worry." She said with a small smile. "Everything will work out."

Looking up at the Halliwell at his side he nodded his head once as a stray tear trickled down his cheek and rolled of the edge of his cheek before hitting the floor beneath them.

* * *

He stood with his hands down at his side waiting, he had been at this for fifteen minuets and no one had answered him. No one. He should have been answered, someone should have come down to answer him. If magic couldn't give him five minutes with the departed then what good was it to be a witch? What was the point in having all of this magical power if he couldn't use it. Magic owed him, they owed him and his family. Looking around at the still empty room he took a deep breath and looked skywards.

"I know someone can hear me!" He called. "I am my mother's son and I will not stop until someone floats their ass down here!". Looking back at the large book in front of him he placed his hands down on the two open pages before him and began to recite his spill, for the sixth time. "Hear these words, hear my cries,

spirit from the other side,

Come to me, I summon thee,

Cross now the great divide!" Looking up from the family book he stood with a stony expression waiting for someone to answer his call. If no one came this time he would orb himself up to the heavens one way or another.

His patience was wearing thin, he could feel the blood bubbling underneath his skin. They couldn't do this, they couldn't just ignore him. It was rude and bad karma, not even the spirits escaped it when they reached that better place, the big old magic school in the sky. Taking a breath he got ready to cast the spell, he was serious. He wasn't leaving until someone came down to talk to him. A crash of thunder sounded in the distance, the weather portraying the anger he felt underneath. Before he could begin the first line of the spell a familiar sounding jingle rang in the air. Looking up from the book he watched as a swirl of golden lights swirled in the centre of the room, a small smile appeared on his face as he watched.

"Greg?" He asked.

The lights disappeared leaving Penny behind. The older woman offered a smile and shook her head once. "I'm afraid not." She told the young man standing at the book noticing how he frowned slightly and thumped the open book. "Henry, what are you doing?" Penny asked softly.

Henry Jr looked up at his great-grandmother through watery eyes. Eyes that looked so much like his mother's. the same shade, the same warmth and love radiating from them. The same determination. "What does it look like?" He asked the spirit standing in the middle of the circle of candles he had arranged and lit. "I want to talk to my best friend." He said before he began turning the pages in the Book of Shadows violently.

"Henry darling," Penny said not moving from her spot in the circle. "He's been gone a long time now." She said softly. "You know that, you've moved on and accepted it. Why open up this can of worms now?" She asked.

Henry stopped turning the pages in the book. "Seriously?" He asked. "_You_ of all people are seriously asking _me_ that question?" Penny looked at him. "Some sick minded person decided to let my dead best friend be my spirit guide. They decided to let him bond with me again as we took a wonderful trip down memory lane and then they took him from me _again_." He said looking at Penny. "So there. That's my reason for opening the can of worms Grams."

Penny Halliwell frowned. "Henry you've been at this for weeks. Don't you think that if you could see him, he would have come to you by now?" she asked. "They thought it would have been easier for you. The powers-that-be were running out of ideas."

"Well it wasn't easier!" Henry Jr shouted. "How would you have felt if Grandpa Allen came back to you, to take you down memory lane?" He asked. "You should have stopped them." He said as he looked down and began to turn the pages of the book again.

"It's not the same thing." Penny looked down feeling very small indeed but she wasn't about to admit it. Looking back up at her great-grandson she let out a breath. "Henry, life isn't fair but you have to get on with it not worry. You don't have time to worry about it."

Henry looked up at Penny. "Grams what are you talking about?" He asked. He wanted to groan, this woman was about to give her usual load of cryptic crap and he had a feeling it was going to involve the words; _'Destiny'_, _'Evil' _and _'End of the World'_. It always did. Right now he didn't need this especially when there were no adults around to give their two cents.

"Henry darling, this is the year everything changes. The new Charmed Ones have been Christened and it's now time for you and your sisters and your cousins to embrace your sibling destinies." Grams said with pride pouring from her mouth. Henry frowned, that was one out of the three. "New enemies will arise and you will all need to learn how to work in your sibling groups and together. The fate of everything good in this world relies on your generation. Just as it relied on your mother and her sisters before hand. If you don't evil will win and…""The world will end as we know it?" Henry cut his Grams off. A loud flash filled the darkened air outside the manor and a loud rumble filled the air. Perfect timing, Henry thought with a slight frown.

"Not what I was going to say but ok." Penny said with a slight frown. "I know it's hard but everything happens for a reason. You'll learn more about what it truly means this year."

Henry let out a sigh as he ran his hand through his mousey brown hair. "You've got that parting tone in your voice." He stated.

Penny couldn't help but smile. "You know how this works all too well." She said lifting her arms. "Don't fret, things will be tough but they'll get better."

"They always do right?" Henry Jr said as he sent his great-grandmother a small smile.

"Right." Penny said with a smile. "Blessed be my darling, be safe and pass on my love."

Henry nodded his head and watched as Grams disappeared in a swirl of golden lights leaving the ring of candles empty. Sighing he walked away from the book and squatted down to blow out the five white candles. The thunder and lightning went at it again outside the manor causing Henry to glance to look out the windows as the rain came crashing down on the glass. Shaking his head he looked back down and continued to blow out the candles.

Just as he had blown out the last candle the floorboards creaked signalling the arrival of another person. Looking up, Henry watched as his little cousin Melinda Patricia Halliwell came running into the attic. "Darklighter!" She yelled as she ran over to Henry.

Henry quickly stood up and held his hands out to Mel, the younger girl grabbed them and the two Halliwells disappeared in a shower of blue and white orbs just as the darklighter appeared at the attic door.

"Damn it!" The darklighter cursed as he looked around the room. Stepping further into the room he noticed the candles and the open Book of Shadows.

Smirking he walked over to the Halliwell family's sacred book, if he managed to get his hands on it he would be the most powerful demon in the Underworld. As he reached the carpet covered with the candles he heard the sound of orbing. Turning he looked over his shoulder to see nothing. He frowned, something should have been there. Turning back round he made his way over to the book when he felt something smack him in the side of the head. The darklighter looked up in confusion after he hit the attic floor.

"Now!" Henry Jr called as he became visible again. The young witchlighter took a step back and watched as Mel stood up from behind Aunt Pearl's sofa. The young Charmed One lifted her left hand and threw a small glass vial filled with a vanquishing potion. "NO!" The darklighter yelled as the vial hit him in the chest. He lay on the floor and screamed in pain before exploding, becoming a shower of navy blue and black orbs. The dark orbs vanished leaving nothing but the crossbow behind.

Henry Jr stepped forward and squatted down to pick up the crossbow. Hearing the floorboard creak and a confused yell, he turned baring arms, ready to fire. Mel let out a laugh as she watched the other darklighter stand looking confused.

"You're not a darklighter." He stated.

"Nope." Henry Jr said as he pressed on the trigger and fired the poison coated arrow. The darklighter reacted to late pulling up his own crossbow. It did nothing for him and the arrow Henry had fired hit him in the chest causing him to explode just like his friend before him.

"Is it just me or is evil getting stupider?" Mel asked as she walked over to stand beside Henry Jr.

"Evil's getting stupider." Henry said turning to face his cousin, the crossbow in his right hand. "Just like you." He stated causing Mel to frown. "Why the hell didn't you call me?!" He asked.

"And have you orb into the firing line?" Mel asked. "I don't think so. I didn't know what else to do so I ran because not all of us can orb."

Henry sighed. "Hey don't blame me for that one, the Angel of Destiny and the whole 'Grand Design' are to blame for that."

Mel sighed. "I know, it just sucks sometimes." She said sadly. Her honey brown eyes looked around the room, spying the candles she turned to look back at Henry. "What were you doing anyway?" She asked. "I thought Wyatt had put you in charge of making that potion for him."

Henry nodded his head. "Finished it and I had time to kill." He said with a smile before walking over to the wooden table and placing the crossbow down. He picked up the vial to show Wyatt's potion to Mel. "So," he said casually. "Any idea why these darklighters keep attacking?" He asked.

* * *

The sound of breaks screeching to a halt filled the busy city street as a bright blue Volkswagen Beetle came flying round the corner mixing with the sea of yellow taxies and other cars following a group of leather clad people driving on bikes. Angry horns filled the air, only to be drowned out by the storm as the little beetle weaved in and out of the traffic, it looked as if the driver was trying to catch up with the motorbike gang which was now flying down the road and banking a right at the traffic lights just a head. A red light flashed above the beetle giving the driver no choice but to slam her foot down on the break causing the little car to come to a complete stop throwing the passengers forward in discomfort.

"For god's sake Charlie, will you slow down?!" A very shaken Gracie shouted from the middle seat in the back of the car. She winced as water hit the side of the car as they went through the drowning streets.

"We can't loose them!" Charlie yelled at her younger sister glancing at the young female in the front seat of her car.

Gracie let out a sigh as she watched the red light turn green, letting Charlie fly off down the busy road after the gang of motorbikes. Placing her hands on the two seats in front of her, to slow herself from an impact with them, Gracie watched as the bikes came into view again causing Charlie to speed up. The little beetle doing all it could to keep it's driver happy. Gracie loved this car, after the death of her mother's green beetle Paige had bought a bright blue one and then passed it to her and Charlie as a present for passing their driving tests. Well, Charlie had taken no interest in the car and much preferred orbing around the city at her heart's content until recently when she used the car, leaving Gracie the passenger as she was the youngest. Yes the car was old, but Gracie didn't care. She loved the beetle and right now her heart went out to Bernie because Charlie was killing him.

Gracie leaned forward to look at the girl sitting in the front seat, her seat, a small frown on her face. "Are you sure these are the guys?" She asked. "I mean what demons use motorbikes?"

The girl, Sarah, an innocent who had come to the twins for help, looked back at Gracie a slight frown on her face. Who did the young witchling think she was? Sure she was the daughter of a Charmed One, a Halliwell, a powerful source of good but that did not give her the right to act all high and mighty. "What witchlighters use cars?" The young female asked causing both Charlie and Gracie to frown slightly. "Yes I'm sure, they have my grandmother's amulet and if they get away…"

"They'll become unstoppable and they'll kill your family, gaining power eventually resulting in the world ending." Charlie cut off the female. "Yes we know, now can you two shut up? I need to concentrate." She said as she turned the steering wheel sharply, hitting the brake at the same time.

"Charlie!" Gracie yelled as she was thrown to the left as Bernie turned, smoke pouring from his tires and horns filling the air again. "You're a maniac!" Gracie cried pushing herself back upright. "How the hell did you pass your test?!"

"The same way you did." Charlie shot back as she hit the indicator, turning to the right as the last biker disappeared from view into the mouth of the cemetery. Slamming her foot down on the break, Bernie came to a stop and the eldest twin killed the ignition and threw her seatbelt off, exiting the car quickly out into the pouring rain.

Groaning as her organs caught up with the rest of her, Gracie threw her belt off and climbed out the left car door. She shut the door over and watched as the innocent rushed off after Charlie. They were breaking a lot of rules here, one; entering a cemetery without backup, the second; letting the innocent go with and three; not telling anyone! Rushing forward Gracie chased after her sister and Sarah.

Charlie came to a stop, looking around her warm brown eyes searched for the group on bikes. They had gone through the open, black iron gates and then disappeared. Looking around she saw people, alone and some together, visiting what was left of their loved ones, even in one of the worst storms in a long time. She hated coming here. Feeling a hand grab her own, Charlie turned to the side to see her younger sister.

"Where'd they go?" Gracie asked.

Charlie shrugged. "I have no idea." Turning Charlie watched as Sarah walked past them and started up the hill. "Sarah?" she asked, walking forward with Gracie.

"I feel it's magic." Sarah said in an almost trancelike state. Turning round to look at the girls she pointed at the mausoleum closest to them. "It's in there."

Gracie shook her head as she pulled on Charlie's hand. "I don't like this." She told her sister. "This is a _really_ bad idea." She whispered as they watched Sarah walk up towards the mausoleum. "Maybe we should get help." there was an eerie feeling covering the cemetery and it wasn't because of the darkness covering it due to the storm.

Charlie shook her head causing her poker straight hair to swish. "No, we're big witches now." She said pulling Gracie forward. "We've faced scarier things than a mausoleum."

"Charlie." Gracie said in a desperate attempt to stop her sister.

"Stop being such a baby Gracie." Charlie whispered harshly. "It's our job to help innocents so, lets go help Sarah."

Gracie swallowed and allowed herself to be led up the hill to where the large stone building stood, she watched in fear as Sarah disappeared in the door. Reaching the doorway Charlie paused to look around for a moment, slowly she stepped down onto the steps and proceeded to pull Gracie down with her.

"Sarah wait up!" Charlie called as she reached the floor. She watched as the blonde disappeared round the corner. Hearing a scream Charlie dropped Gracie's hand and rushed round the corner, following Sarah's footsteps.

Reaching the open room she watched confused as Sarah began to laugh a column of flames in front of her. The young female turned round to look at Charlie as Gracie appeared behind her and smiled as the glamour faded. Sarah was left standing in a tight black outfit, the amulet in her hand. The blonde hair was gone and in it's place sat a crop of bright orange hair.

"What the…" Charlie didn't get to finish her sentence as she was lifted from the ground and sent flying into the wall.

Gracie watched her sister hit the floor in horror before turning to look back at the girl who had claimed to be in trouble.

"You helped the wrong demon." Sarah said with a smirk, throwing her hand out and sending Gracie into the casket in the centre of the room.

Groaning, Charlie pushed herself up and looked over to where her sister had landed. She hadn't gotten up yet and Sarah was killing other demons. Her insides where turning in anger, why was Gracie always right? How did she always know when things were going to end badly? Charlie debated about calling for help, who would she call? Everyone would have her head. Not only was it her idea to do this without the help of the family, it was also her idea to trust Sarah, both very bad ideas. If she called Henry Jr she would never hear the end of it, she could almost hear his rant; _'She's younger than you, you're meant to look out for our little sister! For God's sake Charlie what the hell were you thinking?!' _

Henry was very protective over his sisters, but Gracie more so because she was the youngest of the three siblings and she always ended up getting hurt thanks to her older sister. Charlie quickly reached inside the pocket of her coat and used her right arm to pull a small green vial from her pocket. Quickly she raised her arm and threw the vial, it cracked allowing the liquid to come into contact with the demon's skin.

As the tell-tale scream of a vanquish filled the air, Charlie got to her feet rather quickly and rushed over to where her sister lay unmoving on the ground. Getting down on her knees beside Gracie, Charlie held her palm flat. "Amulet." She called, the object appearing in a shower of blue and white lights. Closing her fingers around the object, the air rippled causing her to groan.

Two male demons appeared, frowns on their faces. "Next time you won't be so lucky." The taller of the two said before disappearing again.

Placing the amulet in her pocket Charlie placed both hands down on her sister's shoulders and disappeared in a shower of blue and white lights back to the car. Arriving in the backseat of Bernie, the young witchlighter lay her sister down and placed the middle belt around her waist to keep her secure. Pulling off her wet coat she placed it down over Gracie in a pathetic attempt to keep her warm.

"Shit." Charlie cursed as she banged her head off the roof of the car as she climbed into the front seat.

Pulling the keys out of her pocket she placed them in the ignition and started up Bernie. Turning on the headlights, she turned and glanced over her shoulder at Gracie before pulling on her belt and taking off. Turning the wheel she manoeuvred the car away from the other ones that had been parked around her and headed off down the street, back they way she came.

Where could they go? Gracie needed help fast. Yes she could have healed her sister but then Henry Jr would have found out thanks to their sibling bond and Charlie couldn't deal with that. Pausing at the red light she looked around, the Restaurant was the closest. Glancing at the clock in the car she frowned, it was lunch rush. Perfect, she thought sarcastically to herself. Hitting the indicator she turned right and headed off down the street. Charlie didn't have the power of premonition, but she could foresee a grounding coming her way.

* * *

Everything had been planned out thoroughly, everyone had been told the plan, agreed to it and then forwarded ideas if they thought it was necessary. They had been ready but it would have seemed the world agreed with their children and plotted against them. Walking through the large quite hall of Magic School, the school she taught at, the school her children and nephews and nieces attended, Paige Matthews-Mitchell carried a large brown box down the hall and into the large library where her sisters were sitting chatting. Well when she saw them, it was more like Piper was doing all of the chatting, Prue and Phoebe just sat with looks of despair on their faces. Paige chuckled lightly and placed the box down on the table next to the large group of other boxes. Today was meant to be the end of an era, the day herself and Henry, Phoebe and Coop, Piper and Leo and Prue and Andy moved out of their family homes and moved in together so their children could start their own magical destinies but the raging storm back in their plane was causing some difficulties for everyone.

Paige waited a moment or two to watch Piper pace back and forward talking about some sort of magical problem before walking over to take a seat beside Prue and Phoebe. She walked over careful not to disturb Piper and took a seat in between her two older sisters. Phoebe was sitting with her head down on the desk in front of her and Prue was sitting back in her chair rubbing her temples as Piper walked back and forth in front of a large book case picking out a book every so often and placing it in her arms.

"She's still going at it?" Paige whispered.

Phoebe lifted her head off the table and turned to the side to look at her little sister. "Yeah." Phoebe answered. "She's driving me insane." Phoebe groaned as Piper started yet another topic of discussion and placed her head back down on the table.

"It's like being back at school." Prue commented, rubbing her temples vigorously. "Some stupid teacher going on and on about something we really don't need to hear."

Paige chuckled lightly at her older sisters. "What _is_ she talking about?"

Both Prue and Phoebe looked at Paige. "Demons." They answered in unison.

A loud crash filled the air causing the three sitting sisters to jump and lift their hands up in defence and turn to look at Piper. "Where?!" Piper cried lifting her hands, ready to kill the first evil thing she saw, the books lying in a pile at her feet.

"For god's sake Piper!" Phoebe shouted as she placed her hands back down on the table in front of her and pushed herself upwards. "Prue and I were explaining to Paige what you were ranting about."

"Besides demons _can't_ get in here." Prue said as she too stood up with Paige.

"They have before." Piper commented. "You should know you can't say things like that if demons aren't around." She stated folding her arms across her chest.

"I thought it was we weren't meant to scream." Paige commented causing all three of her sisters to turn and glare at her. "Tough crowd." She mumbled as she walked over to start picking up the books Piper had thrown to the floor. Paige squatted down and picked up the books frowning when she read the titles. "Uh Piper," She said standing up with the books in her arms. "You do know we are retired right?" She asked.

Phoebe sighed. "She doesn't understand the meaning of words like that."

Piper frowned and took the books form Paige and walked over to the table her sisters had been sitting at and placed them down on the top of it. "Yes I do." She replied. "But that doesn't mean we can't be prepared. I'm looking through these so we can make sure we haven't missed anything. I want the kids to be protected as much as possible. Get me your books."

"Piper." Prue whined. "You've checked them twice already and updated the Book of Shadows. I think we've done enough." Prue said noticing how Piper's look became rather cold.

"These are our children." Piper said turning to face her sisters again. "They are going to be fighting evil every single day of their lives until they are able to pass on the torch to their children. Nothing is enough. It never is."

Phoebe sighed softly. "Piper don't you think you're over reacting?" She asked. "I mean yeah we're scared for them but they'll be together. Penelope and Adrianna at Prue's, Wyatt, Kayla, Chris, Bell and Mel at the manor, Letti, Jenny and Skye at the condo and Henry Jr, Charlie and Gracie at Paige's. The houses are already protected by our magic and blood and the Books are filled with everything they'll need to know."

Piper looked at her sisters with fear in her eyes. "What if they're not?" She asked. "Everything's not in them."

"Piper." Paige softly. "They'll always come across something that's not in the book. It's happened to us too."

Prue nodded her head. "A number of times." She smiled. "But we made it through and so will they."

"I know." Piper said with a slight sigh. "I just want to be prepared." With that she walked off to another bookcase to add to her pile of books.

Phoebe groaned. "Why do I have the feeling it's going to be such a long day?" She asked.

Prue shook her head and walked over to the where the pile of boxes sat on the table and began to rummage through them. Opening and closing the boxes she came across the ones she had been looking for, waving Paige over the eldest sister decided the youngest sister should face Piper's judgement eyes first.

Walking to the table Paige waved her hand and a shower of golden lights appeared when the glamour she had cast disappeared so she could look at the treasure inside the box it had been hiding in. Looking at her gift caused her excitement to grow, it wouldn't be long now. All she had to do was wait for Sandra to speak to her children and then she could give it to them. Paige stood and looked at the large book hiding in the box, slowly she reached out and placed her hands down lightly on the cover.

After much discussion Prue, Phoebe and Paige came to a conclusion, ignoring the protests Piper had made, and decided to make their own versions of the book to pass to their children. After all the Book of Shadows was only one piece of heritage and that was hard to share between eleven people so the younger two sisters and the eldest had cast spells to duplicate the book and each version had appeared looking very different meaning Letti, Jenny and Skye had their own unique book as did Penelope and Adrianna and so did Henry Jr, Charlie and Gracie.

Paige's Book was a midnight blue colour with a silver full moon, and two silver half moons on either side of it, and in the middle of the full moon was a triqutra. A full moon and two half moons to represent Henry Jr and the twins and how they have a gift which lets them travel to the heavens and a triqutra to remind them they will always be Charmed. The powers-that-be had named the book, 'The Book of Light'.

Paige was proud of her children, she was proud of all they had accomplished and she only hoped that the pride continued to grow when they accepted their whitelighter side. She didn't care if she sounded selfish but she liked the idea of her children having the same whitelighter abilities as her, it made their connection stronger. Paige believed that her sisters felt the same in some way. Prue's children would help the trapped spirits of the world, their connection with their mother was that Prue had once been a ghost living in the afterlife. Phoebe's children would spread love and protect it, Phoebe Halliwell lived for love she had a heart of gold. Not to mention she married a Cupid. Piper's three, they were the Charmed Ones, they were the head of the gang so to speak, they would deal with a little bit of everything to make sure the world was left standing at the end and who better to coach them than Piper. Piper had seen lots and been through more, she knew what it was like to be caught up in the magical world and everyone was positive she would guide her children through it all.

Lifting the Book of Light out of the box, Paige held it close to her heart as she walked over to where Piper had taken a seat. She gently placed the book down and watched as her sister began to look through all the pages using the new books she had found to make sure it was good enough to pass onto her nieces and nephew.

Taking a step back Paige turned to watch as Phoebe walked over with her book, 'The Book of Love.' It had a cherry red cover and a gold triheart in the centre of the front cover. Paige turned to watch Prue get her book. Her book was purple with a silver symbol in the centre of the front cover. It was a circle with two arches coming from it, one pointing north, the other pointing south. It was to represent the only Power of Two in the family, based on the original triqutra. It was called; 'The Book of Life'

The next few weeks were going to be interesting for everyone, new destinies were being embraced and once again the magical community was being changed. With a smile Paige watched as Piper her hand and put back up the glamour, happy that the Book of Light was hidden, she exited from the room closing the door behind. With a strange feeling in her stomach, Paige sought out the phone, she needed a little help. Passing the window in the hall she saw another flash of light as the storm continued to rage over head, it would pass soon and when it did, the passing of an era would join it.

* * *

The sound of happy chatter filled the room as the lunch rush picked up, it had been going steadily for the last twenty minutes or so. Hearing the bell at the front door signalling the arrival of more customers caused the tall blonde to look up from the drinks he was making to see a large group of people dressed rather smartly arrive. Looking at the booking sheet next to the till his blue eyes saw the name of the large business company who had booked a table for twenty, it was one hell of a business lunch. Drying his hands on the rag underneath the counter he smoothed out his white shirt and walked round the bar and across the busy floor to the door where the large group of people stood waiting to be seated.

With a smile he greeted the man standing at the front of the group, he was dressed in a navy blue pin stripped suit and wore a salmon coloured tie with his white shirt. "Welcome to Piper's Cauldron." He said happily. "I'm Wyatt and acting manger for the day, you must be the McIntyre party."

The man at the front nodded his head. "Yes, we booked with Piper two weeks ago."

Wyatt nodded his head, his mother had been going on about this large lunch ever since it had been booked and then on the morning of it she had decided there were some magical problems that had to be taken care of, so she had left her children and nieces and nephew in charge for the day. Half of them at P3, the other half working at the restaurant. "We have a table set for you in our largest function room." Turning to his left Wyatt watched as Ebony appeared at his side with a pile of menus in her arms. "If you'd like to follow Ebony she'll take you to your table and get your drinks."

The eldest in the Next Generation of Halliwells watched as the young Phoenix who had become a close friend of the family led the large group of people through the main room through an archway and off to the left. Shaking his head as the business jokes filled the air Wyatt turned and took up his position behind the bar again.

During the 'year of change' Piper had decided to revamp her restaurant since she had extra time on her hands, especially now that her Charmed One duties were finished and with P3 doing phenomenally well she decided to dip into some of the money to make her wish come true. Operating under the new name of _'Piper's Cauldron'_, very ironic. Piper had changed the layout of her restaurant, with a new garden seating area outside, two large function rooms perfect for large lunches and receptions and new bits and bobs here and there. Piper had also employed a few new members of staff, mostly teenagers looking for a job and she had hired one new chef, who would be her first-in-command when she wasn't around and when Chris was busy at Magic School.

Her new chef was second-in-command for the day because Chris was in fact working his socks off in the kitchen. The two eldest boys had been left in charge of the restaurant with Ebony, Jason and Skye while Jenny, Letti, Penelope and Mel were at P3 auditioning bands. Henry Jr was in charge of his own task and the twitches had classes and work of their own to do as did Adrianna, meaning they got away from all the hectic for a few hours. Hearing the kitchen door swing open behind him caused Wyatt to turn and look. Chris stepped out dressed in his whites and smiled at his brother before walking over to a table where two elderly people sat with their younger family being served by Jason. It was the elderly man's eighty first birthday, his daughter had brought along a cake and by the looks of things Chris was asking her when she would like it brought out.

"Hey Wy." A voice said causing Wyatt to look to his right. Ebony appeared placing the round tray down in front of him.

"Hey." Wyatt smiled back at the young girl. "How's it going?" He asked.

Ebony shrugged. "The jokes are a little dry but they seem nice enough. Have you got those bottles of champagne?" She asked.

Wyatt turned and went over to the small fridge, squatting down he pulled it open and lifted out the green bottles with the little red ribbon tied around the neck. His mother had marked the things for the business lunch clearly, she didn't want it getting screwed up as the lunch was bringing her a lot of money. Wyatt brought the bottles over and placed them down on the tray. "Do you need a hand?" He asked.

Ebony shook her head. "No, it's fine." She said with a smile. "But could you be a sweetie and fix their drinks for when I get back?" She asked.

Wyatt nodded his head and took the notepad from the young waitress. "Got it." He said with a smile watching as Ebony left with the bubbly. Looking at the list of drinks Wyatt found it wasn't actually that bad, there wasn't any alcoholic drinks, clearly because they had to go back to the office afterwards. Just fruit smoothies and soft drinks.

Chris walked back over to the bar and walked round the side of it, usually when it was quite he would have just hopped over the top of it because no one would notice, during one of the busier times he had hopped over the counter top and got caught landing him in hot water when someone complained to his mother. Chris watched as his brother walked back and forth to the trays piling up the drinks. "Business lunch party here?" He asked.

Wyatt looked over at his brother and nodded his head. "Oh yeah. I'm giving Ebony a hand with the drinks."

"Where's Skye?" Chris asked slightly confused. "I thought she was on waitress duty."

"She is." Wyatt said placing a glass of orange juice down on the second tray. "She's over at the group of Moms with their kids."

Chris turned his head to see his younger cousin handing out packets of crayons to the group of small children. His sea green eyes drifted off around the room and he found Jason talking to a young woman who seemed to be laughing quite a lot at him. Abby had moved to the front door and was taking people to their seats, the other waiters and waitresses dotted other areas of the room with smiles on their faces.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Wyatt asked as he picked up the slightly heavier tray as Ebony came back over to the bar.

"I am." Chris insisted. "I was just taking a breather, it's incredibly noisy back there because Clive is PMS-ing today."

Ebony laughed at the younger Halliwell brother as she picked up the second tray. "Tough day?" She asked.

Chris nodded his head. "I am counting down the hours until this hellish sift is over. I wanna go home and sleep!"

Wyatt shook his head as he walked away with Ebony. "Get your butt back in that kitchen!" Wyatt called as he and Ebony disappeared through the archway.

Chris pouted slightly and turned walking back through the door to where there was hell on earth. Stepping into the noisy room caused him to wince slightly as Clive's voice bellowed through the air causing all of the other kitchen staff to jump and speed up in whatever it was they were doing. Chris frowned and walked over to his colleague. Being the son of the restaurant's owner and head manager and the better cook gave Chris the right to run the kitchen, when he wasn't around Clive was free to do whatever he wished but there was no need for the yelling.

"Hey Clive." Chris said calmly as he walked over. "You really need to turn down the volume before we start getting complaints from the customers _and_ the staff." He said. "What is wrong with you today?" He asked.

"Piper's got that massive lunch, the place is booming and I can't find one so called chef to make a decent bowl of ravioli for a three year old!" He said his voice rising by the end of it.

Chris shook his head and looked at the clock on the wall before looking back at Clive. "Go and have your break and I'll deal with this lot ok?" He said with a smile. "I know it's lunch hour but you're no good to any of us stressed out." With that he turned and took the bowl of ravioli from the young chef who had approached. "And on your way to the staff room, take that." He said with a smile.

Clive let out a huff of annoyance before disappearing out of the kitchen. As the doors proceeded to swing shut Chris heard the phone ring behind the bar and groaned loudly. Were they attracting bad omens? He walked towards the door and stopped upon seeing Jason answer, turning back round Chris clapped his hands to get the kitchen staff's attention before shouting out his orders.

Jason Daniels leaned over the bar and lifted the handset from its bay underneath, pressing the green button caused the infernal ringing to stop. He lifted the phone to his ear and put the smile back on his face before reciting the greeting he had learned off by heart. "Hello Piper's Cauldron, Jason speaking how can I help you?" He said into the receiver.

'_Jason!' _The angry female voice shouted down the phone. Wincing Jason recognised it straight away, it was one of the Halliwell females.

"Letti." Jason said calmly as he waved Skye over to the bar. "What's up?" He asked confused.

'_What's up?' _Letti repeated. _'What's up? We've been attacked by darklighters twice at the club!' _She yelled down the phone. _'And Melinda never showed up!'_

"What?!" Jason yelled causing Skye to quicken her pace and practically sprit over to the bar. "Is everyone ok?" He asked.

'_Oh we're fine.' _Letti replied, the pissed tone only growing in her voice. _'After all none of us here are actually whitelighters but that is not the point.'_

Jason replayed what Letti had said over again in his head before gasping slightly. "Wait, what do you mean Mel never showed?" He asked. "She knew she was meant to go and help you guys."

'_Jason she didn't turn up and she's not answering her cell and we've been too busy to go and get her.' _Letti told her eldest cousin's best friend. _'Do you have any idea where she is?'_

"No." Jason replied. "But I'll grab the guys and come and get you ok?" He said. "This darklighter attacking is getting ridiculous."

'_Thank you.' _Letti said politely. _'See you soon.'_

"Bye." Jason said before hanging the phone up and turning to face Skye. "We have a problem. I'm gonna go grab Wyatt and Ebony, you get Chris." Jason instructed. He paused and turned back to Skye. "You heard all that right?" He asked.

Skye looked at him and rolled her eyes. "It was Letti, I think everyone heard." She commented. The youngest Halliwell Cupid nodded her head seeing Jason's confused look causing her brown coloured locks to bounce. Rushing round the side of the bar Skye made her way into the kitchen only to stop when she saw Charlie standing talking to Chris, crying her eyes out.

'_What is going on?' _Skye wondered to herself. The family had been attacked by darklighters and demons more and more, the daily attacks were well beyond what they were meant to be. Rushing over Skye quickly cut in. "We've got a problem." She said causing Chris and Charlie to look at her.

"Yeah well join the club." Chris said as he pulled the white chef's jacket from his form leaving him in black trousers and a plain white t-shirt. "Gracie's out-cold in the car and Charlie can't heal her."

"Mel never showed up to P3 and isn't answering her cell." Skye told Chris causing him to swear under his breath. The young cupid looked around to see the kitchen was frozen, she wondered why it had suddenly gone quiet.

"Right," Chris said as he pulled on his grey coloured hoodie after orbing it into his hands. "I'll go with Charlie and heal Gracie and meet you back at,"

"The Manor." Skye said. She watched Chris grab Charlie and head out of the room. "Uh Chris!" Skye shouted causing Chris to come back in through the kitchen exit. "Kitchen." She said with a smile.

Chris groaned and flicked his right hand before disappearing. Skye shook her head as the kitchen went back to normal, picking up her cousin's chef jacket and exited the kitchen quickly. She looked at the bar to find Wyatt, Ebony and Jason standing there. Wyatt leaving Abby in charge and begging Clive to go back into the kitchen.

"Where's Chris?" Jason asked.

"He had to go and take care of something with Charlie." She said taking off her apron.

Ebony sighed as she pulled on her tan coloured jacket. "What is going on?" She asked as she grabbed her bag from underneath the bar.

"That's what I'd like to know." Wyatt said turning back round to look at the others. "Lets go." He said heading towards the door. Jason, Ebony and Skye quickly followed. "Where did you say Chris was?" Wyatt asked.

"Helping Charlie." Skye replied closing the door over after stepping outside.

* * *

Ever since the last battle with the Next Generation of Halliwells, the Underworld was looking a little worse for wear. Demons took every chance to snap at one another and try to kill one another. It was a mess, much like after the demons had told the Charmed Ones they wouldn't be ready until their children had grown. It was dark in the Underworld, darker than normal. It was a choking darkness, the kind that suffocated good souls, that let monsters run around unseen scaring innocent people. All in all, it was just another day in hell.

"None of them have returned." A demon voiced to the group he was standing with. "They're all gone."

"Rumour has it, Sarah started killing them and then she met her match." Another demon said.

"Wouldn't surprise me, she always was crazy." The demon leaning against the wall said. "She wanted all the glory." The other demons in the group nodded heads in agreement.

"What now?" The first demon asked. "Some one's going to pay for this and frankly I don't want to be the one who gets locked in the dungeon."

Demon number two let out a sigh. "If we don't get our act together those brats are going to ascend and we're going to be screwed. Forget the dungeon, we'll be burning in the fires of hell."

"Now why would I do such a thing to my loyal followers?" A voice asked causing the group of demons to stand to attention and bow in respect.

"My Liege." All of the demons chorused in response.

"No one made it back?" The leader asked as the demons stood to their full heights.

"No my Liege." The first demon said. "Sarah killed who she could and was then vanquished herself."

"By who?"

"Halliwells." The second demon informed the leader. "Paige's daughters."

"Such a pity." The new demonic leader said as they looked around the room. "Soon they will be accepting their destiny and as you all know we can't let that happen." Turning to look at the demons the leader smiled. "I have a mission for you three." The leader said looking to some of the demons. Turning to look at another three. "And a separate one for you. The witchlighters can not accept their destiny. If they do, the future will remain in the hands of good."

"Yes my Liege." All of the demons chorused again.

The dawn of a new age had begun in the Underworld, and this time they would not be beaten.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**Ta-da! That's the end of the first chapter. I know it wasn't that excting and all but it's just to set the scene. I am really nervous about this story because I don't know if people will like it because it's focusing on the Matthews-Mitchell siblings. I promise the other Halliwells will pop in and out at different points of the story. Please leave me a review, I promise to answer them all! =)**

**Until Next Time,**

**Dreamer x**


	2. Here, There, Everywhere

**Disclaimer:** Shucks, would you look at that? I don't own Charmed or any of its' original characters. I do however own those you are not familiar with and the storyline. If you wish to use any of the characters or ideas I have created please ask before doing so otherwise I will have no choice but to have you hunted down and thrown in front of the tribunal for questioning. You have been warned!

**A/N: **Thank you to those who reviewed I love you! =) This is where the fun begins! I know you're all wondering why the other Halliwells have appeared in the story and played such a big part. That's because this story is just beginning and they are a very close family and have a shared destiny as well as their sibling ones. This Chapter is still setting the scene. This was a really fun chapter to write because I am setting the scene for the third chapter which will most defiantly be focused around the Matthews-Mitchells witchlighters and I did something really bad in this chapter! Well its not bad, it's just wickedly cruel and some people may have a problem with it. Please don't hate me for bringing back a certain character, I know there are people out there who don't really like the guy but…tough!

Also if you haven't read my other stories;_ 'Living up to the Name' _and _'Decode'_ don't worry, you'll be able to follow this. It is separate from those two stories. There may be a few things you don't understand at first but I'll go into them and explain. Also I have used the characters I created for those stories so the Halliwell kids don't change their names and you lot don't get confused.

Please remember to review after reading, I really love hearing from you guys. Without any further delay… let's get on with it.

**Summary: **The Matthews-Mitchell siblings' destiny as witches was only the beginning. Now the new power of three has been chosen and they must embrace their whitelighter side to complete their own destiny, as the most powerful witchlighters of all time…The Guardians.

* * *

**_Guardians_**

Chapter Two: Here, There, Everywhere

The roar of thunder and the rain began to die down, the storm was finally coming to an end. Chris waited until Charlie had unlocked the door before throwing the front passenger side door open and climbing in. His hood was pushed down revealing his dry brown locks so he could get a better view of what needed to be healed. Leaning through the gap between the front two seats Chris inspected his little cousin, a frown on his face. Gracie looked an unusual shade of grey which suggested to Chris that there was a broken bone somewhere, perhaps it was more than one. He could see her breathing and hear the soft breaths escaping her nose meaning she was still in the land of the living, that dampened his temper just a little. A large gash was present on her forehead, the warm blood still oozing from it, and her lip was split in the corner. They all seemed to be minor injuries meaning Charlie should have been able to heal them.

Chris quickly held his hands out over his younger cousin and flexed his fingers making the golden light intensify. The two conscious witchlighters watched as the golden light brightened and the glow spread all over Gracie's body. There was a loud cracking noise that caused both Chris and Charlie to wince before Gracie's eyes opened and she let out a sudden gasp, her colouring returning to it's normal shade.

Chris took his hands away and slowly helped Gracie sit up.

"You ok Gracie?" Chris asked once she was sitting upright leaning against the back seat.

The youngest twin nodded her head before looking around confused. "How did we get here?" She asked. "When did you get here?" She asked even more confused.

"Charlie drove you here." He said before turning to look at the other girl. "As for what happened before hand, that's up to you and her."

Charlie smiled nervously. "We've got to get back to the Manor, you know magical melt down and all that."

Chris frowned at his younger cousin but held his hands out towards the girls. Gracie and Charlie took a hold of them, Charlie locked the car and the three of them disappeared in a shower of blue and white lights leaving Bernie parked out behind the restaurant.

* * *

Adrianna Halliwell paced back and forth across the attic floor with a large textbook in her hand, she walked while reading and muttering things away to herself under her breath. Her long blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail that hung down her back, her fringe had been twisted and pinned back creating a quiff. The youngest Halliwell had decided to grow it out. The floor creaked again as she turned and walked back towards Aunt Pearl's sofa. Henry Jr lifted his head and watched with a small smile on his face as his baby cousin continued her pacing, she looked a little stupid, he wasn't going to lie.

"Anna I think it's safe for you to put down the French textbook." Henry commented lightly as an explosion sounded in the room. Turning the page of the Book of Shadows he glanced over to where Mel was standing wafting away the puff of white smoke that had appeared above her potion pot.

Adrianna stopped her mumbling and looked up from her textbook page as she stopped pacing. "I hate to disagree but you pulled me out one of the last French classes before my exam, I needed to be there and you came and got me for no apparent reason by the looks of things." The youngest Halliwell fumed. "I want to prove to Mom and Dad that I'm not a complete and utter failure."

Mel looked over her shoulder at her little cousin, everything about her screamed Prue. Her attitude the only thing that didn't was the colour of her hair. She had Prue's eyes, her mouth, her smile but her hair…it was more like Wyatt's than anything which was a little confusing. "You're not a failure." Mel said softly. "Coming from the girl that failed all of her exams the first time around that really means something."

Adrianna laughed lightly. "Thanks but I'm kinda in the same sinking ship. I've been working so hard to keep up but I keep falling behind and its all because of this shift of power thing that we happen to be stuck in the middle of."

"I hear ya." Henry said as he turned yet another page in the Book of Shadows. "It would be nice to have all of our powers function properly."

Mel frowned as she began mixing up the potion she had spent the last twenty minutes creating. "Please tell me you're still not worried about that." She said hopefully. "Mom and the Aunts, heck even Sandra and Kevin said it would sort itself out.

Adrianna frowned. "You're only saying that because you don't have that problem. You and your Charmed powers work fine. The rest of us have to deal with the constant worry of hurting ourselves or exposing magic when we use our powers. Right Henry?"

Henry Jr didn't answer Adrianna, instead he found himself looking at a page in the Book of Shadows about The Source, the one his Mom and Aunts had vanquished, the first Source they had killed. His eyes followed the text, the handwriting was his Aunt Piper's he could hear her voice ringing inside his ears as he read the paragraph she had written.

'_When a new Source comes into power they start by organizing the Underworld, witches can expect random demon attacks while the battle for power goes on. Darklighters are a favourite to The Source as they can kill many of those on the side of good…See Darklighter entry for more details.'_

Hearing a loud voice bellow through the attic caused Henry's head to snap up quickly. He watched as Letti stormed into the attic with Wyatt following her, both of them looked like they were on the a War path. He watched confused as Letti started yelling and Wyatt went over to hug Mel.

"Wyatt!" Letti shouted. "Why are you hugging her?! She's in the doghouse remember?"

Wyatt turned and frowned at Letti. "Forgive me for being relieved that my baby sister is ok." He said before turning back round to face Mel, he held her tightly and placed his chin down on the top of her head.

"Uh Wyatt…" Mel said looking upwards. "Why are you trying to squish me?" She asked.

Wyatt pulled back, big brother mode had gone haywire again. Why was it when everything started going great he found himself worry? Wyatt shook his head, he was beginning to sound like his mother and that was not a comforting thought. Pulling back from Mel he motioned Letti over to his side, Mel's eyes widened as she realised she was being cornered.

"Wanna tell me why you didn't go to P3 to help the girls?" He asked folding his arms across his chest. "And why you didn't answer your cell?"

Mel gulped. "Whoops." She said causing Adrianna and Henry Jr to laugh lightly. She frowned at them before turning to look back at her eldest brother and her eldest cousin. "I forgot." She said lamely. "There was a darklighter and me and Henry had to…""What?" Letti asked on behalf of Wyatt and Adrianna who now stood looking rather shocked. Adrianna quickly put down the French textbook and took a seat on the sofa beside Henry to protect him from Wyatt and to help him look through the book. "You were attacked too?" She asked.

"Yup." Mel said simply before turning away and lifting up the darklighter crossbow. She turned back round so Letti and Wyatt could see it, causing Wyatt to jump backwards. Mel couldn't help but laugh. "Oh come on Wy." She chuckled. "Henry managed to use it like a _man_."

Wyatt frowned. "Mellie, sweetie, baby sis…Get that thing away from me." Wyatt begged as he took another large step back.

Henry Jr shook his head at his cousin. "Where are the others?" He asked.

"Downstairs." Wyatt replied. "From what I can tell someone was hungry so lunch is being made." Turning round Wyatt walked round the sofa and took a seat on the arm closest to Adrianna, he smiled at her before looking at the book. "Found anything that might help us?" He asked.

Henry Jr shook his head. "Not really, just that random attacks could be because a new demon is trying to organise the Underworld."

Letti frowned. "Just what we need." She said with a sigh. "A brand new Source to hunt us down and kill us."

"Way to be positive Letti." Mel said as she began bottling the potion now it was finally ready. "Not been a Charmed One that long and already the end of the World is near."

Adrianna frowned and shook her head. "I don't think it's a new Source. We're all concentrating on our own sibling destinies just now, so why would the Source bother attacking?" She asked. "We're not dealing with any old demons, its been _just_ darklighters this past while."

Letti nodded her head as she walked over to sit on the arm closest to Henry Jr. "True." She said. "Well what if he's trying to take us out with the whitelighters first? Half the family are whitelighters."

Adrianna chewed on her lip as she thought. "That would still leave one power of three and Penny. It would be enough to kill him and bring back the others. I think if it was the Source he'd want to take us all out at once, not pick us off."

"Charming." Mel commented as she turned round to face the group, she folded her arms across her chest as she leaned against the table. "Anyone else want to add any morbid thoughts?" She asked.

Wyatt frowned before he looked at Adrianna. She may have been the youngest cousin, the baby of the family but she was perhaps one of the best thinkers they had. She was much like her mother and father in that respect. Both Andy and Prue were very quick to think, they could come up with any scenario in a matter of minutes.

"Well," Wyatt said. "What do you think is going on?"

"The new Charmed Ones have already received their powers and the rest of us have to wait until _'the right time'_". She said using air quotes. "Everyone minus us seem to know when we're gonna accept our powers to embrace our sibling destiny. So what if the darklighters are attacking because it's Henry, Charlie and Gracie's time to accept their new powers?" She asked.

Henry looked at Adrianna for a moment before opening his mouth and closing it over again, that actually made sense…sort of. Looking at Wyatt he waited a beat before speaking, finally being able to form a sentence. "Why would they wanna get rid of us?" He asked. "We're just whitelighters."

Letti followed on Adrianna's train of thought and shook her head. "You're not whitelighters, your _witch_lighters. You are the children of Paige Matthews, the first ever witchlighter. You guys are part of the glue that holds the magical community together…"

Wyatt nodded his head. "And without whitelighters and witchlighters, new witches and soon-to-be whitelighters would be unprotected…" He paused.

"Meaning evil would get the upper hand by lowering good's numbers." Adrianna continued.

Henry Jr wanted to groan, that was just what he needed. More reason to worry about his little sisters, they already got into enough trouble on their own never mind throwing in demonic assassins to the equation. "So what we gonna do?" Henry Jr asked.

"Easy." Me said with a smile as she turned and picked up the potion. "We're gonna find out if you guys are going to receive your powers and then we're gonna protect you. In a true Halliwell manner." She said before exiting the attic.

Adrianna sighed as she stood up from the sofa. "I'm thinking French revision is most defiantly off."

Wyatt patted his little cousin on the back. "You're part whitelighter you can speak any language you want."

Adrianna turned and looked at Wyatt. "Actually, I'm part whitelighter and part witch and part mediator and none of the demons, innocents, ghosts or future charges I have come across speak French so I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Pauvre petit Adrianna, je vous aiderai à faire les études aussitôt que nous avons protégé Henry Jr et les jumeaux." Wyatt said with a smile on his faces.

Adrianna frowned as she started to walk towards the attic again. "Ok I have no idea what you just said but I hate you." She told Wyatt.

"Ce n'était pas très agréable! Vous aimez votre grand cousin." Letti said causing Adrianna to turn round and look at her with wide eyes.

Henry Jr laughed loudly as he placed the Book of Shadows down on the podium. "Careful, I think she is getting angry." He said in a rather bad impression of a French accent.

"You can speak French too?!" She exclaimed in horror.

"Oui. C'est une des langues de Roman et je suis a Cupid, so I kinda need to know how to speak it." Letti said with a smile. "It's pretty easy to learn and I'll help Wyatt teach you it. You'll be ready for that test in no…"

Adrianna frowned at both her cousins before orbing out of sight downstairs to where the others were gathered.

"…Time…" Letti finished. "Whoops."

Wyatt and Letti shared a worried look before Henry pushed them out of the room with a smirk on his face. "You guys have such a way with words." He laughed.

* * *

Finally the storm had disappeared from the sky, leaving the city a dripping mess, but a calm one at least. Now that the storm had passed it was like everything else just calmed down, suddenly the phones stopped ringing off the hook and an almost peaceful atmosphere fell over the busy office. Looking up from his computer screen he looked around the room, it was like the full moon thing. People acted crazy when the weather was strange. He nearly laughed to himself, that was a stupid thing to think but in his life, weird things like that happened so he decided to stop the laugh and just wait and see. If the storm picked up and the office fell into kayos again then he would ask his wife to summon Mother Nature so he could have a quiet word with her. Right now he didn't need anyone else making his life difficult it was doing that all by itself.

With parolees heading towards the dark side again, kids at home who were waiting for their time to accept their destined powers and one hell of a stressed out wife and constant demon attacks he was almost at boiling point. He wasn't sure what was weirder, his parolees going downhill suddenly or his kids, they seemed to be fighting more than usual. Sure they had their moments but in all the years they had been on the planet they hadn't fought quite like they had been lately. He was willing to bet it had something to do with the supernatural freaky-ness which was affecting the whole family.

Henry Mitchell was a patient man, he could handle and deal a lot of things, some he wished he knew nothing about but he was just reaching that point where he wanted to stand on the top of something and let out a scream of rage. Henry Jr, Charlie and Gracie were starting to worry him though, of course they fought because Henry Jr was overprotective of his sisters and the twitches fought because they were complete opposites but he had never seen it so bad. They took sides, bickered about stupid things, things that shouldn't matter and then there was the usual; _'He needs to lighten up'_, _'She needs to stop being so reckless'_ and _'I'm staying out of this' _but it all just screamed something was wrong. Hopefully it would pass, hopefully they'd get over it because if his children lost the powerful bond they had Henry would never recover. In all his life he had never seen such a close family and he was honoured to be a part of it.

The office door swung open and one of his colleges Mason Taylor walked into the room with a screaming child in his arms. Henry quickly pushed his chair back from his desk and got up, he rushed over to where Mason sat the small boy in a chair but the boy wasn't in any mood to let go.

"What happened?" Henry asked as he looked at the little boy who was sitting screaming clinging onto Mason.

"Maxwell picked him up down town." Mason replied as he tried to pull the small boy's arms away from round his neck. "It appeared he was running away from his parent so Maxwell stopped him and looked him over to find…" Mason managed to pull the small boy off him and he took a step back.

Henry's eyes nearly popped out their sockets at what they saw. This little boy, who couldn't be more than six years old was covered from head to toe in bruises and what appeared to be burns. White scars littered his hands and arms and he had one nasty black eye.

"You know how Alan gets when it involves kids." Mason continued. "He just got rid of the woman and brought the little guy in."

Henry nodded his head. "Do we know anything about him?" He asked as the little boy continued to cry. Henry got down on his knees in front of him. "Hey." He said softly. "Hey, it's ok you don't need to be scared." He said showing a comforting smile. "We're gonna help you."

The little boy's sobbing dropped volume and he looked at Henry and Mason with such a powerful childlike look of innocence it made both cops' stomachs turn. Henry turned back to Mason, standing to his full height.

"No." Mason said answering Henry's question. "Alan couldn't get anything out of him apart from what hurt and that he was scared. He took a liking to Alan that was for sure. Screamed and kicked when I tried to take him away."

Henry smiled a little. "Where is Alan?" He asked.

"He's still on shift with Terry. They're gonna go and check out the local care homes, the woman they took this little guy away from said she was his foster mother." Mason noticed the look of pain flash across Henry's face. "I, I can sit with him and you can go and do something else?" He offered weakly.

Henry shook his head. "It's fine, I'll stay with him. Can you go to Alan's locker and get one of those hoodies he brought back cause it was too big for James?"

Mason nodded his head before turning and walking away. "Hey Carla! I need Maxwell's locker key!" He called as he walked out of the glass doors and towards the desk where the receptionist sat.

Henry took a deep breath before turning round to look at the small boy who was still crying he was gripping the collar of his short sleeved checked shirt chewing it with his teeth. Tears ran down his face and dripped off the edge, turning to his desk Henry grabbed a box of tissues and then turned back round squatting down in front of the little boy.

"Here you look like you could use this." He said with a smile, extending his hand he held out a tissue. The little boy studied him for a moment before slowly taking the tissue. He stopped biting his shirt collar so that he could clean up the tears on his face. Henry smiled at him again and placed the box of tissues on the floor. "My name's Henry." He said. "What's yours?"

"P-Peter." The little boy said looking up at Henry. The police officer could still sense the fear coming off him.

"Peter, that's a cool name." He said with a smile. "I used to have a friend at school called Peter." The little boy looked down at his hands and began twisting the tissue between them. "So Peter, do you have a last name?" Henry asked.

Peter looked up at Henry and shrugged. "I…I don't know." He replied very quietly. "Sometimes they change my name before they take me back."

Henry sighed, he knew all to well how that felt. The thought of being accepted, the love he received. The changing of a last name then…he was shipped back into the system because his 'parents' found out they were able to have a baby of their own and that made him chopped liver. "Do you remember what your name was before they sent you to live with the people?" Henry asked. "My name's Henry Mitchell and it got changed so many times I nearly forgot."

Peter looked at Henry confused. "You had no parents?" He asked slightly amazed that he had found a grown up in the same situation as him.

"Yeah." Henry said sadly. "I went here, there and everywhere before a really wonderful person adopted me. I know what it feels like to be in your position Peter, so if you let me, I'd really like to help you."

"J-Jacobs." Peter said softly. "I think it's Jacobs."

Henry smiled. "Ok then," He held out his hand. "It's very nice to meet you Peter Jacobs."

The little boy laughed lightly and took a hold of Henry's much larger hand before shaking it. Henry smiled and then pulled his hand away carefully, he did it as slowly as he could so he could have a little look at the cuts and scars on Peter's hands.

"You look like you've been in the wars." Henry commented lightly. "Does anything hurt?" He asked.

Peter shook his head. "No." He said quietly. "They're all old." He said causing Henry's eyes to widen slightly.

"Peter how long have you had these injuries?" Henry asked softly. "I really think that we'll need to get someone to come and check you out."

Peter shook his head at Henry quickly, his eyes full of fear. "No." He said. "No please I don't wanna go to hospital." He said as he started crying again. "They always tell on me. Please don't make me go."

"Hey." Henry said as he leaned forward to hug the little boy. "It's ok. You don't have to go anywhere. We're gonna fix this ok? I promise." He looked over his shoulder when he heard someone cough. Henry looked up to see Alan Maxwell and Mason standing behind him. Henry smiled and pulled away from Peter. "Hey look who's come to see you."

"Hey buddy." Alan said with a smile as he pulled over a chair and sat down on it. "You ok?" He asked.

Peter smiled and nodded his head, feeling much better now that Alan had come back. Alan took the little jumper from Mason and pulled it on over Peter's head. Once Peter's head popped out topside he had a look down at it. It was grey with S.F.P.D written on it in big dark blue letters.

"Thank you." Peter said with a smile.

"You're welcome." Alan said with a smile of his own. "You hungry?" Peter nodded his head. "Yeah, well about you come with me and we'll go get some super noodles?"

Peter nodded his head before stopping to look at Henry. "I-is that ok?" He asked quietly.

Henry smiled. "Of course it is." he said before ruffling Peter's blonde locks.

Alan smiled and picked up Peter. The small boy wrapped his legs round Alan and the police officer carried him out of the room towards the other offices where everyone knew the best super noodles were kept. Once the door was closed and Alan and Peter had disappeared Henry turned to look at Mason.

"Did you get anything?" Mason asked.

Henry nodded as he walked round to his behind Mason's desk, he logged onto the computer and brought up a search engine on the screen. "Peter Jacobs." He said looking back up at his colleague. "He told me his injuries are old but if that's true how can his eye still be that colour and that bloodshot?" Henry asked.

Mason shrugged. "We need to get him checked out." He said.

Henry nodded his head in agreement. "He doesn't want to go to hospital. That's why he was crying because he thought that was were we going to send him."

Mason sighed and ran his hand through his dark hair. "Poor kid." He said. "You gotta wonder how people like that can foster kids."

Henry sighed sadly. "Crappy system and a hell of a lot of good actors." He said as the computer 'dinged'. "Got him. Peter Jacobs. He's six years old and is being dealt with by South Bay Services."

"What do we do?" Mason asked. "Send him there? Or keep him here till we get a call saying someone has discovered him as 'missing.'?"

Henry nodded. "Or we wait until his foster mother comes saying he was 'kidnapped.' My niece Letti is an assistant at South Bay, she want's to become a Social Worker. Maybe I can give her a call and ask what the policy is for situations like these. Heck I can call Paige, she probably knows lots about this. "

Mason nodded his head. "If you think that's a good idea, then sure." He turned to leave. "I can tell it's gonna be a long day so I'm gonna go and grab some food. You coming?" He asked.

Henry sighed and nodded. "Sure." He said getting up from Mason's desk and walking round to leave the room with his friend.

* * *

She could hear the sound of his footsteps pound inside her head as she rounded the corner trying to get away. She had been trying to follow a demon who was proving to be somewhat of a pain. He had been following her for the past few days so she thought it was time to turn the tables. Bad idea that had been. The young girl of seventeen ran through the desolated alleyway, her feet splashing through the puddles that had been left behind thanks to the storm that had left the city not that long ago. He could hear the wail as the demon following her got closer. Turning her head quickly, her dark hair swished through the still air as she tried to think of a way to get out of this mess. Her eyes scanned the alley left and right, she didn't know what to do. The demon hadn't really reacted that well to the potion she had used, maybe it was because she couldn't make them all too well.

Hearing the splashing of feet hitting the puddles coming closer she looked upwards and found a broken fire-escape ladder bolted to the wall, above that was an iron walkway and a window. If her geography and memory served her correctly, this was an abandoned loft. Lifting her arms above her head she pushed herself off the ground and floated up to grab a hold of the rusting iron ladder. Her converse squeaked as she climbed up, quickly she got up onto the walkway and she watched as the demon appeared below her, looking around somewhat confused. Lifting her hands up slowly, her eyes lighted with mischief as she watched the ladder lift up off the wall and hover above the demon's head. Once she was happy it was in the right position she dropped her hands back down to her side's violently and she watched as the ladder fell towards the earth, spearing the demon in the head as it did so.

The flames gathered around the demon and they transported him back down to hell. He didn't scream like most did when they were being vanquished, no this demon was already dead thanks to the pole that had gone straight through him. Out of all the vanquishes she had witnessed and induced that was perhaps one of the most disgusting ones so far. Looking at the ladder she lifted her hands again and the heavy object floated off the ground and attached itself to the wall. Her face screwed up in discomfort and disgust as she saw the streak of yellow gooey blood dripped off the ladder, falling to the floor.

"Eww, gross." She commented before turning away. Carefully the young girl walked along the walk way and came to a window. With a smile she lifted put her hands on the white surround and went to lift it up, it didn't budge. With a frown she tried to lift it with her powers but it didn't budge either. Frowning she shook it only to see the lock on the side rattle in protest. Lifting her leg she kicked in one of the window pains closest to the lock and then reached in carefully to pull the lock up without slicing herself on any shards of glass.

Once the lock was undone the window came up no bother and she found it easy to climb in. her feet hit the glass at the foot of the window once she had hopped inside. Slowly rising to her full height she looked around the room, it was a mess. The kitchen area, the living area, there was a bed against the far wall. What got her the most was the fact there was so many broken things lying around, how could someone leave their home in this state?

"Unless they didn't leave." She told herself as she walked around. She stepped forward and found a broken bird cage lying on the floor, however there was no sign of the bird.

With a frown she continued on her way towards the bed. She stopped at the drawers and pulled them open to investigate, they were all empty. Turning round she saw that most the loft was empty, no personal belongings remained behind. Just the bed, still covered with a sheet and duvet, the bird cage and a table and chairs. There were broken bits of wood, burned paper and the curtains were hanging off the poles. Seeing a door off to her left she walked over to it and placed her hand on it. Giving the doorknob a good twist and giving the green door a kick with her foot she watched as it opened, stepping inside, the first thing that caught her eye was the broken cabinet door, it looked like it had used to have been a mirror of some sort. She looked around and found no shampoo, no towels. Opening the cabinet carefully she found that was also empty of personal items. Something had gone down in this house to leave the mess it did and make the owner want to pack everything up and leave quickly.

Walking back out of the bathroom she closed the door over, hearing a voice caused her to scream.

"Hello Samantha."

Turning round she came face to face with a tall man with dark hair and an unimpressed look on his face. Her hands fell down to her sides and all traces of fear vanished rather quickly. She looked at the man with a frown of her own and folded her arms across her chest. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

The man looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked. "What did I tell you before I left this morning?" He asked.

"Oh come on!" The young girl Samantha cried in protest. "What was I supposed to do?" She asked. "You left me with no other choice, I had to do _something_. That demon has been around for at least a week!"

"So you thought it would be smart to go running off into trouble?" He asked. "I had to go and help another charge, you should have waited like I asked. What part of stay don't you understand?"

"Stay." Samantha spat before heading over to the front door of the loft.

"Where are you going?" Her pushy whitelighter asked.

"Home Kyle." She replied shortly as she pulled on the front door.

Kyle Brody let his face fall into a deeper frown, after everything he had been through in his life he was given ungrateful charges like young Samantha who he wasted so much time with when he could be out helping people who actually wanted his help. Shaking his head he stormed over to where the young girl was trying to open the locked front door and he placed a hand on her shoulder. Before she could throw him off the two of them disappeared in a shower of blue and white lights.

The orbs faded leaving Kyle and Samantha standing in the centre of the young girl's bedroom. The walls were a very bright orange, something that was the perfect way to describe Samantha's attitude. Hot headed and extremely fiery. Samantha shook Kyle's hand off her shoulder and turned to look at him with a frown on her face before she sat on her bed. Crossing her legs over she picked up her mac from in front of her and opened it up before turning the laptop on.

"Your Mom said you were to ease up on the demon hunting for a while." Kyle stated as he sat down in the chair in front of the desk. "And as your whitelighter I advise you to take her advice and just lay low for a little while. Focus on your studies, have fun and go out with friends, you know do normal things."

Samantha laughed loudly. "My Mom doesn't know what she's talking about. She's just pissed that her active powers got taken away from her as a punishment and when I was born I got powers. She's always been like this."

"That's not fair." Kyle warned.

"Not fair?" Samantha echoed. "You're right it's not. It's not fair having a mother who puts you down because you got amazing gifts and she's left with nothing. Kyle, it's her fault she lost her active powers I don't see why I should suffer because of it. It's not my fault. Mom still got to keep her witch status and she can cast spells and do other witchy things and not many witches get that chance."

Kyle nodded his head. "I know but this is a two way thing you both need to meet each other half way. It's starting to get ridiculous."

"Tell that to her." Samantha huffed. "She still isn't talking to me properly, I can't believe she's still mad at me for getting Grandma's power when she died. I never asked for it. So I don't understand why she's so mad."

Kyle sighed. "She used to have the power of premonition Sam, when you were born and you didn't get it your mother was distraught. When she didn't get her powers back she got worse. Then when your grandmother died the powers-that-be gave you her power of premonition because you were meant to get it but your mother ruined your chance due to her selfish ways."

Samantha looked up from her laptop and sighed. "Is that really why I got it?" She asked.

Kyle nodded his head. "Sam it's a great gift and I promise with time you'll be able to use it as well as you can use your levitation. Not many witches can levitate the objects around them, just themselves."

Samantha nodded her head causing her dark locks to bounce. "I know, my power seems to have a telekinetic base." She smiled. "Do you think I'll develop telekinesis?" She asked sounding rather excited.

Kyle laughed lightly. "Let's just deal with the powers at hand first. You never know what you'll get later on in life. After all you're only seventeen." A loud jingle filled the inside of Kyle's head making him wince, it was louder than normal. He took a breath and signalled in on the jingle, no one was in trouble, it wasn't from a fellow whitelighter…Kyle looked at Samantha confused. "Sandra's calling me." He said standing.

"What's going on?" Samantha asked as she looked at her whitelighter just as confused.

"I don't know." Kyle replied. "I'll be back later ok? For the moment please try and stay outta trouble."

Samantha nodded. "I will, I've got to finish this essay for school anyway. But if a demon comes a knocking I can't promise anything."

"Sam I mean it." Kyle said before orbing out of the room.

Samantha sighed and shook her head as she turned her attention back to her laptop screen. Kyle was perhaps one of the most annoying yet strangely cool people she had ever had the displeasure of knowing. One of these days they were going to kill each other.

* * *

The shower of orbs faded around Paige, the ex-Charmed One looked around slightly confused. She had been orbed out of the library at Magic School only to end 'Up There'. Paige shivered against her will as she looked around the vast white area, the place still gave her the creeps. It was still strange to be there and not see a large group of golden cloaked idiotic Elders floating around, speaking in tongue. Paige quite liked the quiet air that hung around, it was peaceful and calming.

"Hello?" Paige called having a look around. She hadn't been the one to orb, she had been summoned by someone. Having a look around Paige's large brown eyes focused in on another set of orbs. Confusion became apparent on her face when she saw the orbs fade to leave her mortal husband behind. "Henry?" She called confused before rushing over to him when she saw him wobble.

The police officer held his hands out at his sides in a some what pathetic attempt to keep himself upright. Opening his eyes he saw Paige standing in front of him, holding onto his hands. It was strange, he could handle orbing with family members when anyone else tried to orb him he always felt sick afterwards it was weird. "Oh…" Henry groaned as his head stopped spinning. Letting go of Paige's hands he brought them up to his head and shook off the weirdness before standing to attention. "What's going on?" Henry asked.

Paige shrugged as she looked around. "I have no idea." She replied. "I was orbed out of the library."

Henry smiled a little, he could just picture the scene in his head. Piper shouting out orders as she tried to make all of the magical books perfect for the next generation of Halliwells. She was terrified something was going to happen to the kids and it was driving her sisters, husband, brother-in-laws and children bonkers. "Piper still at it then?" Henry asked.

"Oh yeah." Paige said as a smirk covered her face. "Prue and Phoebe are going to kill her. She's going over everything for the fifth time."

Henry shook his head as he took a hold of Paige's hand, the two of them walked towards the centre of the vast space. They kept their eyes open for any one they knew but found no one. "Hello?" Called Paige again.

"Hello." Paige and Henry both jumped six feet before turning round to see Sandra dressed looking very smart. She was dressed in her black Magic School robe and her hair had been fixed nicely. Paige and Henry both eyed her suspiciously. "I am sorry to call you away from your important duties but there a few matters we need to discuss."

"That doesn't sound good." Henry commented with a light laugh earning a smile from Sandra and a warning look from Paige.

"Is everything alright?" Paige asked slightly worried for the safety of her family.

Sandra nodded. "Yes of course. It's just that the time for your children to accept their own destiny has arrived." Paige's mouth fell slightly ajar, Henry looked at Sandra confused. "Your three children born from the first forbidden union will be more special than any other whitelighter, they will be more powerful than the Elders."

"What?" Henry asked shocked. "Isn't that a bad thing? I mean the Elders were so powerful and they went crazy!"

Sandra shook her head. "Your children will be safe, they are backed by Charmed magic and Halliwell blood the power will not go to their heads."

"The power went to Wyatt's head in the unchanged timeline." Paige informed Sandra. "He was backed by Charmed magic and Halliwell blood."

"Yes but things played out differently, you and your sisters weren't there to help. Your family was destroyed and in someway Wyatt was just trying to protect those he had left." Sandra said softly. "He was also tortured by demons and Elders. He saw them as a threat. Paige, Henry your children are destined to become great leaders." Holding her hand out a large brown covered book appeared. Once the orbs had disappeared Sandra handed over the book to the two parents.

Paige and Henry held the book between them and looked down on the open pages, their eyes bulged as they read the text.

_The Guardians:_

_The first witch-whitelighter born into the world will be one of the most powerful, they will complete their destiny as The Witchlighter, guiding all and helping the magical community. The Witchlighter's children, born from the same magic will have their own destiny much like their parent's but they will become more powerful. They will grow in the magical community and rise to become The Guardians. The Guardians will be the most powerful witchlighters in the world, more powerful than The Elders and they will continue to guide the good and rid the evil from the world working along side The Charmed Ones, The Angels and The Goddesses. _

Sandra smiled at Paige and Henry. "See your children are destined to become great."

Paige closed the book over carefully and handed it back to Sandra. "So," She said still very confused. "How are they going to become The Guardians?" She asked.

"They will be put through a series of tests." Sandra replied. "But first they will need to become whitelighters." She smiled. "This is why I have called you up here. Henry Jr, Charlie and Gracie will come into their powers at the next full moon. Until then they will be watched by evil because they too know about The Guardians and fear them just as much as The Charmed Ones."

Henry rubbed his temples this was all too much for him. He closed his eyes over for a moment before opening them again and looking at Sandra. "You're telling me that my kids are going to be hunted down until the next full moon and then they're going to get all of their powers back? That they'll work properly like they did before the new Charmed Ones were christened?"

Sandra nodded her head. "Yes, everything will return to the way it was before Wyatt, Chris and Mel became the Charmed Ones. The Cupids and Mediators' powers will not return yet as I have no control over what happens there, that resides in a higher place." Sandra looked over her shoulder causing Paige and Henry to look at her confused before she looked back at them. "The other Halliwell children will need to protect your children as it is part of their destinies to do so. Just like they had to protect Wyatt, Chris and Mel."

Henry's eyes became wide. "Next full moon, that's tonight!" he cried.

"Now you understand the sudden urgency for me calling you here."

Paige nodded her head slowly. "I'm starting to understand what's going on here but how do you know when it's their time?" She asked.

Sandra smiled. "I was hoping you were going to say that." She said before waving her hand. The three adults disappeared in a swirl of orbs leaving the white space very empty.

* * *

It had been a very awkward affair in the Manor since the group from the attic had arrived downstairs. They arrived just in time to see Chris round on the twins and start yelling at them both demanding for an explanation. This of course led to Henry Jr and Wyatt being very interested so they allowed it to continue until Charlie started coming out with smart remarks only adding to Chris' rage which eventually lead to Jason nearly having his eyebrows singed off. The girls had quickly stepped in and sent Charlie and Gracie off to the living room to await interrogation.

The back door opened rather suddenly and closed with a loud bang grabbing everyone in the kitchen's attention. Chris lifted his head from the counter and sat upright as two people made their way into the kitchen. One rather loudly and the other one rather silently.

"I can't believe them!" The taller of the two women shouted.

Everyone sat watching as Bell and Kayla walked into the kitchen, both of them looking less than pleased. Chris tried his hardest not to laugh at his girlfriend but the look on her face was priceless. "Hey honey." He said with a smile.

"I mean the nerve of them!" Bell shouted. "Hi!" She said loudly.

Jenny looked up from the Book of Shadows. "Rough day?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh you could say that." Bell said with a sigh as she walked over and sat in Chris' lap. Chris wrapped his arms around Bell and placed his chin down on her shoulder.

Kayla who had remained very silent let out a sigh of her own as she placed her stuff down on the kitchen table across from Penelope. "You ok?" Penelope asked her eldest cousin's wife.

Kayla nodded her head slowly but she still had a very sad look on her face. Wyatt frowned and walked over to Kayla taking her into his arms. "What's wrong?" He asked softly.

Bell's venting stopped as she looked over at her friend, she bit down on her bottom lip and sunk back into Chris' embrace even further. Letti, the only empath in the room was finding it hard to keep her emotions in check. She was sitting next to Penelope, but up on the table with her legs crossed. She looked between Bell and Kayla before looking at Wyatt and then back at Bell.

"What did the doctor say?" Letti asked causing all eyes to fall on her.

Wyatt's eyes widened as he pulled away from Kayla. "Doctor?" He asked confused. The others in the kitchen winced as no one answered Wyatt. "_What_ _doctor_?" He asked again.

"Smooth move Letti." Skye commented with a glare.

Ebony sighed and smacked her hand off her forehead, the cat was being let out of the bag rather quickly and by the looks of things Wyatt was becoming even more worried. A slight jingle rang in Ebony's ears. It was strange, her assassin senses were beginning to tingle but never before had she actually heard a noise. She heard another jingle, her eyes widening.

"Oh my god!" She cried rushing out of the room.

'**BANG!'**

Henry Jr froze as his mind spaced out, he stood in the kitchen while the others ran out thinking about the last time he had heard a noise like that.

_***-Flashback-***_

"_CHARLIE!" Gracie screamed._

"_Now, now Charlie you don't want to interrupt." Demonically possessed Skye hissed as she watched her little cousin sink to the floor leaning against the wall._

_Hearing the commotion going on outside the room the witches in the kitchen ran into the dinning room only to see Skye standing with an energy ball in her hand over Charlie and Danny and Gracie being held at gun point. Henry Jr stood torn between what to do, if he moved to either of his sisters they'd be killed. Looking over his shoulder he caught Dylan's eye who nodded discreetly. The older brother watched as Chris stepped forward with Dylan. Stepping to the side Henry Jr looked to Ebony who nodded her head also, they had a plan._

"_Let them go!" Paige yelled at both evil doers as she watched her daughters in trouble. She was scared, Paige had never been so scared before in her life._

"_You?!" Wyatt yelled as Leon shimmered into the house. "I thought I got rid of you!"_

"_I don't play fair." Leon said with a smirk as he waved his hand out sending Wyatt across the floor._

_Kayla powered up an energy ball and tossed it at him, Leon was hit in the shoulder but he let out a laugh. "Oh how the tables have turned."_

_Ebony frowned and threw two energy balls at the demon she had to work with. Leon took both of them in his side and he fell to the floor, shocked he got himself back to his feet and looked at the girl he had spent some time with, the girl he had tried to love. With a frown on his face he shimmered out leaving Skye to deal with her family._

"_Coward!" Ebony shouted as he faded from sight._

"_NOW!" Chris yelled. Himself and Dylan ran forward launching themselves at Skye knocking her to the floor, the energy ball disappearing from her hand. While Ebony threw an energy ball at Inspector Dales, it hit him in the back causing him to stumble. Henry Jr took this opportunity and ploughed into the back of the demented cop knocking him to the ground._

_Wyatt quickly pushed himself up and reached for the box of crystals Sir Bediver was holding._

_No one had a chance to do anything, no one had expected it to happen. It happened so fast. Henry knocked Inspector Dales to the floor and then rolled around on the floor trying to get the gun from the Inspector's hand._

'**BANG!**

_***-End Flashback***_

"Henry are you coming?" Adrianna asked as she came back into the kitchen. Henry Jr nodded and took a hold of her hand, pulling her out behind him.

The other Halliwells got up leaving the kitchen, dropping the 'doctor' topic for the moment. Reaching the living room they stopped to see Charlie and Gracie standing in the living room going at each other's throats. _Again. _His brown eyes glanced around the room and he found the cause of the loud noise that had caused Ebony to flee. Thankfully it wasn't a gun, instead it was the family photo that had fallen off the wall and hit the metal box filled with coal beneath it. Henry Jr winced slightly as Charlie yelled at Gracie again, some of the words escaping her lips were less than pleasant. It was time for a magical intervention.

Henry's jaw dropped at the same time he dropped Adrianna's hand. He stepped into the living room and made his way to the centre of the room to pull the girls off of each other. "Stop it!" Henry yelled.

"You self centred bitch!" Gracie shouted. "All you ever do is think about yourself!"

Henry Jr ducked as Charlie's fist came flying towards his head. Turning he looked at Wyatt and Chris. "Help!" He said loudly standing to his full height.

Wyatt and Chris quickly sprung into action grabbing the young girls as they proceeded to try and kill each other. Henry did his best to create some space between the two girls. As tempers grew in the room objects began orbing around the room at random. They crashed into walls, fell from their spots and some went flying towards the other witches in the room. Penelope lifted her hands and they glowed white slowing all of the floating objects. She couldn't properly freeze, she could just slow time and sometimes rewind it.

Adrianna began calling the names of the floating objects and orbing them back into their rightful place while the others picked them out of the air and began putting them back down where they belonged.

"You're such a goody-too-shoes!" Charlie shouted as she struggled and kicked against Wyatt. "You always have to do everything Henry says! _'But Henry said, Henry told me,'_ what are you? His lap dog?!" She yelled.

"BITCH!" Gracie shouted as she began struggling against Chris.

"Enough!" Henry Jr yelled as he looked at his sisters totally shocked. "What in god's name has gotten into you two?!" He yelled.

"She nearly got us KILLED!" Gracie shouted.

"DID NOT!" Charlie shouted.

"Ok that's enough!" Wyatt said loudly as he held onto his cousin. Still the girls went at each other ignoring the commands they were being given.

"HEY!" Henry Jr shouted causing both of his sisters to shut up and jump with fright.

Charlie frowned and tried to get out of Wyatt's embrace but before she could, the tall blonde lifted her off her feet and spun her round before dumping her on the sofa. "If you even think about getting up I'll ground your ass until your thirty." Wyatt warned her. Charlie folded her arms across her chest in annoyance and let out a huff. Wyatt turned and looked at Chris who was still holding onto Gracie. "I think you can let tiger go but the same applies to her alright?"

Chris slowly took his arms away from Gracie before taking a step back from her. "Yes." Gracie said quietly before nodding her head. The youngest of the three siblings took a seat in the chair opposite and looked up at her brother. Henry Jr looked less than pleased.

"What is going on?" Henry Jr asked calmly.

Charlie and Gracie looked at their big brother before the hands went flying across their bodies to point at each other. "SHE STARTED IT!" They both screamed at each other and him. This was of course followed by the whole; "Did not!" "Did too!" routine.

Henry was less than pleased, he had been up the whole night before studying for an end of topic test he was going to be sitting in two days. Normally school work didn't phase Henry Jr and he got through it by the skin of his teeth but finals would be rearing their ugly heads soon and Henry wanted to make sure he did the best he could. After all it wasn't every day someone studied Music and Music production and found themselves interning at one of the largest Record Companies in San Francisco. Then there was the whole darklighter attack earlier so he was in a crappy mood.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Henry Jr said to himself as he placed his fingers in his mouth and whistled causing a very loud ringing to fill the room. "That's the end of round two, go to your corners!" He said in the best commentator voice he could manage.

"That's not funny." Charlie spat as she folded her arms across her chest and glared at her brother.

"I wasn't trying to be funny." Henry told her with a glare of his own. "I mean it, go to your corners."

Charlie got up and flounced her way over to the wall that lead to the sunroom and stood with her arms folded across her chest while Gracie stayed where she was. Henry Jr smiled at his sisters before turning his attention to the other family members. "I got this," He said sweetly. "You guys go and work on the darklighter problem or whatever."

"Are you sure?" Chris asked looking at his little cousins. "Me and Wy could stay for some back up."

Henry Jr shook his head. "It's ok. Really guys I got it."

"We'll be in the kitchen if you need us." Wyatt said glaring at the girls before leading the troops to the other room.

Henry Jr took a deep breath before he calmly demanded to know what was going on, Charlie and Gracie both began shouting again so Henry held up his hands. "_One_ at a time." He stressed. "Now Charlie, we'll start with you."

Charlotte Prudence Matthews-Mitchell smirked at her brother and glared at her little sister. Out of all of the girls Charlie was most like her name sake, her aunt Prue. She found herself in rather sticky situations and one hell of a temper too boot. In fact sometimes it represented Piper's more than Prue's. The young witchlighter was also rather crafty, had her ways to make people talk and side with her. She was also far too good at using the guilt card.

"Thank you brother dear." Charlie said in a fake sweet tone. "Well I had a young girl come to me for help because she was being followed by demons so I went to the Library and asked Gracie for help. I had already explained to her I had looked in the Book of Shadows and that I didn't want to go alone." She said her voice going back to normal as the rage built up inside her. "Well I asked and Gracie over here starting giving me her bull, throwing a little hissy-fit about it and she embarrassed me in front of the innocent. I calmly explained to her that I had to help an innocent and she started yelling at me,"

Gracie made a very unimpressed noise. "That is so _not _what happened!" she cried in protest.

"Gracie wait your turn." Henry Jr said simply as he folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the doorframe, cross his feet over as he did so. He stood looking at Charlie funny, he was smelling a rat in this story but he decided to keep it to himself.

"Thank you." Charlie said before continuing with her story. "So we went, got into a spot of bother but I totally handled it, came back here with Chris and Gracie to look in the book again, got mad, sent in here and then the arguing started so you came in and started acting all fatherly." By the end of her story she was grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a book to look in." Charlie made her way to leave but Henry Jr stopped her.

"Wait just a second." He said causing Charlie to stop and lean back against the wall. "It's Gracie's turn to speak."

"Thank you." Gracie said with a smile before glaring at Charlie. This caused Henry Jr to groan, his sisters were five, they were five year olds trapped in the bodies of bright young women. "That is not what happened at all." She said. "As you know I have that paper to complete for school and to hand in by the end of the week so I was in the library doing research cause I have no classes today and little miss suicide over there." She pointed to Charlie. "Appears with her innocent and demands my help. When I politely decline because I'm busy she packs up my stuff and drags me out of the library anyway. Then she throws me in the back of the car and drives off down the road like a maniac following a gang of demons on mother bikes."

"That's not related in anyway!" Charlie shouted from where she was standing.

Henry's looked darkened as he turned and looked at Charlie. "Sit down, this isn't court. So you don't get to object."

"B-but…" Charlie stammered.

"Sit." Henry Jr said pointing to the sofa. He grinned on the inside as he watched Charlie move to sit back down on the sofa Wyatt had placed her on. He was going to have to thank Wyatt for teaching him that little move. "Continue please Gracie."

Gracie nodded her head once before continuing with her tale. "So we followed them and ended up at the mausoleum, went in after the innocent ran away and_'Beep'_… _'Beep'_…Ugh!" Gracie yelled in frustration. "You wanna know why we were yelling? She cast a spell on me to stop me telling anyone what happened because she _knew_ she would get in trouble! That's the _real_ reason we were arguing!" Gracie fumed.

"WHAT?!" Henry Jr screamed as he turned and looked at Charlie. "You cast a spell on your little sister?!"

"I k-know it was bad but…" Charlie stammered as she stood, only to be cut off by her brother.

"I don't think you know how _bad_ it is." Henry Jr stated. "What if something had happened to you?" He asked. "What if the demons came back for you? Gracie wouldn't have been able to tell us where you were. What if you got hurt?"

"She wasn't the one who got hurt I _'Beep'_…'_Beep_'…Damn it! Ask Chris, Charlie got him to help her!" Gracie yelled.

"What?" Henry Jr asked.

"But Henry." Charlie tried to cut in again.

"No buts!" Henry Jr shouted. "Charlie this is perhaps the stupidest thing you've done, in fact it _is_ the stupidest thing. You know you're not meant to cast spells on us. One it can upset this whole sibling power thing we've got going on here and two, I've heard the personal gain is a bitch. Need I remind you what happened to me when I cast a spell on myself when you got taller than me?" He asked.

Charlie shuddered at the memory of the giant Henry Jr, who looked like Alice from Alice in Wonderland when his legs and arms shot out of the windows of the Manor. "No." She told her brother. "But you need to let me make my own mistakes!" She yelled. "I know it was wrong but we never get to do anything without you approving it. I need to breathe in the magical air around me and you know…grow up!"

"Damn right you need to grow up." Henry Jr said folding his arms across his chest. "Charlie I really can't believe you did this. What spell did you use?"

"Ugh!" Charlie yelled angrily as she threw her balled fists down at her sides. "Why do you always take her side?!" She yelled. "You always listen to Gracie and go with her! You never side with me!"

"I don't take sides!" Henry shot back. "You're in the wrong here Charlie don't go blaming it on someone else. It won't help your cause."

"You're doing it again!" Charlie cried. "God it's just because she's the baby sister, she's far too innocent to do anything wrong." Charlie turned away from her brother and sister. "Well I hate you both and I am going to Magic School to look in a few books." She said storming from the room.

"Charlie!" Henry Jr shouted after her. He reached the door to the hall and heard the familiar jingle that signalled someone had just orbed. Turning round he walked back into the living room and ran his hands over his face and through his hair. Hearing a sniff he looked up to see Gracie in tears. He sighed. "Gracie don't listen to her." Henry Jr said softly. "She's just being a…well she's being a bitch." Gracie nodded her head. "Come on lets go and see if we can get rid of that spell she cast on you." He smiled as he pulled Gracie to her feet. "Kayla's usually good with that sorta stuff."

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Ta-da! That's the end of chapter two. Well what did you think of that? Lots of sibling issues in there and would you look at that, Kyle's back! Whoop! That's gonna cause some problems I can guarentee it. =) I know that some people are going to be confused so I thought I had better clear this up,**

**Penelope and Adrianna Halliwell are Prue and Andy's two daughters. They didn't appear in my stories until the end of 'Decode' when The Charmed Ones changed history. Read 'Decode' for more details lol. Anyway Penelope and Adrianna are very different because they have very different powers. I'm thinking of writing a one-shot on them to explain them more but that won't be for a little while. Anyway you'll find out more about them in the future.**

**Please remember to review! =)**

**D x**


	3. Blasts from the Past

Oh my gosh! We're on chapter three already, that's just super crazy! =) Thank you all for reading and leaving me reviews, it would appear that less people have tuned into the story but that is kinda my fault, after all the story was posted a lot later than i had originally planned. Anyway my reviewers are wonderful!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Charmed' or any of its' original characters, but one can but dream I guess. I do however own those you are not familiar with and the storyline. If you wish to use any of the characters or ideas I have created please ask before doing so otherwise I will have no choice but to have you hunted down and thrown in front of the tribunal for questioning. You have been warned!

**A/N: **Well then things are beginning to shape up for the Matthews-Mitchell gang. I bet you're all wondering where Kyle disappeared to, or the fact Sandra disappeared with Paige and Henry. Well in this chapter you'll find out. It's kind of a filler and it sortta explains why Henry Jr, Charlie and Gracie are going to become Guardians and there's lots of Charmed-kicking action too!

Also if you haven't read my other stories; _'Living up to the Name' _and _'Decode'_ don't worry, you'll be able to follow this. It is separate from those two stories. There may be a few things you don't understand at first but I'll go into them and explain. Also I have used the characters I created for those stories so the Halliwell kids don't change their names and you lot don't get confused.

**A/N P.S: **Clips from my previous two stories are going to crop up in this chapter

Please remember to review after reading, I really love hearing from you guys. Without any further delay here's chapter three

**Summary: **The Matthews-Mitchell siblings' destiny as witches was only the beginning. Now the new power of three has been chosen and they must embrace their whitelighter side to complete their own destiny, as the most powerful witchlighters of all time…The Guardians.

* * *

**_Guardians_**

Chapter Three: Blasts from the Past

The lights faded leaving Sandra, Paige and Henry behind in a bedroom of some sort. Sandra stood with a smile on her face as Paige and Henry had a look around. Paige had a horrible feeling that she was not going to enjoy this one bit, something about it smelled like a vision quest or something. A frown appeared on the youngest Halliwell sister's face, she knew exactly what it was, it was going to be a little trip down memory lane. Paige groaned as she turned to look at Sandra, the once Elder looked at her with a massive smile on her face. Paige turned and looked at her husband and only hopped that things didn't get any worse. Before she could say anything to him, a shower of blue and white lights appeared next to Sandra causing Paige and Henry to look over. The lights faded leaving a tall young man with short dark hair standing there. Paige's jaw dropped as she looked at the young man before looking at Sandra.

Things had just got _a lot _worse!

Henry frowned confused at Sandra, he really didn't understand what was going on at all. With a frown he folded his arms across his chest as he watched the young man stare at his wife intently. "Who is this?" Henry asked the woman who was calling the shots.

"This Henry, is Kyle Brody." Sandra said with a smile. "This young man worked with Paige many moons ago."

Henry turned and looked at his wife. "You know him?" He asked confused.

Paige nodded her head slowly. "Yeah." She replied. "I know him." _'I loved him.' _She added inside her head. Paige smiled a little awkwardly at Kyle, she couldn't believe it. This was the first time she had seen him in a very long time. Taking a deep breath she found her voice and greeted him. "Nice to see you again Kyle."

Kyle nodded his head, damn he was in trouble. His heart clenched when he saw her but it clenched again when she spoke to him. God it was like he was alive again and dating Paige, her voice got his heart racing, the way she said his name made him want to let out a yell of joy but there was a problem. Kyle glanced at the man who was standing at Paige's side, he still looked less than pleased. He wasn't allowed to feel anything because the six foot something problem at Paige's side, her husband. Kyle may have been out of Paige's life for a good number of years but he took it upon himself to check in on her every so often. He knew that she had dated Henry, watched the wedding and even seen Paige's three children. She had the perfect life and Kyle wasn't sure what bugged him the most. If it was the fact that she had moved on without him and without thinking about him or if it was because she had the perfect life and family and he hadn't been able to give her any of it.

"Likewise." Kyle finally answered. He looked to Henry and offered him a smile. "Nice to meet you Henry."

Henry nodded his head and offered Kyle a small smile as he took a hold of Paige's hand. Something wasn't quite right but who was he to say anything? He was the only mortal in the room so he blamed that for him keeping is mouth shut. "Nice to meet you too Kyle." Henry said simply.

Paige's heart began hammering in her chest as she looked between the two men. Her ex-boyfriend who she happened to be madly in love with and who had died in her arms was talking to her husband, the man who had captured her heart after Kyle. Paige clung to Henry's hand as if it was her lifeline, she looked at Sandra with a horrified look on her face. How could the woman do this? How could the woman put her through this kind of emotional stress? Paige took a calming breath before deciding to speak, she didn't want Kyle or Henry to think there was anything wrong with her. The last thing she needed was the two of them fighting over who got to look after her as if they were school children.

"S-so Sandra." Paige said slowly finding confidence in her voice. "What pray-tell is going on?" She asked. "Because I have a horrible feeling I know what it is and I'm just hoping I am so very wrong."

Sandra smiled at Paige and shook her head. "Sorry, but you're right. We're here to take a look at why destiny picked Henry Jr, Charlie and Gracie to become The Guardians. It's a very complex story so Kevin and I thought it would have been easier to show you."

"But Kevin's not here." Henry said very confused.

Sandra smiled again and Paige wanted to smack her something rotten, this woman was playing around with her and she was enjoying the personal torment Paige was currently experiencing. "I am well aware of that thank you Henry. Kevin is off taking care of some matters, we have arranged to help set up a few precautions in case evil decides to strike."

"Ok then." Henry said with a rather sheepish look on his face. He had just been shown up in front of this Kyle figure and he was less than happy, in fact he was incredibly embarrassed and he wasn't sure why.

Paige looked at Kyle and she could almost read the thought that was going through his head but just looking at the smirk that he was wearing on his face. They hadn't even been in the same room for five minutes and already things were beginning to take a turn for the worst, they were about to turn everything into a contest, Paige could just see it.

'_Idiot mortal.' _Kyle thought to himself as he looked at the parole cop. He still couldn't imagine Paige living and loving Henry. He seemed far too serious for her, he was tied down by his job, he wasn't the free spirit Paige needed. Then again neither was he. "Sandra, where are we?" Kyle asked slightly confused.

"The Halliwell Manor." Sandra answered causing both Paige and Henry to frown, this didn't look like any of the rooms they had seen before, and they had seen every room. Paige had lived in one of them. "The night Paige was born."

Paige's mouth fell open into a slight 'O' shape. "Why are we here?" She asked. She wasn't sure she wanted to see what happened on the night her family gave her up. She knew they hadn't done it through choice, they had to give her up to keep her safe which she understood. Because of Patty, Sam and Penny she was able to have a wonderfully happy life, she was loved by two great people and their family and she was able to have a shot at a normal life before accepting her destiny beside her sisters.

Before Paige got an answer from Sandra the bedroom door opened causing the on-lookers to watch confused as a younger Penny Halliwells walked into the room with her daughter. Patty was carrying a small bundle in her arms. Paige watched in wonder as her mother sat down on the bed as Penny closed the door over, Patty was holding baby Paige. By the looks of things, new born baby Paige.

Penny turned away from the door and stood with her back against it, taking deep breaths. She looked at her daughter and smiled as she watched Patty interact with the new born baby. The sight before her was so touching and yet it broke her heart all the same. The Matriarch of the Halliwell line walked over to the bed and pulled out the Book of Shadows from the trunk at the foot of it. She let out a sigh, her family heritage thrown in a box at the foot of the bed, it was just so degrading. Stupid Elders, stupid rules, stupid daughter!

"Mother what are you looking for?" Patty Halliwell asked as she brushed a strand of her auburn hair back from her face. She took her eyes off her new born daughter for just a moment before returning her gaze to her.

Penny sat on the window seat and began flipping through the Book of Shadows, she moved her right hand causing the pages to turn telekinetically. Paige grinned at the sight, that explained where her dear nephew Chris had picked the habit up from. Tilting her head to the side the witchlighter watched with a smile as her mother interacted with her baby self.

"Something that will help us." Penny replied as she continued flicking through the pages. "There could be something about witches with whitelighter powers in here."

Patty looked up from Paige again. "Mother, you've already looked, twice. There's nothing."

Penny stopped looking through the book and the pages fell open to show the older woman the binding spell she had used on her other granddaughters. Taking a breath she ran her hands through her short brown curls and sighed. "Patty, perhaps we should bind her powers. We did it for Prue, Piper and Phoebe, why not her? That way she could be safe for the rest of her life and the Elders wouldn't know a thing."

"Wait." Henry whispered as he turned to look at his wife. "Your Mom and Grams bound your powers?" He asked confused.

"I…uh, I don't know." Paige replied. "No one ever told me about it and I never asked."

Sandra smiled. "This is why you are here, you're here to learn more about yourself and more about the life your children are going to lead."

Kyle who had remained very quite since Penny and Patty had arrived in the room took his eyes away from the scene in front of him to look at Paige, she was a beautiful baby. It was nice to see that she had still kept all of her good looks from the last time he had seen her. With a small smile he turned back to watch the two Halliwell women and little Paige.

Patty shook her head. "Mother, we can't bind her powers. She may need them to protect herself." Patty looked down at Paige again. "She might not even come into them, I mean they might cancel each other out."

Penny tilted her head to the side. "I don't see why. For demons and witches I would understand that because that would be evil magic mixing with good but whitelighter and witch, they are both very powerful sources of good magic."

"I still agree with Sam, I think we should hide her." Patty said looking at her mother with sad eyes. "If she stays away from us The Elders won't put two and two together and everyone will be safe."

Penny sighed. "Patty are you sure you can just give her up?" She asked. "She is your daughter."

Patty nodded her head. "As much as it hurts I'll do it, because mothers protect their daughters no matter what the cost is."

A knock at the door caused everyone in the room to turn round and look, they watched in silence as Sam walked in with a very young looking Piper. Paige smiled as she saw her big sister as her child self being carried in her father's arms. Paige couldn't wait to go back and tell Piper. Piper and Sam had good days and bad days, of course Piper loved him like family but her temper was a bit short with him simply because of all the fighting her own father did with him. In fact her temper was rather short for both the elderly men.

"Sam!" Penny cried outraged. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she walked over to collect Piper from his arms. "And why did you bring Piper?"

Sam winced slightly as the older woman yelled at him, taking a deep breath he smiled at her uneasily. "She was screaming for you and Patty and I…I thought I should bring her to you." He replied. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Patty said with a smile as she looked at her second daughter. "Are you alright sweetie?" She asked.

Piper nodded her head as she rubbed the tears from her eyes. "There was a scary thing in my room." She informed the adults. "He looked really mean."

"Scary thing?" Penny asked confused and very worried. "What kind of thing?" She asked.

"A man, he was wearing gold." Piper replied. "He looked really angry."

Patty, Penny and Sam shared a worried look. Penny placed a kiss on Piper's cheek and placed the young girl down on the floor. The young girl with long brown hair frowned in confusion as she noticed the little baby in her mother's arms. "Mommy." Piper said sweetly. "Who's that?" She asked.

"Uh…" Patty said glancing to her mother.

"Child awoken from needed sleep,

Close your eyes and slumber deep,

Live in the land of dreams till dawns first light,

Close your eyes my darling, sleep tight." Penny chanted. The adults watched as Piper let out a yawn before sitting down on the floor and then lying down. They waited a moment to make sure she was asleep before speaking.

"Wow." Paige whispered. "Grams was a mean, magic machine." She laughed lightly caused Henry, Kyle and Sandra to look at her. Paige stopped laughing and frowned lightly. "Ok it was a had to be there moment." She told them before looking back at the other adults in the room.

"Mother!" Patty chastised. "You know I don't like it when you use magic on the girls."

"I know, I know." Penny said as she squatted down and picked up Piper. "But we're running out of time. The only people I know of who wear gold when they come down to Earth is the Elders."

"What?" Patty gasped as she turned to look at Sam. Her lover nodded his head once and looked very sad. "What do we do?" She asked standing up from her seat on the bed.

"Hide her." Penny said as she walked towards the door with sleeping Piper in her arms. "Take her to the Church and ask them to find a good home for her." Penny looked at the baby girl with tears in her eyes and a great longing to spend time with her, to watch her grow. "Take Piper's old baby blanket with you." She told her daughter and Sam. "It's in the trunk."

The whitelighter moved over to the brown coloured trunk and rummaged around in it before pulling out the baby blanket with a 'P' stitched into the corner. Patty looked at her mother and daughter with tears in her eyes. "What are you going to do about Piper?" She asked.

"I'll use some of that memory dust I received." She told her. "Patty you and Sam had better go now."

Patty wrapped Paige in the blanket and held her close to her chest. "Wouldn't you like to hold her?" She asked. "Say goodbye?"

Penny shook her head sadly. "You know me and goodbyes, I'm never good at them." With that Penny watched as her daughter, Sam and new granddaughter disappeared from the bedroom in a shower of blue and white orbs. Taking a breath she turned to leave the room. "May the magic of the Halliwell line always protect you dear one." She whispered.

Paige, Henry, Kyle and Sandra watched as Penny left the room failing to notice the abandoned Book of Shadows' pages turning until the old book closed over. The four of them watched in wonder as the triqutra on the front glowed orange, another arc appearing before it disappeared leaving the family symbol everyone knew well.

"What was that?" Henry asked confused as she watched his wife walk over to the much thinner book. He turned and looked at Sandra for an answer.

"That was the Matriarch of the Halliwell family blessing baby Paige in her own right and allowing her magical destiny to start, even if she didn't realise she was doing it." Sandra replied.

"But the Triqutra gained an extra arc for a minute." Kyle voiced. Henry looked at him, he had been so quiet he had almost forgotten he was there. "It had four arcs and then disappeared."

Sandra smiled. "That was the magical way of showing that Paige had been accepted into the Halliwell family even though she was destined to grow apart from them. The power of four would come in later life so therefore that was the Books own way of reminding the world it would happen. Even if there was no one around to witness it."

Henry shook his head, this was too much for the mortal. He looked over at his wife and watched as she ran her hand over the cover of the book. "Are you ok honey?" He asked, not noticing how Kyle winced at the pet name.

Paige nodded her head and turned back to look at the three of them. "Yeah," She replied. "I'm fine." She looked to Sandra. "Ok so we know all about me, so when do we move onto the kids?" She asked.

"You're taking away all of the suspense and fun." Sandra laughed before they disappeared again.

* * *

Opening the large doors to the room she had finally escaped around half an hour ago, Prudence Halliwell had a look around to find the library was in full use. Students walked around collecting materials for their studies, some sat at tables working away hard, the librarian was busy behind her desk dealing with the queue that had formed and there were teachers browsing the shelves. The eldest Halliwell sister had been sent back to the room she had been stuck in for the past few hours by her eldest nephew, he had asked her to spy on Charlie. Not really going into the details Wyatt had simply asked Prue to keep an eye on Charlie and being the fantastic Aunt she was, Prue wasn't about to let him down. Without asking any other questions she headed into the library only to find the young witchlighter she was looking for.

Sitting at one of the tables with her nose buried deep within a book was Charlie. Her long raven coloured hair had been pulled into a messy side ponytail. What caught Prue's eye was the fact there was some sort of strange gold object lying on the table in front of her. Charlie's eyes glanced at the object before going back to the book and turning the page.

With a smile on her face Prue walked over and stopped at the desk, standing at the side of the chair which sat directly opposite from Charlie. "Is this seat taken?" She asked politely.

Charlie looked up from the page she was studying and shook her head. "No." She replied. "Take a seat."

"Thanks." Prue said with a smile. She watched as Charlie placed the book down open on the desk.

"So," Charlie said casually. "Who sent you?" She ginned inwardly as she watched the smile fade from her aunt's face meaning she had in fact been sent by either her brother or one of her cousins and her cover had just been blown.

Prue looked at Charlie trying her hardest to come up with a lie, but the look on her niece's face told her there was no point because she knew fine well someone had sent her. Prue sighed and looked at Charlie with a slight glare. "Wyatt." She answered simply. "He didn't go into the details but from what I can tell everyone's a little annoyed with you."

Charlie laughed lightly. "A _little_ is a bit of an understatement."

Prue frowned. "Do I even want to know what you did?" She asked. Her frown deepening when she saw Charlie shake her head. "Ok spill it. You know I'm gonna find out sooner or later so why don't you just tell me now?"

Charlie looked down at the book in front of her and then back up at her aunt. "Can I ask you something first?" She asked.

Prue laughed. "Didn't leave me much of a choice there, but go ahead."

Charlie shook her head at her aunt. "Me asking this is really gross and frankly I would probably be able to live the rest of my life without knowing but, how the heck did you hook up with Uncle Andy when he was, you know…dead?" Charlie watched as her aunt's cheeks became painted with a light blush and she found herself groaning inwardly.

"W-what," Prue paused and cleared her throat with a cough. "What made you want to ask that question?" She asked her niece. Charlie was right this was a really gross thing to be discussing with her.

Charlie looked down at the book in front of her. "I was looking for some information and came across the wrong stuff and well, the question was born." She replied with an embarrassed smile. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want, it's a bit of an awkward question."

Prue sighed, mentally making a note that she was going to have to get Leo to check the content of some of the books in the libraries of Magic School. Prue looked at her niece and wondered how she should go about explaining it, after all it still gave her headaches when she thought about it and no one on the good side of the magical community could explain it to her either. Basically what happened was a miracle and Prue was very grateful for it happening, how ever it happened.

Prue took a breath and began to talk, hoping that she would be able to answer Charlie's question. "Well, as you know your Uncle Andy died two years before I did and when I was brought back by my sisters after they changed history I realised that I missed him a great deal. It was just before your Mom got pregnant with your brother, it was around August and the males, your dad included had arranged to take your Mom, Piper and Phoebe away for a romantic break but they were too scared to bring it up because they knew I was still single." Prue explained. "I hadn't really been looking for a guy because I missed Andy so much and I thought about him all the time. Anyway I found out about their plans when they were about to cancel and I told them not to be stupid and sent them on their way. So I was left at the Manor looking after Wyatt, Chris and Letti."

Prue looked at Charlie to see that she was smiling a little, meaning she still had her attention, smiling herself Prue continued. "So on the second night after talking to their parents I put Wyatt, Chris and Letti to bed in the room the boy's shared, because I hadn't found my own place yet and was living at the Manor, and went downstairs to watch a movie or something. I started feeling really lonely so I went up to the attic. I don't know what possessed me to do so, but I went up and lit the candles and cast the spell that allows spirits to cross back over. It was Andy who came and we got talking and well…"

"One thing led to another right?" Charlie asked with a small smile. "I still don't get how it happened I mean no one has heard of a witch and a ghost well, making a baby." She shuddered at the picture that went through her head.

Prue laughed. "I know but since when has our family played by the rules? After your Mom found out she was pregnant with Henry I soon started experiencing the pregnancy symptoms and of course I had to explain to my sisters what had happened. This led to Grams being called, Mom, everyone went on researching because no one knew how this could have happened. It wasn't meant to have happened. Well the only information I could find useful was found in an Wiccan gift shop, the woman had a collection of books and in one of the books it said that demons possessed the power to mate with ghost lovers, if their bond was strong enough. Anyway I panicked, but we could find nothing demonic about me, Andy or the baby so we had no reason to worry. Then Andy was brought back as a whitelighter, I think someone decided that they owed us and Penelope was born nine months later." Prue sat in silence smiling at the thought of her first daughter's birth.

Charlie smiled at her Aunt. "Well that clears a lot up." She said with a laugh. "I found a passage about demonic lovers and stuff in this book and well, panicked." She pushed the book forward so Prue could read it. The eldest Halliwell sister shook her head. "So because Uncle Andy became a whitelighter after Penny was conceived she got some of his ghostly powers and Adrianna got whitelighter ones because he was a whitelighter by the time she came into the picture." Charlie said just making sure she understood.

Funnily enough it wasn't a topic that was really discussed with in the family, everyone accepted Penelope and Adrianna for who they were and they knew that Andy was their father. No one ever really asked about why their powers were different. Of course the others had been told at one point in their lives but it was such a complex and confusing thing that Charlie found the need to clear everything up.

"Yeah." Prue answered. "Both have their witch side from me, Penny has ghost-like abilities and Anna is part whitelighter." She replied with a proud smile. "They are the two best things I've done with my life." Charlie smiled, her mother and aunts often said that about their children. "But enough about me and my kids. Why are you here and not at the Manor? Why did your darling cousin ask me to look out for you?"

Charlie sighed there would be no escaping it now, she knew the time for her to explain would come but she had hopped it wouldn't have come so soon. "Well long story short, Gracie and I got into trouble, I caused the trouble, cast a spell on her, orbed out and came here to find out about magical amulets."

Prue looked mildly confused. "Amulets," She paused, her face falling into a frown. "Wait, you cast a spell on Gracie?!" She yelled rather loudly causing a few of the students to look their way and the librarian's head to shoot up from whatever she was working on at her desk.

"Shh!" Charlie pleaded as she held a finger in front of her lips. "Please don't shout that across the library. Henry's already grilled me and Mom and Dad will too so can you just be my Aunt and not say anything?" She asked hopeful.

Prue sighed and nodded her head. "Ok, maybe I can help you with this amulet. Do you know what it does?" Prue asked as she reached forward and picked up the gold amulet. Confusion covered her face. The amulet in her had looked very familiar. It was a full moon with two half moons on either side, Prue looked at it for a few moments more before she gasped loudly causing Charlie to look back up from the book she was reading.

"What?" Charlie asked. She watched confused as Prue got up from the table and sprinted over to where the librarian sat. "Aunt Prue?" she called as she got up from the table and jogged over to join her aunt and the librarian as they began hunting through a book.

Charlie reached the desk and watched as Prue sat the amulet on the outline of a picture on the right hand page. "You found it." Charlie said happily.

Prue nodded her head and turned to look at Charlie. "Yes but I think we have a problem." She replied.

* * *

Gracie sat with a sad look on her face as she watched her eldest cousin's wife cast another spell. The girls were in the attic, Gracie on Aunt Pearl's sofa, Kayla standing by the book. Kayla had written her own spells, three of them and so far they hadn't worked. The witch had then decided to turn to the Halliwell family magic for help knowing that it was very powerful stuff. Looking up from the book Kayla watched as she finished casting the last of the annulling magic spell, little golden lights shone around Gracie before disappearing.

"What happened?" Kayla asked.

Gracie took a deep breath. "Charlie's innocent wasn't innocent we got attacked and…" Gracie stopped talking and smiled brightly at Kayla. "Thank you!" Gracie said as she got up from the sofa and rushed over to hug Kayla.

Kayla wrapped her arms around the second youngest Halliwell and hugged her tightly, pulling away she gave Gracie a smile, one that caused the youngest Matthews-Mitchell child to frown. Gracie took a hold of Kayla by the hand and took her to sit on the sofa. The two girls sat in silence for a moment or two causing Gracie to worry even more, something was upsetting Kayla.

"Ok." Gracie said with a sigh. "What's going on?" She asked.

Kayla smiled at the second youngest in the next generation, she had really changed over the past few years. It wasn't a bad thing, in fact it was a pretty great thing. Taking a breath Kayla held up her right hand. "Pinkie swear you won't tell anyone else?" She asked.

Gracie laughed lightly before nodding her head and lifting her hand to hook Kayla's pinkie. "I promise." She said with a smile.

Kayla took her hand away and lay it to rest on her lap, unshed tears began to shine in her eyes causing Gracie to look at her with a worried expression on her face. Sniffing Kayla looked up as the tears began to fall down her cheeks. "I can't…I…" Kayla sobbed loudly and placed her head in her hands.

Gracie sat looking rather confused before it struck her, leaning forward Gracie pulled her cousin-in-law into her arms and held her tightly as she cried. Gracie felt the tears sting her brown eyes as she sat there holding onto Kayla, she had a horrible feeling she knew why she was crying she just prayed she was wrong. Pulling back slightly Gracie looked at Kayla before speaking. "He told you, you were too hurt to try didn't he?"

Kayla looked at Gracie a little confused, how on earth did she know she was going to say that? Then again it might have been rather obvious. Kayla nodded her head sadly. "Yeah," She whispered. "Even, if by some miracle I did, the baby wouldn't survive."

Gracie leaned forward again as the tears broke free from her eyes. "You don't know what could happen," She said softly. "Aunt Piper thought she'd never be able to get pregnant and look at her now. She's got three kids, one who you happen to be married to."

Kayla laughed lightly. "It's just scary, I met two of my future children and now the thought of not getting to know them…"

"It breaks your heart?" Gracie asked causing Kayla to nod in agreement. "In all fairness you met them before you got kidnapped, but that should just fill you with more hope because it showed you that you lived through everything and managed to have a wonderful family." Gracie smiled. "Besides this family runs on miracles if you haven't noticed."

Kayla laughed again and pulled back from Gracie, she smiled and wiped at the tears that were rolling down her cheeks before wiping at Gracie's. "Look at us." She said with another laugh. "We look a state."

Gracie nodded her head before wiping at her face herself, she looked at Kayla and smiled. "You gonna be ok?" She asked.

Kayla nodded her head. "Yeah, I think so. The only problem is I don't know how to tell Wyatt. I mean everyone managed to find out about the doctor minus him, the parents and Charlie."

"You can thank Letti for that." Gracie said as she stood up. "That young cupid has no idea when to keep her mouth shut."

Kayla laughed. "At least she didn't tell her mother."

"True." Gracie said before turning her head towards the attic door. "Did you hear that?" She asked confused.

Kayla nodded her head and stood quietly listening. Both girls heard another loud noise, Gracie turned and grabbed a hold of Kayla before orbing the two of them out of the attic and down the stairs in the hopes to find out what the hell was going on downstairs.

Another loud explosion shook the manor as three witches dove over the back of the sofa only to land on their fronts as debris flew over head knocking things from where they sat and hung. Groaning Henry Jr quickly pushed himself up to look over the back of the sofa, he watched as the demon waved his hand allowing the darklighter safe passage into his Aunt's living room. When Piper got back from Magic School she was going to kill all of them.

"Crossbow!" Henry Jr called, the deadly weapon appeared in his hand and he fried two arrows at the darklighter causing him to combust and explode in a shower of dark orbs.

Letti got on her knees and threw her hair back over her shoulders, out of her face before throwing her hand out quickly. The demon who had cornered them in the living room was thrown into the grandfather clock before being thrown to the floor.

"Ok this is getting ridiculous!" Letti yelled as the manor shook again causing herself, Henry and Ebony to fall backwards onto their butts again.

"Where the hell is the demon that keeps doing that?" Ebony asked as she conjured up an athame before throwing it at the demon who was pushing himself up from the debris of the broken clock. The athame struck him in the chest causing him to disappear as the flames of hell surrounded him.

The three stood up and walked round the sides of the sofa before heading out into the hall, once there they watched in confusion as the youngest Halliwell squinted her eyes and threw the very, very large demon backwards. They watched as he went flying down the hallway before Adrianna shouted and waved her hand causing him to disappear in in a shower of orbs.

"That should stop the manor shaking." She said with a triumphant smile.

Letti shook her head. "Where is everyone else?" She asked.

There was a loud explosion, followed by a large ball of flame which came flying from the kitchen. The four out in the hall looked on with wide eyes before rushing into the room to see the other members of the family standing in front of the fridge coughing their hearts out.

Mel lifted her hands and flicked her fingers causing the smoke in the room to freeze, taking it upon herself Skye lifted her right hand to her head and projected the smoke outside before turning to look at the newcomers.

"Please tell me that's the last of them." Skye said as she watched the large white bubble and the large blue bubble disappear as Wyatt and Penelope lowered their shields.

Henry nodded his head. "I think so." He watched as Wyatt moved over to the island and looked on in confusion as he saw Gracie standing there with Kayla. "When did you get down here?" He asked placing the darklighter's crossbow down on the table.

"After Kayla reversed the spell Charlie cast." Gracie beamed.

"Thanks Kay, I owe you." Henry Jr said with a smile.

Kayla shook her head. "Don't be silly." She looked over at where her husband stood mixing some sort of potion in a pot. "Any ideas why they keep attacking?" She asked to anyone in the room.

Wyatt shook his head. "Not yet, but hopefully this potion will send a little message to the Underworld." He said with a grin looking up.

Chris shook his head at his older brother before, his face fell into a frown. "Henry, Anna!" Chris called as he watched the swarm of dark orbs appear in the dining room.

Mel quickly lifted her hands and blew up the first Darklighter before he had a chance to shoot either of the whitelighters. "All whitelighters outta here!" Mel shouted. "NOW!"

Flicking her hands she froze the first arrow that went towards to Adrianna and Letti shot it back towards the darklighter but he dodged the attack. Jenny, who was silently cursing herself for not having any offensive powers reached for the crossbow Henry had brought into the room and readied her aim at the darklighter who had just thrown something at the cluster of orbs that was Henry.

Bell, Kayla, Letti, Jenny, Skye, Penelope, Mel and Jason let out the same yell as they watched in horror as the darklighter stabbed Henry Jr in the back with an arrow. Henry let out a whimper of pain before sinking to the floor. Jenny took the opportunity to fire an arrow at the darklighter while Mel and Penelope took care of the other two. The arrow hit the darklighter in the shoulder but it didn't stop him.

"Say goodbye to your destiny." The darklighter hissed with a laugh before putting his hand down on Henry Jr and orbing out with him.

"Wyatt!" Mel and Kayla called as Jason rushed over to the spot where Henry Jr had been moments ago. Turning on his heels he grabbed one of Piper's dishtowels and dipped it in the blood on the floor.

"Who's blood is that?" Jenny asked as she handed the crossbow over to her younger sister. "Heart that someplace."

Skye frowned as she took the object into her hands. "Why me?" She whined.

Letti frowned at her sister. "You're the only one who can heart properly remember?" She said.

Skye sighed and a bright pink light flashed around her as she disappeared from the room. "Now is so not the time to be complaining about your powers." Mel commented as the large swarm of blue and white lights arrived back in the kitchen.

"Easy for you to say." Jenny mumbled.

Jason sighed as he stood back up. "To answer your question Bumblebee, I'm hoping it's the darklighter's the fact it's black."

Chris looked at his girlfriend. "What happened?" He asked. "Where's Skye and Henry?"

"Skye's Taking care of the darklighter crossbow." Bell replied. "Henry's…" Bell looked at Gracie with a sad look on her face. "We'll get him back ok?"

Gracie covered her mouth with her right hand and turned away from the others, Wyatt slipped into overprotective cousin mode and placed his arms around his younger cousin. "Ok we need a plan." He said to the others. "Anna I think you had better explain your theory to the others. I think it's the best shot we've got on stopping other darklighters."

"You have a theory?" Penelope asked her younger sister. "So you actually paid attention instead of stressing over your French revision."

"Oh ha, ha." Adrianna said folding her arms across her chest. "But yes, I do have a theory thank you very much."

"Wyatt, Chris, Mel?" Piper's voice floated in from the hall.

"Kitchen Mom!" Chris called back as he looked at Jason. "You and Letti go upstairs and start scrying for Henry. Penny and Wyatt finish of that potion, I want enough vials for everyone. Everyone else shut up and listen to Anna's idea."

Piper Halliwell appeared at the kitchen door, with Phoebe and Prue at her side. Charlie was behind them along with a very familiar looking blonde witch. "What's going on?" Piper asked. "The place is a mess…" She stopped upon spying the bloody dish cloth in Jason's hand.

"Hi Aunt Billie!" Jenny said with a smile, trying to distract her aunt. She looked at her sister and Jason. "Go." She hissed.

"Excuse us!" Jason said with a laugh as he and Letti and quickly pushed their way through the crowd in the kitchen before legging it up to the attic. "You know," Jason said as they bounded up the stairs, two at a time. "I really wish you could heart, keeping people's clothes on. If you did we wouldn't have this problem of running up stairs."

Letti frowned as they reached the stairs to the attic. "I knew I should have left you there to die." Letti said. "Would have saved me a hell of a lot of grief."

"Hey!" Jason said sounding very hurt by Letti's comment.

* * *

After seeing a memory of Henry Jr and the twins when they were very small, Henry wasn't that surprised when they found themselves standing in what appeared to be Chris' bedroom. Clutching his stomach he groaned inwardly as the nausea swirled around, he really wanted to hurl but he wasn't about to show himself up in front of the whitelighter. After this was all over, Henry was going to sit down and have a little chat with his wife, he knew there was something going on between them. He just couldn't put his finger on what.

"So what are we doing in Chris' room?" Henry asked. "I thought the point of this jumping around was to see Henry, Charlie and Gracie and their abilities."

Sandra smiled. "It is." She replied. "We're going to start with Gracie. Your daughter was, is, perhaps one of the shyest Halliwells there has ever been. As the generations went on and the power grew in the line the witches became more outgoing, more stubborn and frankly more troublesome."

"Hey." Paige said folding her arms across her chest. "I resent that, I was very shy when I was younger."

Sandra tilted her head to the side. "True, but your teenage rebellion days speak for themselves don't you think."

Kyle looked at Paige confused. "You were a rebel?" He asked.

Paige's cheeks painted a light shade of pink as Henry stood with a smile on his face, it would have appeared that Kyle didn't know all that much about Paigey which caused him to grin inwardly, a hell of a lot brighter than the grin he was wearing on his face.

"So Gracie?" Paige prompted Sandra.

The council member smiled. "As I was saying, Gracie has the wonderful ability to comfort people and help them believe in themselves even though she has very little self-confidence. These past few years she has not only grown as a witch, but she has grown as a person, something that you two should be very proud of."

Paige and Henry grinned at each other. A shower of blue and white orbs caused the viewers to fall silent as they watched Chris orb into his room and then lie down on his bed burring his head in the pillow. Paige frowned in confusion, her nephew was upset. "I don't remember this." She said quietly. Chris was crying by the sounds of things. "_Why_ don't I remember this?"

Before anyone could answer the worried aunt they hear the faint sound of talking coming from the other side of the door. Even the Chris in the memory seemed to hear it as he pushed himself up into a sitting position and listened.

"What am I doing?" The voice asked. "I'm the quiet cousin…." Henry, Paige and Chris smiled they recognised the voice. A knock sounded followed by the voice again. "Uh Chris…it's me…Gracie." Her nervous sounding voice filled the air.

Paige, Henry, Kyle and Sandra watched as Chris slowly got up off the bed and wiped at his face before walking over to the door. "You're right, it's got nothing to do with me, I mean who would want me to talk to them?" she asked half laughing.

Realising she was leaving Chris quickly opened his door. "Hey," Chris said sticking his head out the door. "I would want you to talk to me."

Gracie smiled and walked back over to Chris. "Are you sure? I mean I'm not a very confident person."

"I don't care." Chris said with a smile. "I still think you're great." He stepped aside and Gracie walked into his green coloured room and he shut the door over.

Gracie sat down on Chris' chair at the desk, she turned it so it was backwards so she could lean on its back. Chris sat down on his bed and ran his hands through his short brown hair.

"I bet everyone is really pissed at me huh?" he asked.

"No." Gracie answered. Chris looked at her and she sighed. "Aunt Piper yeah, but everyone else is really sorry. They feel really bad, Letti is up in the attic crying."

Chris sighed heavily. "Wyatt?"

"He's pissed." She said with a small smile. "Chris, do you really think that?" Gracie asked. "Do you really think you are no better than Wy?"

Chris nodded. "Sometimes, I don't know why but, it's just the way Mom treats me and then the way she treats Wyatt you know?" Gracie nodded.

"Chris," Gracie said as he lifted his head. "Stop comparing yourself to your brother, you are two different people. Yeah ok, he's the twice-blessed child big deal. You are Chris Halliwell, the bright, loyal, loveable, caring one." Chris laughed. "I mean you are nice to everyone and you care about us all, but you don't over do it like Henry and Wy."

"I just wish I felt like I was good enough." Chris said standing up.

"Whoa!" Gracie shouted also standing up. "You are good enough! We don't love you cause you are an all powerful being, or have a fancy title added onto your name, you are loved cause you're you." Gracie said with a smile. Chris walked to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly and Gracie rested her head on his chest. "Or at least, that's why I love you."

"Man Gracie," Chris said lost for words. "For being the shy quiet one, you really know how to silence someone. Thanks. If you ever need to talk, I'll be here ok?"

Gracie nodded. "Same for you."

Paige and Henry felt their chests swelling with pride as the memory came flooding back to them. This had been the night Chris and Letti had been brought back from the Underworld and had gotten one hell of a telling off, it had resulted in a lot of conflict between the Halliwell brothers and Piper and Chris.

Kyle smiled at the scene in front of them, Gracie seemed to be one hell of a girl. Even though he had no empathic powers or anything like that he could tell by the looks on Henry and Paige's faces that they were very proud of their little girl.

There was a knock at the door which caught everyone's attention. "Come in." Chris said.

The door opened and the tear stained face of Letti appeared. "Dinner's ready." she said with a small smile.

"Hey," Chris said holding one arm open and keeping the other round Gracie. "Come here."

Letti walked over and was pulled into the hug, she smiled warmly at her cousins and Chris kissed them both on the forehead. "I love you guys, remember that ok?"

The girls nodded. "We love you too Chrissy." They said in unison causing him to laugh. The three young Halliwells left the room, Chris closing the door over with a wave of his left hand.

"That's my girl." Paige said with a teary smile as she looked at Henry and winked. "I didn't know she did that."

Henry shook his head. "Me either."

The room around them flashed and they found themselves standing in one of the hallways at Magic School, Henry was just about to ask if that was them back home when he saw Bell and some demons. He kept his mouth shut and watched.

The demon lifted his hand and with a little boost from his demonic side smacked Bell under the chin and sent her flying across the floor. Bell skidded across the grand marble floor and smacked into the far away wall, becoming visible again. Trying to gather what was left of her composure, the demon flicked his hand out and she was thrown up against the wall again.

"Hey jackass!" Gracie shouted.

The demon spun round and came face to face with the young Halliwell. Snickering he raised his hands and threw two fireballs towards the young girl.

Bell opened her eyes and looked to see Gracie absorb the fireballs in her hands. Bell lifted her hand and sent a blast towards the demon, it hit him and caused him to fall to the floor. Gracie moved her hands out in the same way the demon had and watched as two fireballs appeared and headed towards the demon. They hit him turning him to a lovely pile of ash. Gracie smiled and then looked over in Bell's direction, there was a dark pool coming out from underneath her.

Gracie turned her head as the echoing sounds of footsteps got closer. Quickly running over to Bell, Gracie crouched down beside her and held onto her shoulder tightly orbing them out of harms way.

"Like I said, as Gracie grew as a witch her confidence grew. With her amazing ability to comfort others and a future gift that will be coming her way she will make an excellent Whitelighter and eventually a Guardian." Sandra said waving her hands. "Now Charlie." The shower of lights appeared again whisking them away to the next set of memories.

* * *

He winced as he was dropped off in a cell in a deep, dark, dank part of the Underworld, rolling onto his side Henry Jr slowly pushed himself up careful not to get any of the dirt in the wound in his back, last thing he needed was to get it infected. Henry Jr shook his head at himself, getting an infected wound was the least of his problems. The poison floating around his body was enough of a problem. Hearing talking the young witchlighter looked out through the bars and watched as a black clad darklighter appeared, he had a horrible looking blonde goatee that did nothing for him.

"Hey!" Henry Jr called through the bars. "Wanna tell me what's going on?" He asked wincing as he stood up to his full height. Thankfully he still felt quite strong, the poison must have been moving around slowly.

The blonde haired darklighter turned to the darklighter who had brought Henry Jr down to the Underworld. "What did you stab him with?" He asked quietly. "He _shouldn't _be able to stand."

"It was one of the arrows Turk was using." The second Darklighter replied. "Why?"

The blonde Darklighter sighed in annoyance. "Fantastic. Go and Get Liroff, he's going to want to talk to the witchlighter before he get's too sick."

"Hey blondie!" Henry Jr shouted. "An answer would be nice."

"Now." The Darklighter hissed. He watched as his colleague disappeared before turning round to face Henry Jr. with a smile on his face he walked over and stood in front of the cell. "Ever been captured before?" He asked.

Henry Jr nodded. "Yeah but I gotta say my accommodation is a bit of a let down this time. Last time I got captured there was a rotting corpse in the corner, all thirteen year old boys find that cool."

The darklighter raised one of his bushy blonde eyebrows at the witchlighter before him. "The last time you were in the Underworld you were thirteen?" He asked confused. "I'm finding that a little hard to believe."

Henry Jr laughed. "You asked about being captured. The last time I was locked away in the Underworld I was thirteen, I've been down here plenty of times since then." Henry Jr looked around. "Just never really had the opportunity to see the inside of a cage since then, but hey can't complain."

The darklighter frowned. "You're just as sarcastic and annoying as your mother, one of the worse traits you had to get."

Henry Jr frowned. "I'll have you know my mother is a wonderful woman and all her traits are great." He said. "So I'd appreciate it if you just didn't talk about her with that slimly mouth of yours."

"Halliwell temper I see." The darklighter stated with a small smile. "The temper that has gotten so many of your line killed."

"Listen buddy," Henry said placing his hands around the bars on the cage, he was mildly surprised to find it didn't throw him backwards. "I don't think you brought me here to give me a lesson on my family history so how about we skip all this crap and you just get down to the real reason I'm here, the sooner you do, the sooner my family arrive to vanquish your sorry ass and get me."

"Halliwell stubbornness too." Another voice said causing the blonde darklighter to look over his shoulder and Henry Jr to narrow his eyes when he saw no one standing there. "Who was it that started that off? Penelope?"

Henry Jr's eyes looked around the large open area. "Yeah." He answered the voice. "Grams is damn proud of it too." Henry Jr's eyes narrowed when he saw a man with jet black hair appear beside the blonde darklighter. "Cool trick." Henry said. "Shame it's not original."

The new arrival laughed loudly before smiling at Henry. "That's right, you can do that too can't you." It wasn't a question, it was more of a statement. "Well Henry my boy I wouldn't try using your powers in there, it might hurt quite a bit and I'm pretty sure it would drain you making it hard to fight off that nasty poison floating around your system."

"Are you sure it was poison?" Henry Jr asked. "It doesn't feel like it." Henry Jr wasn't lying, he could feel a strange little sting but it wasn't anything like he had felt before after being hit with a darklighter arrow. Moving his hand round to his back he lightly touched the wound, bring his hand back round he frowned at the light coating of blood that covered his fingertips.

The man with the jet black hair laughed again. "Luckily for you, you were hit with one of the weaker arrows meaning you'll be around longer." His face fell very serious. "Then again, that could be very unlucky for you. After all I'm pretty sure loosing your sisters will hurt more than that wound."

Henry's face fell, inside his brain began screaming, telling him he had to do something. "If you hurt them I'll personally send you to hell."

The man with black hair threw his hand out, throwing Henry Jr across to the other side of his cell. He watched as the eldest Matthews-Mitchell sibling winced in pain before rolling onto his front. "You're not in any position to threaten me."

"Liroff," The blonde darklighter said with a slight frown. "I wouldn't aid his death." He advised.

"Good advice Gatica," Liroff said with a smile. "He is after all our leverage and we need him to get the girls. After all once we have their powers we'll be unstoppable."

Henry Jr pushed himself up into a sitting position. "You're not going to get their powers. My family won't let you hurt them." He said wiping the dirt from his left cheek. "They'll vanquish you before you lay a finger on either of my sisters."

"You keep telling yourself that." Liroff said with a smile. "Then again who says they won't be distracted trying to stop your sisters bickering?" The darklighter watched as Henry Jr's face paled a great deal. "Oh did I forget to mention that?" He asked. "We've been watching you for a while now, we know how your family works." With a laugh the darklighter turned to his blonde co-worker. "What time will the full moon be inline?"

"Midnight exactly." Gatica replied.

Liroff looked over his shoulder at Henry Jr. "All the magic ends at midnight." He said before disappearing in a shower of blue and black orbs with Gatica.

Henry Jr watched the dark orbs fade before he pulled up the sleeve on his t-shirt, looking at his watch he let out a breath of relief, it was only coming up for six pm. Six hours until midnight, surly that would be enough time for his family to figure out what was going on. Pulling his sleeve back down he had a look around his prison, he only hopped his sisters started getting along before it was too late.

* * *

Henry had a look around P3 and frowned when he saw his eldest daughter sitting at one of the tables filling up a shot glass. His face grew red with anger when he watched Charlie gulp it down before filling it up again and drinking.

"Oh boy." Paige whispered to herself. Henry was not one for over drinking, after seeing so many of his parolees get in trouble so many times because of the poisonous liquid he had clearly told his children not to over do it otherwise they would find themselves grounded until they were thirty.

Kyle turned his head when he heard and saw orbs fill the darkened club. He watched as a young man appeared, he looked very much like his father but had the same kind of eyes as Paige.

"Charlie!" Henry Jr shouted causing the girl to jump and knock over the newly filled shot glass. Henry Jr jogged over and looked at the state of the table, the state of his sister. "What…what the hell have you done ?!" He yelled. Charlie re-filled her glass ignoring her brother. Henry Jr frowned and snatched the glass from her hand. "Charlie!"

"That was mine!" Charlie said as she looked at her brother with unfocused eyes. "That was mine an' you juss tooked it." Charlie said with a small hiccup at the end.

Paige smacked her hand off her forehead as she looked at her drunk daughter, Charlie was not helping her cause with her father. Even though she had already been punished for this particular incident Paige wasn't about to put it past Henry to ground her again.

Henry looked at her with wide eyes, why the hell had she done this? They would never be able to find Gracie if they were one drunk witch down. God she wouldn't be able to orb, she wouldn't be able to protect herself if someone attacked. "What. Have. You. Done?" Henry hissed as he snatched the half downed vodka glass and turned to place it on the bar.

"Hey!" Charlie yelled. "Didn't your mother tell you not to…" _hiccup_. "...snatch from peoples?"

"We have the _same _mother and she told us never to drink ourselves stupid!" Henry turned and stormed back over to the small circular table, he grabbed a hold of Charlie by her wrists and hauled the drunken beauty to her feet. "Charlotte Prudence Mitchell I swear to god I…"

"Get ooff me!" Charlie cried as she pulled her wrists out of her brother's grasp. "I hate you!" She spat.

Henry winced as Charlie pushed him hard on his chest in an attempt to get rid of him. "What?" He asked. Those three little words cut into Henry Jr's heart more than he thought they ever would, yes his Day was just getting better and better.

"I ha…" _hiccup_. "you 'cause yous hate me!" Charlie shouted. "It's not my faults Gracie's gone!" Charlie pushed herself away from the table and staggered a little as she tried to walk.

"I never said it was!" Henry cried. "Why did you think I would say something like that?!"

Henry watched as she stopped and lifted her hands at her sides before falling over, landing on the floor with a soft _'thud'_. "Charlie!" Henry cried as he ran over to her aid, he got down on his knees at her right side and tried to help her sit up but she swatted his hand away as if it was a fly. He watched her heartbroken as she began to cry, the tears were threatening to fall from Henry's eyes. "Charlie let me help you." Henry begged. "Please!"

Charlie shook her head as she pushed herself up. "I don't deserve it." she sobbed.

Paige felt her heart tighten in her chest as horrible memories flooded her mind, her children disappeared from sight leaving the club empty but it did nothing to help Paige, instead she began to breath heavily, her breath short and filled with panic. Her eldest daughter drunk her self legless, her youngest daughter had nearly been burned at the stake and her son, her baby boy had been shot my a demonically infected police officer.

Henry and Kyle's faces had the same look of concern on them as they watched Paige try to even out her breathing, watching as her face became paler Henry quickly stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders whispering words of comfort in her ear. Kyle who had moved forward about an inch realized that wasn't his place anymore and slowly he stepped back before balling his hands at his sides. He wanted to be comforting Paige so badly, he would have been able to do a better job of it than Henry.

"Breathe deeply." Henry said comfortingly as he held Paige's head against his chest. "Listen to my breathing." He coached. Slowly his wife began to respond to him, trying her hardest to match his calm breaths. Looking over his shoulder he watched as relief flooded Sandra's face. "Perhaps we better move on." He suggested lightly.

Sandra nodded her head. "Charlie may be stubborn as hell at times but she has the power to take charge when needed. I know that her and Gracie have been fighting a lot recently but you both have to keep your faith, your girls are the perfect people for the job, after all that's why their destiny was born along with them.

This time they weren't the ones to move, the room flashed around them. Paige, Henry, Kyle and Sandra found themselves in a very busy looking attic. Looking around it took the youngest Halliwell sister a moment or two to realize what was going on, the look on Wyatt's face and the bump growing under Bell's shirt gave her a pretty good indication.

Henry slowly pulled back from Paige when he felt her breathing even-out completely. He smiled at her warmly before placing a kiss on her cheek. When he took his arms away from around her, he stood at her side holding onto her right hand tightly. As he looked around at the frozen group of people in the attic Henry happened to catch Kyle looking at him and Paige. The married man watched as the whitelighter realized he had been caught watching and quickly turned his head away. This caused Henry to frown.

"Ready?" Sandra asked.

Paige nodded her head. "Yes." She replied with a small smile, showing the others she was alright.

Wyatt didn't answer for a moment, he walked forward and picked the book up off of the floor. He walked back over to the podium and placed it down softly. Looking up everyone saw that tears were rolling down his cheeks, falling from his ice blue eyes. "We bring her home." he said simply. "We bring Kayla home."

That statement caused Sandra, Paige and Henry to wince slightly. Kyle watched in confusion, it took him a moment to realize what Wyatt was talking about. A frown appeared on his face, the Halliwell family had broken so many rules to get Kayla back and to get rid of the demons and Vivien. Many people came back from the dead as whitelighters to help but Kyle was not one of them. Although he had been a whitelighter for a very long time before hand he was not allowed to help the Halliwells. Had the orders come from The Elders he would have ignored them and gone ahead and done it. Instead they came from the Powers-That-Be. Kyle had been left on Earth with a young charge after having his orbing stripped. The memory still haunted Kyle, while Paige and her family went through hell, he was punished for loosing a charge and he found himself trying to coach the younger brother of his dead charge to continue with magic, trying to tell him that life got better.

Charlie let out a shaky breath seeing no one else was ready to speak she took it upon herself to get the gang moving. "You heard the guy," She turned and looked to her mother and aunts. "You guys are going to go and get Phoebe dressed and then use your 'Charmed Status' to get demons to talk ok?" She turned to her Dad and Uncles. "You three are going to go and collect the knights and then go to the place where Wyatt found 'Kayla' and see if there are any clues." Charlie placed air-quotes round the word Kayla.

Turning to Jason and Dylan she sighed. "You two need to go and talk to Kathryn and tell her what's going on." The boys nodded. She turned to her little sister and Jenny. "You two head off to magic school and try summoning spells, that means you won't pick up the wrong Kayla by mistake." Charlie then turned to Letti and Skye. "You two start scrying at Magic school," She turned to Chris and Henry Jr, "You guys and me will go to the Underworld and look for where they could have held Kayla captive." The young witchlighter was really on a roll, she looked to Mel, Bell and Wyatt. "And you three, you three are gonna demon proof the house and make vanquishing spells."

"Basically you're grounding us to the manor." Mel said folding her arms across her chest.

Charlie raised an eyebrow at her older cousin's tone. "You are _powerless_, Bell is with child and Wyatt at the moment needs to have a beer or something before he does anything." Charlie winked at her eldest cousin before turning to look back at Mel. "So don't take that tone with me and be thankful I didn't suggest the grandpas baby-sat you." The room fell silent and Charlie sighed. "Ok people move!"

"Charlie has a lot to learn just like her brother and sister but I know that no matter what happens she will always do her best and try to help as many people as she can. I know having a stubborn daughter can drive you crazy but she might be able to use it to her advantage."

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Well that's chapter three guys! I hope Prue's story about Penelope and Adrianna clears a few things up, the one-shot will be coming your way soon lol. Please remember to leave a review as I love hearing from you all.**

**D x**


	4. Baby steps

Chapter Four, Yay! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and thank you to the people who added my story to their favourite list! It really made me smile when I got the emails from FanFic. I love you guys and I am so glad you love my story. =)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed or any of its' original characters, but one can but dream I guess. I do however own those you are not familiar with and the storyline. If you wish to use any of the characters or ideas I have created please ask before doing so otherwise I will have no choice but to have you hunted down and vanquished or thrown in an Underworld cell for the rest of your days. You have been warned!

**A/N: **The story is progressing strongly and the Matthews-Mitchell gang are one step closer to their destiny. I enjoyed writing this chapter as it is filled with family love, powerful bonds and the amazing stuff that always makes me smile.

Also if you haven't read my other stories; _'Living up to the Name' _and _'Decode'_ don't worry, you'll be able to follow this. It is separate from those two stories. There may be a few things you don't understand at first but I'll go into them and explain. Also I have used the characters I created for those stories so the Halliwell kids don't change their names and you lot don't get confused.

Please remember to review after reading, I really love hearing from you guys. Well guys, here's chapter four!

**Summary: **The Matthews-Mitchell siblings' destiny as witches was only the beginning. Now the new power of three has been chosen and they must embrace their whitelighter side to complete their own destiny, as the most powerful witchlighters of all time…The Guardians.

* * *

_**Guardians**_

Chapter Four: Baby steps

The middle Halliwell sister looked around the attic waiting for the shower of blue and white orbs, a few moments passed before Phoebe threw her hands up in frustration before mumbling something and walking over to the Book of Shadows. She began thumbing through the pages hoping to find something that would locate her missing little sister. She had tried calling her, pretending there was a demon attack, called her cell phone and she had used just about every summoning spell the Book had to offer but Paige was no where to be seen.

Phoebe sighed and looked upwards. "Paige! Henry Jr's missing and we could really use your help!" She called. Phoebe waited a beat before continuing to shout to the ceiling. "He was _shot_ with a darklighter arrow!" Nothing. "For god's sake PAIGE!"

Hearing the floor creak Phoebe turned her attention towards the attic door, Piper walked into the attic with a slight frown on her face. "Henry's not at work and he's not answering his cell." She told her sister. "You're playing dirty you know that right?" She asked with a small smirk.

Phoebe nodded her head causing her dark waves to bounce. "Yes and I feel horrible but it's not working." She told Piper. "Nothing is brining Paige to the attic, you have to wonder what's going on? I mean both Henry and Paige are missing. Perhaps they're 'missing' together."

Piper looked at her sister slightly confused before screwing her face up in disgust. "Phoebe!" She shouted. "I did not need to think about that, thank you very much." She said placing the house phone down on Aunt Pearl's sofa. "Besides Paige would have come if she had heard us calling."

Phoebe sighed and began looking through the book again. "I guess you're right." She replied. "So what's the plan?" Phoebe asked.

Piper ran a hand through her dark brown hair and sighed. "I'm not really sure yet, I'm thinking on my feet here." She replied honestly. "Prue's downstairs with the others researching the amulet, there's only so much we can say without giving the surprise away."

Phoebe nodded her head in understanding. "Tell me about it, this is perhaps one of the worst secrets I've ever had to keep." She said causing Piper to smile at her. "How are things with the kids?" She asked. "Last time I was downstairs Wyatt was having a little chat with Gracie."

Piper's face fell into an expression of confusion. "I'm not really sure, I think they're keeping something from us, I think Prue knows what's going on too but I don't want to ask. Whatever it is they seem to have a handle on things."

"DON'T START WITH ME!" echoed through the house causing Phoebe to look at her sister with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe I should go down and see what's going on." Piper said turning to head towards the attic door again.

Phoebe shook her head. "Like you said, they seem to have a handle on things." She said listening very carefully in case she heard something else, then again she wouldn't have been surprised if everyone in Prescott Street heard her daughter's shout.

Piper sighed before she walked round to join Phoebe and they both began to look through the book again for anything that would help them find their missing sister, brother-in-law and nephew.

The tension picked up again in the kitchen as Letti stood with her hands on her hips glaring at her little cousin, if they hadn't known better they would have thought that young Scarlett Love Halliwell was actually Piper's daughter instead of Phoebe's.

Jason looked up from the large iron pot sitting in front of him, he threw in the cloth with the darklighter blood on it before taking a step back as white smoke floated out of it. Hearing more mumbling he looked over at where the eldest Matthews-Mitchell twin stood, he couldn't help but wonder if she had a death wish or something. Grabbing a handful of Thyme he threw that into the pot as well before picking up the scrying crystal and dipping it into the potion. The young witch kept his hand around the string tightly making sure it didn't fall into the potion.

"Hey Charlie," Jason said softly causing both Charlie and Letti to look at him. "How about you go and help Prue?" He suggested. "She'll need you to tell her about the demons that were after the amulet." He said.

Charlie stood looking at Jason before turning her attention back to her cousin, why was everyone ganging up on her? It just wasn't fair. Charlie opened her mouth but Jason spoke cutting off her smart-ass reply.

"On second thought, it's _not_ a suggestion." Jason said as he lifted the crystal out of the pot. "Go and help your Aunt Prue." He said.

Charlie sighed and hung her head in defeat before leaving the kitchen. Letti turned round to look at Jason not sure if she should be happy that he helped or really mad that he let Charlie get away without getting in trouble. The eldest Halliwell cupid walked round the counter and stood next to Jason as he held the scrying crystal over the map of the city.

"Why'd you let her go?" Letti asked as her brown eyes watched the purple coloured crystal spin round and round.

Jason shrugged a little. "I just can't deal with any more shouting I guess." He replied. "As much as I love hearing your voice I can't cope with it at that level of decibels." He said with a little smirk causing Letti to slap him hard on the arm.

"Thanks." Letti said sarcastically leaning forward so her elbows were resting against the counter in her Aunt's home. "I just whish I knew what was going on with Charlie and Gracie, I mean I know they have their fights but this is getting stupid."

Jason nodded his head. "Well according to what we heard Charlie scream at Henry Jr earlier there's some sibling rivalry." He looked up from the map. "It is causing so much Déjà vu right now I'm not really sure what to make of it." He replied with a small smile.

"Wyatt and Chris?" Letti asked with a small smile. Seeing Jason nod his head caused her to sigh. "Glad I'm not the only one who's thinking that. Still it doesn't give Charlie any right to cast a spell on Gracie like that. That could have blown up in our face big time."

"Yup." Jason nodded in agreement. "I think that's why it's a good idea to have Wyatt and Chris talk to them a bit more. I know they never cast anti-talking spells on each other but Chris did become _Christina _and Wyatt did become Smudge the _puppy _for a few hours."

Letti laughed loudly as the memory of her two cousins as a girl and a dog floated back into her head. "Chris looked lovely in that pink chiffon skirt and Wyatt was the cutest little Labrador in the world." She said with a smirk.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Wyatt said with a small smile as he walked back into the kitchen with Gracie at his side.

"Oh come on Wy." Jason said looking at his best friend. "All that fuzzy blonde hair and those big blue eyes, it's anyone's guess why your mother turned you back. You were better house trained as a dog."

Wyatt frowned and lifted his hand to run it through his hair, using his telekinesis to make Jason stumble a little as he stood over the map. Wyatt smirked at his friend as he watched the daggers come his way.

Letti shook her head at the boys before turning her attention to Gracie. "You ok little girly?" She asked with a small smile.

Gracie nodded her head. "Yeah," She replied. "I just wish I could sort this thing with Charlie out." She told her cousins and Jason. "I hate it when we fight and now that Henry's missing we kinda need to start working together right?"

Wyatt smiled and slung his arm around Gracie's shoulders. "Right. Don't worry everything will sort itself out, all we gotta do is find the darklighter that took Henry and find out why those demons wanted that amulet it's a..."

"Piece of cake?" Letti asked with a smile knowing that Wyatt was about to say those exact words.

"Piece of cake." Wyatt said with a smirk before winking at Letti.

Gracie looked at both of her older cousins. "Ok I don't mind it when you and Kayla finish each other's sentences, it's kinda cute. But you and Letti finishing each other's sentences is kinda creepy." She said before pulling Wyatt's arm off her.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Jason said as he watched the crystal stop spinning at hit the map sitting on the counter. "Hey, I think I got the darklighter." He said proudly.

"Where is he?" Wyatt asked walking over.

Jason lifted the crystal off of the street name so he could read it. "160 Cameron Way." He replied.

Letti nodded her head before exiting the kitchen and heading through to the sunroom where the others were helping Prue.

* * *

He sat on the floor in his little prison wondering why on earth demons willing chose to hang out in the Underworld, from his point of view it was so damn boring but then again maybe he was being kept away from all of the action. Henry Jr sighed and rested his head in his hands as he looked out of the bars he was being held in. The eldest Matthews-Mitchell sibling still felt reasonably well, something that bothered him greatly due to the fact there was poison going round his system. Poison that would have usually killed him by now, not that he was complaining, it was just rather weird to be up and functioning to a certain extent. His lower back was still throbbing thanks to the wound the Darklighter arrow had made but it wasn't enough to kill him yet. Something he was grateful.

He couldn't help but worry as he sat on the floor, the dust floating around him. Henry Jr was a pretty smart young man, not overly clever like Chris- He didn't get straight A's at school- and he wasn't as lazy as Wyatt -he didn't fail more than two classes in his second last year- Henry was just average. He could be faced with a problem and he'd figure out how to do it but, stairing at the bars in front of him caused him to frown. This was one problem he couldn't seem to solve. He had to find out why the bad guys were after him and his sisters and what all of the full moon crap was.

Watching a rock roll into the cavern caused Henry to lift his head, he watched with a puzzled expression as a small, ugly, hunched back demon came dashing into the cavern to pick up the rock. He looked like the stereotypical Igor servant a mad scientist would have. Henry Jr watched as he picked up the rock before throwing it at the wall. The rock hit the wall and a large red spark filled the air causing the little hunchback demon to squeal with delight and Henry Jr to become very interested.

The witchlighter sat and watched quietly as the little demon threw the rock again, this time a bright blue spark appeared causing Henry to smile. The guy may have been a demon but he had a child like innocence about him, something that he couldn't help but smile at.

"Hey." Henry Jr said softly causing the little demon to turn round and look at him before scampering off to stand in the shadows. _'Is this guy for real?' _Henry Jr thought to himself as he watched the little hunched demon cower in the corner. He really was giving himself a bad connection to the fictional character. "Hey it's ok." Henry said, hoping to coax him out of hiding. "I was just wondering what you were playing with."

Henry Jr waited for an answer but it never came, instead the little hunch backed demon came out into the torch light and threw the rock down at the floor again, showing another red spark. "I am inventing." Henry Jr was more than thankful that the demon didn't have a Transylvanian accent or speak with some sort of cheesy horror movie lisp.

"What are you inventing?" Henry Jr asked.

The little demon picked up the rock and shuffled over to where Henry Jr was being held captive. "It is a rock filled with a potion." He replied. "It's meant to create an explosion." He looked somewhat depressed at saying that.

Henry Jr nodded his head, pretending to be interested. He was only looking for a way out. "So why does it keep changing colours?" He asked.

The little demon looked at him as if he was stupid. "It has to go through a series of colours before exploding, I've more than one ingredient engineered into it's makeup." The demon told Henry. "I'm throwing it around to see what colours appear before it explodes."

"So you know what potions to use when you make more?" Henry Jr asked a little confused. Seeing the demon nod caused him to smile. If only his chemistry teacher could see him now. He wanted so badly to go back to Baker High and prove to the stupid old man that after years of making potions and perfecting them that he could actually cause figure out what it took for two ions to join.

Henry Jr watched as the little demon threw the rock down at the dusty floor, this time the spark was a bright yellow colour. It caused the little demon to clap his hands together excitedly. Henry Jr watched confused as the demon picked up the rock again only to drop it and scamper from the room, the rock rolled towards the cell. A loud noise filled the air causing Henry to wince slightly. It was as loud as the demon alarm Paige had set up in the house when the twins were babies. From what Henry could gather his mother had used the alarm quite a lot during the Halliwell breeding years. The alarm sounded a few more times before all fell silent, Henry's brown eyes locked on the rock lying just a little away from the bars.

"I wonder," Henry Jr pondered to himself aloud. Sticking his hand through the bars, he turned his arm so that it didn't get shocked. Reaching forward Henry Jr tried to grab the rock. He leaned forward a little to much and slipped, his hand hitting the outside of the bars. "Damn!" Henry Jr cursed as the bars flashed blue shocking his arm. Quickly he pulled it back inside the bars and took a deep breath as he nursed his stinging limb. "Stupid demonic manufactured crap!" Henry complained.

* * *

The bright white lights left Paige, Henry, Kyle and Sandra standing on the top of a very high building. The brisk night air caught Paige's dark locks making them fly around her face. Kyle couldn't help but stand and watch her completely mesmerised. He longed to have Paige back in his arms, he couldn't deny it, he was still in love with Paige Matthews. Turning away Kyle sucked in a shaky breath, she wasn't his for the taking, she was Paige Matthews-Mitchell now and the lump beside her happened to be her husband and father of her children. Life just wasn't fair sometimes!

Paige felt slightly calmer than she had at the end of the last set of memories, she turned and looked at the Ex-Elder and took a breath. "We're not going to see Henry Jr getting…" She paused.

Sandra shook her head at the worried mother. "Of course not, we wouldn't put you through that again." She replied warmly. She had a little look around the top of the building with a small smile on her face. She knew exactly what was going to be happening here and in all honesty this happened to be one of her favourite memories. Henry Jr was a typical Halliwell.

"As you know," Sandra started getting the others' attention. "Henry Jr is the youngest Halliwell male in the line so far and because of that he has been surrounded by Wyatt and Chris his whole life. Making him incredibly over-protective but also making him strong. He did a lot of things as a young boy to fit in with his cousins. Although they loved him no matter what, Henry always felt like he to prove that he was worthy enough to hang out with them."

Just as Sandra stopped talking, a bang filled the air causing the spectators to turn and watch as a young girl ran out of a door and into the centre of the roof. Paige couldn't help but smile as she looked at the girl, the girl had long dark hair and was dressed in an orange jacket. She was having one heck of a déjà vu. When she was younger she liked going out on rooftops, she liked an 'element of danger' and the first night she had knowingly orbed she had been on a rooftop dressed in an orange jacket. It was the night after Prue's funeral.

The young girl with long dark brown hair ran into the centre of the roof and had a look around as the wind picked up before running closer to the edge to look for a fire escape or something she could drop down onto.

Henry winced as he watched the young girl lean over the edge of the roof. "What is she doing?" Henry asked. "Doesn't she watch movies? All the girls who get chased and go too near to the edge end up not making the sequel." Henry commented.

"She's not blonde." Kyle commented. "She's got a good chance of surviving."

Henry frowned at Kyle before frowning at Paige as she laughed at her ex. Sandra looked at the three younger people with a frown on her face. "Was that meant to be funny?" She asked.

Paige nodded her head. "Don't worry, you wouldn't get it even if I explained it to you." Hearing talking Paige turned her head back to the door to see a younger version of her son and two nephews appear. "Wait." She said looking at them. "She's running from the boys?"

Henry frowned as he glanced to the girl, she was still leaning over the edge looking for something. "Why don't I remember this?" He asked.

Kyle frowned, Henry sure didn't remember a lot for being a father.

"Hey!" Younger Chris called out, causing the girl to shriek in surprise.

The young dark haired girl turned round and looked at the three boys with fear in her eyes. "Please don't come any closer." She begged.

Younger Wyatt took a small step away from the door, he lifted his hands up in an 'I come in peace' gesture. "We're not gonna hurt you." He promised walking forward again. "We're here to help you, please you're in danger."

The young girl shook her head. "Th-that _thing_ didn't appear until after you did!" She accused.

Henry frowned. "I really don't remember hearing about this." He commented quietly. "I don't even recognise the girl."

"Please." Chris said softly. "We just want to help you."

Paige looked at her son, noticing he had been very quite the whole time the boys had been up on the roof. She watched as his face fell into a frown, turning her head she looked over at the young girl and watched as the air rippled causing the girl to scream.

"Look out!" Wyatt and Chris shouted as a tall red skinned demon appeared.

"Crap." Henry Jr muttered to himself. The demon struck his hand out and hit the girl, causing her to stumble backwards and over the edge of the building.

"Henry?!" Wyatt shouted confused as he watched his younger cousin run over to the edge as Chris threw the demon to the side with his telekinesis. "HENRY!" Wyatt shouted as he watched his only male cousin bound forward and launch himself off the rooftop.

"NO!" Chris shouted as he ran forward at the same time Paige and Henry both let out a shriek of horror. The worried parents rushed forward to the edge of the roof with Kyle behind them as they looked over unseen next to Memory Wyatt and Chris.

"Please tell me he orbed." Chris begged. "Wy tell me he orbed."

Wyatt looked around, his ice blue eyes searched the dark sky looking for a cluster of orbs but he couldn't find any. He looked down further at the ground hoping to see his cousin and the innocent on the sidewalk perfectly fine. Hearing a strange whizzing sound caused Wyatt to turn round. He grabbed a hold of Chris and pulled him down as an energy ball went over their heads, the bright blue ball flew through the air before hitting a billboard on the building opposite making a hole in the advert.

Paige, Henry and Kyle turned back round to watch the fight between the demon and the boys.

Wyatt lifted his hands and created an incinerating wave, the boys watched as the demon caught on fire before falling backwards to the floor. Wyatt looked over at Chris as he began raking through his pockets. "I don't have a potion!" He cried.

Chris patted his jeans pockets before checking the pocket on his green hoodie. "Henry's got it!" He cried. Chris flicked his fingers freezing the energy ball the demon sent towards them before throwing his hand out and sending it off somewhere in the darkened sky.

The demon got back to his full height, the flames still lapping at his red coloured skin, it didn't seem to be phasing him at all. Lifting his hand, he threw Wyatt across the roof causing the Twice-Blessed child to hit the large glass sky line. Wyatt let out a groan of pain as the demon turned to Chris. The youngest Halliwell brother readied his aim as his fingers began to crackle but stopped when the demon let out a confused and painful scream. A bright orange light illuminated the rooftop before disappearing as the demon was left nothing but a pile of gray ash. Chris' fists uncurled and his jaw dropped along with his Aunt and Uncle who stood behind him. Kyle began to laugh as he watched the young teenage boy brush some of the garbage off his right shoulder.

"Alright there Sparky?" Henry Jr asked with a grin.

Chris frowned before making his way over to his older brother, after healing the gash on Wyatt's forehead. Chris pulled him up before both of them walked over to Henry Jr and the innocent. Wyatt glared at Henry Jr before slapping him on the arm.

"What was that for?!" Henry Jr yelled.

"That was for throwing yourself off a roof." Wyatt said before hitting him again.

"Ow!" Henry Jr cried, as the innocent laughed a little.

"That was for not letting us see you orb to safety." Wyatt said. Wyatt looked at Chris before nodding. The brothers waited a beat before both of them lifted their hands and slapped Henry Jr hard across both of his arms.

"OW!" Henry Jr yelled. "WHAT?!"

"That." Chris said with a frown. "Was for taking the vanquishing potion." He said before turning to the girl. "Are you alright?" He asked.

The young girl nodded her head. "I'm fine." She replied quietly. "Thank you."

Henry Jr smiled at her. "Don't mention it, it's what we do…"

"Robyn." The girl smiled.

Henry Jr smiled. "Robyn, cute name for a very cute girl. Maybe I could…"

Kyle and Sandra both laughed as Wyatt grabbed a hold of Henry Jr by the shoulder and pulled him back before claming a hand over his mouth. "Please excuse my cousin, he as to work on his flirting skills." He said with a small glare at Henry Jr. "Chris will take you some place safe." He said with a smile.

Chris walked over to stand beside Robyn and extended his hand to her. The young girl smiled and took a hold of it. Before Chris could ask for the destination he was interrupted by a disgusted shout from his brother.

"Henry!" Wyatt shouted taking his hand away from his mouth and wiping it on Henry's jacket. "You're disgusting!" Chris and Robyn looked on in confusion. "I can't believe you licked my hand!" Wyatt shouted.

"Henry." Chris said in a disapproving tone before rolling his eyes as Robyn chuckled lightly.

"What?" Henry shrugged innocently. "He was the one who put his hand over my mouth."

Wyatt frowned and threw his arm around Henry Jr's head, pulling him into a headlock. The older of the two began to give a noogie causing Chris to sigh. "You had better start being nice to me otherwise I'll tell your Mommy what you did." Wyatt threatened.

Henry Jr fought against Wyatt's grip. "You wouldn't dare." He managed to get out. "Then you and Chris would get in trouble cause Mom would tell Aunt Piper!" by the end of his sentence he was talking rather quickly as he threw Wyatt off him before orbing away.

"Hey!" Wyatt shouted as he orbed after Henry Jr.

Chris sighed and looked at Robyn as she took his hand. "Well that was embarrassing." He said with a groan. "Were can I take you?"

"Home please Jeeves." Robyn said before laughing causing Chris to frown. "I've always wanted to say that."

Chris rolled his eyes. "You know it was funny the first time someone said it, now it's just getting really old." He said as the two of them disappeared in a shower of blue and white orbs.

Once the memory ended Paige and Henry looked at each other. "I know why you don't remember it." Paige said with a glare. "No one told us about it!" Sandra gulped a little as she watched the angry parents. "When I get my hands on them…" Paige paused as Henry shook his head.

"No, leave it to Piper." He said with an evil grin.

"Great idea!" Paige said with a grin of her own as Kyle shuddered, he could still remember Piper's wrath.

"Anyway!" Sandra said quickly. "Henry Jr may be reckless at times, he may do stupid things but it's always to keep the other people around him safe." Sandra smiled. "Just like his Aunt Phoebe, he's been blessed with a heart of gold and a heart that needs to be surrounded by love to keep it happy."

Bright lights swirled around the group just as Kyle folded his hands across his chest. "He sure is like his mother too." Kyle commented causing Henry to frown slightly as they were whisked away.

* * *

Thumping filled the still air inside the house as books were tossed to the floor in the family living room down the stairs. The flash of pink light disappeared leaving behind three girls, the youngest safely tucked between the older two, dropping hands the three girls stood and listened as they stood on the first floor landing a few steps away from the top of the stairs. The Halliwell Cupids had been sent in as the power of three to assess the situation and taking care of the Darklighter vanquish because they had no whitelighter blood in them. The girls had refused to go into the house Jason had found on the map simply because their powers didn't always work because they were still waiting for the 'right time' for them to embrace their Cupid destiny.

Skye stepped forward quietly and listened as the thumping continued to fill the air, turning to look at her sisters she began acting out her the plan using hand signals and eye movements. Her older sisters watched for a few moments before looking at each other with confused looks on their faces. Letti turned to Skye and frowned in confusion.

"What are you doing?!" She whispered harshly.

"Using hand signals to tell you the plan." Skye replied.

"Why?" Jenny whispered as she looked at Skye as if she had three heads. Skye was perhaps one of the strangest people she had ever met and sadly she was stuck with her for life.

Skye shrugged. "I've always wanted to do it." She replied before grinning at her sisters as they both smacked their hands off their foreheads.

"We're not Marines!" Jenny whispered. "We can't understand you! I knew Penny should have come with us."

"Hey!" Skye whispered back.

Letti groaned as she crept forward to the stairs. "If you two are done, I'm gonna head downstairs and find out what the Darklighter is up to and see if he brought along any buddies. You two go and scout about the house see if you can find anything that might tell us why he's here ok?"

"Why do you get to go downstairs?" Jenny whispered to her big sister.

Letti frowned. "Offensive powers." She replied before moving towards the stairs again.

A flash of light appeared causing the three girls to turn and look to their right, standing in front of one of the closed doors stood an older woman with mid-length blonde hair. "Aunt Billie." Skye whispered. "You were meant to wait for our signal." She told her.

Billie Jenkins frowned as she looked at Phoebe's three daughters, pulling her slightly curly blonde hair up into a ponytail she moved to stand beside Letti. "You three were taking too long and everyone was starting to worry." She informed the girls. "Do we have a plan?" She asked.

"We're going to snoop." Jenny said pointing to herself and Skye. "While Letti goes and deals with the Darklighter."

"Great, go." Billie said as she quietly stepped down onto the first stair.

"What are you doing?" Letti asked confused as she stepped down as well, trying her hardest to make sure that the floor didn't creak and give away their position.

Billie looked to her Goddaughter and smiled. "Going with you obviously." Billie replied before taking a hold of Letti's hand and going down the stairs with her.

Letti and Billie reached the bottom floor and headed towards the archway that lead to the living room, looking at the very large plant that sat at the right of the archway Letti nodded her head towards it, catching her drift Billie followed and crouched down behind it while Letti dashed past the archway and stood on the other side leaning as far back as could, it was almost as if she was trying to merge into the ugly shade of pink wallpaper.

The two good witches carefully manoeuvred their heads so they could see the Darklighter, he stood dressed all in black, crossbow on his back rummaging through a bookcase. He picked up a book flicked through the pages before tossing them to the floor. He did it to a whole shelf of books causing both Billie and Letti to frown in confusion. Letti looked down the length of the living room and found herself fighting the urge to throw up. Her brown eyes locked onto a body lying at the foot of the sofa, the pale face was looking in her direction but what really disturbed her was the fact the body was of a very young looking woman. She didn't look very much older than Letti and that disgusted the young Cupid, the Darklighter was for it.

The Darklighter picked up a book and flicked through the pages. "Got it!" He cried happily.

Billie nodded at Letti and the two females stepped into the living room, Letti with a potion in her hand and Billie with her hands ready to use her telekinesis. "And we got you." Billie announced.

The Darklighter spun round to look at the girls, still holding the book. Realising that he was dealing with witches he quickly tossed the book to the floor and went to grab his crossbow.

"Uh-uh." Letti said shaking her head, flashing off the potion in her hand. "I wouldn't do that." She told the Darklighter. "We're not whitelighters so it would be a waste of an arrow."

The Darklighter frowned as he looked at them, his hands falling back down at his sides.

"Wanna tell us what you're doing here?" Billie asked, catching sight of the body out the corner of her eye. "And wanna tell us why you killed that woman."

"What does it concern you?" The Darklighter hissed. "This concerns the Matthews whitelighters."

Letti frowned. "They happen to be my cousins so it concerns me buddy." She told him. Letti held her left hand out and called for the crossbow, thankfully her powers were doing what she wanted and the crossbow appeared in her hand after the flash of pink light faded. "Ok Aunt Billie, I think we need to call in the reinforcements." Letti said with a smirk as she handed her Godmother the potion and pointed the crossbow at the Darklighter.

Letti fired the arrow at the dumbstruck Darklighter and watched as he bubbled up and exploded in a shower of dark blue and black orbs. Placing the crossbow down on the table she turned and high-fived her godmother.

"It's safe!" Billie called as she and Letti stood waiting for the other Halliwells to arrive.

Billie's call floated up the stairs but it didn't grab Skye's attention. The youngest Halliwell cupid stood at an open bedroom door with a shocked look on her face. Her brown eyes were glazed over with tears as she looked in on the room, her stomach turned and her face paled. Jenny came out of another room after hearing Billie's call, walking down the hall she noticed Skye standing at a doorway rather still.

"Hey Skye, I've not found anything so we can go downstairs now." She said walking over to her sister. Getting no response caused her to frown. "Skye?" The older sister walked over and looked over Skye's shoulder. Her brown eyes were met with a pool of blood and a young girl lying on the floor. A very, _very_ young girl. "Oh my god." Jenny said before grabbing Skye and pulling her from the doorway.

Skye allowed herself to be pulled away before she broke down crying, the youngest lowered her head and sobbed loudly. Jenny looked at her baby sister with fear in her heart. Out of all the horrible things she had seen before in her life, this was perhaps the worst. Jenny gently helped Skye sit down, her back against the wall at the left of the open door before she stood up and walked back to the room. Stepping into the room Jenny took a deep breath before walking over to the little girl.

Carefully Jenny got down beside her, careful not to touch anything else in the room. Gently she rolled over the young girl and gasped when she saw her face. Large empty brown eyes looked back at her, a large hole in her chest right above her heart. What got Jenny the most was the fact the little girl looked about eight years old. Jenny looked at the little girl, she didn't have any clue about medicine but the hole in the girl's chest looked like it was the cause of death.

Jenny closed her eyes over for a moment to stop the tears, opening them again she noticed a chain around the girl's neck. It was silver and the pendant was hidden underneath her pink coloured top. Jenny gently pulled on the chain and lifted up the necklace, she looked in confusion as she saw the full moon with two half moons on the other side. It was a silver version of the amulet Charlie and Gracie had found. Jenny examined the necklace in her hand, her eyes widened in shock when it came away from the girl's neck, the chain had been snapped. Hearing voices coming up the stairs Jenny reached over and gently closed the little girl's eyes over. "We'll get whoever did this." She promised quietly before she stood up and left the room, taking the necklace with her.

Stepping outside Jenny found Jason and Penelope with Skye, wiping at her eyes Jenny walked over to them after closing the door over. Skye looked up at her big sister with a heartbroken look on her face. "Is she?"

Jenny nodded her head sadly. "Yeah. I'm sorry ladybug." She said softly.

"How old was she?" Jason asked as he got back to his feet helping the girls stand.

"No older than nine." Jenny replied sadly. "She was wearing this around her neck but it must have broken when she was attacked." Jenny handed over the silver necklace to her sister, the other three had a look at it.

"That looks like the gold amulet Charlie had." Penelope commented. "It also looks like the symbol in the book downstairs."

"Book?" Jenny and Skye asked confused.

Jason nodded his head. "Apparently, before the Darklighter was vanquished he was looking through the bookcase in the living room throwing the books around. He found whatever he was looking for in one of the books just before Letti and Billie got him." Jason explained. "The girls are looking through the book just now."

"Is Wyatt here?" Jenny asked.

Jason nodded his head. "Yeah, why?" He asked.

"I think he had better call Danny." Jenny replied before walking off down the stairs with her sister, cousin and friend following behind her.

Gracie looked at the book that had been placed in front of her, carefully she placed the silver necklace the woman who had met her end in the living room had been wearing down in the drawing of the symbol. Her eyes filled with confusion as she found it was a perfect fit. The necklace was the same design as the amulet the demons had wanted, something that didn't sit well with Gracie at all. Looking up she watched as Jenny and Skye appeared with Penelope and Jason. They quietly explained to Wyatt that there was someone dead upstairs. Gracie shuddered, demons were becoming even more evil. Looking back at the book in front of her, she lifted the necklace and turned the page where she found a paragraph. Reading it over she absorbed the information before speaking, she might have found something useful.

"Hey guys," Gracie said looking up. "I know what the symbol means." She said. The others turned their attention to her. Mel came and sat down beside her while the others moved closer. Charlie however, stood with a frown on her face and her arms folded across her chest by the bookcase, her sister was still in her bad books.

"What does it say?" Chris asked his younger cousin.

"This balancing Wicca amulet represents the three aspects of the divine feminine. The maiden, the mother and the crone, this triple moon is a powerful symbol of all aspects of female power. Uniting intuition and psychic insight, it can be used with creative energy and wisdom as a great focus for balancing internal energies as well as the energies that exist externally." Gracie read. She looked back up at the others as they processed the information.

"Ok," Chris said folding his arms across his chest. "It represents female power, that doesn't explain why demons would be after it."

"There's another paragraph." Mel commented as she looked down at the bottom of the page, it had been written in very small writing. "No one knows when it shall come to rise, but the symbol of the triple moon will be used to protected a most coveted object. A gift sent down from the heavens to guide the beings born from light. The wearer of the amulet have the power to protect the power to take, if the amulet should fall into troubled hands."

The frown disappeared from Charlie's face as she walked over to join her family members. "Wait," She said very confused. "Me, Gracie and Henry are the beings born from light." She said.

"We know." Bell told the young girl. "We need to find what coveted object is and protect it before it falls into troubled hands." She said quoting from the book.

Charlie looked at Adrianna. "Maybe your theory was right." She told her. "Maybe evil wants to take us out so we can't accept our destiny."

Adrianna looked at her older cousin. "Well I don't want to be right but if that's the case we better do something and fast."

Wyatt walked back into the living room, sliding his cell phone back into his pocket. "We need to get out of here." He announced. "I called Danny and he said it would look really suspicious if we were all here so we need to leave."

"If we all leave it'll look worse." Kayla commented.

Wyatt looked at his wife and nodded his head. "I know, I'm gonna stay here and wait for Danny to come."

Jenny shook her head. "I should stay, I touched the little girl upstairs, my finger prints are gonna be all over the place."

"Mine too." Skye said.

Wyatt sighed. "Ok I'll stay here with you two, the rest of you go back to the manor. Gracie take that book and show it to Mom and the Aunts, maybe it will jog their memory." Wyatt smiled at Kayla and kissed her on the lips before Chris took a hold of her hand and orbed out with her and Bell. The other Halliwells disappeared in a bright cluster of lights leaving Wyatt, Jenny and Skye in the living room. "When they start asking questions, you babysat for the little girl ok?" He said.

Skye frowned. "We don't even know her name." She told Wyatt.

Wyatt turned and pointed to the photo on the mantle, it was in a brown coloured frame with _'Lilly' _written underneath it in gold fancy writing. Skye looked at the photo and saw the little girl. "Ok." She said quietly.

* * *

The white lights touched down in a large grassy area, the sound of crackling filled the air. Turning their heads Paige, Henry and Kyle were met with a large pile of burning branches and in the centre of the branches tied to a pole was Gracie. Paige felt all the air rush out of her lungs with one wave of panic, she reached for her husband's hand as she watched the demonically infected Inspector Dales throw a match onto the logs. Seeing the memory of her nightmare walking around caused Paige to fill with rage she wanted to kill him all over again.

Kyle looked around in confusion, it looked like the guy was trying to bring back the witch trials. He turned to Sandra about to ask a question, but her subtle shake of the head stopped him from talking. Kyle turned his head to look back at Paige and Henry both of them stood with watery eyes as they watched their daughter shake her head to free the cloth from her mouth and let out a scream.

Gracie let out another scream hoping someone, anyone would hear her. "Scream all you want." Inspector Dales said with a laugh. "No one is going to hear you."

"GRACIE?!" Filled the air causing the inspector to panic, he was really in for it now. Clearly something had gone wrong somewhere, no one was meant to find her. Paige, Henry and Kyle turned their heads to see bushes shake and part.

The young witch lighter turned her head and looked on as four people appeared, finally things were starting to look up. Her teary, wet eyes locked onto one of the people when her name escaped their lips and she knew she was safe. "Henry!" Gracie cried as the flames began to spread around her.

The pissed young man looked around, Henry Jr's eyes filled with even more rage when he spotted Inspector Dales throwing a lit match, the logs crackled and burst into flame causing Gracie to cry again.

"You're too late." The twisted cop shouted.

Henry Jr yelled in rage and ran forward knocking Dales to the grassy ground before beating the crap out of him as he pinned him down. Paige winced when she watched her son lay a fist into Inspector Dales nose. She looked up as Gracie let out another cry of panic. "Oh hurry up and save her already." Paige mumbled. Even though she knew everything turned out fine she couldn't help but panic. Her daughter was in trouble.

"Oh god what do we do?" Victor asked as he looked around watching the flames building. "I missed the fireman class at school!"

"I can't orb!" Sam cried.

Paige locked eyes with her father, he had tried so hard to make it up to her by always being there for her and her children. He had been doing a pretty great job and while Paige would always remember her adoptive parents, she was glad that she got to meet her real father and spend time with him. When they got back home Paige was going to give Sam a call, she hadn't spoken to him for a few days.

"H-Help!" Gracie sobbed as the flames grew, getting closer to her.

"Hang on honey!" Sam yelled. "We need to do something!" He said looking to Bell and Victor.

"Henry!" Bell yelled. "Leave him and help us!" The young witch looked around. "There's got to be something blocking magic. Sam, Victor look out for anything that glows. Grab it if you see something." Bell cleared her throat. "Guided spirits hear my plea,

annul this magic, please let it be!"

"Got something!" Victor yelled as he ran over to the far corner of the pile of wood, he bent down and picked up the funny coloured crystal.

"AHHH!" Gracie yelled as more flames erupted, some of them caught onto Gracie's leg causing her to scream again.

"Gracie hang on! We're coming!" Bell yelled over the roar of the flames. "Oh!" Bell lifted her hands. "Oh god I hope this works, Guided spirits hear me plea,

annul the fire, flames now quickly freeze!" Bell chanted and to her relief all the flames stopped. "Henry!" She yelled.

The young Mitchell lad didn't need to be told twice, rolling off Dales he turned away and ran at the large frozen pile of burning wood. He reached the edge of the grass and was dissolved in a shower of orbs, knocking the centre pole as he grabbed a hold of Gracie. Once they were clear, the flames began to move again and the bright white and blue lights touched the grass on the other side. More orbs arrived bringing the Halliwell family, they looked around confused as Bell, Sam and Victor made their way over to where Henry Jr and Gracie where.

Henry Jr clapped the flame out on Gracie's tights and frowned when he saw the large burn on her leg. He quickly held his hands over it and watched as it healed up nicely not even leaving a mark.

Hearing the talking erupt around him Henry quickly untied the rope from around Gracie's wrists and brushed her dark hair back off her face.

"Gracie?" He asked as the tears rolled down his cheeks. He pulled his little sister into his arms and ran his hand back over her hair. "Gracie wake up."

Paige, Henry and Charlie quickly made their way over to Henry Jr and Gracie's side while the others worked on putting the fire out. They didn't want to attract too much attention. Henry Jr held onto Gracie tightly as his family came over to look. "I'm so sorry Gracie." Henry cried as he held onto her. He pressed his lips against her forehead. "God I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"Gracie?" Paige said softly as she looked down on her youngest daughter. She looked up at her son and placed a hand on the side of his cheek. "She's gonna be ok." She said with a small smile. "You saved her."

"Gracie wake up." Charlie said a little sternly. "I did not come out with a terrible hang over just to see you sleeping. Wake up." She said with a small smirk on her face.

"That was pretty stupid." Gracie whispered as her eyes opened and she looked upward.

"Thank god." Henry Sr. breathed out. "You gave us quite a scare there little lady."

"It's about time you lot got here." Gracie said as she moved to sit up, freeing Henry Jr's knees. She turned and looked at her older brother and threw her arms around him hugging him tightly. "Thank you." She said quietly.

"I'm so sorry." Henry Jr mumbled into her hair as he held onto her.

"Stop saying you're sorry." Gracie begged. "It's not your fault. I love you Henry."

"I love you too Gracie." Henry Jr said as a smile appeared on his lips.

Paige and Henry watched with a smile as their family shared a hug before the memory ended and everyone disappeared leaving the grassy area pretty much empty. Paige turned to look at Sandra knowing the ex-Elder was about to say something wise about her son.

"Henry Jr may be reckless sometimes and he may not think about his own safety but that's because he values other people's lives more than his." Sandra told Paige, Henry and Kyle. "I know that not many people think about dying, but in your line of work people do and I know that if Henry Jr had to be taken away before his time, he would rather go in the place of someone he loved."

Paige sniffed a little as her eyes and nose began to nip, the tears coming back. "He's like Piper in that way." She told Sandra. "He would go out of his way to help anyone, I'm pretty sure he'd jump in front of a bus for a stranger."

Henry smiled. "He already threw himself off the top of a building for one, a bus would be far too normal for him."

Sandra laughed. "Paige, Henry, your children are wonderful people and they are going to bring a lot more joy to you and the magical community as they grow. They are destined to become great and wise, there is no reason you should worry about them. They are the perfect three for the job and we know that they will do us all proud."

"Thank you." Paige said with a smile before hugging Sandra. "That really means a lot to me." Paige stepped back and took a hold of Henry's hand. "So where to next?" She asked.

Sandra smiled. "Home, there are some people who need your help." She replied as the bright white lights surrounded them one last time.

* * *

Phoebe looked up from the book Gracie had given her, she looked at her sisters who stood waiting for her answer. Phoebe nodded her head which caused both Prue and Piper to frown, the others turned to look at the sisters confusion present on all of their faces.

"Well that doesn't sound good." Prue commented lightly.

"_Really, _Prue?" Billie asked sarcastically.

Phoebe looked at her and smiled a little, the middle Halliwell sister was still so relived that Billie had moved back to San Francisco with her family. It was nice to have her a round to lend a hand. Phoebe looked back at her sisters. "It sort of makes sense, new witches get whitelighters so why can't magical books get protectors?" She asked.

Piper sighed and ran her hand through her long dark hair, something that she always did when she was nervous. "The Book of Shadows didn't have a guardian did it?" She asked.

"Grams." Prue answered her sister. "She was the one who practically created it, she looked after it and used it right up until she died. Then it was passed onto us."

"Ok fair point." Piper said before casting a glance to Charlie and Gracie. "So from what we can gather then, you guys are going to accept your Destiny sometime soon and evil is hell bent on getting rid of you." Piper said causing her nieces to frown. "What?" Piper asked.

"You didn't have to be so…" Charlie paused.

"Blunt." Gracie finished causing her twin to smile at her a little. Gracie smiled back before looking back at her aunt. Maybe things were fixing themselves. "Ok so now we know evil is after us we now know we have to get Henry back a.s.a.p."

Jason looked up from the map as he had been given scrying duty again. "Well I can't find him anywhere, so I'm thinking he's still in the Underworld."

Prue sighed as she walked over and took a seat beside Phoebe on the sofa that sat with it's back against the windows in the sunroom. "What I think we need to do is get Paige back. She could help us a lot because I don't wanna be the one who lets her cat outta the bag." Prue looked at her sisters who agreed with her.

A bright swirl of white lights appeared in the sunroom leaving Paige behind. The youngest Halliwell sister spun round in a circle before turning and looking at the people who had gathered in the sunroom of the manor, her face fell into a confused expression.

"That was weird." She said looking at her sisters and then to her daughters.

"Aunt Prue," Chris said causing the women in question to look at him. "Why couldn't you have said Aunt Paige's name ages ago?" He asked. "It would have saved a lot of trouble you know."

Prue looked back at Paige. "That wasn't me." She said looking at her sister confused.

Phoebe stood from her seat and went over to hug her little sister. "Where have you been?" She asked. "We've been calling, summoning and even threatening your ass and you only show up now? Paige we really needed you here."

Paige nodded her head. "I know and I am truly sorry but Sandra took me and Henry on a little trip down memory lane shall we say." She said smiling at her daughters. "I already know about Henry and I know about the amulets." She told everyone. "Piper where's the book?" She asked.

"Uh…" Mel said looking down at the Book of Shadows in front of her and Bell. "It's here." She said slightly confused.

"Magic School." Piper answered ignoring her daughter. "Do you want me to go and get it?" She asked.

Paige shook her head. "No need." She held her hands out in front of her and called for her present to her children.

Everyone in the sunroom watched in silence as a large cluster of orbs appeared in Paige's hands before disappearing, leaving a large dark blue covered book in her hands. Paige wrapped her hands around the book before walking over to sit next to Prue. She placed the book down on her knees and waved her daughters over to sit down on the wicker table. The girls complied silently and sat down in front of their mother and eldest aunt while the others gathered around them.

"I wanted to wait until after the full moon to give you this but, it looks like the universe had other ideas." She said with a small smile. "This book is your very own Book of Shadows." She said causing gasps to fill the air. "I cast a spell to copy the Book of Shadows and the spell created this, the Book of Light. The information in it is identical to the original book but it has extra things added to it, things only you two and Henry Jr will need to know." Paige explained.

"I think we found the coveted object." Chris whispered looking at Bell.

"Wow." Charlie said looking at the book in wonder. "We get our own book." She said in awe. She looked to Gracie. "Kinda makes me hate myself even more."

Gracie nodded her head. "Me too." She said quietly.

Paige looked at the girls confused. "Anyway," She continued. "Because it is a brand new book the powers-that-be and the whole grand design blessed the power to protect the magic inside the book onto a family many moons ago. That explains the amulet. The amulet wearing family would only be able to protect the book until the full moon passed on the night of the birth of the destiny, if it was accepted." Paige looked at her daughters. "If you two and Henry accept your destiny tonight, in front of the family and with the full moon perfectly in the centre of the sky at midnight, the book will automatically be protected by the Warren line and the amulets will disappear and the family will be free to protect some other magical destiny."

"Let me be the first to say, crap." Bell said causing Paige to look at her. "The family are dead." She told the youngest sister. "Turns out the demons are one step ahead of us this time."

"Well we need to get Henry back and fast." Paige said handing the book over to her daughters. "We're running out of time, the ceremony has to take place at midnight on the dot with a Matriarch present." She explained.

"When did you plan on telling us all of this information?" Piper asked looking at her baby sister.

"Don't get pissed at me." Paige said standing up. "Sandra only informed me of this after I watched my children risking their lives and what not."

Charlie and Gracie looked at each other slightly worried. They looked back down at the book in front of them and touched the triple moon design in the centre of the cover. The girls let out a gasp as it lit up and a bright white light covered their hands. Paige spun round to look at them, a smile appeared on her face. "Looks like you two are ready." She said.

Piper smiled at he nieces before looking at her daughter. "Mel go and summon Grams please, have her waiting around for our call if she can't come down just now."

"Got it Mom." Mel said before exiting the room.

Piper turned to Paige. "Now if I remember correctly there's something in that book that should help us find Henry Jr right?"

"You should remember." Prue said with a smirk. "You only looked through it eight times."

"Can it." Piper warned.

Paige nodded her head. "Girls why don't you have a look through the book for a spell on auras." She said.

"We're gonna find Henry by reading his aura?" Letti asked a little confused.

Prue nodded her head. "Whitelighters have a special aura, kinda like each one as a different orb trail. It means that they are able to be distinguished from other whitelighters so if we read Henry's aura we should be able to locate him."

"That's the theory anyway." Phoebe said with a smile.

"Where did you learn this?" Chris asked very interested.

"I actually found it in a book at Magic School." Piper said beaming with pride.

"Mom," Charlie said looking up from the open double page in front of her and Gracie. "There's a spell for summoning auras and one for reading them." She said.

"There's a potion too." Gracie said standing up with Charlie, the girls held onto the book and made their way into the kitchen.

Kayla smiled at them. "Something tells me everything's gonna be alright between them even if they take little baby-steps."

Chris nodded his head in agreement. "Something also tells me, they've gotta figure this one out on their own." He looked around the room at his family. "So I guess that means we're on demon-proofing the house." He said with a slight frown.

Piper smiled and winked at him. "Thanks Peanut." She said before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey Mom," Penelope said causing Prue to look at her. "Will me and Penny get our own Book?" She asked.

"Will we?" Letti asked her mother.

Prue and Phoebe looked at each other and smiled before turning to their daughters. "You'll need to wait and see." They replied in unison causing the girls to frown.

"I'd take that as a yes." Jason said before getting a slap on the back of the head from Piper.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**That's the end of chapter four! Charlie and Gracie got their Book of Light to help them look for their brother and things seem to be getting better between them, aww! Henry Jr looks like he's gonna cause trouble in the Underworld lol. Please remember to leave a review as i love hearing from you! Thanks!**

**Dx**


	5. With my siblings I do accept

First off, I'm really sorry it took so long to update life has just been so busy! Second, Thank you to everyone who reviewed and thank you to the people who added my story to their favourite & alert list! It really made me smile when I got the emails from FanFic. I love you guys and I am so glad you like my story. =)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Charmed _or any of its' original characters, but one can but dream I guess. I do however own those you are not familiar with and the storyline. If you wish to use any of the characters or ideas I have created please ask before doing so otherwise I will have no choice but to have you hunted down and vanquished or thrown in an Underworld cell for the rest of your days. You have been warned!

**A/N: **So this is the chapter everyone's been waiting for Matthews-Mitchell gang are one step closer to their destiny. This is the last chapter that has all the other Halliwells in it to such a great extent, after this just a few of them will be popping up. After all the story is about Henry Jr, Charlie and Gracie but don't worry the Halliwells are a close family so the others will be around! Ok so my magical knowledge is pretty limited, I know lots from the show and I've been using Google to help me so I apologize if there is anything that's not actually correct, just use your imagination people!

Also if you haven't read my other stories; _'Living up to the Name' _and _'Decode'_ don't worry, you'll be able to follow this. It is separate from those two stories. There may be a few things you don't understand at first but I'll go into them and explain. Also I have used the characters I created for those stories so the Halliwell kids don't change their names and you lot don't get confused.

Please remember to review after reading, I really love hearing from you guys. Well guys, here's chapter five!

**Summary: **The Matthews-Mitchell siblings' destiny as witches was only the beginning. Now the new power of three has been chosen and they must embrace their whitelighter side to complete their own destiny, as the most powerful witchlighters of all time…The Guardians.

* * *

**_Guardians_**

Chapter Five: With my siblings I do accept 

Being stuck in the Underworld wasn't exactly pleasant as one could imagine but Henry Jr never imagined that it would be so deadly boring. The young witchlighter had finally managed to lift the freaky little demon's rock into the cell with him, it had only cost him half the skin on his arm, so he was sitting in the centre of the cell he was being kept in wrapping his right arm up with the blue shirt he had been wearing. His Mom was going to kill him when he got rescued because she loved this shirt, not to mention it was expensive. Henry Jr took his hand away from his homemade bandage and checked his watch, it was coming up for eight thirty, four hours until midnight. Picking up the rock he threw it back over towards the entrance to the cell. He had been at this for ages and it wasn't really getting him anywhere, he was starting to get pissed off.

The rock hit the bars and fell to the dirty floor before a bright green spark filled the air. Henry Jr watched with a frown, it had been flashing green a lot but it hadn't done anything. He got on his knees ready to crawl over and pick it up when it flashed again, Henry Jr stopped and watched as the flash of blue disappeared. The eldest of the Matthews-Mitchell witchlighters watched in confusion as a flash of orange appeared next. The bars around him began to shake as a bright flash of white filled the cell. Henry Jr turned his head away until the flash disappeared, opening his eyes and turning back round he saw that the cell door was now swinging open and the rock had disappeared.

Excitedly Henry Jr got to his feet and walked towards the cell door, he reached out and kicked it lightly with his right foot, he watched as it swung before falling off it's hinges falling to the floor with a clang. Henry winced at the sound but he took a few steps back, he was going to chance this and there was a pretty big chance this was going to sting like a bitch. Taking a deep breath he ran forward but didn't stop when he reached the cell, the electrical current came back up but Henry Jr launched himself through it. A cry of pain escaped his lips as he fell forward and hit the dirt floor about a meter away from the entrance to the cell he had been stuck in.

"Crap, crap, crap." Henry Jr mumbled as he rolled onto his back. He lay there for a moment or two looking up at the cavern above him. Taking a deep breath he slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position. He looked around and listened, he was out of the cell and it would appear that no one had noticed yet. Getting up Henry Jr ran over to the entrance to the cavern and stuck his head out, he looked left and then right before deciding it was safe.

Henry ran along the corridor the way he had been dragged before he had landed in the cell, he kept his wits about him and tried to ignore the throbbing in his lower back. The poison must have started to do something because he really didn't feel so great. Hearing talking Henry quickly dove behind a group of tall rocks, wincing when his back hit against the wall. He sank low down and listened as two demons got closer.

"Liroff wasn't exactly happy that it was the boy who had been brought down." The taller of the two demons said. "He wanted one of the twins, he would have been able to kill two birds with one stone with their link."

Henry Jr frowned as he listened in on the conversation.

"True," The smaller demon said. "But that's what he gets for suggesting that someone takes slightly weaker arrows. Arrows weren't meant to be used to bring anyone down to the Underworld for questioning. They were meant to kill."

The taller demon nodded his head. "When the new formula is complete we won't have to worry about this kind of stuff happening again. When did Gatica say he wanted the blood?" He asked.

"As soon as possible." The second demon grinned. "You hold, I'll stab." He said.

Henry Jr watched as they walked right past him and headed down the corridor. He hoped they weren't talking about him otherwise he was about to get caught. Henry sat for a moment and debated wither or not he should orb home or wait and find out what the demons were talking about, what they ment when they said they could kill two birds with one stone. Henry Jr sighed and called upon his invisibility. Once he was invisible to every eye, he stood up and carried on jogging.

He jogged along the corridor until he heard more voices, he stopped and had a look around, his brown eyes found a very dark large room just a bit in front of him. Stepping forward he placed his hand on the lower part of his bag and rubbed it a little, he was starting to feel the poison. He was sure of it.

"When the moon is inline we'll kill the eldest twin." A deep booming voice said.

Henry Jr's ears perked up, he couldn't just leave now. Not when the demons were talking about killing his sisters. Taking his left hand away from the wound on his lower back, he checked the bandage around his injured arm before he took a deep breath and walked into the very dark room. He watched as one very large demon began laying out strange knifes and other torture instruments on a stone table.

"Shit." Henry Jr whispered to himself.

The demon with the deep booming voice turned away from the demon who was laying out the knifes and turned to look about the cavern. Something wasn't right. The demon closed his eyes over and listened very carefully, a warning light was flashing inside his head.

Henry Jr walked backwards until, his back was pressed firmly against the wall. He had to bite down hard, to stop the hiss of pain escaping his lips. He watched with worried eyes as the demon continued to stand very, very still. If he so much moved, or looked in his direction Henry Jr would orb to the other end of the Underworld if he had too, something told him he was too weak to orb topside. A sharp shooting pain suddenly appeared in Henry's stomach, the witchlighter winced and looked down to see a black handled athame sticking out of his stomach. Gasping he lifted his head and watched Liroff open his eyes and grin in his direction.

Henry Jr couldn't stop himself he stumbled forward and landed on the floor on his side, becoming visible as he did so. The demon walked over to where the young man lay, a grin on his face. "Now that was original." He sneered as he pulled out the athame.

Henry Jr let out a cry of pain as demons began to gather around him, he was so screwed. His world became a little hazy as he watched the demons walk backwards from where he was lying.

"Leave him." Liroff said with a grin. "His sisters can have the pleasure of finding him." He said moving everyone back further.

* * *

Samantha paced back and forth as she waited for her stupid whitelighter to answer her call. Kyle had been gone for hours and she was starting to worry-not that she would admit- she stat on a bench across from the entrance to the alleyway she had been chased down before with a frown on her face. She had found another demon and followed it to the same alleyway, something that made her very suspicious. She sat watching as people walked past it, no one even gave it a second glance. Something that comforted her greatly. Kyle had told her to stay at home, to give up the demon hunting for a little while but she couldn't. As a witch, it was her duty to protect the innocent and Samantha had been taught that her whole life. She wasn't about to turn her back on it now, not because her mother told her to. What did her mother know anyway? The young girl wanted to groan she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she knew exactly who it would be. It was going to be the same person who had already called her three times, three calls that she had ignored. Sighing, Samantha took her phone out of her pocket and pressed the _'accept' _button on the screen before holding her phone up to her ear.

"What?" She asked rather irritably into her cell.

'_Sammy where are you?' _The worried voice of her mother asked on the other end of the line. _'I thought Kyle had asked you to stop vanquishing demons.'_

Samantha rolled her eyes at her mother, she was strongly beginning to hate the woman. It wasn't her fault she had lost her powers and screwed up her life. Samantha had done nothing wrong so there was no reason for her mother to try and take away her own magical rights. "He asked me to lay low." She stated. "But I found another demon that went back to the alleyway I was attacked in before…"

'_Come home right now young lady.' _Her mother commanded her. _'You know better than to run off into danger.'_

"If I was in danger I wouldn't be talking to you right now Mom." Samantha retorted. "I can't just come home, innocent people might get hurt. I've already called Kyle and he's on his way." Samantha lied.

'_Sam,' _Her mother said in a tone that made her frown even more. _'It's not your problem to worry about other people.'_

Samantha frowned. "Yes it is!" She shouted, noticing how other people turned to look at her as they walked past. She lowered her voice again so that it came out like a hiss. "It's my job to protect innocent people Mom, to stop the bad guys. You of course would know this if you hadn't messed up and lost your powers." She spat. Samantha's dark eyes spotted a woman with long red hair walk into the alleyway, what really caught Samantha's attention was the fact the woman was being followed by a rather strange looking man. "I got to go." Samantha said hanging up the phone and standing from the bench she was sitting on.

Placing her cell phone back in her pocket Samantha crossed the road carefully before entering the alleyway. Hearing a scream she picked up her pace before freezing when she saw the woman she had watched walk into the alleyway being thrown into the brick wall with the fire escape above it. Samantha reached into her coat pocket to pull out the potion she had made when a bright blue energy ball came flying towards her. Lifting her hands above her head, Samantha floated off the ground and avoided being hit. With a smirk on her face she landed back down on the floor in front of the demon, kicking him in the face as she did so.

A shimmer appeared a little away from where the woman with the red hair lay, hearing the sound of an energy ball Ebony turned her head and watched as a young girl ducked and kicked the demon in the legs causing him to fall backwards. The young Phoenix had been tailing demons in the Underworld in the hopes to find Henry Jr and the demon she had been following had just come topside. Ebony quickly checked the redhead's pulse before turning back round and lifting the stun potion out the pocket of her skirt.

"No wait!" Ebony called as she watched the young girl toss her own potion.

The glass cracked on the demon's flesh and caused him to scream in pain before he became nothing but a pile of gray ash on the floor. Ebony's face fell into a frown as she walked over to the pile of demon ash, this was not good. Placing her own potion back in her pocket she turned to see the dark haired girl had walked over towards the redhead who was now waking up.

"Excuse me," Ebony said placing her hands on her hips. "Who the heck are you?" She asked. "And why did you throw that potion?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Samantha asked as she looked over her shoulder at the girl who had come out of nowhere. "To vanquish him."

"Well I was trying to stun him so I could interrogate him." Ebony said with a glare.

Samantha turned her back to the innocent and got to her feet, she walked over to where Ebony was standing and stood directly in front of her folding her arms across her chest glaring at her. "Why'd you want to interrogate him?" Samantha asked, she did love a good demon hunt.

Ebony looked at the young girl in front of her and glared. "None of your business." She said before pushing Samantha out of the way. Ebony walked across the redhead and began to wake her, not noticing how Samantha had gasped.

"Miss," Ebony said shaking the redhead lightly. "Can you hear me?" She asked.

Samantha's eyes opened and she watched as Ebony helped the young woman to her feet, Samantha's eyes travelled down Ebony's arms and she saw the red mark on her left wrist. "HEY!" Samantha screamed causing Ebony to jump.

Ebony spun round, letting go of the redhead's hands. She looked at the young girl ducking when a large pole came flying towards her head. The redhead looked at the two girls before rushing out of the alleyway as fast as she could. Ebony stood back to her full height and glared at the young girl. "What was that for?!" She asked.

"What the hell do you think?!" Samantha yelled rummaging around in her pocket.

Ebony watched confused as Samantha pulled another potion vial from her pocket, the young Phoenix held her hands up in a mock 'I come in peace' gesture. "What are you doing with that?" She asked trying her hardest not to piss off the young witch.

Samantha looked at Ebony with a confused look on her face. "This here is a potion, it's used to vanquish demons." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ebony looked at the girl in front of her. "I'm not a demon." She said lowering her hands. "I'm not here to hurt you, I was chasing after that demon you killed. That makes me a good guy." She tried to reason.

Samantha frowned again. "Not if you were paid by another demon to take him out." She replied simply. "As far as I'm concerned, Phoenixes are demons." She said before tossing the potion.

Ebony went to shimmer out of the way of the potion but the vial cracked at her feet and a white smoke rose up as the liquid splashed against her legs. Ebony let out a painful cry before disappearing from the alleyway.

"Ha, ha." Samantha said with a smile before a shower of blue and white orbs appeared in front of her. She folded her arms across her chest and watched as Kyle appeared in front of her. "Oh so now you decide to show up." She said with a glare.

* * *

All was very quiet in the kitchen of the Halliwell manor, the only sound that could be heard was the familiar bubbling of a pan on the stove as Charlie and Gracie made the potion that would hopefully help them find their brother. Charlie stood in front of the stove mixing the potion with a wooden spoon, she had been placed in charge of making a potion that would vanquish darklighters while her twin was in charge of making the potion that would help them find Henry Jr.

Charlie blew out a little breathe before glancing over her shoulder to look at Gracie. Her little sister stood at the island in the centre of their aunt's kitchen, mashing up some orange goop. There was a pot in front of Gracie too, filled the potion ingredients she needed. Charlie turned away from her sister when she saw her head move, scared she would look up Charlie turned her attention back to the mixing hoping Gracie hadn't seen her watching.

Gracie looked over at Charlie as she tipped the chopping board over the pot in front of her, using the knife she scraped the pumpkin into the pot before placing the knife and board back down on the countertop. The second youngest Warren witch had noticed her sister had been watching her, she could feel her eyes on her when she wasn't looking. Gracie sighed and picked up a handful of sugar before tossing it in the pot. The young twin was so busy thinking about her sister she forgot to look back at the Book of Light in front of her. The sugar hit the other ingredients and a large puff of white smoke appeared throwing Gracie backwards and onto the floor.

Hearing the explosion and the sound of her sister coughing, Charlie turned off the stove and turned round too see Gracie sitting on the floor. The eldest twin rushed over and pulled Gracie back to her feet. The girls looked at each other for a moment before deciding things were still awkward between them. Gracie quickly dropped Charlie's hands and brushed them on her jeans.

Charlie sighed and looked at the open book. "Gracie," She said before looking over at her sister. "You were meant to turn off the ring before throwing in the sugar." She pointed out. Charlie lifted off the pot and sat it down on top of an oven mitt before turning off the rings that sat in the centre of the island.

Gracie blew her fringe out of her face before looking at the book, a guilty look of shame appeared on her face, painting her cheeks a light shade of pink. "Whoops." She said quietly.

Charlie walked over to the cupboard with the glass panels in it and took out two glass vials, she walked back over and placed them down on the counter before looking at her sister expectantly. "Lets hope the potion's not ruined." She commented lightly.

Gracie sighed in frustration. "It's not like I could concentrate anyway!" She snapped. "You keep staring at me and turning your head away. What's your problem?" She asked. "Trying to come up with some way to get rid of me?"

Charlie looked at Gracie with a hurt expression on her face, she shook her head causing her ponytail to swish. "No." She replied quietly. "I was just…" Charlie watched as Gracie shook her head and went to bottle the potion. "I'm really sorry." She said as Gracie continued to work. "I'm sorry I cast the spell and I'm sorry I said those mean things to you and Henry. You have got every right to hate me and I don't expect you to forgive me but can we please just stop fighting until we find Henry Jr?" She asked as her eyes began to water. "I don't want _'I hate you' _to be the last thing I ever say to my big brother."

Gracie sighed as she felt the tears well up in her eyes, she placed the cork stoppers in the glass vials before going over to the potion Charlie had been making and lifting it from the stove. She brought it over to the counter and began bottling that, not saying anything.

Charlie watched as her little sister used up all of the darklighter potion she had made, she filled six glass vials with the stuff before placing cork stoppers in them. Taking three potions she placed them in her pockets before handing the others to Charlie. Charlie accepted them and placed them in her pockets too.

"I am still extremely mad at you." Gracie said with a slight glare as she lifted one vial of the potion she had made. "But," She said with a sigh. "I don't want _'I hate you' _to be the last thing you say to Henry Jr either. So lets stop with the bitchy-ness and save him."

Charlie nodded her head and watched as Gracie closed over the Book of Light before picking it up and walking out of the kitchen with it. The eldest twin watched with a small smile, thinking about how much Gracie had grown up. She was turning into a wonderful young woman. Picking up the pad of paper with the copy of the aura spell on it, Charlie grabbed her vial of the potion Gracie had made before walking out of the room after her.

The girls walked up the stairs and into the attic, where they found their other family members. Candles had been lit and a strange yet pleasant smell met their nostrils. "Is that Lavender?" Charlie asked slightly confused as her mother turned round to look at her.

Paige nodded her head. "It's part of the protection we've got going on over here." She said with a small smile.

"There are crystals in every room and a circle of apple and sage around the house." Wyatt added with a proud smile. "No demon is getting in here." He said with a wink.

Gracie looked at the family standing before her. "Do we really have to do this ourselves?" She asked, the nerves coming to the surface.

Paige walked over and embraced her daughters. "You are going to be perfectly fine." She told them before kissing them both on their foreheads.

Charlie and Gracie smiled at their mother before gathering up the white candles and placing them in a circle on the floor, the other Halliwells watched with proud smiles before Piper gently ushered them from the room, closing the door over behind her. Charlie orbed a lighter into her hand and she began to light the candles as Gracie read over the instructions in the book before placing it down on the pillows in the centre of the circle.

"I have a feeling this is gonna hurt." Gracie commented lightly.

Charlie nodded her head in agreement as she placed the lighter down. "Of course it will." She said standing up to her full height to look at all of the lit candles. "When does anything go the way we want it to?" She asked with a smile.

Gracie took a breath before looking at her sister. "Once I've read out the spell we drink the potion ok?"

Charlie nodded her head and stepped into the centre of the circle to stand beside Gracie, the girls gave themselves just enough space so they wouldn't crash into each other when they fell to the floor. "Ready." She said holding the potion tightly in her hand.

Gracie nodded her head and began to cast the spell, looking down at the open book at her feet.

"Golden hue that shines so bright,

Allow us to seek in darkest of night,

Third eye take us to our loved one dear,

Land at the aura of the one we hold near." Gracie chanted. Quickly the girls took off the cork stoppers and downed the funny coloured potion.

Charlie made a strange gagging noise before she placed the empty vial back in her pocket. "That was disgustingly sweet!" She announced.

Gracie nodded her head as her world began to fade around her. "Here we go." She said in a quite whisper before falling down onto the pillows.

Seeing that her twin had fallen, Charlie quickly sat down and allowed the sleepy feeling to take over her. She fell backwards into the pillows and two sets golden lights appeared around the girls before they travelled downwards and through the floor.

* * *

All had become very silent around him, wincing as he took a deeper breath Henry Jr opened his eyes slowly and had a look around the dark cavern. Thankfully all the demons had left him alone, there were no scary looking creatures sharpening tools, no one going over the plan to get his sisters. The eldest Matthews-Mitchell sibling groaned as he lifted his hands away from the seeping wound on his chest, he was bleeding to death and being poisoned at the same time. Henry Jr wanted to laugh, this was so typical, it the night he was supposed to accept his destiny with his sisters and there he was, lying on a dirty floor somewhere in the Underworld.

Hearing voices Henry Jr turned his head in the direction of the entrance to the cavern, two demons walked past their eyes watching him for just a moment before looking away as they disappeared from his line of sight. He wasn't even going to be allowed to die in peace, demons were coming to check on him, making sure he wasn't going anywhere. Henry Jr turned his head away as he felt tears gather in his eyes, he was getting worried, he wasn't sure how long he could last.

The swarm of golden lights appeared in the cavern causing it to light up for a moment before the light disappeared. Henry Jr blinked a few times before turning his head and looking on in surprise. He watched confused as his sisters had a look around, their eyes getting used to the sudden darkness. "G-guys." Henry Jr gasped out.

Charlie and Gracie both spun round to see their brother lying on the floor just meters away from them. Charlie stood not sure what to do while Gracie ran over to where her brother lay. Getting down on her knees, the youngest witchlighter smiled sadly while brushing Henry Jr's hair back off his face as it was stuck down to his sweaty forehead.

Gracie looked down at Henry's wound, she winced when she saw the amount of blood flowing from it. "What did they do to you?" Gracie asked.

"S-shot, electrocuted and s-stabbed." Henry Jr coughed out. He watched as Gracie moved her hand round his back, as she helped him sit up slowly. He quickly grabbed her wrist and shook his head. "Darklighter poison." He told her slowly pushing her hand away.

Gracie looked up too see Charlie hadn't moved an inch, she still stood there looking around her. "Charlie what are you doing?!" Gracie asked. "Henry needs help _now_."

Charlie shuddered she felt like they were being watched. "Something's wrong." She said jogging over and getting down on the other side of Henry Jr. She scooted in behind her brother and placed her hands over the wound on his back. Her hands began to glow but it didn't seem to be healing the wound. "Henry do you know what this stuff is?" She asked.

"S-some kinda Darklighter poison." Henry Jr replied as Gracie began healing up the wound on his front. "Y-you guys need to get out of here." Henry Jr said with a cough.

Gracie shook her head. "No." She told her older brother simply. "We're not going anywhere without you."

"You…" Henry Jr coughed again. "You don't understand, it's a trap." The wound on Henry's stomach healed up, closing over rather quickly. He let out a gasp as his chest began moving with a lot more ease. Gracie pulled off the shirt from Henry's arm and healed that up too.

Charlie's face fell into a frown as she tried her hardest to heal the Darklighter wound on her brother's back. Looking up she noticed Gracie had finished healing Henry's arm, she reached over and grabbed a hold of her sister's right hand and kept holding her left one out over the wound. Gracie caught on with what Charlie was doing and leaned over Henry holding out her left hand. Slowly the wound began to close up.

The three sat there in silence for a few moments before the golden light's disappeared from the girls' hands. Drawing their hands away and letting go of each other, Charlie and Gracie looked at their brother with defeated looks on their faces. Henry Jr however, looked a lot less pale than he had done when they arrived.

"We can't heal it." Charlie said as Gracie sat back.

"That's ok," Henry Jr told them. "I feel better than I did before you two got here." He said with a smile. "_How_ did you get here?" He asked.

"Spell." Gracie replied with a smile. "One to track and send auras, Aunt Piper found it."

Henry Jr looked at his sisters a little confused, they were grinning like Cheshire Cats. Before any more could be said the siblings were separated, parted like the red sea. Henry Jr and Gracie were thrown to the right, Charlie the left. The three of them landed with a _'thud' _in the dirty floor, a groan escaped Henry Jr's lips as he landed on his back.

"How touching," A voice said causing Charlie and Gracie to look around. "I really hate breaking up moments like these." Liroff appeared in the spot the girls and Henry Jr had been sitting together moments ago. "Henry, I can see why you get frustrated with the girls, they never listen to you."

Henry Jr growled in his throat as Gracie helped him back to his feet, he stood to his full height but leaned on his sister for support. "What sisters ever listen to their brothers?" Henry Jr asked. He watched as Liroff looked between Charlie and Gracie, the anger was bubbling away under the surface.

Liroff smiled at the boy before looking at the girls. "Charlotte," He said looking over at Charlie. "It is a pleasure to meet you." He said with a twisted grin. He then turned and looked over towards Gracie. "Grace, you are as beautiful as everyone says. I'm so glad you could make it." Liroff turned to look at Charlie again he waved his hand in front of her and she was thrown backwards into the wall behind her.

"Charlie!" Gracie cried as Henry Jr stepped forward. Both siblings stepped forward but hit something solid. A purple force field popped up and they found themselves being knocked backwards.

Henry Jr tried to orb out from behind it but it didn't work. He watched with his heart beating furiously in his chest as Charlie picked herself back up, throwing her hair back over her shoulders. "I swear to god if you hurt her…" Henry paused for dramatic effect as Liroff turned to look at him. "I'll make you wish you had never been conceived." He warned.

Liroff laughed. "You're not in any position to be calling the shots Henry. You still have that poison floating through your system. Think of it as a virus, it will eat away at you before finally killing you."

Charlie's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Let them go." She said causing Liroff to turn to look at her.

"What was that?" The powerful man asked.

"Let them go." Charlie said again. "Let them go and I'll stay here." She said swallowing the lump of fear that was rising in her throat. She knew better than to make deals with demons but right now she was to concerned for her brother and sister.

"No!" Henry Jr and Gracie shouted at the same time Liroff spoke.

"How very heroic." He replied with a sick smile. "And what prey tell, makes you think I'll accept this deal?" He asked.

Charlie's face became a smirk of her own. "You want rid of us. I'm the most powerful witchlighter out the three of us." She said simply. "Henry Jr's injured and Gracie, she's never been powerful."

"Charlie don't be stupid!" Henry Jr shouted as Gracie clung to his right side. "Just shut up!"

Charlie shook her head. "I can't." She said before looking at Liroff. "You let them go, you keep me. The _most _powerful." She looked at her brother and sister. "Have we got a deal?" She asked.

Liroff considered the options, it seemed that the girls didn't know about the connection they had. If it was severed completely it would leave both of them weak and powerless. Liroff knew that the Halliwells had died countless times, proving his theory that he would need something more than death to get rid of the link Charlie and Gracie shared and he was more than willing to try some theories out before the full moon.

"Deal." Liroff said simply. "Charlotte Prudence Matthews, you belong to me." He turned and looked at Henry Jr and Gracie. Waving his hand the purple force field fell away from them. "No funny business now." He said.

"You son of a bitch!" Henry Jr shouted as he went to move forward.

Gracie gasped feeling a strange pull, she looked over to her sister who nodded her head. Gracie reached forward and grabbed Henry Jr, the two of them disappeared in a swirl of bright gold lights while a set fell downwards into Charlie.

Charlie glowed golden for a moment before the light disappeared. Charlie shuddered as Liroff stood behind her, he placed his hands on her hips and leaned forward so his chin was resting on her shoulder, his lips right by her ear.

"You haven't got long to wait, the full moon will be coming soon." He whispered before placing a kiss on the side of her head.

Charlie turned her head away in disgust as Liroff took his hands off her and stepped back. The eldest twitchlighter turned and looked at the cavern, not surprised to see a group of demons waiting. Charlie looked back at Liroff. "They will take you to your room." He said before disappearing in a shower of black and navy blue orbs.

"Great." Charlie said sarcastically as she walked over to the demons. Two of them placed their hands around her upper arms and she didn't even flinch. "Lead the way boys."

* * *

"Ow!" Ebony cried as she sat on the old pink sofa in the attic. Wyatt was seated behind her trying to heal up her shoulder but it was proving to be a difficult task.

"You know," Wyatt commented as he dapped the blood with the cloth his wife had brought him. "If you held still and stopped venting I might actually be able to do something."

Kayla looked up from the Book of Light with a small smirk on her face. Ever since Ebony had arrived in a swirl in the living room she had been complaining about the young girl who had so very inconveniently killed the demon she had been following before vanquishing Ebony. Glancing over to where the girls lay Kayla couldn't help but feel worried, they had been gone a long time.

Ebony played with her dark hair as it hung over her right shoulder out the way so Wyatt could fix her up. The young Phoenix looked over at Kayla, she could feel the worried waves hit her skin. "How long have they been gone?" Ebony asked.

"Too long." Wyatt answered on behalf of his wife.

Kayla nodded her head. "I'm starting to worry about them." Turning her head to look at the slumbering forms of Charlie and Gracie, Kayla let out a gasp when she saw golden lights appear, taking Charlie's body away.

"What the hell was that?" Ebony asked as Wyatt stopped cleaning her wound for a moment. The three conscious people watched as a swirl of golden lights appeared in the place Charlie had been moments ago, they disappeared leaving a very confused Henry Jr behind.

Wyatt stood up from the sofa and made his way over to his only male cousin as the golden lights swirled around Gracie. The young witchlighter let out a gasp as she came flying back into the world of the conscious. "Are you alright?" Wyatt asked as he inspected Henry Jr over.

Henry Jr shook his head. "The wound on my back won't heal, it's some sorta freakin' new Darklighter poison."

Wyatt looked at Henry Jr confused. "How are you looking so good then?" He asked.

Gracie pushed herself up onto her knees. "Apparently, it's like a wasting away virus. Eats you then kills you." She commented as Kayla pulled her in for a hug.

Ebony pulled the sleeve of her top back up her arm so the wound on her left shoulder was covered. In all the years she had been reforming she had never come back with a piece of skin missing, it was just a little gross for her liking. "That doesn't sound good." She said looking at the two Matthews-Mitchell siblings. "Not wanting to state the obvious but where the hell is Charlie?" She asked.

Gracie sighed. "Charlie decided to play hero and made a deal with a demon. We got out and he got to keep her."

Wyatt frowned deeply, he was not impressed at all. He didn't blame the witchlighters for what had happened, but Charlie knew better than to make a deal with a demon. Everyone knew that. He sighed and cursed himself, she was starting to pick up on his 'hero' traits, a bad habit he did not want to pass on. Chris already had it and so did Henry Jr and that was enough. Wyatt was pretty sure any future kids of his would have the habit too, he only hoped they wouldn't be as bad as him.

"What time is it?" Henry Jr asked as he stood up with Gracie, Kayla and Wyatt.

"Coming up for ten to ten." Ebony replied looking at her cell phone.

"Great," Kayla said sarcastically. "The full moon is upon us."

Henry Jr nodded his head. "Which means we don't have long to save Charlie either."

Wyatt looked at his cousin, he did not like the tone Henry Jr had just used. Although he was dreading the answer, Wyatt had to ask. "What does that mean?" He asked.

Henry Jr sighed. "When I was down in the Underworld, demons kept talking about Charlie and Gracie's connection, the link they share. They had wanted to grab one of them instead of me because it would be like, and I quote: _'Killing two birds with one stone.' _I think if they couldn't take us out all in one go they wanted to get rid of the twins because, well then I'd be dead too."

"This keeps getting worse." Ebony commented. "Got any ideas Wy?"

Wyatt thought for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, a few. First off, I need to finish healing you. Kayla take Henry Jr and Gracie down the stairs with their book and try and find something that'll help us help Henry get rid of that poison. Fill the others in and come up with a plan to stop this demon dude and get Charlie back."

"Gotcha." Kayla said with a smirk.

Henry Jr looked rather confused. "Wait, hold up a sec. _'Their Book'_, what do you mean '_their book'_?" He asked.

Gracie picked up the blue coloured book off the floor and handed it to her brother. "Henry meet the Book of Light, Book of Light meet Henry." She said with a smile. She watched as Henry took it into his hands and the tri-moon on the front glowed in the same way it had when she and Charlie had touched it. "It's a book Mom made for us, it's our own Book of Shadows filled with all of the things we're gonna need when we embrace our own Destiny."

Henry Jr nodded his head. "This is so cool." He said with a small smile. The smile quickly faded and he found himself frowning. "Wait a second, she gave it to you _without _me?" He asked sounding hurt.

Kayla sighed and shook her head before she started pushing the witchlighter towards the attic door. "It saved your ass." She informed him.

Gracie laughed before glancing over at Wyatt and Ebony. "Uh E, how did you get hurt?" She asked.

Ebony's face fell into a frown. "One very cocky little witch thought she'd blow me up." She replied. Seeing the confused look Ebony shook her head. "Don't worry about it, I'm as good as…OW!"

"Oh for crying out loud!" Wyatt groaned. "Will you hold still!"

"Why can't you just heal it?" Ebony growled.

"It hurt too much last time remember?" Wyatt shot back.

Gracie shook her head and turned to head out of the attic, her family was so damn weird. Orbs surrounded Gracie and she found herself reappearing in the kitchen of the Manor. Once the lights had disappeared around her she found herself being hugged to death by her Aunt Phoebe.

"Pheebs," Prue said lightly as she watched her younger sister. "Let Paige hug her daughter, we haven't got time for all this." She commented lightly.

Phoebe sighed and moved to the side so Paige could hug her daughter. Paige Matthews-Mitchell was glowing with pride as she hugged her daughter tightly. Placing a hand on the back of her head, she played with Gracie's dark locks before whispering in her ear, "I am so proud of you."

Gracie smiled as she squeezed her Mom back. "Thanks." She said quietly before pulling back. She turned and looked at her brother who gave her a wink. "Well, we'll be back soon." She said with a smile walking over to take a hold of her brother's hand.

"Where are you going?" Paige asked confused. She didn't understand why Gracie and Henry Jr were leaving there was so much work to be done.

Gracie smiled at her mother. "This is our fight." She said softly. "When we accept our destiny we won't always be able to go to the others for help. Sometimes were gonna have to do things ourselves."

Henry Jr nodded his head in agreement. "This is just one of those things."

Piper sighed. "Alright," She said giving them her blessing. "But just because you have your own destiny, doesn't mean you can't come for help any more." She told Gracie and Henry Jr.

"We know." Gracie said with a smile.

"I'm coming with you guys." Jason said with a small smile. "After all, it's my job to float between you all and help wherever I can." He said taking a hold of Gracie's hand.

"Be careful." Paige said with a smile as she watched the three of them disappear in a shower of blue and white lights.

"Now what?" Letti asked.

Prue sighed. "We wait."

* * *

Henry Mitchell sat as his desk with a slight frown on his face, some things just weren't adding up in his head. Hearing a light hearted laugh caused him to look up from the notepad he had been scribbling on. The parolee officer watched with a smile as the young boy, played with his co-worker. After Henry lamely explained he had to rush off because he thought he had a lead, he had come back to find a much happier Peter. The little boy had been playing games with Alan and drawn lots of pictures about his life at home. Alan had been acting as a psychologist getting him to talk to him about things that happened at home, things that made him happy or sad, and Peter was really getting into it. He turned out to be quite a fine artist.

The police were still trying to get Peter to tell them about the injuries he had gotten and why he had gotten them but the little boy had remained very quite and then moved on to change the subject. Something that made Henry wonder if the injuries came around often. He wondered if Peter had learned not to talk about them the hard way. Whatever the reason was, Henry's heart went out to Peter.

Henry looked back down at the pad of paper in front of him, he felt as if there was so much he didn't know about his children's lives. Of course he had been there for all of the important things, he had watched them grown and become the people they were today but after the little trip down memory lane, and the things Sandra had said to him, Paige and Kyle, Henry realised he still new very little about magic compared to the other people in the family.

Before he could put any more thought into it, Henry looked up when the sound of the glass doors crashing into the walls filled the room. Quickly Henry stood up, reaching for the desk drawer where his gun was stored. He watched as a woman with long blonde hair stalked into the room with a frown on her face.

"There you are!" She shouted stalking over to where Peter was sitting with Alan.

Henry slowly took his hand away from the drawer and looked at the woman, then to Peter. The young boy had climbed into Alan's arms. Alan stood up, placing Peter on his hip. Henry watched as his friend held Peter the way he held James, Alan had taken a liking to Peter.

"I'm sorry Ma'am." Henry said as he walked round the front of the desk. "Who are you?" He asked.

The woman turned and looked at Henry, he noticed the flash of cold that filled her grey coloured eyes. He couldn't help but shudder as she looked at him, it was something very strange but all too familiar. A look he did not like.

"I'm his foster mother." The blonde woman spat. "Carole Frost." She replied. "That boy," She said pointing to Peter. "Is my foster son Peter Jacobs."

Henry looked over his shoulder noticing how Peter was sinking into Alan's embrace, something wasn't right.

"Alright." Henry said folding his arms across his chest. "I'd like to ask you a few questions." He said calmly. "Would you care to explain how your foster son got all of his injuries?" The tone Henry used made it sound more like a demand instead of an actual question.

The blonde hair woman's face fell into a frown, her eyes caught Peter and the young boy let out a terrified whimper. A rushing, roaring noise sounded and Henry jumped back in surprise when he saw the carpet at Carole's right foot set alight, a ball of orange flame beside her.

"What the hell?" Alan asked as he stepped back with Peter in his arms. "You're not allowed to smoke in here!" He shouted.

Henry looked down at where Carole's hand hung limply by her side, she hadn't been holding a cigarette butt in her hand. Turning he grabbed the fire extinguisher from the wall and pointed it at the carpet before letting a jet of foam escape and cover the flames like a blanket.

More officers came into the room, wondering why Henry had a fire extinguisher in his hands. As a commotion broke out in the room when Peter began crying, Henry was distracted just like the other people he worked with. None of them noticed Carole's sudden departure from the room until the doors slammed shut.

Henry looked round at the doors before turning back round to look at Peter, he had a very bad feeling about the whole situation and the little ball of flame on the carpet was causing his mind to race more. He only hopped it was a cigarette dropped on the carpet that had caused the flames and not something or someone else.

* * *

After arriving in the kitchen of the Matthews-Mitchell residence, Gracie, Henry Jr and Jason had begun their work. Thankfully Paige's kitchen was filled with the same ingredients Piper kept in her kitchen back at the manor. The only difference between the two sets of potion ingredients was that Paige's were ordered for use and alphabetised. Something her children hated greatly. Piper of course hated this system to and had ordered Paige to change the kitchen back when she was pregnant with Wyatt. Sadly, Henry Jr, Charlie and Gracie couldn't order their mother to do anything.

Gracie stood at the counter with her back turned to the boys making a potion that would help Henry Jr, while the boys looked for a vanquishing spell for the pesky darklighters who had taken Charlie. After grounding the pomegranate seeds into a fine paste, Gracie added them to the glass filled with water before she added some red clover and elecampagne to the mixture. Lifting a glass stirring rod from the counter she mixed the liquid round a few times before adding a pinch of dried rhubarb leaf. Once the leaf had sunk to the bottom of the glass, the potion turned a very sugary pink colour.

"Detox potion is done." Gracie said with a smile. She turned round with the glass in her hand and walked over to her brother. She handed the glass over and watched as Henry Jr inspected the potion. "Hopefully it will flush the poison out of your system enough, so that I can heal you."

Henry Jr cautiously sniffed the liquid, screwing his face up in horror when the sugary smell singed his nostrils. "Oh god," He moaned. "What the hell is in this?" He asked.

"Pomegranate seeds, one red clover, one elecampagne, one pinch of dried rhubarb leaf and water to dilute it." She said with a smile.

"Elecampagne?" Jason asked slightly confused as he added a teaspoons worth of black poppy into the potion he was mixing. His eyes darted to the next ingredient on the list he was following from the Book of Light.

"Wild sunflower." Gracie replied with a smile.

Henry Jr's face looked even more less pleased. "Great," He said sarcastically. "I feel like a hamster!"

"Oh shut up and drink it." Gracie said narrowing her eyes at him. Seeing his pout she sighed. "If you'd much rather head off to the afterlife then fine, don't drink it." Gracie went to reach for the potion but Henry Jr quickly drew his hand back and swallowed the sugary pink liquid, his eyes burning as he did so.

Jason stopped making the potion to watch Henry's reaction. The youngest male in the Warren line coughed loudly after swallowing the potion, his face was screwed up in discomfort as he continued gagging. "Ugh," Henry Jr groaned. "It's like…_blech_…I imagine unicorn magic tastes like this."

Jason laughed and shook his head. "You are such a drama queen." He said lifting a handful of potion ingredients from the glass bowl in front of him. "I'd stand back." He warned.

Henry Jr and Gracie moved back slightly and watched as the older witch threw his handful into the pot in front of him. A puff of white smoke rose from it and a horrible stench filled the air causing the three of them to cough.

"What the hell was that?" Henry Jr asked wafting the air in front of his nose.

"Comfrey root." Jason replied as he picked up two Arrow leaves and tossed them in causing more smoke to rise, this time it was black.

Henry Jr shuddered. "Please tell me I don't have to drink that."

Jason laughed and shook his head. "Not unless you wanna get vanquished." He told his friend. "This bad boy is for the Darklighters." He said with a small grin.

Gracie handed Jason three glass vials before stepping back and watching him work. Like her mother, Gracie was very interested in potion making. She could remember countless occasions where she sat watching her mother through amazed eyes as Paige concocted some rather strange things. Thankfully Paige's potion making gene had been passed down to the twins. Henry Jr could still make potions, they just tended to blow up in his face more.

"Do you think that's gonna work?" Henry Jr asked. "I mean, this Liroff is like a demonically enhanced Darklighter. He's got all of these weird ass powers, powers that Darklighters shouldn't have."

"Honestly," Jason said as he filled the last vial. "I have no idea if this is going to work but it's worth a shot." He glanced at the open Book of Light in front of him. "According the to book, this potion is powerful enough to vanquish all three types of Darklighters. That's including the ones with the 'touch of death'." He told Henry Jr and Gracie.

Henry Jr sighed and nodded. It was the best they had and they were beginning to run out of time. Glancing at the clock hanging on the kitchen wall Henry saw that it was coming up for eleven, they had been making potions for almost an hour. "Right, let's get a move on." He said standing up from the bar stool he was sitting on.

Gracie looked at her brother's back, she noticed the wound on the back had become slightly smaller. "Henry," Gracie said causing her brother to turn away from the sink and look at her, once he had put the glass he had used in it. "Come here and take your shirt off." Gracie told him.

Henry Jr frowned in confusion. "Why?" He asked.

"I wanna check the wound." Gracie said rolling her eyes at her older brother. He always had to ask questions. Gracie blamed that on the social worker and parolee officer genes running through him.

While Jason packed up the potion ingredients and the pots and bowls he had used Henry Jr did as he was told and walked back over to his youngest sister. Gracie watched him hop back up onto the bar stool before he took his shirt off. Once the shirt was pulled up from the lower part of his back, Gracie held her hands out over the wound, defiantly convinced it was smaller.

Henry Jr found himself stairing at the floor beneath him while he held his breath hoping for good news. Thankfully, he couldn't feel the virus very much anymore but that could have been the point, that might have been to make the dumber whitelighters think they were better when in fact, the virus was killing them off very slowly. Henry Jr was about to ask what was taking so long when he suddenly felt the familiar and comforting warmth spread through his body, starting at his lower back and working it's way up.

Gracie smiled in delight when she saw the golden lights appear from her hands, the wound on her brother's back closed up, the blood disappearing, the skin stitching itself back together. Once the wound was gone, Gracie lowered her hands and stepped away.

Jason smiled proudly at the youngest twitchlighter. "Wait to go Gracie." He said with a smile before affectionately punching her arm lightly.

Gracie watched with a smile as Henry Jr stood up and stretched before pulling his shirt back down. Gracie stepped forward and hugged him tightly, blushing when he placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered his thanks in her ear. Pulling away brother and sister looked at each other with a mischievous gleam in their eyes.

"Ready?" Henry asked with a smirk.

Gracie nodded her head and picked up the potion vials. She handed one over to Henry and kept two for herself. "Ready." She said with a smile.

Jason smiled at his friends. "You sure you don't want me to come with?" He asked.

"We'll be ok." Henry Jr said as he took a hold of Gracie's hand. "Thanks for the help Jay."

Gracie stepped forward and placed a kiss on Jason's right cheek, she lowered herself from her tiptoes and stepped back to stand beside her brother. "We owe you." She said with a smile as the swirl of blue and white lights surrounded her and Henry Jr.

Jason shook his head with a small smile on his face, he was just about to exit the kitchen into the living room when he heard the phone ring. Turning round he walked over to where the phone sat on the counter and picked it up from it's bay.

"Matthews-Mitchell residence." He said into the phone.

'_I'm looking for Paige Matthews.' _A male voice said into the receiver.

Jason's face fell into a small frown. "I'm sorry she's not here just now. Can I ask who's calling?" He asked.

'_Uh…' _The male voice stuttered. _'No it's alright. I'll call back some other time.' _The phone began to beep signalling the person had hung up.

Jason took the phone away from his ear and pressed the red phone button. He placed the phone back in the bay. He stood and looked around the quite kitchen for a minute before walking out of the kitchen and into the living room. The young witch lifted a glass vial filled with white liquid from his pocket and threw it at his feet. The glass cracked and white smoke floated upwards, swallowing Jason whole. The smoke faded and the room was empty, Jason gone.

* * *

Walking along a dark corridor, with two demons holding onto her arms proved to Charlie that sacrificing herself to stay in the Underworld wasn't one of her better ideas. Of course it helped save her brother and sister, it gave them enough time to find an antidote to help Henry Jr and it gave them time to come up with a plan to save her. No matter how stupid the plan was, Charlie was kind of banking on her siblings to save her. The eldest Matthews-Mitchell daughter knew that no matter how much her siblings hated her, they wouldn't let her die…

…Or at least, she hoped they wouldn't.

As she was marched down the corridor, Charlie couldn't control the ever growing wave of dread that seemed to be spreading about her stomach and rising upwards. She could the strangest noise in the distance. It almost sounded like one of the Cds her Aunt Phoebe meditated to sometimes, it sounded like a happy bunch of Tibetan monks chanting. Reaching the end of the corridor however, proved Charlie wrong. Tibetan monks didn't dress in black cloaks with hoods that shielded their faces when they chanted, nor did they sound so morbid and sinister.

Flames danced across the walls of the cavern as the torches glowed proudly from the spots they hung on the stone walls. In the centre of the room, Charlie was shocked to find a large table that looked long enough for her to lie down on. On either side of the stone, a good few steps away were to very big black bowls, both of them filled with flames.

"Shit." Charlie squeaked.

The young witchlighter began to struggle against the demons who were holding onto her when they tried to drag her towards the table. She tried her best to dig her heels into the dirt but she was lifted by her arms and taken over to the large stone table.

"Not so brave now, are we?" Liroff asked with a grin as he stepped into the light with his fellow demon, Gatica, by his side.

"Get off me!" Charlie snapped as she was placed down on the table. The taller of the two demons pinned her body down while the other demon applied the straps to her wrists, middle and ankles. The young Halliwell shook and squirmed around as she tried to get free.

Liroff laughed as he watched the fear rise inside Charlie, the intense emotion slowly breaking free as it reached the surface. Oh how he loved his job. Looking around at his fellow demons he saw that everyone was ready to proceed.

Charlie's heart began hammering in her chest as the demons stopped chanting, the only sound that could be heard was the crackle of the flames as the different oils burned away. Charlie moved her head to the side and watched as Liroff came closer to her. The demonically enhanced Darklighter smirked at her before tracing a finger across her cheek.

"My poor girl." He said with a snicker. "Born onto the wrong side." He sighed. "You would have made a rather beautiful queen of the Underworld." He told her.

"Go to hell." Charlie spat.

The demons around her roared in amusement. "We're already there." Gatica told her as he composed himself.

Liroff smiled a cruel smile as he looked at Charlie. "It's almost a little anti-climatic." He commented. "A young Halliwell so ready to give her life up for the ones she cares about."

Charlie frowned at the demon a little away from her. "Why don't you save all the dramatic crap and just tell me why you want to kill me." She said.

"Very well." Liroff said as he walked away from the table and then moved down to pace back and forth in front of it. "A long time ago, after the death of your ancestor Melinda Warren, another witch from the Warren line was blessed with a vision of her own. This vision showed her the group of witches that would follow the Charmed ones, it was their children." Liroff paused in his pacing to look at Charlie. "Three born of Power, Three born of Love, Two born of Death and Three born of Light. For centauries evil has feared the arrival of these children, for they were destined to be the destroyers of evil. They were meant to take part in the World's grandest battle. The battle that would decide which side would rule the world for the rest of time."

Charlie's face fell into a confused frown, she didn't understand a word Liroff was saying. A battle that would decide which side would rule, did that mean if good one there would be no more demons? If evil won there would be no more good magical creatures? It was something that interested her and scared her all at the same time.

"After your Mother and Aunts had their Ultimate Battle, with the Ultimate power and the Elders, the Underworld decided that it would be a good time to call it quits. So, that both sides could train the Next Generation and be ready to pick up the fight exactly where the Charmed Ones left off." Liroff continued. "Then you and your cousins had a pretty nasty run in with evil and destiny."

Charlie frowned at the demon. He had no right to talk about it. "Say it and I'll kill you." Charlie threatened.

Liroff laughed. "Don't worry, you've already lived it. Why would I go back and waist time reminding you of it?" He asked. "Once the evil was vanquished, Wyatt, Christopher and Melinda took their place as the new Charmed Ones. Wyatt and Christopher as the first ever male Charmed Ones. That of course left you and your cousins, and the grand design wasn't about to forget you so the world now has the Halliwell Cupids, Mediators and Witchlighters."

"Is there a point coming soon?" Charlie asked with a slight sigh.

Liroff frowned. "Your generation will become too powerful and the rest of us won't stand a chance. Therefore it's evil's job to take care of you before it's too late. For as every branch grows from the family tree, the Charmed ones will become even more powerful and the cycle will continue over and over. Meaning evil will never get its chance. But, if we stop you from completing your destiny, you'll all fail and so will the side of good."

Liroff walked over to one of the rather large demons standing on the right of Charlie. He picked up one of the large knifes that had been set out before walking back over to the young girl. "Innocent blood spilled before midnight can shatter a destiny." The demon grinned at Charlie before taking the knife and moving his had so quickly, Charlie could do nothing.

Liroff dragged the silver blade down half the length of Charlie's arm, laughing in delight as the crimson blood trickled down her pale skin. The eldest twin tried to hold in the cry of pain but the searing hot pain shot through her. A blood curdling scream filled the air…

…He spun round and threw his hand over his little sister's mouth. Henry Jr looked at Gracie in confusion as the tears fell from her large brown eyes. He felt her mouth close over behind his palm so he slowly took his hand away.

"What?" Henry Jr asked in fear. "Gracie what is it?" He asked.

"M-my arm." Gracie sobbed as she went to cradle her right arm.

Henry Jr frowned and quickly rolled up the sleeve of her cardigan, he was expecting to find some sort of injury but instead all he found was her pale skin. No blood, no bruises, no nothing. Nothing but the pale skin of her right arm.

"There's nothing there." Henry said looking at his sister's face. He saw that she looked just as confused as he did.

Gracie looked down at her arm through her teary eyes, she could feel a searing hot pain run up and down the length of her arm. "B-but," She half gasped through her tears.

Henry Jr's face fell into a frown as he checked Gracie's other arm, nothing. The older brother stood very quietly listening very intently. A scream filled the air, he looked over his shoulder only to look back when he heard Gracie cry out in pain.

A sob escaped her lips as she wrapped her arms around her middle and leaned forward hugging herself tightly. Trying to will away the pain. It was like a harsh force had just been pushed into her stomach. Opening her eyes Gracie watched as Henry Jr took her hands away from her stomach and lifted up the bottom of her cardigan and top to look at her.

Again Henry Jr's eyes were met with nothing. Suddenly the penny dropped, causing him to curse quite loudly. They had already started hurting Charlie. After all Liroff had told him that Charlie and Gracie were connected by a link, one that could kill them both if one died. Henry Jr pulled back down his sister's top and stood up. He placed his hands on the side of her face and brushed the tears out of her eyes. "You're ok." He said with a sad smile. "You're feeling Charlie's pain." He told her. Gracie looked at her brother confused face. "I'll explain later." Henry said taking a hold of Gracie's hand pulling her along beside him as he broke out into a run.

Charlie let out a whimper as she felt the blood filling her mouth, turning her head to the side she spat the mouthful of red iron tasting liquid at the darklighter who was running the show. Moving her head back so she was looking upwards she closed her eyes over to stop her world from spinning, she felt like she was being torn in two.

"M-my family are going to vanquish your sorry ass." Charlie told Liroff as she turned back round to look at him.

Liroff let out a loud laugh. "Do you see any of your family around here?" He asked. "They don't care about you, otherwise they wouldn't have let you sacrifice yourself." Liroff lifted the athame and went to plunge it into Charlie's chest.

"HEY!"

Liroff paused and turned round to look at the entrance to the cave, panic began to rise in his throat. Henry Jr and Gracie looked at him with menacing eyes. The youngest sibling released the potion in her hand, it caused one of the Darklighters closest to her to bubble up and explode, dropping his crossbow on the floor.

Henry let go of Gracie's hand and stepped forward, a real dark look on his face. "Step back or you'll be joining your buddy." Henry Jr told him in a dark tone. His eyes drifted to where Charlie was lying, he could see the crimson liquid running down her arm and the puddle of it gathering on her top. He also noticed her breathing was becoming shallow.

Liroff looked around the room, they were screwed. He lifted the athame high above Charlie again and shouted something in Latin. A black smoke filled the air, it caused Henry Jr, Charlie and Gracie to start coughing as the pure evil smoke swirled around.

"Smoke!" Henry Jr called moving his hand round in a circle. A large ball of orbs appeared then disappeared with the smoke as the eldest witchlighter threw it out into the passage he and Gracie had just run down.

The smoke cleared and Liroff was still standing with the athame over Charlie, the young girl was as white as a sheet, her breathing becoming even more shallow. Liroff looked around rather confused. Gracie leaned forward and picked up the crossbow that was lying just a little in front of her. She quickly placed her finger on the trigger and shot it at Liroff.

The Darklighter stumbled backwards away from Charlie, confusion written all over his face. He dropped the bloody athame and turned to look over his shoulder. He looked at Gatica who smiled at him before dark orbing out. The other darklighters and demons quickly followed leaving the leader in the cavern.

"Guess, that's one up to us." Henry Jr said with a smirk before he pulled his own potion from his pocket and tossed it at the Darklighter.

The glass vial cracked as soon as it hit his skin. Liroff let out a painful scream as he exploded into millions of tiny dark orbs. With a smirk on his face Henry Jr dusted his hands off on his jeans, feeling quite good about himself. The smirk faded when he watched Gracie rush over to Charlie.

Gracie looked at her very pale sister, tears gathering in her eyes. Gracie reached out and began to pull on the straps that were holding Charlie down. She went for the one around her middle and realised how little Charlie's chest was moving. Henry Jr came up behind her and began taking the straps off of her wrists and ankles.

"G-Gracie," Charlie gasped. "I-I'm sorry, I d-don't think you're weak." Tears trickled down her cheeks. "I j-just wanted him to take me." Her eyes closed over.

"It's ok. Charlie?" Gracie said in fear as she felt a weird feeling build up in her own stomach. Gracie moved her hand to her sister's neck to check her pulse while Henry Jr held his hands out over the wound on her stomach.

Sweat lined Henry's brow as he tried his hardest to heal his sister's stomach. The healing light was working painfully slowly. "Come on Charlie." Henry Jr said in a strong commanding tone. "Don't you dare give up." He told her.

Gracie lifted her hands and began helping her brother. She held one over the wound in her stomach and held the other one over the large bloody gash that ran down Charlie's right arm. The wound on her arm quickly closed over so Gracie took her hand away and held it out over the wound in her stomach. The golden light faltered and Gracie feared the worst.

Charlie's eyes shot open as her world came flooding back to her, letting out a gasp she began to breath heavily as she looked up into the face of her older brother and younger sister. She watched as they took their hands away from her now fully healed form and she could see the fear on both of their faces slowly fade away. Charlie went to sit up but she got half way only to feel a sharp shooting pain in her stomach.

"Easy there." Henry Jr said softly. "I think the athame was cursed." He told his sister. "You're gonna be a bit sore for a while."

"Great." Charlie said sarcastically. She looked at her brother sadly. "Henry I'm really…"

"I know." Henry Jr cut her off with a smile. "Me too."

"We better get out of here." Gracie said as she bent down and picked up the bloody athame that had caused her sister so much pain.

Henry Jr carefully helped Charlie down off the stone table. They soon both quickly realised her legs weren't working properly which caused Henry Jr to grab a hold of his sister. "Put your arms around my neck." He told her.

Slowly Charlie lifted her arms, wincing slightly at the pain that shot through her right arm, and linked them around Henry Jr's neck. Henry Jr carefully placed his arms behind Charlie's knees and folded them over his arm as he picked her up slowly. He paused as she winced a little, her stomach bothering her. Slowly he moved her so she was leaning comfortably against his chest.

Gracie looked at her sister with worry in her eyes and moved over to stand next to her brother, she placed a hand on his arm and dissolved in a shower of blue and white orbs.

* * *

Henry Mitchell Sr. paced back and forth across the attic floor as the whole family stood waiting for the arrival of the Matthews-Mitchell siblings. The worried father looked down at his watch and saw the hand move towards the ten, it was almost midnight. Looking up from his wrist he watched as Prue and Phoebe continued lighting the white candles that were dotted around the room. This was going to be a close call.

A shower of blue and white orbs caused everyone to pause momentarily to watch, the orbs faded leaving Paige behind. In her hands sat the large blue covered book. She glanced around the room to find her children had still not arrived back from the Underworld, she could feel the panic growing inside.

"Grams!" Piper called looking upwards. "Kevin, Sandra!" She called. The ceremony couldn't take place without the Matriarch of the Halliwell family or the last two remaining Elders. A swirl of bright white lights appeared in the attic by the Book of Shadows. Grams appeared at the same time as Kevin and Sandra, both of them dressed in the black robes they wore when they were at Magic School or sitting on the Council.

"Are they back?" Grams asked scanning the room for her grandchildren.

Piper shook her head. "No." She told her grandmother.

Penny Halliwell sighed. "Alright, let's get this show on the road." She told everyone. "Wyatt, Chris and Melinda you need to be standing at the Book of Shadows with me." She told her grandchildren. "And Paige you need to place the Book of Light on it's podium."

The witchlighter walked over to the empty podium by the Book of Shadows and placed it down, awaiting another set of instructions. Grams smiled at Paige and Henry. "You two need to stand together, with Patty and…" She paused. "Where is Sam?" She asked.

"I'm here, relax." Sam said in his usual cheeky manner towards the Halliwell Matriarch. The whitelighter walked in with Victor Bennett at his side, both men wore a smile on their faces.

"Hello Sam, Victor." Penny said in her normal slightly cold tone.

"Hello Penny." Both men chorused back.

Patty rolled her eyes at the men who had given her four beautiful daughters. The Charmed Ones' mother took her place beside Paige and took a hold of her hand.

"Right," Penny said taking charge again. "Henry stand on Paige's free side, Sam on Patty's." She turned to look at Wyatt, Chris and Mel who had gathered by the Book. "Now do you three remember what you have to say?" She asked.

"Yes Grams." Wyatt said with a smile. "Would it kill ya to have a little faith?" He asked.

Penny glared at her eldest Grandchild. "This ceremony has to be done differently from the other ones. For each destiny comes a different enrolment." She explained.

"Relax Grams." Chris said with a smile. "It'll be fine. All we need is…"

Another shower of orbs arrived in the centre of the attic, they disappeared leaving Henry Jr, Charlie and Gracie behind. Gasps filled the air as the Halliwells took in the state of Charlie. They went to move forward but Penny stopped them.

"Henry darling, is Charlie alright?" Penny asked.

Henry Jr nodded his head. "Exhausted." He told his Great-Grandmother. "She'll be fine."

"Alright." Penny said moving to stand by the New Charmed Ones at the Book of Shadows. "We had better start then."

"Charlie," Henry Jr whispered. "Charlie wake up." He told his sister. He watched with a small smile as she stirred in his arms before looking up at him. "We're a little late." He told her. Slowly he lowered her to the ground and let her stand.

Feeling her legs shake again, Charlie wrapped her arm around her brother and Gracie quickly moved to stand on her free side after she had disposed of the athame she was holding.

Penny smiled. "Henry, Charlie and Gracie, do you three join us of your own accord?" She asked.

"Yes." The three Matthews-Mitchell siblings said in unison.

"Very well." Penny said with a smile. "I call forth through space and time,

Matriarchs of the Halliwell line,

Mothers, daughters, sisters, friends,

Our family spirit without ends." Penny watched with a smile as a large shower of bright lights filled the room signalling the arrival of the departed family.

Penny looked at her three grandchildren. "Tonight we are gathered here to welcome a new kind of power into the Halliwell line. Tonight Henry, Charlie and Gracie will accept their role as witchlighters and agree to follow their own sibling destiny. Since we're a little pushed for time, we'll just hurry this along. Paige."

Paige smiled and walked over to her children, she took a hold of Gracie's hand and led her to the Book of Light with Henry Jr and Charlie. Henry Sr walked over and joined his wife as he stood on the other side of his children. "This book is to help you as you fulfil your destiny." Paige said with a smile.

"May you use the book wisely." Henry Sr said, smiling when he saw Penny smile at him and nod her head.

The Matthews-Mitchell siblings smiled at their parents and watched as Paige opened the book and turned it to the first page. "I, Paige Matthews, bless you, Henry Samuel Victor, Charlotte Prudence and Grace Helen Matthews to continue guiding the good."

Penny smiled and looked to Sam. He smiled at her and walked forward to stand in front of his grandchildren. Placing his hand on the open book he smiled. "I Samuel Wilder, bless you, Henry Samuel Victor, Charlotte Prudence and Grace Helen Matthews to continue guiding the good."

Sandra walked forward next and placed her hand on the Book of Light. She smiled at the three siblings in front of her, she was quietly confident they would do the right thing and fulfil their destiny. "I Sandra, bless you, Henry Samuel Victor, Charlotte Prudence and Grace Helen Matthews to continue guiding the good using the heavenly gifts you were born with."

Penny waited until everyone who had stepped forward moved back to their original places before speaking again. "Wyatt, Chris and Melinda, please bestow the powers to your cousins."

The Halliwell-Wyatt siblings looked at their cousins with smiles on their faces. "Hear now the words of the witches,

The secrets we hid in the night.

The oldest of gods are invoked here,

The great work of magic is sought.

In this night and in this hour,

We call upon the ancient powers.

Bring your power to the witchlighter three,

Grant them the power, give them the power." Once they stopped chanting Mel looked at her Great-Grandmother.

"We, the Charmed Ones, bless the Matthews-Mitchell witchlighters to continue the good fight along side us." She winked at her cousins.

Penny smiled at her grandchildren before turning to look at Henry Jr, Charlie and Gracie again. "If you would like to read the spell in front of you." Penny listened to the clock begin to chime in the hallway. "And I'd do it fast." She warned.

Charlie gripped her brother and sister's hands tightly as they all began to cast. "With the moon upon us in this Tween hour,

We three born of light seek our birthright power.

Part of the ancient Warren line,

We promise to fight the good fight until the end of our time." The siblings watched with smiles on their faces as the Book of Light closed over and the tri-moon on the front began to glow.

"The power of three will set us free." Wyatt, Chris and Mel began to chant. "The power of three will set us free."

The whole room including Henry Jr, Charlie and Gracie began to chant the last verse of the spell. "The power of three will set us free."

Penny looked at the witchlighters with tears in her eyes and smiled brightly. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, The Matthews Guardians! Blessed be!"

"Blessed be!" Filled the air as Henry turned to his sisters and pulled them in for a hug.

Paige smiled as Henry wrapped his arm around her shoulder, she watched as the family rushed over to hug her children with tears in her eyes. Glancing out the window she looked to see a white beam of light shining down. Looking at her watch she saw it was exactly midnight, the full moon was directly above the Manor and they had successfully managed to enrol the Guardians.

**-To be continued-**

* * *

**Yay! Henry Jr, Charlie and Gracie have now officially accepted their destiny! I am so proud of them =) I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was really fun to write. I can promise that the upcoming chapters are going to be filled with a lot of exciting things and I really hope you all stick around to read them. **

**Please remember to Review, I love hearing from you!**

**D x**


	6. Coach Kyle

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed or any of its' original characters, but one can but dream I guess. I do however own those you are not familiar with and the storyline. If you wish to use any of the characters or ideas I have created please ask before doing so otherwise I will have no choice but to send my hellhounds after you and I imagine being turned into kibble is quite painful.

**A/N: **First off, I want to apologize for taking so long to update the story. It's that time of year again where exams take over and rule life. It's only for a short while and once it's all over i'll be able to post as much story as i want. Until then I'm afraid you're just gonna have to wait until I find the time. So i'm really sorry and please don't hate me! Second; Henry Jr, Charlie and Gracie accepted their destiny, how great is that? It's very great, because it means we have a story. This is one of the first chapters where the Halliwell cousins will be scarce. I know I keep repeating myself, but the story is focusing on the Matthews-Mitchell siblings and their own destiny. Paige and Henry will be around a lot the fact they created Henry Jr, Charlie and Gracie. The other Halliwells will make appearances because they are a very close family.

Also if you haven't read my other stories; _'Living up to the Name' _and _'Decode'_ don't worry, you'll be able to follow this. It is separate from those two stories. There may be a few things you don't understand at first but I'll go into them and explain. Also I have used the characters I created for those stories so the Halliwell kids don't change their names and you lot don't get confused.

Please remember to review after reading, I really love hearing from you guys. Well guys, here's chapter six!

**Summary: **The Matthews-Mitchell siblings' destiny as witches was only the beginning. Now the new power of three has been chosen and they must embrace their whitelighter side to complete their own destiny, as the most powerful witchlighters of all time…The Guardians.

* * *

_**Guardians**_

Chapter Six: Coach Kyle

In the busy bustle of the San Francisco streets, not many people would go out of their way to notice two people running down an alleyway. Not many people would stop and question the scene they were seeing in front of them. It was the dead of night and no one was going to ask them what they were up to, it wasn't the greatest picture to create. That was why living in such a busy city sometimes had its uses for the people who dealt with the supernatural on a daily business.

"Tell me again, why we're here." Jason said as he and Henry Jr came to a stop in the centre of an empty alleyway.

Henry Jr surveyed the area, he couldn't see any demons or witches. Something told him his scrying was way off. "I wanna know who that little witch was." Henry Jr commented as he walked over to a large dumpster.

Jason sighed as he ran his hands through his hair, this was hopefully the end of a crappy day. He just knew something else was going to keep him awake. After going for a few drinks at P3 with the Halliwell guys, to celebrate the Matthews-Mitchell siblings accepting destiny Jason had been dragged to a dark alleyway, in the middle of…well it was coming up for four thirty am. So it was the very early morning. While all the Halliwell descendants had their own destinies to fulfil; Sandra, Kevin and the Powers that Be had informed himself, Kayla and Bell that it was their job to float between the eleven young witches to help in whatever way they could. Jason had already taken part in all of the supernatural kayos and he was tired, sore and feeling rather grumpy and yet he had to go and help Henry because he wanted to find the witch who blew Ebony up.

Jason had to admit it was a little sweet the fact Henry wanted to find the witch, there was defiantly something going on with the two of them but Jason knew Ebony and Henry Jr weren't about to do anything about it. That would be far too easy. Deciding that he better make himself useful Jason began to have a look around the alleyway. His eyes travelled up the wall to where he found a ladder hanging next to a fire escape. Grabbing his phone, he turned the S.O.S light on and held it up to look at the ladder, the thick yellow goo that was attached to the ladder was most defiantly not normal.

"Uh Henry," Jason said as he turned to look over his shoulder. "What the hell is that?" He asked pointing as the eldest witchlighter walked over to stand next to him.

Henry screwed his face up in disgust as he looked at the thick substance that seemed to have dripped down onto the brick wall underneath the ladder. His large brown eyes looked up at the ladder and spied the walkway and the broken window. "Come on," Henry Jr said placing a hand on Jason's shoulder. "Lets take a look inside." With that the two of them disappeared in a shower of blue and white lights.

The swirl of orbs disappeared leaving the two young males standing in a very dark room. Henry Jr sighed and threw his hand up, a ball of orbs appeared lighting up the room. It was a neat little trick his Uncle Leo had taught him when he was younger. Henry Jr and Jason found themselves standing in the wreckage of an apartment. Henry Jr turned and looked around, the room looked strangely familiar to him and he wasn't quite sure why that was. Leaving Jason's side he began to cross the room to where the broken bird cage lay on the floor.

"What the hell happened in here?" Jason asked as he began to walk about. His eyes stayed glued to the floor as he walked, making sure that he didn't step on anything that could injure him or anything that might be useful.

"No idea." Henry Jr replied as he reached what looked like the remains of a bed. The strong feeling of Déjà vu only got stronger when his foot landed on something that broke with a very loud crack. Lifting his foot slowly, Henry looked down to see a picture frame.

He squatted down and shook the broken glass of it before lifting it up to his face. Taking it in both hands Henry blew the dust off of the top before looking at the photo the frame held. His eyes widened when he saw the people in the photograph. There was a man with short dark hair and a young female dressed in a pink top, her dark hair was tied in two plats. "Oh my god." Henry said as he stood up to his full height, the photo held firmly in his hands.

"What?" Jason asked as he hopped over a broken table leg and walked over to Henry. He stood behind him and looked over his shoulder at the photograph, his face fell into a confused frown. "That looks an awful lot like," He paused.

"My Mom." Henry Jr finished off. "That _is_ my Mom." He said looking at the young woman smiling in the photo. He pointed to the guy. "That's her friend, uh…Dan, no…Ben?…Glen!" He said looking at the young man. "Glen, he was her best friend or something."

"_Was_?" Jason asked noticing the past tense Henry Jr had used.

Henry Jr shrugged. "They stopped talking after he found out Mom was a witch."

"Wow." Jason said looking at the younger Paige smiling back at him. He looked up from the photo and around the messed up apartment. "So this is your Mom's old place." He said in an almost wondrous tone. "I know your Mom's not exactly Martha Stewart and all but, this is ridiculous." Jason looked at Henry. "What do you think happened?" He asked.

Henry Jr shrugged. "I don't know." He replied. "But I'm pretty sure Mom did not get her deposit back." Henry pulled the photo from the broken green frame and tucked it inside the right hand pocket on his jeans. "Next question, why did the scrying lead us here?" He asked as he put the frame down.

Jason looked over at the broken window, the glass had fallen inside meaning someone had come in, not gone out. "Maybe little McWitchy came in here after doing her business out there." He said casting a finger to the alleyway out side. Jason pushed up the window and climbed outside onto the fire escape.

Henry Jr climbed out after him and stood outside. He watched as Jason walked over and squatted down so he could look at the ladder. "Vial." Henry called holding his hand flat. the glass bottle appeared in a swirl of orbs in his palm. Henry handed it over to Jason with a smile.

"Thanks." Jason said sarcastically. The young male reached out and placed the vial underneath the yellow goo. With a slight flick of his index finger a few drops fell into the bottle. Dropping his phone he groaned when it fell onto the fire escape and the light went out. Jason picked his phone up and slid it back into his pocket before dealing with the vial. Taking it away from the ladder, he placed the stopper in the top and stood back up, pocketing the filled glass. "Henry it's four thirty am, can we please go home and sleep now?" Jason practically begged. "We can I.D the demon tomorrow, I promise."

Henry Jr nodded, he turned and pulled down on the open window. It shut with a _'bang' _which caused both boys to wince. "I think I'm gonna have to talk to Mom about this place." He said turning back to face Jason. "We could fix it up." He said with a smile. "It'd be an awesome summer project."

Jason shook his head at the younger male and placed his hand on his shoulder. "What makes you think we're going to have any spare time to do so?" He asked with a laugh. "Bed please."

Henry Jr looked at his friend raising an eyebrow at his poor choice of words. Jason quickly caught on and slapped the younger male across the back of the head. "Henry you know you have to take me out for dinner first." He joked.

"Wasn't the drink enough?" Henry Jr asked with a smirk.

"I can't be bothered to dignify that with an answer, please just take me home!" Jason cried as he yawned.

Henry Jr sighed and orbed the two of them back to Paige and Henry Sr.'s home. The house the Matthews-Mitchell siblings had grown up in and currently taken over. Once the orbs had disappeared, the orb that had been circling the roof disappeared and went out with a _'jingle'_.

* * *

It was the morning after. Usually that meant something bad had happened and people woke up to find themselves in a pickle. This morning after was pretty normally actually, minus the demonically inflicted injuries. Henry Jr stumbled out of his room, wincing at the bright light that flooded in the hall windows. Rubbing at his eyes the sleepy witchlighter headed towards the stairs, it was strange being in the house without his parents.

Reaching the bottom step Henry Jr stepped down it and found himself in the ground hall, throwing his arms above his head he stretched out as he walked along the hall past the bathroom to the kitchen and dining room. He guessed his sisters were still both in their beds. After last night Henry wasn't about to let his sisters leave the house. That reminded him, he had to deal with the school stuff that needed to be handed in. For only getting five hours sleep Henry Jr felt pretty good. Minus the splitting headache and craving for coffee.

Henry opened the double doors that led into the open plan kitchen/dining room and jumped six feet in the air when he was met with the cheery sound of singing. Spinning round on the balls of his feet Henry Jr lifted his hands ready to fight. However, he didn't find a demon, instead he found a young girl with long black hair cleaning the kitchen countertops.

"Ebony?" Henry Jr asked confused.

The cleaning stopped suddenly as Ebony let out a squeal and gave a jump of her own. With a frown on her face she looked over at the door and glared at the young witchlighter who was trying his hardest not to laugh. "Are you trying to kill me?" She asked letting out a relieved sigh.

"Maybe." Henry Jr said with a slight shrug as he walked over to her. Hearing a _'ding' _caused his face to break out into a grin. "Please tell me that's coffee." He begged.

Ebony laughed lightly and nodded her head. She watched Henry Jr jump with glee before he fixed himself a mug. "You are so like your Mom." She commented.

Ebony's large doe brown eyes took in Henry's appearance. Judging by the tufts of mousey brown hair sticking at odd angles and the fact he was just wearing grey sweatpants made her presume the eldest Matthews-Mitchell sibling was just out of his bed.

"You want a mug?" Henry asked looking over his shoulder.

Ebony quickly nodded her head and cleared her throat. "Sure." She replied, feeling the blush rising on her cheeks. She watched as Henry smiled at her before turning his back to her again. The young Phoenix let out a silent sigh at herself, she was so pathetic.

Yes Henry Jr was brilliant, yes she had to kiss him to save his life and yes he had an amazing…Ebony shook her head trying to snap herself out of the thoughts that were floating around. They were just really good friends, nothing more. Wanting to get rid of the uncomfortable silence Ebony decided to speak.

"I, uh, went and dropped off the essays you and Charlie had to hand in today." She said as Henry turned and handed her a mug of coffee. "Told your lecturers that you were both out sick. Your work has been notified and they hope you make a speedy recovery."

Henry Jr smiled at Ebony before moving to stand beside her, he leaned against the counter with his back just like her and slung his left arm over her shoulders placing a kiss on the side of her head. "Thanks." He said with a massive smiled. "That was really sweet of you, you didn't have to do that."

Ebony blushed madly. "It wasn't any trouble." She told him looking down into her mug. "After last night you guys deserved a long lie. Although you've slept for less than six hours." Looking up Ebony smiled, her blush disappearing when Henry Jr took his arm away from round her shoulders. "Speaking of, I take it you're not sore this morning."

Henry Jr shook his head as he swallowed his mouthful of the brown liquid gold. "No." He replied. "I actually feel pretty damn good. Kinda like I'm ready to take on the world."

Ebony laughed. "I don't understand how accepting a terrifying destiny can boost your ego."

Henry Jr looked down at her shoulder. Ebony's long black hair was tied in a side ponytail and because she was wearing a halter neck top he could see the patch of gauze that Wyatt had stuck down on her shoulder. "How are you this morning?" He asked looking back up into her eyes.

Ebony glanced down at the top of the white gauze over her shoulder. "I'm ok." She said with a smile. "It'll be healed up in no time."

Henry Jr smiled sadly. "Because of all the kayos, I never really got to ask if you were ok."

Ebony sighed. "I'm fine, honest. Jason told me you went out looking for the Bitchy little smart-ass witch."

Henry Jr shrugged. "When someone tries to vanquish a friend, somebody's gotta step in." He smiled. "Why did she decide to vanquish you?" He asked.

"Apparently Phoenixes are demons. So I went tornado and didn't come back properly." Ebony said rather sadly as she looked down at the floor. "Guess I got my just deserts huh?"

Henry Jr frowned. The eldest witch in the house reached out and lifted Ebony's chin with his right index finger. "She was talking crap." Henry told her. "You're not a demon. You're just a very _special _witch."

Ebony laughed. "Thanks, I think."

Henry Jr took his hand away and leaned forward to place a kiss on Ebony's forehead. "You're totally welcome."

A cough filled the air causing Henry to pull his lips away and turn to look over at the door along with Ebony. Gracie stood there with a large smirk on her face and her arms folded across her chest. Henry Jr smiled at her before placing his mug down on the counter. "I'm gonna hit the shower." He said as he jogged towards the room. "Morning little lady." Henry Jr stopped to kiss Gracie on the forehead before jogging out of the room.

Ebony sighed and picked up Henry's empty mug and placed it in the sink along with hers as Gracie walked over towards her. The youngest witchlighter had a goofy grin on her face. It looked like she had just found some sort of treasure.

"I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" She asked innocently.

Ebony looked over her shoulder as she turned on the tap. "Funny." She said sarcastically.

"What?" Gracie asked with a grin. "I mean I walk in on my brother kissing one of our friends, the girl who saved his life with a _kiss_ and you expect me to act my age? Really E, you should know better."

Ebony turned all the way round and glared at Gracie. "Are you sure you're Grace? Because that was a Charlotte remark."

Gracie's smiled disappeared. "Sorry." She said noticing how pissed Ebony sounded. "I'm guessing you guys haven't talked about anything yet."

"Um…no." Ebony said a little confused. "What would we talk about?" She asked.

Gracie sighed and walked over to the fridge. "Oh, I dunno," She wondered aloud. "Maybe the fact you're madly in love with my brother and my brother is too chicken to tell you how he feels." Gracie shook her head as she lifted the milk out and closed the fridge door.

"Gracie." Ebony said trying to keep her temper in check. "I am not…"

"Denying it just proves I'm right you know." She commented with a smirk as she poured the milk into her bowl of coco pops. "I mean come on, you guys are like perfect for each other and you saved his life with a _kiss, _what's stopping you?"

"Oh I dunno," Ebony said mimicking the younger female. "Maybe the fact he's Charmed and I'm a demonic assassin?"

Gracie looked at Ebony sadly. "Ebony you're not…" She paused. She had been spending way too much time with Skye and Mel, this was their full frontal approach to love lives. The cupids were right, Mel had been born into the wrong sibling ring, she should have been a cupid. Gracie tried a different approach, her own. "Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked lightly.

Ebony sighed and shook her head. "No, I'm late for work anyways. I'll see you later." Before Gracie could say any more Ebony shimmered out of the kitchen.

Gracie groaned and looked skywards. "I don't know who's in charge." She hissed. "But one Wyatt and Kayla was enough, thank you very much." Picking up her bowl, Gracie headed out of the kitchen, her mind set on a plan. "CHARLIE!" Gracie hollered through the house.

Charlotte Prudence Matthews-Mitchell groaned in protest as she rolled over and quickly pulled her duvet up over her head. She could not deal with anything supernatural right now. She ached all over and didn't really want to have to get up just to get more battle wounds. She lay under her duvet with her eyes closed listening for any other sound of life in the house. Hearing nothing a soft sigh escaped her lips as she snuggled down deeper and allowed herself to go back to sleep.

"Charlie!" Gracie said again as she walked into her sister's room, slamming the door behind her.

Charlie was up like a shot, turning round she looked at Gracie ready to kill her. Feeling the sudden waft of cold air caused the eldest twin to look down. Charlie found her duvet was now lying on the floor. "God Gracie, are you trying to wake the dead?" She asked as she leaned forward and picked up the duvet. Throwing it back over her bed.

"Sorry." Gracie said with a slight wince as she watched Charlie straighten out the duvet before tapping the spot beside her. Gracie smiled and walked over with her bowl and climbed in. "You feeling ok?" She asked.

Charlie nodded her head and lifted the spoon and ate a mouthful of coco pops causing Gracie to giggle. Charlie swallowed and smiled back at her sister. She loved the relationship she had with her, whenever they fell out they became best friends the next day and it was like nothing ever happened.

"So what can I do you for?" Charlie asked sinking back into her florescent green coloured pillow. "It must be something pretty big if it's gotten you this wound up."

Gracie placed her bowl of cereal down on the bedside table. "It's Henry and Ebony." She said causing Charlie to look at her confused. "They were all over each other this morning and then when I walk in there's that awkward second before Henry leaves and…"

"Wait," Charlie said stopping her sister. _"All over each other?" _She asked. "That's…nasty." She shuddered at the thought.

Gracie frowned and slapped Charlie's shoulder. "Not like _that_!" She cried. "I mean flirting, laughing, the not so innocent kiss on the forehead that means, you're more than a friend but I don't wanna risk anything but, I still gotta kiss you." Charlie tired her hardest to hold in a laugh. "They are turning into another Wyatt and Kayla, and I think I might just kill myself."

"I really wish you hadn't taken psychology." Charlie said after she let out her laugh causing Gracie to frown. "Hold up," She said with a smirk. "Let's not be too hasty here. Gracie it's a little complicated don't you think? I mean they've been through a lot of awkward situations and…well…ok you're right, they're the new Wyatt and Kayla." Charlie sighed.

"See the problem here. It's gonna be twenty odd years of foreplay before anything happens!"

Charlie looked at her sister with wide eyes. "Ok, little miss _'end of the world'_, lets not freak out about this. You've been spending way too much time…"

"With Mel and Skye, I know." Gracie cut in. "But that's not the problem here. Charlie how are we gonna get Henry and Ebony together?" She asked.

Charlie looked at her sister with even wider eyes, what was with her? It was like she had swapped brains with one of the cupid girls, she was starting to out do them. Heck, she was starting to out do Uncle Coop. "Ok Gracie, brakes on and just wait a second. You can't be serious! We can't mess with Henry's love life, he'd kill us! Besides there are a lot of other factors to deal with."

"I know!" Gracie sighed in exasperation. "Ebony doesn't think she's good enough for him because he's Charmed and she's an ex-demon assassin." She said looking rather sad.

"Well, she's gotta point." Charlie commented causing Gracie's face to fall into a frown. Charlie looked at her sister. "What?" She asked.

"Being an _ex_-demon assassin is no reason not to confess her feelings." Gracie said sounding shocked.

"No, I know but, think about it." Charlie said trying to reason with her sister. "Ebony was pretty messed up before she got all friendly with us. She helped the psychos kidnap Kayla and she helped torture her and…"

"She also proved her loyalty, Kayla trusts her and saved our brother from heading to the afterlife." Gracie added. "Charlie you really can't be serious."

"Don't jump down my throat Gracie." Charlie begged. "What I'm trying to get at is that maybe, Ebony needs to accept her past and move on before she falls into the deep end. Don't get me wrong I love the girl like a sister but," Charlie paused.

"_But," _Gracie prompted as she looked at her sister expectantly.

Charlie sighed. "We don't know that much about her past. We took such a big risk on trusting her and it was the right thing to do, I know that, but sometimes I just get the feeling she's not being entirely honest with us. She was trained to be an assassin, so she knows how to hide things."

Gracie sighed and sank back against the wall, sliding down further underneath her sister's duvet. Charlie had a really good point, they didn't know that much about her but she had proved to be so loyal. She had done so much good, she didn't try and stop them from vanquishing demons so surly that meant she was on their side or she was just a really good actress. Gracie prayed it wasn't the latter because she really liked Ebony and she really liked the fact Ebony and Henry got on so well.

"So what do we do?" Gracie asked looking over at Charlie.

A small smile appeared on Charlie's face. "We investigate." She said looking at Gracie with a mischievous smile on her face.

The girls stopped talking and looked over at the bedroom door when they heard a knock. "Come in!" Charlie shouted.

The bedroom door opened leaving Henry Jr standing in the doorway full clothed, he looked at the girls a little confused before smiling. "Everything alright in here?" He asked. Charlie and Gracie both nodded their heads with rather large smiles on their faces. Henry couldn't help but think they were up to something. "You guys want pancakes for breakfast?" He asked.

"Wow." Charlie said with a smile. "Mom and Dad leave and you offer to make pancakes. You feeling ok?" She asked causing Gracie to giggle lightly.

Henry Jr shook his head. "So I take it that's a yes and you want extra syrup on them."

"You know me so well big brother." Charlie said with a grin.

"Uh-huh." Henry Jr said with a shake of his head before he closed the door over and left to go back downstairs.

* * *

Kyle Brody orbed into the warm smelling kitchen in his young charge's home. The orbs disappeared around him and he found he was not alone. He watched with a small smile on his face as Samantha's mother worked at the kitchen counter pouring out a glass of orange juice and placing it on a tray. The tray was filled with other breakfasts foods, so he could only guess it was for Samantha.

"Morning." Kyle said happily. Although he didn't really like Samantha's mother all that much, he always made sure he was polite and that he showed some level of kindness towards her. The woman could harp like a bitch some days and Kyle wasn't really fond of it.

"What's so great about it?" Samantha's mother replied, showing that she hadn't really paid attention to Kyle. The whitelighter sighed. He was about to have a run in with the she-devil. Rachel turned round and looked at her daughter's whitelighter. "What can I do for you Kyle?" She asked rather curtly.

Kyle looked at the woman slightly confused. "Um, I'm here to see Samantha." He told her, it was the most obvious thing in the world. Samantha was his charge, he was her whitelighter therefore he kinda had to visit her.

"She's not going out today." Rachel half snapped at him as she turned round again. "Samantha is grounded until further notice so that means no whitelighter, no magic, no nothing until she sorts her attitude out."

Kyle groaned inwardly, why did this woman have to be so unreasonable? "Rachel, I respect your wishes as Sam's mother but even if she's grounded I still have to come and check up on her. Evil doesn't follow your rules and she's still in danger even if she's confined to these four walls."

Rachel turned round and glared at the young man who had been assigned to watch over her daughter. He was far too young to do the job, he wasn't experienced enough. "Do you think I'm stupid?" She asked. "I know that, I've been there and done all that." She turned away from Kyle again grabbing her purse from the counter. "Which is why we'd all be better off if she hadn't gotten any powers." With that Rachel grabbed the tray, thrust it at Kyle and left the room. "She's in the basement." She called as she walked away.

Sighing Kyle walked through to the laundry room and over to the basement door and pulled it open while balancing the tray in his other hand. The noise of music hit him with such a punch Kyle found himself wincing. Walking down the steps that led to the rather large basement he found his young charge doing some sort of kick boxing, it didn't surprise him at all. With a small smirk on his face Kyle sat down on the stone steps, placed the tray down and watched as Samantha kicked the living daylights out of the large red punch bag that hung down from the metal bar that was attached to the ceiling.

Out of all the charges he had in the past, Sam was one of the easiest to deal with. While she might not always listen or do as she was told, she always made sure to keep up to date with all of the magical knowledge and she exercised both physically and mentally so her powers kept on working. The whitelighter felt a slam ring inside his head as he sensed Samantha's mother leave the house, he shook his head. That woman was really starting to piss him off.

Samantha took a step back from the punch bag and took a breath before running at it and trying to do a spin kick. She used her levitation to help her but found herself missing the punch bag and colliding with the wall instead. She let out a squeal of surprise and discomfort as she landed on the floor.

"Don't even start." Samantha warned as she lay down on the floor and looked up at the dusty ceiling. She could hear Kyle trying to hold in his laughter, sadly it wasn't really working for him.

"I wasn't gonna say anything." Kyle said holding his hands up in a mock defence pose.

"So the big bad wolf didn't send you down here?" Samantha asked as she pushed herself up from the floor and spun round so she was looking at her whitelighter.

"If you mean your mother, no. She told me that you were grounded and then threw your breakfast at me." Kyle told her honestly, pointing to the tray at his side. "Sandra was finished with me so I orbed on over to see what you were doing."

Samantha pulled her dark hair out of its tie and let it fall down around her shoulders. Once it was sitting naturally she ran her right hand through it as she walked over to the table and picked up the bottle of energy drink, she popped the cap and took a drink. All the while her eyes didn't leave her whitelighter, something was bothering him. She could tell by the look he had on his face.

"Kyle," Samantha said once she had swallowed her mouthful. "What did Sandra say to you?" she asked.

"Huh?" Kyle asked looking at his young charge confused.

"What did Sandra say?" Samantha asked as she sat down on the floor at the foot of the stairs. "It must have been something pretty bad if your face looks like that." She said lightly.

Kyle sighed, why did he have to get the overly smart and cocky teenage girl for a charge? Not that it mattered, soon he'd be loosing her and there wasn't anything he could do about it. He didn't even know how he was going to tell Samantha. She was growing up fast, she had immense control of her powers so Sandra and Kevin saw she didn't really need Kyle as much any more.

"It's about _her_ isn't it?" Samantha asked noticing the familiar look appearing on Kyle's face. Although the two couldn't stand each other sometimes, they had bonded. Much in the way of brother and sister, Kyle was the all-knowing big brother who had experienced much more than her and Samantha, she was the annoying little sister he loved to death even though she drove him crazy.

Kyle half smiled at his young charge. "Yeah." He replied a little glumly. "Sort of."

Samantha smiled. "Well isn't that a good thing?" She asked slightly confused. "You can go and work your old charm on her, see if she still likes you."

Kyle looked at Samantha sadly. "Paige is married Sam, remember? I told you about her husband and their kids."

"Oh yeah." Samantha said looking down for a moment. "Well it wouldn't hurt to try, she might still like you."

"She's married and has been for a long time and she got three kids out of it." Kyle sighed and rubbed his hands across his face. "Three kids that you are going to be sharing your whitelighter with." He added. Wincing as he waited for Samantha's outburst.

"I'm sorry," Samantha said as she looked at her whitelighter. "I must have heard you wrong, I thought you just said I was sharing my whitelighter with the three brats."

"Sam." Kyle said in a warning tone. "They're not brats they're…"

"Destined to do great things." Samantha snapped getting up from her spot on the floor. "Well that's all very fine and dandy but I am not sharing you Kyle. Like it or not, you're _my_ whitelighter and I shouldn't have to share!"

Kyle looked at Samantha, he was almost dreading the day she found out she was going to get a different whitelighter. "The day when you don't need me is gonna come sooner than you think Samantha." Kyle said as he stood up when the young witch pushed past him and headed up the stairs, right past her breakfast. "They need help, just like you did."

"Not did, _do_!" Samantha corrected as she whirled round and looked at Kyle. "If you haven't noticed I still need help Kyle but if you wanna go ahead and bail on me fine!" She spat. "I'm used to it!" With that Samantha walked out of the door that led into the laundry room and closed the door with an almighty bang.

Kyle blew out a breath and took a seat back down on the stone steps, placing his head in his hands. "Why me?" He mumbled. "Why the hell do I have to do it?" He looked upwards waiting for some sort of cosmic sign, an answer to his question. Sadly, he didn't get one. With a sigh Kyle stood up and picked up the tray that sat beside him, grabbing a piece of toast he took a bite and headed up stairs to go looking for his charge before he left.

* * *

Henry Jr sat on the bottom step in the hallway of the house, he had been waiting for his little sisters to get ready ever so patiently. After their somewhat animated breakfast and game of twenty questions, the eldest had banished them off upstairs to get ready. Henry had to drop the girls off at the club as it was their turn to help Piper out and he was popping into the paper to see his dear old aunt Phoebe. The young witchlighter had a lot of questions to ask her, ones he was too afraid to ask his mother and his aunt Phoebe was quite good with the advice for obvious reasons.

Looking around the hall Henry Jr couldn't help but sigh, it was so quiet. He hated the thought of living in the house without his parents being around. Of course he had plans of moving out and living by himself but those planes did not include having all of the parents living in magic school while their children took over their houses. Henry knew that everyone was still really annoyed at Piper for suggesting it. It was like some unwritten rule, Piper and Leo were always going to remain in the manor. The manor was always the meeting place for the family, it was a place everyone could meet no matter what, it held the family together. Henry could see why his Aunt Piper had been told she wasn't allowed to leave the manor, she was the glue that held the family together. Just like his aunt Phoebe was the heart, his Mom was the wit and his aunt Prue was the strength.

Hearing the girls' bedroom doors open caused Henry Jr to smile, finally they were ready. Getting up from where he was sitting he grabbed his car keys and turned to watch them come down the stairs. Both of them dressed in summer outfits that reflected the sunny weather outside, Charlie and Gracie announced that they were ready to head out.

"It's about time." Henry Jr said as he watched Charlie put on her sunglasses in the hall mirror. "You guys take forever to get ready." He told them.

Charlie shrugged. "And?" She asked. "You should be used to having to wait on females by now." She told him with a smirk.

Henry Jr walked behind her and gave her a light shove before opening the front door and stepping outside.

Charlie looked at Gracie with mock anger on her face, as far as she was concerned Henry Jr was going to pay for that shove. Pushing the front door over so she could step out from behind it, Charlie pulled it open again and stepped outside. Her face fell into a confused frown when she saw her brother wasn't there. "Henry?" Charlie called as Gracie stepped outside behind her.

The youngest Matthews-Mitchell sibling closed the front door over and locked it. Pocketing the key she turned round to look for her brother, he was nowhere in sight. "Henry," Gracie said looking around. "You can't get ratty at us for taking forever to get ready and then go and play hide and seek." Gracie stated.

Charlie looked at her sister. "Where the heck did he go?" She asked.

Gracie shrugged. "I dunno, but I bet he's gonna jump out at us."

Charlie felt something touch her back, jumping with fright she turned round ready to thump her brother but she didn't find him standing behind her. The eldest twin watched in confusion as a bright ball of what looked like orbs flew against her and then created a bubble around her.

"Uh…Gracie," Charlie said as she looked at her sister.

"Oh my god!" Gracie said in a panic. "Orb out!" She cried.

Charlie closed her eyes over and pictured herself orbing out of the bubble, orbs appeared around her but she found herself stuck inside the bubble. "I can't!" Charlie cried.

Gracie watched with wide eyes as the swarm of bubbles suddenly disappeared, the young girl stood watching very confused. The only plus side was the orbs were blue and white, meaning it was very unlikely something evil was behind this.

"Ooft!" Came out of Gracie's mouth as something hit her full on in the back. She too saw the bubble of orbs appear around her. She sighed and folded her arms across her chest as the orbs began to glow brightly around her. "Great." Gracie said sarcastically as she disappeared in the same way Charlie had.

It was rather a strange sensation, Gracie felt as if she was as light as a feather, floating then suddenly she felt as heavy as a ton of bricks and she found herself falling fast down towards the Earth. The youngest witchlighter landed with a loud _'thump' _on the floor. Groaning Gracie found she had to close her eyes over because of the harsh light that was trying to burn out her retina. Slowly she opened her eyes and blinked a few times as she pushed herself into a sitting position.

"You ok?" Henry Jr asked as he appeared at the left of Gracie.

"Yeah." Gracie replied with a grumbled as Henry and Charlie grabbed her arms and helped her get back on her feet. Gracie looked around at the very white room they were standing in. she pulled her arms from Charlie's grasp and rubbed her forehead before smiling and thanking her siblings for helping her up.

"Ok," Charlie said looking around the white box. "Any ideas why we're here?" She asked.

Henry Jr shook his head. "No, but something tells me we're about to find out." He said casually pointing in the direction of the cloud of orbs that had just appeared.

The siblings stood close together and watched with unimpressed looks as a tall man with short dark hair appeared a little away from them. He was dressed in a short sleeved white t-shirt and black track pants, something that caused the witchlighters to frown deeply. This did not look good at all.

"Who the hell are you?" Charlie asked as she looked at the man who had just appeared looking like he was ready to hit the gym.

The man smiled somewhat politely and walked over to where the young Halliwells stood. "Kyle Brody." He told them with a smile, extending his hand to shake Henry Jr's. Henry Jr looked at his hand before holding his own out and shaking. "I was sent here by Sandra and Kevin, just like you."

Henry Jr dropped Kyle's hand and looked at him spuriously. "So why are we here exactly?" He asked.

Kyle looked at the young man in front of him and he easily could pick out all of the traits he had gotten from his parents. He looked like his father but had Paige's attitude. "Certain members of the council feel it would be best if you three received some training before you're thrown in the field so to speak." Kyle told them.

Charlie's face fell into a frown. "Why do I have a feeling our Mom, Aunts and Wyatt know nothing about this?" She asked.

Kyle smiled a guilty smile. "Don't worryabout it. It's not a slam at the teaching you have received from them, its just that times are changing and we need to have everyone prepared."

"Ooh," Gracie said as she folded her arms across her chest. "Sounds like we've got another cryptic battle coming." She glanced at her brother and sister to see that they were not impressed at all. "No offence, Kyle right?" Kyle nodded his head. "We've had to deal with things most witches don't even know about so I don't think we have to be here."

Henry was somewhat shocked, he hadn't expected something like that to come out of Gracie's mouth. That was more of a Charlie thing to say, glancing at the eldest twin he saw the small smirk on her face. She was proud of what Gracie had just said, Gracie was definitely growing up.

"Nicely said Gracie." Henry Jr said reaching for her hand. Gracie smiled at him and took a hold of Charlie's hand. "Let's get out of here." He said.

Sure you might know how to be a witch, but do you know how to be a whitelighter?" Kyle asked causing the siblings to remain where they were. He jumped with glee on the inside, they were actually listening to him. "Do you truly know what it means to have the perfect balance making you a true witchlighter?" He asked. Seeing the frustrated sighs caused Kyle to smile. "I guess that's a no."

Charlie sighed and folded her arms across her chest. "Alright, let's get this over with." She said with a slight frown.

Kyle smiled triumphantly as he looked at the young witchlighters, something told him this was going to be easier than he thought.

* * *

The busy bustle of _'Piper's Cauldron' _allowed the restaurant's owner to walk around with a smile on her face as she greeted her regular customers. Being the owner of the restaurant allowed Piper to do whatever she pleased as long as it brought in enough money to keep it open and kept all of her customers happy, she was glad she had the freedom to choose if she wanted to spend her time in the kitchen cooking or out on the floor helping wait the tables. Happy customers were the most important thing to Piper, which was why she was convinced her restaurant had been doing so well recently. Not only did they love the new dishes on the menu but they loved all of her staff and spread the word to their friends.

Piper pushed the kitchen door open with her right hip as she carried two plates of her famous home-made lasagne to the bar where one very quiet waitress was standing waiting. Piper smiled at Ebony as she placed the dishes down on the tray that was waiting on the bar top. The young girl smiled back but Piper could tell there was something bothering her. Piper was always good at knowing if people were hiding things or lying, it was a great gift, she loved the days when her children were slightly rebellious just because she could catch them out every single time. It was true, being a mother to three rather powerful magical children was hard work.

"Honey are you ok?" Piper asked sweetly as Ebony took the two glasses of ice tea from the young man who had been stuck working the drink orders for the lunch hour.

Ebony nodded and put the fake smile back on her face. "Yeah, I'm fine." She replied I a tone that seemed almost genuine.

Piper watched with a slight frown as Ebony picked up the tray and walked over to the table with the order. If Piper didn't know her she would have believed Ebony but the fact Piper knew she had training that stopped her from confessing her feelings and allowed her to keep up an emotional mask made her wary of her answer. Plus, Piper wasn't blind, she could see something was bothering Ebony deeply.

Just as the Halliwell woman was about to turn and go back into the kitchen she heard her name being called. Turning back round Piper watched with a smile as her youngest sister appeared with a worried look on her face. Piper's face fell into a frown when she watched Prue and Phoebe appear behind Paige, both of them looked less than pleased. Sighing, Piper waved them over to the bar before she turned round and walked back to the kitchen doors. She pushed the right one open and stuck her head out.

"I'm taking my lunch brake, my sisters have arrived." She told Clive.

"No problem Piper!" Clive called over the loud clatter that filled the air when a young chef dropped the pan he had been holding into the sink.

"I-it was empty!" The chef said with a worried smile. Clive glared at him while Piper shook her head with a smirk on her face.

Turning round Piper walked back to the bar and watched as her sisters occupied a group of stools in front of her. None of them looked very pleased. Paige looked like she was about to burst into tears, which was very strange, Prue looked like she was about to strangle someone, while Phoebe looked like she had been playing middle sister and was exhausted from it.

"Ok," Piper said softly. "Something big must have happened because you should all be working and you're not." She looked at her sisters. "So?" She asked.

Paige's gaze dropped from her face to the bar top while Prue took a calming breath. Phoebe looked at her sisters and sighed, it looked like she would have to be the one that had to tell Piper about the situation that was making everyone over-react and act a little crazy. Phoebe thought about her worlds carefully because she did not want Piper worrying and going off her rocker, just like her eldest son had less than an hour ago when he summoned his youngest Aunt to his classroom at Magic School after his father had allowed Sandra to come interrupted his lesson. For the rest of her days Phoebe would never forget the look of fear on Paige's face when she suddenly appeared in a swirl of orbs in front of a very pissed looking Wyatt.

"Well," Phoebe said calmly. "Sandra was at magic School and she went to Leo to ask if she could take him to Wyatt's classroom." She said noticing how Piper still looked very calm, a little more interested but still calm which was a good thing. Phoebe decided to continue. "Leo took her obviously because Sandra said it was a very important matter, he didn't however plan on her barging in during Wyatt's lesson and summoning myself and Prue there right in front of the class. All the students looked pretty freaked out let me tell you, and Wyatt looked like he was about to have kittens." Phoebe paused again and looked at Piper, she could see the anger bubbling under the surface.

"Go on," Piper said as she tried to keep her temper in check.

Phoebe gulped a little, hating her other two sisters for not being able to talk. Although it was probably a good idea because Paige was about to break down and Prue was about to explode. "Well Sandra started talking and she asked about Paige so Wyatt orbed her into the class knowing she was just in charge of the study class, anyway," Phoebe saw the look Piper was giving her and tried to stay on track. "Sandra started talking and she told us how certain members of the council thought that the kids needed to be trained as they all had their own different personal destinies. She told us that she had pushed the motion forward because a number of people had complained and she put the motion in action as of," Phoebe looked at her watch. "oh I dunno, roughly an hour ago."

Piper looked at her sisters confused. "I'm sorry _what_?" She asked. "You are gonna need to spell this out for me because I'm having a difficult time understanding."

"Sandra went behind Wyatt's back and held a council meeting without _any_ of us and decided that everyone had to be retrained because some of the magical community think the training we gave the kids isn't enough!" Prue snapped bitterly as she folded her arms across her chest.

Before anyone could do anything or say anything to calm her, Piper's lid blew off and landed with a loud crash as she screamed; _'WHAT?!' _through her restaurant. Suddenly everything fell silent and all eyes fell on Piper who stood fuming behind the bar. Even Ebony stopped what she was doing to make sure the retired Charmed One was alright.

Phoebe let out a nervous laugh and turned round to look at everyone. "Don't worry!" She said with a nervous smile. "Everything is alright, please go back to enjoying your meals." She laughed. She looked at the young man standing at the till. "Put on some music or something!" She hissed.

The young blonde nodded his head and rushed off to put on some calming music that would create a nice atmosphere. Phoebe smiled at him when she heard it play softly through the speakers, thankfully everything went back to their own business and carried on like nothing had happened. Phoebe turned and looked at Piper again. "Do you want to loose your customers?" She asked.

Piper took a claming breath as she realised what had just happened. It was like the President had just been stabbed in the back by his team. The anger dimmed a little as concern over took her instead, she was worried for her son. "Oh no," She said looking at her sisters worriedly. "How's Wyatt?" She asked.

"Devastated." Paige said quietly. It was the first time she had spoken since the girls had arrived and the other six eyes fell on her. "He told his class that they had the rest of the period to themselves and he just left." Paige told Piper. "Leo and Sandra tried to stop him but he just walked off."

"We would have come here sooner but we ended up watching the class while Leo and Paige went after him." Prue said looking at Piper. "I've never seen Wyatt that angry." She said softly. She then thought back to when Kayla had been kidnapped and decided to change her words. "Well, angry at anyone on the same side as us." She said.

"It's understandable." Phoebe said. "He's tried so hard to make up for everyone else's mistakes and he's done so much good but, people still doubt him and his ability."

Piper sighed and rubbed her face with her right hand. "He still doubts himself, it wouldn't surprise me if his confidence just got knocked through the floor." Piper took her hand away. "Did you manage to get a hold of him?" Piper asked Paige.

Paige shook her head. "He told us he was fine and that he was going to think for a bit." She told her sister. "Leo called Chris and Chris followed his orb. Leo took over Chris' class because Chris had been filling in for someone who was sick." She reported. Paige's eyes watered. "It's all my fault." She said sadly.

Prue smiled at Clive who handed over two dishes of something to Ebony. She winked at the young phoenix before looking back at her sisters.

"How do you get that?" Piper asked at the same time Prue and Phoebe both went; "Honey."

Paige looked up at her big sister. "Because I'm the one who has the most contact with Sandra and Kevin because I'm part whitelighter and I didn't ask about anything and…" Paige let out a small son. "Kyle's the one training my kids." She cried.

"Oh." Was all Piper could say as she watched Phoebe wrap her arm around Paige and hug her.

Prue looked at Paige with a confused frown on her face. "You didn't say anything about Kyle." She said.

"I-I didn't think it was very appropriate." Paige sniffed. "Wyatt was the most important person there."

Piper smiled a little at her baby sister, she had a pure, kind heart. "Sweetie, it's not your fault." She said softly. "Wyatt knew he was going to face knocks when he took on his role. Maybe not like this but he knew there would be something. That's ok because he's got a wonderful wife and a pretty amazing family who are going to help him through it and it's not your fault because you didn't know anything. Ok?"

Paige nodded and wiped at her eyes. "Thanks." She said quietly.

Piper smiled at her. "Is that it or is there anything else that might just put a damper on my mood?" she asked in a joking tone.

Phoebe shook her head. "No I don't…" Her statement was never finished because a loud clatter filled the air causing everyone to jump.

"You sure as hell aren't serving me!" A loud voice shot through the air.

Spinning round the Halliwell sisters who were sitting on the bar stools turned to see the large pile of dishes fall to the floor. Piper watched confused as Ebony looked down at the mess at her feet, she went to cut in to find out what the hell was going on when a gasp escaped Piper's mouth as she watched the young girl who had been sitting at the table stand up and punch Ebony in the face. Everyone in the restaurant stood and sat watching in shock before snapping back to life when Ebony fell to the floor.

"HEY!" Prue yelled as she got up off her seat and rushed over to the scene.

Phoebe, Paige and Piper quickly followed their big sister and quickly created a barrier between Ebony and the young girl who was standing next to a woman Piper assumed was her mother.

"I thought I got rid of you!" The young girl spat as Phoebe pushed her back a little. The woman at her side quickly wrapped her arms around the younger girl to stop her from going anywhere.

Prue and Paige helped Ebony back to her feet. "Are you alright?" Paige asked.

Ebony nodded her head and glared at the young girl as Piper rounded on her. Piper stood with her hands on her hips. "Alright brat, what the hell is your problem?!" Piper demanded.

The woman dropped her hold on the girl in front of her. "How dare you talk to my daughter like that!" The woman shouted, confirming that she was in fact.

"How dare your daughter attack a member of my staff!" Piper shot back loudly. "You're band from the restaurant and in fact," Piper glared. "You can just sit there and wait until the Authorities arrive, I'm gonna get your daughter charged with assault."

"Oh really?" The woman asked. "And who are you?"

"Piper," Ebony said as she shook her head. "She's a witch." She mumbled quietly so none of the mortals would hear her. Piper looked at the young girl who had already tried to kill her that week.

Piper glanced at her sisters before looking back at the woman and her daughter. "I'm Piper _Halliwell_," She said putting extra emphasis on her last name. She watched as the young girl's eyes widened slightly. "_Owner_ of this restaurant." Piper continued. "So if you'd like to sit down, that would be most helpful." She said before turning to look at the other members of staff who were watching and the customers who looked appalled. "Alright," She said taking a breath. "Everyone please go back to your meals. Abby and Claire can you guys go grab a few mops and cleaning stuff please?" She asked. The two young waitresses rushed off through the back.

"Darren, call S.F.P.D." Paige said sweetly as she looked at the young man behind the bar. "Ask for Henry Mitchell and then tell him what happened ok?" She asked. Darren nodded his head and did as he was asked.

A man about the same age as Piper walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked politely.

Piper smiled and shook her head. "No, that's alright. We got this." She said watching as her sisters and Ebony began cleaning up the mess. "Ebony stop." Piper said when she saw the young girl's shaking hands picking up the broken crockery. Ebony looked up at Piper with teary eyes.

"Perhaps I can check her over." The man said. "I am a doctor." He said with a small smile. He took out his wallet and showed Piper his card.

"Oh." Piper said as she helped Ebony get to her feet. "Ok, that would be a great help thanks." Piper said as she noticed the red mark on Ebony's lower cheek. "Sweetie, Doctor Cooney is gonna check out your face ok?"

Ebony sighed and nodded her head. "Ok." Just as they turned to walk away, they stopped and turned back to watch the young troublemaker make a run for it.

"HEY!" Piper shouted as she went to go after her.

"SAMANTHA!" The woman shouted as she watched her daughter run out of the restaurant entrance, pushing past the young waitress who was standing at the door.

Ebony's face fell into a frown and she pulled the black apron from around her middle and rushed across the floor and out the door, squeezing past Piper.

"Ebony!" Phoebe called as she watched the young girl go.

"Great." Paige said with a frown. "We'd better go after them in case she does manage to vanquish her this time." She said.

Prue nodded her head. "Phoebe stay here with Piper and help clean up, me and Paige will go and get Ebony and Samantha and bring them back here. If we're not back in fifteen send Henry looking alright?"

Phoebe nodded her head and watched as Prue and Paige rushed out of the doors after the two girls holding hands. Piper made her way back over and looked furious. "Where are they going?!" She asked.

"To get the girls and make sure Ebony doesn't get hurt." Phoebe told her. Piper sighed and ran her hands over the top of her head.

The woman, Samantha's mother, walked up to Phoebe and Piper. "Please," she said in a begging whisper. "My daughter she doesn't mean…she doesn't always understand that…"

Piper looked at her and pointed an accusing finger at the woman. "Your daughter's already tried to vanquish Ebony and she's a part of our family." Piper told her. "She's a good person and I will not sit by and watch your daughter try to hurt her." With that Piper turned to her staff. "Alright guys!" She called. "Lets get our lovely customers outside into the garden because it's such a lovely day. Everyone gets a free desert so go and take orders!"

"Piper." Phoebe said looking at her sister. "How much is that going to cost you?" She asked.

"A lot." Piper replied as she got back down on her hands and knees and began cleaning up with Abby and Claire. While Rachel stood looking at the mess in front of her.

* * *

Kyle watched with a smile as the clusters of orbs appeared back in front of him. They disappeared leaving Henry Jr, Charlie and Gracie dressed in much more suitable clothes. Henry was dressed in a white wife beater and grey and white sweatpants. Charlie had ditched the short denim skirt and flip flops and had come dressed in a purple strap top with black yoga pants and had tied her long dark hair up in a messy bun. Gracie had come back wearing a yellow strap top with a pair of green sweatpants and Henry's old Baker High basketball team hoodie on over the top of her t-shirt. Gracie had tied her hair back in a neat ponytail. Kyle looked at their feet happy to see that the siblings had come in sensible footwear. Not that Henry really had much of a choice, he was just happy to see the girls had come without the high heels.

"Alright," Kyle said with a smile as he extended his arms. "it's time to get started." He said. The Matthews-Mitchell siblings looked around and they finally noticed they were no longer standing in a white box room. Instead they were standing in a full equipped gym. "First we're going to see how you do with using your powers." He said with a smile. "Who want's to go first?" Kyle asked.

Henry Jr didn't even give his sisters a chance to think about it. He stepped forward, he wasn't about to let them take part in an activity that could cause them harm. He had to go first to check it out. "I will." Henry told Kyle.

Kyle smiled at Henry's overprotective nature. The whitelighter understood completely why he was like that, he would rather do himself some harm instead of let one of his charges get hurt. He guessed that Henry felt the same way about his sisters, just their bond and the love was so much deeper than what he shared with charges.

"Alright Henry," Kyle said leading him over to a collection of blue coloured crash mats. They were littered with different dummies, each dummy had a target paint on it's chest. "All you got to do is deflect the various things I throw at you. Oh and by the way, I've been given a few extra powers to help out so don't be alarmed." He warned the siblings.

"Sounds easy enough." Henry Jr stated as he watched Kyle stand between two of the dummies.

"Good." Kyle said. Without any warning he threw a blue coloured ball from his right hand that resembled an energy ball.

Henry Jr didn't waist a beat. He watched as the ball left Kyle's palm and then held his own hand by his side. "Energy ball!" Henry called. The ball appeared in his hand in a swirl of orbs and he tossed it off to the side.

"Very good." Kyle praised. "Now just with your normal telekinesis." He said.

Kyle did as he did before and threw another energy ball at Henry. The witchlighter waited until it left Kyle's hand and threw his right hand out. The blue buzzing ball changed course and hit one of the crash mats just a little away from Kyle, creating a black singe mark.

"Very good." Kyle said as Charlie and Gracie clapped for their brother. "Lets raise the stakes a little shall we?" He asked. Clicking his fingers Charlie and Gracie both appeared tied up in rope. They were also gagged.

"What the hell?!" Henry Jr shouted as he looked at his rather confused and scared sisters. "Kyle let them go!" He shouted.

"I know how much your sisters mean to you." Kyle said as he orbed the girls over to stand in front of two dummies. Clicking his fingers the dummies grew arms that wrapped around the girls holding them in place. Kyle watched as the anger pulsed around Henry Jr, he could see it rising to the surface. "Your sisters mean the world to you right?" He asked. Henry Jr just glared at him. "Demons will use this against you, they'll make you do whatever they want if they use your sisters as a ransom."

Henry Jr didn't like where Kyle was going with this but he knew the whitelighter was right. It had already happened, Charlie and Gracie had been used to make him do whatever the evil wanted. He couldn't do anything about that, his sisters were his team he couldn't do this without them and evil knew that.

Kyle knew he had Henry's attention. "This exercise involves you blocking attacks so that you don't get hurt, so you can rescue the girls while taking out the demons at the same time alright?"

Henry Jr nodded his head. He watched as Kyle clicked his fingers again, the dummies began moving around, circling him. "You have to wait for them to attack first." Kyle told him. "_And_ hit the targets to stop them."

Henry Jr watched and waited for the first 'demon' to thrown an energy ball. Henry Jr eyed all of the dummies as they circled round him, he could see the ones holding Charlie and Gracie at opposite sides of the crash mats being protected by the circling wall that was spinning round him. Henry Jr was suddenly caught off guard as he was thrown in the air and dropped back down on the crash mat. Looking up the witchlighter glared at Kyle.

"Not every demon relies on just energy balls." He said as Henry quickly got back to his feet when the first energy ball was fired.

Henry threw his hand out and used his normal telekinesis to defect the attack and send it back to the dummy that had thrown it. A large scorch mark appeared on the dummy's head and Henry Jr watched as it powered up another one, he hadn't hit the target. Unfortunately Henry Jr heard the buzz of another one come towards him from behind.

"Energy ball!" Henry Jr called. He orbed the one that was coming from behind into his palm at the same time he used his left hand to deflect the one he could see. The first one he had deflected missed the target again, so he used the one he had collected from the other dummy. This time the ball hit the target and the dummy became lifeless.

Henry Jr turned round and looked at the dummies that had Charlie and Gracie. Two more energy balls came towards him. Henry Jr used his normal telekinesis and deflected them both back to the dummies that had sent them. They went towards the dummies that were standing in front of Charlie and Gracie and the ones that were holding them. Henry Jr's eyes widened as he realised the dummies were going to move out the way, meaning his sisters were going to be in the firing line.

Charlie struggled against the rope and the dummy that was holding onto her but she couldn't budge. She tried shaking her head to loose the gag that was in her mouth. Her eyes widened when she saw the energy ball appear from a dummy that had stopped facing Henry Jr's back. Since he was concentrating on the energy balls that were coming towards her and Gracie he wasn't watching his six. Shaking her head frantically she managed to get the gag loose enough for her to shout.

"Henry!" Charlie called as she watched the two energy balls that were coming towards her and Gracie be thrown into another two dummies. Her call was too late however as Henry Jr got hit in the back with the energy ball and it knocked him face down on the mat. "Are you crazy?!" Charlie shouted at Kyle.

"It's low voltage, it won't even sting." Kyle told the young girl. Kyle sighed and stepped away from the bench he had been resting his foot on. He walked over to the young witchlighter and pulled him back to his feet. "You were doing so well but you lost all concentration when you thought the girls were going to be hit."

Henry Jr shrugged Kyle off of him and glared. "What am I supposed to do?" He asked. "Let them be fried?"

"No, you're meant to keep concentration and outsmart the demons. For instance you could have orbed the energy balls behind the dummies that had Charlie and Gracie. That would have startled them enough that they would have lost their grip and the girls would have been able to orb out of harms way." Kyle said looking at Henry. "You've got to keep up your concentration otherwise all three of you could end up dead." He sighed. "Henry you're a clever guy, use it."

Clicking his fingers, Kyle made everything go back to normal. The whole room reset itself and Charlie and Gracie were orbed over to stand beside their brother, rope and gag free. As soon as the orbs had disappeared the girls began checking their brother for any wounds. Kyle shook his head at the both of them.

"I'm fine." Henry Jr said in a slightly pissed tone. He really did not like this Kyle Brody guy. He was trying to be a smart ass know it all. "Guys really," He grabbed their hands and looked at them as they stood in front of him. "I'm alright. I didn't even feel it until I ended up on the mat." The girls took a step back and turned to glare at Kyle once Henry had let go of them.

"I'm next." Charlie said stepping forward.

Kyle looked at her and shook her head. "No, Grace." He said with a smile. "If you wanted your go, you should have gone first." He told her.

Gracie gulped and looked at Kyle. Henry Jr and Charlie gave her encouraging smiles. "You can do it little lady." Charlie said with a wink.

Gracie took a deep breath and stepped forward. She stood tall and held her head high waiting for Kyle to tell her what she had to do.

Kyle smiled at the youngest sibling and held his hand out in front of him, a pile of black material appeared in his hand. "So Grace, you can orb yes?" He asked. Gracie nodded her head. "Come here." He said.

Gracie looked at him confused and stepped forward. Seeing the look Kyle was giving her caused her to realise that's not what he had ment. Sighing she disappeared in a swirl of orbs and orbed right in front of him. Kyle nodded his head in approval and lifted his hands. He quickly lifted the black material and covered Gracie's eyes.

"Hey!" Gracie cried in confusion. "What are you doing?" She asked as she lifted her hands to touch the cloth.

"You have the power of mimic correct?" Kyle asked as he stepped behind Gracie and tied the black cloth behind her head.

"Uh…" Gracie said confused. "I can absorb powers." She told him, very unsure of what was going on.

Kyle sighed. "Well done Grace." He said with an irritated frown. "You can suck them up and then shoot them back right?"

"Y-yeah." Gracie said noticing how he still wasn't calling her 'Gracie'.

"Well your power is actually called mimicking because you copy the power and send it back. Its like the power of Absorption with something extra. Usually people with Absorption can't send the power back, they just let it hit them without causing any damage." Kyle placed his hands on Gracie's shoulders and guided her into the centre of the crash mats. The dummies swirled in a circle around them causing Henry Jr and Charlie to frown.

"I can already tell that you rely on your sight too much." Kyle said. "You're shaking like a leaf. Come on Grace, nothing is going to hurt you in here."

"It's Gracie." Gracie corrected him as she felt him step back from her and lift his hands from her shoulders.

"Gracie is such a babyish name." Kyle said sounding very harsh. "It makes you sound weak. Grace is a much stronger name." He looked at Henry Jr and Charlie. "You might want to move out the way." He told them. Reluctantly the older brother and sister moved off the mats and stood at the side, glaring at the whitelighter.

Kyle moved out of the way also and stood a little further up from Henry Jr and Charlie. "Alright Grace, you are going to use your power to stop yourself getting hit. Then you're going to use it to hit the dummy that threw it. Ready?" He asked.

"What?" Gracie asked. "Kyle I _can't _see." She told him as she placed her arms out in front of her.

"This isn't a good idea." Charlie whispered to her older brother. Henry Jr didn't say anything he kept his eyes on Gracie, his jaw locked.

The dummies began swirling around Gracie and she felt the panic build up. She had never used her power without looking before. She had hardly used the power at all because more often than not she didn't need to. She could hear a strange squeaking, she guessed it was coming from one of the dummies. Gracie was about to ask if they had started when she felt a ball hit her stomach. Henry Jr was right, it didn't really hurt, what was worse was landing on the mat.

Gracie let out an 'Ooft' as she fell backwards and landed on her butt. Kyle groaned and shook his head. "Not good enough Grace!" He shouted. "Get up!"

Gracie placed her shaking hands down on the mat and pushed herself upright and shook it off. She listened very carefully to see if she could tell when the energy balls were going to get closer to her. She could hear a buzzing but wasn't sure what direction it was coming in. Before she could decide what to do she found herself lying front down on the mat.

"You call yourself a Halliwell?!" Kyle shouted. "Come on Grace you've not lasted thirty seconds yet!"

"Back off!" Henry Jr shouted. "You can do it Gracie, don't listen to him!"

Gracie stood back up only to be knocked back down on her front again, she felt tears spring to her eyes as she heard Kyle yell at her again.

"She wasn't even ready that time!" Charlie shouted.

"Demons don't wait." Kyle said simply as he folded his arms across his chest.

"They're dummies!" Henry Jr shouted.

Charlie bit her lip and looked at Gracie, she saw the tears trickling out from underneath the mask. There had to be something she could do to help her sister. She wasn't about to let her get her ass kicked and knocked down again. This wasn't helping her learn. Charlie looked at Henry Jr. "What do we do?" She asked.

Henry Jr thought for a moment before a smile appeared on his face. "Charlie, use your link." He told her quietly so Kyle couldn't hear.

"What?" Charlie whispered back.

"You and Gracie have got a link because you're twins, it's much stronger than the one we've got with the others." He explained. "Maybe you could talk to her through it and help her." Charlie nodded and turned to look at her sister again. "Just clear your head and picture your thoughts getting to Gracie." Henry Jr whispered.

Charlie took a deep breath and tried to push her thought towards her sister. _'Gracie can you hear me?' _Charlie asked in her mind.

'_What the?'_ Gracie thought back as she heard her sister's voice ring in her head.

'_Wow, this is so cool!' _Charlie said in her head. _'Don't worry I'm gonna be your eyes ok?'_

'_Ok.' _Gracie said back as she calmed herself down as she stood in the centre of the mats listening to the dummies move around her.

Charlie watched as a dummy stopped moving to the front of Gracie. _'Alright, one in front of you.' _Charlie told her. _'Now!' _She said as the dummy threw it and it went towards Gracie.

Gracie counted to three and then held her hands out in front of her as an automatic reaction. Her whole body glowed blue and she felt the strange sensation as she absorbed the energy ball.

"Wait to go Gracie!" Henry Jr cheered proudly.

"Throw it at the dummy that threw it." Kyle said, still not impressed.

'_It's still right in front of you.'_ Charlie told her.

Gracie took a deep breath and pushed her right hand out, palm facing the direction she hoped the dummy was. She waited as she released the ball, this time her hand glowing blue for a second. She waited and listened carefully. Thankfully she heard the singe as the energy ball collided with the dummy.

"Yay!" Charlie shouted so it didn't look suspicious. "You did it!" She shouted.

A little smile appeared on Kyle's face. "Ready to go again?" He asked Gracie.

Gracie nodded her head. "Y-yeah." She said out loud. _'Oh my god!' _She cried inside her head.

'_You did great honey._' Charlie praised. _'Just relax ok. There's a dummy to your left that looks pretty angry.'_ She told her sister.

Gracie waited until she heard the buzz before she turned to the left and glowed blue. The energy ball going into her. _'I did it!'_ she said happily in her head.

'_Gracie behind you!' _Charlie's voice suddenly yelled.

Gracie didn't turn round instead she just called upon the power and absorbed another energy ball. She was about to drop it when Charlie told her to keep it up. Another energy ball came from the front and was absorbed through her stomach.

Henry Jr frowned. "Kyle, she's never taken that many before." He told the whitelighter as another energy ball was absorbed.

'_I don't feel so good.' _Gracie said as she tried to lower the blue glow around her.

'_Gracie, right and left.' _Charlie said, not bothering to hide the worried tone.

Gracie absorbed them both and felt herself swaying a little. She swallowed a sob as she felt a burning sensation.

"Kyle stop them." Henry Jr said as he watched Gracie stumble. The whitelighter didn't do anything and let Gracie absorb another energy ball. "Kyle!" Henry Jr shouted.

Charlie gasped as she watched another energy ball hit her sister, this time it wasn't absorbed and it knocked Gracie to the floor. Glaring at Kyle she rushed over to Gracie's side and pulled the blindfold off of her eyes.

Henry Jr rushed over as well and dropped to his knees brushing a few stray hairs back from Gracie's forehead. "Damn it Kyle!" He shouted. "She's never taken more then one power at once!" He yelled.

"Gracie?" Charlie said as she shook her sister. "Gracie wake up." She begged. "Henry she's not waking up." Charlie said looking up at her brother.

"Gracie, Gracie look at me." Henry Jr begged as he squeezed her hand. "Gracie."

Kyle bit his lip as he realised he may have just pushed the young girl a little too much. Walking over Kyle got down on his knees beside the siblings, on the same side as Charlie.

"Get away!" Charlie barked at the whitelighter.

"Charlie you can help her." Kyle told the eldest twin. "You have the power to block any power and stop it from happening right?" Charlie nodded her head. "Well your power can relate to emotions as well because your Aunt has the power of empathy. Charlie you can cancel the powers inside Gracie and you might be able cancel her pain too."

"L-like apathy?" Charlie asked.

"Sort of." Kyle told her. "I'm not sure if you can cancel an emotion that will stop the power from being created or if you can just stop it after its been created. Just try it."

Charlie looked at Henry Jr for a nod of approval. In all honesty, Henry didn't know if Kyle was telling the truth but right now he didn't care. Instead he took a deep breath and nodded his head. "If it'll help her try it."

Charlie, who also hadn't really used her power either, held her hand out over Gracie and called upon her power. She felt a strange tingling as her hand glowed a strange green colour. It looked a bit like dirty pond water. She watched as one massive energy ball appeared in her palm before disappearing. She dropped her hand when she saw Gracie gasp and let out a painful cry.

"Hey, hey," Henry Jr said as he placed his hands on Gracie's shoulders to keep her lying flat. "it's ok, Charlie got rid of the energy balls. Does it still hurt?" Henry asked.

Gracie nodded her head. "M-my stomach feels like it's on f-fire." She sobbed.

Henry Jr lifted his hands and lifted the hem of Gracie's top, his eyes were met with a large angry looking bruise. Glaring at Kyle he held his hands out over his sister's wound and healed it up. Once the bruise was gone, the panic disappeared from Gracie's face and she found she could move a lot easier. Henry Jr and Charlie pulled her up into a sitting position and wrapped their arms around her.

"I think that's enough training for one day." Kyle said as he got to his feet.

"Really?" Henry Jr asked sarcastically.

"You're ok." Charlie whispered into Gracie's ear. "Henry's gonna kick his ass for you."

Gracie laughed a little as she hugged her brother and sister back tighter.

* * *

Prue and Paige crossed the busy street and found themselves running into a very dark and dangerous looking alleyway. It might have been because they saw many a bad demon lurking down an alleyway or that they were convinced bad things happened to good people down them, they grabbed a hold of each other's hands and followed the sound of shouting that was reaching their ears.

When they found the girls at the bottom of the alleyway the found a pipe going flying towards Ebony's head. Throwing her hand out, Prue telekinetically sent it back. Prue and Paige then watched as Ebony powered up an energy ball and held it in her hand. "Oh, ok!" Prue said in a slight panic.

Paige dropped Prue's hand and took a step forward, she tapped into her inner-whitelighter and took a deep breath. "Ebony," She said softly. "honey, put it out."

"She thinks I'm a demon." Ebony said with raw emotion breaking through her voice. "Why not give her an actual reason to think it?" She asked the youngest Halliwell sister.

"Ebony, she knows _nothing_ about you." Paige said softly. "She's wrong and you know it."

"She's a Phoenix!" Samantha cried as she backed up against the brick wall further.

Prue frowned at the young girl. "If you want to live to see twenty one I suggest you shut the hell up!" The older woman snapped. She too turned to Ebony. "You're a good person, you've helped people." Prue told her.

"I never used to be." Ebony told her a tear leaked from her eye. "I used to hurt people. I hurt Kayla." She told the sisters causing them to wince.

"See how you used the past tense there? You were in the wrong place at the wrong time." Paige said. "No one holds it against you, not even Kayla."

Prue nodded her head in agreement. "Sometimes its hard to change if you've been brought up thinking the wrong way's right, but honey you've changed. You've proved you're a good person."

Paige reached out and touched Ebony's shoulder. "You know you're a good person. This bratty little smart-ass witch, she's not worth it. You have a family that loves you now and we wanna help you. Don't throw that all away because of her." Paige watched as Ebony's fingers closed over slightly, the energy ball getting smaller. Paige smiled. "Go on, you can do it. Just put it out." Paige said softly.

Ebony looked at Samantha and took a shaky breath. She looked away and closed her hand over, the energy ball disappearing from her palm. Paige smiled at her and gave her a hug before gently placing an arm around her shoulder and turning to lead her out of the alleyway.

Prue smiled at her baby sister and nodded her head to show she was proud. Placing a comforting hand on Ebony's shoulder she let it rest there for a moment before walking towards Samantha. "You, lets go now." She said in a commanding tone.

Samantha sighed and knew she was in so much trouble, she was never going to get away with this one. Even her Mom was going to be mad. Huffing slightly, Samantha shoved her hands in her pockets and walked out in front of Prue. The older woman fell in behind her and marched her out of the alleyway behind Paige and Ebony.

"Don't huff at me." Prue told her. "You got yourself into this mess."

Piper watched as her brother-in-law proceeded to question the customers with the aid of his partners. She ran a hand across her worried face, if this cost her any of her customers she was never going to forgive that little bitch of a witch and her mother. Hell, she would happily take care of her for Ebony. Taking a deep breath to calm herself Piper watched as Phoebe lent a hand and seated a few nice people at their table and got bread and water for them. Everything was going to be alright, she knew it was. Her customers that had been present during the incident and refused the free desert offer and paid for everything they had eaten, proving they were going to remain loyal to her.

Hearing the front door open again Piper looked over to see Paige and Ebony walk in, Ebony looking heartbroken and Paige looking relieved. Two seconds later the door opened again as Prue marched Samantha back into the restaurant. Prue looked pissed and Samantha looked fed up. Turning to look at her brother-in-law Piper called out to him.

"Henry, that's her." Piper said pointing to where Prue led Samantha over to her mother. Rachel was sitting with her head in her hands at the same table she had been at when Samantha had her outburst. Piper watched as Rachel lifted her head, tears rolling down her cheeks. Piper however, didn't feel in the slightest bit sorry for her.

"Oh honey!" Piper heard Phoebe gush. Turning her head Piper watched as Phoebe and Paige inspected Ebony's bruised face. The red mark had turned to a bruise very quickly.

Sighing Piper walked over to the table where Dr Cooney was still sitting with his wife. He had said he wasn't going to leave until the Police had taken a statement and he could do something to help. Piper liked the man very much. "Excuse me," She said with a polite smile. "Ebony's back, could you perhaps look at her now?" She asked.

"Of course!" Dr Cooney said as he rose from his seat and followed Piper over to where Phoebe and Paige had gotten Ebony to sit down. He began inspecting her wound and checking for any jaw damage.

Piper watched as Paige moved back to stand at her side. "I can't heal her until this is sorted with the police in case they press charges." Paige told her sister.

"I know." Piper said. "Ebony's a tough cookie and I'll talk to her about what she wants to happen. After all, it's up to her. All I'm interested in is having the little brat banned from in here." Piper said. "Her mother too, the fact she did nothing to help."

Paige nodded her head. "Some mother, I'll tell you. If that had been one of my kids…" Paige paused.

"It wouldn't have been." Piper said looking over at Samantha. "Your kids know better than that."

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**There's the end of chapter six. So finally Kyle's charge Samantha might have just bitten off more than she can chew! I know Kyle acted like a bit of an ass in this chapter but you'll find out why in the next and up coming ones although i'm pretty sure you can guess why =P Ebony and Henry Jr cute-ness at the start of the chapter, do people still want to see them together? Let me know cause I'm not so sure anymore lmao!**

**Please remember to review, I will do my best to post more chapters soon but my exams are improtant (sadly)**

**Until next time,**

**Dx**


	7. Charge!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed or any of its' original characters, it's heartbreaking I know, I do however own those you are not familiar with and the storyline. If you wish to use any of the characters or ideas I have created please ask before doing so otherwise I will have no choice but to send my team of highly trained ninja assassins after you…you've been warned…again.

**A/N: **Yay I managed to update! I have been studying so hard but my breaks have been filled with writing and now posting! Last chapter was a little dicey, I'll admit it. I was just waiting for the floods of hate-mail to come my way but apparently pissed off Kyle was good because it boosted the drama and caused the plot to thicken. Also I'm glad to report that everyone loves Ebony and people are keen to see if she and Henry will get together, oh I'm so excited! I'm so excited about this chapter, you'll need to read it to find out why!

Also if you haven't read my other stories;_ 'Living up to the Name' _and _'Decode'_ don't worry, you'll be able to follow this. It is separate from those two stories. There may be a few things you don't understand at first but I'll go into them and explain. Also I have used the characters I created for those stories so the Halliwell kids don't change their names and you lot don't get confused.

Please remember to review after reading, I really love hearing from you guys. Here's chapter seven! =)

**Summary: **The Matthews-Mitchell siblings' destiny as witches was only the beginning. Now the new power of three has been chosen and they must embrace their whitelighter side to complete their own destiny, as the most powerful witchlighters of all time…The Guardians.

* * *

_**Guardians**_

Chapter Seven: Charge!

Henry Mitchell Sr. sat with a frown on his face behind his desk back at S.F.P.D, the parolee officer was watching as the young girl who had been causing all the trouble at Piper's restaurant was being grilled and interviewed by two other police officers. Since he was related to Piper, he wasn't allowed to take part in any of the interviewing in case his opinion came across as bias. He had so much on his plate already, Henry was glad for the little break but it came at a price because he wasn't occupying himself with anything at the moment it allowed his brain to wander. Something that worried him greatly, he kept thinking back to that Kyle that had come on the little trip down memory lane. Henry might not have been as young as he used to be, but that did not mean he was stupid he saw the way Kyle looked at Paige. Heck, he saw the way Paige looked at Kyle and he couldn't help but think Paige wasn't telling him something.

Before Henry could put any more thought into it, he heard his son calling him as he walked into the busy room. Henry spun round in is chair and watched as a very pissed Henry Jr walked into the room looking like he had just come from the gym. Confusion spread out on Henry's face, why would Henry Jr be coming to see him? Either he had found out what had happened to Ebony or something else had gone horribly wrong…the worried father just prayed it was the first thing that popped into his head.

"Hey son," Henry Sr. said with a smile as he watched his boy sit down in the chair on the other side of the desk. "What's up?" Henry asked.

Henry Jr frowned at his father as he sat down, folding his arms across his chest. "Why didn't anyone call me when Ebony got attacked?" He asked with a glare.

Henry breathed out a breath of relief, he could relax just a little. "Well, we were taking care of it and in all fairness I don't think your Mom and Aunts had the chance to. They were too busy trying to save the restaurant from loosing all of it's customers and stopping the young lady from running."

Henry Jr looked over his shoulder following his Dad's gaze, the young witchlighter looked and saw the young girl who was being interrogated. Looking at her Henry Jr could just tell she was trouble, with an unimpressed look on his face he spun back round and looked at his Dad again, he had to remember he had come to talk to him about something else. "Is Mom still at the restaurant?" He asked.

Henry Sr. nodded his head. "Yeah, she was heading back to Magic School afterwards though. Apparently something big happened involving Sandra and Kevin." He told his son.

"Oh," Henry Jr said with a frown. "So everyone is quite aware of the ordeal I've just been through then?" He asked.

Henry Sr. shook his head. "I'm shooting blanks, what's going on?" He asked now even more worried. "Girls alright?" He asked. "Cousins?"

"Cousins are alright I think, haven't seen any of them today which is kinda weird…anyway, girls no. They are not fine." Henry Jr said with a frown. "Gracie is on the brink of passing out, Charlie is making herself sick with worry and I'm about to explode due to high blood pressure."

Henry Sr. had to take a moment to calm himself as he felt his heart skip a few beats at what his son had just told him. Wrapping his hands around the black pen that was sitting on the desk in front of him, he twisted it around in his hands nervously while he listened to Henry Jr explain what he and his sisters had just gone through. Henry Sr. felt his own blood pressure rise as Henry Jr rattled off his story, it was all going fine until the young man mentioned Kyle. That set Henry Sr. off and he could feel his cheeks heating up rapidly as he through of the slimy man who had looking at _his_ wife, a look that ment something more than either of them were willing to say.

As Henry Jr was reaching the end of his story, he sorta wished he hadn't said anything. He watched as his father's face slowly became beet-red, the colour slowly progressed up his face towards his forehead before covering it. It was like watching a cartoon character getting pissed off, all Henry Jr needed to see was the pulsing vein on the side of his father's head and the smoke coming out of both ears.

"So Charlie is at home with Gracie watching over her while I try to track down Mom." Henry Jr said ending with a sigh.

A moment passed before Henry Sr. said anything, what came out of his mouth surprise himself and his son. "That no good son of a frigging bitch." He cursed. Henry looked at Henry Jr to see the young man was terribly distressed about the whole thing. So taking a calming breath, Henry tried to act all fatherly and not let the anger get the better of him. "That's not all is it?" He asked. He could see something bothering Henry Jr under the surface.

Henry Jr sighed and shook his head sadly. "How am I supposed to protect them during our whole destiny thing if I can't even keep my sisters safe from a smart-ass whitelighter?" He asked. "It's not very comforting."

Henry Sr. sighed. "You thought he was one of the good guys, you had no reason not to trust him. You protect your sisters every single day of your life Henry, you've taken the bullet for them literally, you just need to have more faith in yourself." Henry Sr. watched as a small smile appeared on his son's face. "You need to believe you can do this but also, you need to let the girls have a little more breathing space. Bad guys know how important family is to us Halliwells, they'll always use it us against us and when they do you just need to remember it's not your fault and get on with it."

"Thanks Dad." Henry Jr said with a smile.

Henry Sr. shrugged. "I do what I can. I might not be as useful as your Mom, Uncles and Aunts but I'm always here if you need me."

"Dad," Henry Jr said sounding a little hurt after hearing his father say that to him. "You are just as useful and as important as Mom and the Aunts, you don't need magic to be important."

Henry Sr. smiled. "Thanks buddy. How about you head home and I'll go and talk to your Mom?" He suggested. "I don't think I'm gonna be needed here anyway." He said.

Henry Jr nodded his head. "Ok."

Both father and son stood up from the desk and headed over towards the glass doors that led out of the large busy room. While Henry Sr, went to tell his boss he was gonna be working from home for the rest of the day and that he would be able to come and help if he was needed, Henry Jr stood at the glass doors with his arms folded across his chest looking at the young girl who had attacked Ebony twice.

Henry Jr felt no sympathy as he watched the tears fall from her eyes and smudge the ring of black eyeliner around both eyes. He felt no remorse when he watched her answer the questions and chew at her lips, he didn't feel sorry for the woman who sat next her -her mother he would have guessed- he felt nothing but anger and a strong desire to throw a potion at her, see how she liked it.

The strong surge of anger that bubbled inside him was something strange and new to him, Henry Jr had felt anger before but never anything like this and it was slightly worrying. He had never felt anger so intense that he felt the need to lash out and hit something. Of course his raging blood pressure caused by Kyle wasn't doing him any wonders either but still, it was just plain weird and foreign to him. The thought of that little witch hurting Ebony again made his insides lurch, he just wanted to walk over and give her a piece of his mind.

His feet began moving, his brain shouting at him to stop but it was like everything had become totally disconnected. Reason went flying out of the window and Henry Jr found himself standing behind one of his father's colleagues, his brain still screaming at him to turn round. He didn't turn round and leave when Inspector Wade greeted him, instead he replied politely and kept looking at the young girl who was looking down at her lap. He didn't turn round and leave when he saw Inspector Wade get up. Instead he kept looking at the young girl.

"I'll be right back." Inspector Wade said as he walked off to find Henry Sr.

Samantha winced slightly when her mother nudged her in the ribs, looking up through teary eyes she met the face of a very pissed looking young man. He had to be three years older than her at the very least. A moment of familiarity washed over as she looked at him, hearing someone shout she looked past him and watched as Inspector Mitchell walked over towards them. Samantha looked back at the young man standing in front of her and saw the similarity between him and the man who had been called to Piper Halliwell's restaurant with his team.

When she had been taken back to the restaurant she noticed how close Piper was to Inspector Mitchell, the other three women where her sisters, she knew that much. She had studied the history of the Charmed Ones after all. She then remembered watching Inspector Mitchell placing a kiss on one of the sister's foreheads, she couldn't remember which one but the whole thought made her wonder if she was looking at one of the Halliwell's next generation.

"Yes," Samantha asked, trying her hardest not to show her fear or annoyance. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Just wanted to introduce myself," He told her. "I heard you were causing some trouble at my Aunt's restaurant."

'_Oh my god!' _Samantha's head screamed. Piper Halliwell was his aunt, Inspector Mitchell looked like him…slowly Samantha put the dots together and found herself cursing. She was looking at the eldest brat Kyle had to deal with, she was looking at the son of Paige Matthews. Samantha refused to say anything to him, she just glared.

Looking over his shoulder Henry Jr saw no one with mortal ears was close enough. So he turned back round and held his hand out for Samantha to shake. "If you ever try and hurt my friend again, I'm afraid I won't be held responsible for my actions." He said with a smile.

Rachel looked at her daughter and then back at the hand Henry Jr was offering. Being in the Halliwell's bad books was not a good idea, after all they controlled most of the magical community, they were the most powerful family around at the moment. Nudging her daughter, Rachel silently told her to shake hands.

Samantha slowly gripped Henry's hand and shook it. "It's very nice to meet you." She said sarcastically.

"Likewise." Henry Jr shot back.

Henry Jr went to pull his hand away when he felt a sharp shooting pain hit his hand. Quickly he dropped Samantha's hand and watched as she pulled hers back quickly, both you witches watched as a spark disappeared in the air.

"Junior buddy, lets go." Henry Sr. said as he placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

Henry Jr nodded his head slowly. He closed his fingers over his palm and turned and left with his father as Inspector Wade came and sat back down. Samantha looked her own hadn over before placing it down on her knee, she watched as Paige Matthews' husband and son left wondering what on earth had just happened.

* * *

Pushing herself up into a sitting position Gracie found herself falling through the air before landing on her back looking up at the ceiling. Groaning in protest she threw her arms and legs around like a small child throwing a temper tantrum. She was perfectly fine, didn't feel sick, didn't see double, she was able to move around and was feeling 98% but her sister was having none of it. Gracie watched with a frown as Charlie continued to pace back and forth across the living room floor, if she kept at it much longer she was bound to wear a hole in it.

"Charlie." Gracie said sweetly. Charlie stopped pacing and looked at her sister. The sweet tone disappeared from Gracie's voice as she spoke again. "I'm not made of glass can I please get up now?" She somewhat yelled.

Charlie chewed her lip and then shook her head. "No way, you took a massive…."

"Charlie," Gracie said pushing herself up. She moved into a more comfortable position and glared at her sister. "I'm fine. Yeah I screwed up but the moment's past. Now what are we going to do about Kyle?" She asked.

Charlie glared back at Gracie for a moment before her expression softened. "I don't know." Charlie said simply. "I wish Mom was here to talk to us about this." She said folding her arms across her chest and sinking down into one of the arm chairs.

A cluster of blue and white orbs appeared in the living room. The swirled for a moment before disappearing leaving Henry Jr, Henry and Paige behind. Gracie looked over at Charlie and laughed lightly before shaking her head.

"You're good." She commented as her father and brother walked over to inspect her.

"You alright Gracie-baby?" Henry Sr. asked as he took a seat on the sofa beside his youngest daughter and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm fine Daddy." Gracie said as she turned in and leaned against her Dad's chest. Gracie winked at her brother as he moved away and walked over to sit down on the arm of the chair Charlie was sitting in.

The whole room fell silent as Paige stood in the centre of the chairs, in front of the coffee table just looking at her husband and children. She knew that this was going to end badly, that they would pull a Wyatt and find themselves angry and upset. Paige sighed, she hated this. When had her life ever been this crazy? Sure there were times in the past when things got a little hairy, but this was getting way too close for comfort and she didn't like it one bit.

"Well?" Charlie asked looking at her Mom. "Are you going to tell us what's going on?" She asked.

"It's a very long and complicated story." Paige said with a sigh as she rubbed at her temples.

Henry Sr. frowned slightly. "We've got time Paige." He said eyeing her before glancing to Gracie.

"Alright, to cut a long story short. Members of the council think that you and your cousins need to be trained as you all have your won personal destinies and that she had organised the training and pushed the motion through because so many people complained and," Paige took a breath. "She went behind Wyatt's back and held the meeting without telling any of us and decided that everyone had to be retrained because apparently we can't do our job right. Wyatt's devastated, off blaming himself for this whole thing somewhere and…" Paige paused to look at her family's faces.

Everyone looked very pissed off and Paige knew that was a very bad thing. She gulped as she knew the last bit of this was not going to impress them at all. "And," She said in a very quiet voice. "Kyle is your mentor."

"WHAT?" Henry Jr, Charlie and Gracie all screeched before every single one of them stood up and looked at their mother in outrage.

"Paige you can't be serious!" Henry Sr said horrified as well. "From what I heard he ended Grace!"

Gracie winced hearing her father call her by her full name, it reminded her of what Kyle had said to her. Shaking it off she turned and looked back at her Mom. Her Mom was usually so smart and wonderful, she always had her children's best interests at heart, but now it was like she was a totally different person.

"Mom," Gracie said a lot softer than she had intended. "You can't let Kyle train us, he's a…a…he's horrible!"

Charlie nodded her head. "I know we have to be tested and stuff but pushing is to breaking point isn't going to help at all."

Paige felt like her insides were being ripped in two. "I'm sure he didn't mean to be so harsh, it's just that everyone is under a lot of stress and…"

"You seriously can't be defending him!" Henry Jr shouted. "Mom, he could have killed Gracie! Doesn't that bother you?"

"That's a little overboard don't you think?" Gracie asked.

"No." Charlie, Henry Jr and Henry Sr. all said at one without even turning to look at the youngest Matthews-Mitchell.

Paige glared at her family. Kyle might have been a lot of things but he was not going to kill her children, he was a whitelighter for crying out loud! Maybe his methods weren't correct but that didn't mean he purposely wanted to inflict any harm. "You can cut out the dramatics right now." Paige said causing the others to look at her a little shocked. "Kyle is a good man and I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt you on purpose."

"Really?" Henry Jr asked. "How do you know him so well Mom?" He asked folding his arms across his chest. "You clearly know something we don't so,"

"I know he wouldn't do that because," Paige looked down at her feet. "He's a friend." At least she was telling half the truth. "I know him from before he was turned into a whitelighter, I have to give him the benefit of the doubt because he died because of me. I know he's harsh and sometimes down right stupid but can you please just give him a chance?" She practically begged. "If it doesn't work we'll show him the door and go from there. Please?"

Timing had never been on the Halliwells side and everyone had slowly began to adjust to it. However, when the shower of orbs appeared in the living room and disappeared leaving Kyle Brody behind, they suddenly cursed their luck again.

"Speak of the angel." Charlie mumbled as she folded her arms across her chest.

Kyle looked around the living room, he wasn't an idiot he knew the family had been talking about him and he didn't blame them. After all he had pushed the young witchlighters too hard and nearly caused some serious damage.

"Kyle," Paige said with a fake smile. "How nice of you to drop in. What can we do for you?" She asked.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but we have a little situation and well, I need Henry Jr, Charlie and Gracie." Kyle said, looking at each person in turn. His eyes fell on Gracie and he smiled at her a little. The young witchlighter smiled back a little, secretly rejoicing because her annoying whitelighter had just called her Gracie, instead of Grace.

"What kind of situation?" Henry Jr asked folding his arms across his chest.

Kyle smirked. "Oh you're going to love it."

* * *

He knew that his life was going to be anything but easy, the moment he was sat beside Wyatt Halliwell in kindergarten while they painted he knew everything was going to go down hill from there. Of course he loved being part of the Halliwell family, they were all characters that was for sure and he knew he was never going to forget them. He had been welcomed into the family with open arms, right from the moment Wyatt had begged his Mom if he could come round and play. That one play-date soon turned into sleepovers, days out, swimming lessons, riding bikes up and down the street, summer camp, soccer camp. Wyatt was one half of his life. Inseparable they had gone through everything together and now that Wyatt was married he found himself missing his best friend a bit. He still saw him all the time, still got to hang out with him, after all Mrs Wyatt Halliwell knew she wasn't about to stop that from happening. The boys had their own J.D and Turk bromance going on. However, when he sat tied to a rock unable to get out of the slightly damp grass in the middle of a field he wished he had just stayed friends with Emily Gordon, the little psychic from Magic School who turned out to be a complete bitch, maybe if he had stayed friends with her none of this would have happened and he wouldn't be up to his knees in trouble.

There were moments in Jason Daniels' life where he wished he hadn't met Wyatt Halliwell and this was one of those moments. The moments that made him wish he had been the bigger person and not told Emily exactly what he thought of her and nearly drowned her in the swimming pool. As Jason thought on the fond memory of watching the blonde Barbie almost down in the pool he realised it was because of Wyatt he had pushed her into the water in the first place. Jason sighed and shook his head.

"Damn you Wyatt." He mumbled to himself.

Lifting his head and looking up at the big bright blue sky caused him to sigh, he had been patient, he had been a good little boy who had waited very quietly and nicely but this was really starting to take the piss. Taking a deep breath Jason cleared his throat and then screamed skywards.

"WYATT MATTHEW HALLIWELL!" He called. "GET YOUR NO GOOD ASS DOWN HERE!"

Jason waited with a frown on his face, his best friend was a no show. Something that didn't impress him at all. Wyatt was always there when someone called unless…Jason paused and shook his head, he wasn't going to think such morbid thoughts. His best friend was just busy, probably tied up with some important matter that needed to be attended too. Still, it didn't make Jason feel any better.

"Ok can anyone hear me?" Jason yelled looking upwards. "Paige? Henry? _Anyone_?"

"Oh for crying out loud!" A voice thick with an Irish accent shouted causing Jason's head to flop forward and groan. "What the hell is going on?"

That was not the reaction he had expected to hear. Jason looked up mildly surprised at the little man dressed in green standing before him, he seriously hated Leprechauns. One minute they wanted to beat him up and the next they were shocked to find him sitting there. They were so rude and annoying and they thought they were funny and good at teaching people lessons but truth be told they just sucked. They were nothing like the cute novelty key rings people bought for St. Patrick's Day and they were nothing like the happy little Leprechauns that were in kids movies. No these Leprechauns were evil, nasty, little pains in the ass.

"Wish I knew." Jason said with a small smirk as he looked at the Leprechaun. Sighing, he took a deep breath trying to keep his temper in check. Last thing he needed to do was piss one of them off he did not need a supernatural dose of bad luck. Jason looked at the little green man. "So," He paused.

"Riley," The Leprechaun said with a slight nod of the head. "Pleased to make your acquaintance Jason."

"Uh-huh," Jason said eyeing the Leprechaun up and down. "So Riley, can you tell me why I'm tied to a rock?" He asked.

Riley scratched the top of his head slightly confused. He couldn't believe that the other Leprechauns had managed to capture Jason, he thought it was just a joke. He looked at Jason and couldn't help but feel disappointed. He had heard many stories about the Halliwells and their friends and some how he imagined Jason to be a lot stronger and wise, most defiantly not a smart-ass. The Leprechaun sat down on a rock that was facing Jason. "Well, truth be told no." He said causing Jason to frown. "Did the others say anything?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno," He said. "But I have a horrible feeling it has to do with the fact I'm friends with the Halliwells."

Riley laughed. "That could very well be the case, but I don't understand. Most of the boys like the Halliwells."

"The boys?" Jason asked raising an eyebrow.

Riley nodded his head. "Yeah, the group of wee men who did ya' in." He chuckled. "I thought this was all some sort of a joke." The smile faded from his face. "Oh dear,"

"What?" Jason asked angrily. He wanted to get out of there so badly, he was almost whiling to do anything. Almost.

"Mr Halliwell sure is going to be rather…pissed is he not?" Riley asked.

"I wouldn't worry about it Riley, Mr Halliwell is off storming the Underworld, having his brother chase after him, getting rid of his built up anger as we speak, causing trouble for the rest of us as usual." Another Leprechaun said as he appeared out of nowhere. Jason turned his attention to him, noticing how Riley rolled his eyes before he too turned to look at his fellow Leprechaun.

Wait a second, Mr Halliwell…brother…_Oh no_!

Jason's mind began to race, Wyatt and pent up anger was not a good combination. It made him do stupid things, things that got him hurt, things that made other people worry. Oh hell, Jason though, Kayla was going to be freaking out. Chris was gonna kill him, hell Piper might just turn him back into the golden lab. Jason looked over at the new Leprechaun and couldn't get the frown to disappear from his face. "What the hell is going on?" He asked.

"Members of the Council and the Community are pissed at the Halliwells and some are pissed at Sandra and Kyle." The Leprechaun explained. "I'm not really sure why but from what I've heard from the others they are using you as bate."

"Bate?" Jason and Riley shouted at the same time. "Why am I bate?" Jason pressed.

The other Leprechaun shrugged. "No need to get your knickers in a twist darlin'." He mocked. "Basically bad luck has run amuck and your little friends are gonna need to get their skates on if they wanna help the innocents."

"Adien you can't be serious!" Riley cried in outrage. "There's no wrath like a Halliwell scorned." He warned. "You and that bunch of idiots are gonna get us all killed!"

"Save your dramatics Riley," Adien said with a glare. "Ain't no one here who cares." With that the Leprechaun called a rainbow and stepped into the brightly coloured reflection before disappearing out of sight.

Jason wanted to rub his temples but sadly he couldn't, his hands were still tied behind him, to a rock with a very large piece of glowing green rope. What Jason couldn't understand was why this involved him, then again Leprechauns liked to cause trouble. He looked over at Riley, he was fuming, his face turning a nice shade of red.

"Dude, what the hell does he mean by that?" Jason asked.

Riley turned to face him. "I don't know, but I intend to find out." Riley grabbed his shillelagh and held onto it tightly while he cast; "Goneiri umbohli aht!"

"But…wait!" Jason called as he watched Riley stand in the rainbow and then disappear as it took off to the other end where there was a large pot of gold waiting for him. Jason sighed and placed his head back against the top of the rock. "Oh don't worry about me, I'll just sit here and wait to be rescued." he said to himself.

As Jason looked up at the clear blue sky the rippling air to the left of him caught his attention, he sat upright and waited hoping this was not going to be a demon because he was well and truly a sitting duck. The ripple disappeared and a young Phoenix came into view, Jason had never been happier to see Ebony in all of his life.

"You have no idea how much I love you right now!" Jason yelled in delight causing Ebony to jump as she turned to face the witch.

Ebony was confused to say the least, A) she wasn't really sure why Jason was sitting in the middle of a random field and B) she didn't understand how Phoebe couldn't find him when she had been scrying for him. Ebony had just touched the string the crystal hung from and it landed on the map.

"What the heck happened to you?" Ebony asked as she stepped forward and squatted down to Jason's height so she could untie him.

Jason saw Ebony reach for the rope but his warning came to late. "Wait no!" Ebony touched it and a bright green light flashed before the young Phoenix was thrown onto her back a little away from him and the rock. Jason groaned as he looked down at the rope. "They have really gotta teach me how to make rope do this." He mused to himself. "Are you alright?" He asked turning his attention to Ebony.

Throwing her black hair over her shoulders Ebony pushed herself up and glared at Jason. "Peachy." She replied getting to her feet and dusting her hands on her black jeans before placing her hands on her hips.

"Leprechauns." Jason told her with a slight glare.

Ebony frowned. "This creates a problem." She said looking at Jason.

"How come?" Jason asked confused. He really, really, really wanted to get out of there.

"Leprechauns don't exactly like Phoenixes." Ebony said with a slight sigh. "Something about some huge fight the original coven had with a Leprechaun, it ended in a lifetime of bad luck." She looked at the glowing green rope. Ebony knew she wouldn't be able to get Jason out of the rope he was tied up in, that shock it had hit her with actually hurt a bit, not that she was going to tell anyone. Looking upwards she cleared her throat and tried her plan B. "Henry!" Ebony called.

Two seconds later a large cluster of blue and white orbs arrived before disappearing, they left the Matthews-Mitchell witchlighters behind and their lovely mentor Kyle. Ebony looked at Kyle slightly confused before shaking her head and pointing at Jason. "Help him." She said.

Henry Jr walked over and squatted down to the right of Jason, he quickly began working on the knots before pulling the rope away from him. Standing back to his full height, Henry Jr held his hand out and helped Jason back to his feet before dropping his hand. The eldest sibling looked at Jason with wide eyes as Jason lunged forward and hugged him tightly. Looking over his shoulder Henry Jr watched as the girls and Kyle began to snigger at the display of affection taking place in front of them.

"Get off me!" Henry Jr yelled as he pushed Jason back away from him. "What has gotten into you?" He asked.

Jason smiled before turning and hugging Ebony tightly. "I love you guys so much." He said with a grin. "Those stupid Leprechauns tied me up and just left me there."

Charlie looked at her eldest cousin's best friend with a smile on her face, the picture of Jason being captured by Leprechauns was a funny one. She tried her hardest to swallow her laugh while speaking to him.

"You got captured by Leprechauns?" She asked with a smile. "Why?"

Jason glared at her. "From what I was told members of the Council and the Community are pissed at the Halliwells and some are pissed at Sandra and…" Jason paused and looked at the man whitelighter who had come with the Matthews-Mitchell siblings. "Let me guess," He said with a glare. "You're Kyle right?"

Kyle nodded his head. "Kyle Brody." He said with a small smile.

Jason sighed. "Well this is just fantastic. The people who are pissed are pissed at him too. The Magical Community are freaking out and taking matters into their own hands for some reason. Do you know why Wyatt is so annoyed?" He asked.

"The Council went behind Wyatt's back and made a decision without him." Gracie told Jason. "Basically his party went against him."

"Well the Leprechauns know he's storming the Underworld and apparently he's causing trouble." Jason said looking at the others with worry in his eyes. "And there's bad luck running amuck and you guys have to save the innocents or something."

Kyle frowned, he was not liking the sound of this. Then again, he knew today was going to be anything but easy. Messing with the Halliwells was a bad idea. Jason might have been onto something, the Magical Community was acting a little weird, that was for sure. The whitelighter wondered if they knew something they didn't. "Well this creates a problem." Kyle said.

"Really?" Ebony asked sarcastically. "How so?"

Kyle looked at the Witchlighters. "You three have to go and meet your charges." He said causing jaws to drop and eyes to become wide.

"Well that's gonna have to wait." Charlie said looking at her mentor. "Wyatt needs our help right now, and family comes before charges." She said.

Kyle sighed. "Look I know family is important to you, but your charges are also important. How much trouble could Wyatt be getting into?" He asked.

"You clearly don't know our cousin." Gracie said looking at Kyle before she turned to look at her brother. He was usually one with all the answers, that was his job since he was the eldest. "What do we do?" She asked.

Henry Jr sighed and ran his hands through his short mousy brown hair. He hated it when his sisters looked to him for the answer, most of the time he got it wrong. He looked over at Kyle and knew he had a good point, he looked to Charlie, she had a really good point. Family was important but so where the innocents. It was just like the story of Phoebe Halliwell's thought provoking book of questions: _If a building was on fire, who do you save? Do you save five strangers of one sibling? _The Halliwell children had been taught that while you want to save your sibling because they are family and you love them, an act of true selflessness and sacrifice keeps good in the world because no amount of evil can overcome a force of power like that.

"Five strangers," Henry Jr mumbled to himself causing everyone to look at him. Henry and his sisters were witchlighters in training, they were learning to tap into the other half of who they were and that meant sometimes they would have to go out on a limb and make a tough choice. Henry knew he couldn't turn his back on his family, it had been drilled into his skull his whole life, that family was the most important thing a person had. The world was changing, the community growing. Already a large number of rules had been broken and altered in the Magical Community. Henry Jr smiled, this was just another thing the cosmos was going to have to deal with, he might not have been able to pick but he could make a compromise.

"Henry?" Charlie prompted looking at her brother. He looked deep in thought. That was just something the eldest twin loved about her brother, he was quick, his mind could work out a solution to any problem in a matter of moments.

"We'll do both." Henry Jr said with a smile. "We'll split up and help our family and the innocents."

The twins smiled at their brother. "Who's going where?" Charlie asked.

Henry Jr shrugged. "We wait for a sign." He said.

The six magical beings stood in the large field looking up at the blue sky and around them, they took in their surroundings waiting for the sign that would tell them what to do. They knew at crucial moments like these, someone spoke up and told them what to do and how to do it. It was like Grams, always watching over her family, occasionally flipping through the Book of Shadows to led a hand where she could.

The peaceful silence was broken as Kyle doubled over in pain clutching at the sides of his head. Gracie was to him instantly helping him stay on his feet. All eyes fell on him as they waited for their answer. Kyle looked to Henry Jr. "You are coming with me." He gasped out through the pain. He gritted his teeth together as he heard the screaming and fuzz fill his head. "Your charge needs you." He said.

Henry Jr quickly made his way over and stood on the free side of Kyle. "Told you it would work. You three go and find Wyatt and stop him from doing whatever the hell it is he is doing. Me and Gracie will deal with my charge." He smiled and placed his hand on Kyle's shoulder, locking eyes with Charlie. "Be careful." He told her before looking at Ebony and Jason. "All three of you."

With that Kyle orbed Henry Jr and Gracie out of the field and off to where their charges where. Ebony, Jason and Charlie shared a look, all three of them stood looking mildly confused. "Did anyone else find that really creepy?" Jason asked.

Charlie and Ebony nodded their heads. "Oh, yeah." Charlie replied. Taking a hold of Ebony and Jason's hands she closed her eyes and sensed for her cousin. "Gottcha." She said with a smile before the three of them dissolved in bright orbs.

* * *

Loud explosions and screaming filled the air along with flashes of bright light as the Twice-Blessed had his way in the Underworld. Annoyed shouts and pleading cries were also prominent as his brother, sister and cousin tried to stop him from hurting himself or pissing some big baddy off. Sitting on the large rock off to the side he watched intently as the Halliwells tried in vein to stop Wyatt. At first he had been rather annoyed he had to spy on the witches, it was always so dull and usually it threatened his life, but today it was actually quite entertaining. He wasn't going to lie, Wyatt's power was pretty impressive. He had heard stories of how powerful he was but he had never witnessed it before, that's what happened when you had a job like his.

In all honesty, he was a little surprised to be sitting in a large cavern in the dark, dank Underworld. It wasn't exactly his favourite hang out spot. Instead he liked to live up top, while paying his respect for the dark arts. So when he had been summoned to the Underworld by someone who wanted to make sure the Halliwells failed and didn't complete their destines he couldn't help but feel like he was being set up.

Cloaked with the aid of the dark spirits that watched over him and helped make him who he was, he sat with a smirk on his face watching as the Halliwells caused more trouble in the Underworld. They would never learn. Dark eyes filled with venom widened in surprise as he watched a cloud of pure orbs appeared, a small frown appeared on his face, whitelighter. However, he was even more surprised to see three more people arrive and jump straight into the battle that was taking place not that far from him. As he sorted through his thoughts inside his head he was able to tell which witch was which as he looked at them. Wyatt Halliwell, was obvious. Christopher Halliwell, the tall brunette who was throwing the lightning bolts around trying to protect his brother. Melinda Halliwell, the small brunette who was packing a lot of fire, making demons combust left right and centre. Scarlett Halliwell, the sassy brunette who had arrived with Melinda and Chris, she was throwing demons around with the aid of telekinesis and some form the power that involved a pink flash. Looking at the group of people who had just arrived, he was able to tell that the girl with dark hair was one of the Matthews-Mitchell twins, she was orbing fireballs and energy balls away from her family. The taller girl who had just arrived was using a great deal of professional moves to help her combat with the demons, he guessed Ebony Lewis, her betrayal was no secret in the world of evil. Looking at the final witch he noted the way he fought the demons, while trying to get Wyatt to listen to him, the look of urgency on his face confirmed he was Jason Daniels- childhood friend of Wyatt.

The Halliwells had certainly gone all out to stop Wyatt from making a mess of things. They had brought the new Charmed Ones, a half-Cupid, Witchlighter, a Phoenix and a witch. It was no secret that the Halliwells were suckers for family. They fought to protect their family along with the innocents in the world. The thought of saving ones family made him feel sick to the stomach. His family where traitors, they weren't meant to exist. The only family that mattered to him was his older sister, she was half of him and reminded him why they were doing this. His brown eyes widened again as a large buzzing blue ball came flying towards him. Quickly he slid off the rock he was sitting on and cursed a little as the energy ball made a singe mark on the wall behind him. Sighing he looked back over at where the Halliwells were fighting and climbed back up onto the rock to watch them again.

"Ok that's it!" The shout which came from the Matthews-Mitchell witchlighter startled him slightly as he watched her run forward and plough into the back of her eldest cousin, sending them both down to the floor.

Just like clockwork, Melinda flicked her fingers along with Chris and the cavern froze and the demons blew up. Scarlett and Jason were quick to react, throwing a few energy balls back before making their way over to where the twin had landed on top of Wyatt.

"Are you guys alright?" Letti asked as she wrapped her hand around Charlie's arm and lifted her up off of Wyatt's back.

"Great." Charlie hissed slightly as she stumbled back to her feet. With a frown on her face she watched as Jason helped Wyatt back to his feet, the eldest witch in the generation looked really, really pissed. Charlie thanked Letti for helping her back to her feet before pulling her arm out of her cousin's grasp.

"Well," Chris said as he looked at the others. "That was one way to do it." He said with a small smirk before winking at Charlie.

Mel glared at her eldest brother before she walked over and slapped him as hard as she could on the arm. Wyatt let out a yelp of surprise before he began rubbing the stinging patch of skin. "Oh good, robot Wyatt's disappeared." She said not sounding too impressed.

He laughed inwardly to himself as he watched the almighty Twice-Blessed getting grilled by his family. He watched as everyone took a turn yelling at him and causing the sad look on his face to get bigger, for being a powerful leader he sure looked like an emotional one. Never once had any leader of evil been known to cry after doing something wrong, Wyatt looked like a little boy getting yelled at by his mother.

"Ok!" Wyatt shouted causing the others to fall into silence. "I'm sorry, damn it! I didn't know what to do so I came down here to burn off some steam before I took someone on the council out. It was stupid, I get it, just stop yelling already!"

Jason sighed as he rubbed a hand across his face. "We'll sort this council thing out alright? Don't take it to heart, it's not your fault."

Ebony nodded her head. "I hate to cut this short, but Kyle needed help." She looked at Jason and Charlie. "We'd better go." She said.

Charlie nodded her head in agreement. She looked at her cousins. "See you guys later ok?"

Letti smiled as she hugged Charlie. "Tonight at P3 if you're free." She said placing a kiss on her cousin's forehead.

Charlie smiled. "Oh we'll be there, trust me." With that the young witchlighter prepared to orb herself, Ebony and Jason to Kyle, Gracie and Henry Jr.

"Wait." Wyatt said causing the orbs to disappear. He smiled at Charlie. "Thanks." The three smiled before departing from the underworld.

He watched, squeezing his bottom lip between his forefinger and thumb as the other Halliwells disappeared in a shower of orbs. It was strange the way they interacted, one minute they were mad at each other, next they were all hugging and telling each other it was going to be ok. As the Charmed Ones and the cupid departed, Melinda had moved to stand in Wyatt's embrace, her head against his chest. The way Wyatt clung onto Melinda, showed him that they had a strong sibling bond. Christopher too, he slung his arm around Scarlett's shoulder before placing a hand on his elder brother's shoulder, orbing the four of them out of the Underworld.

This was why he didn't bother with the rest of his family, the relationship and time put into them wasn't worth it. Standing from the rock he was perching on he lifted his arms above his head and stretched out, he had been sitting in the same position for most of the time Wyatt had been in the Underworld, it had been a while. Of course there were rumours travelling around the Underworld, Wyatt had been betrayed, his wife had been killed, the usual nonsense but he knew the truth. The council weren't all too happy with their leader it would seem. He smirked, that would teach the Community for trying to get rid of the Elders. While they were pains, enforcing rules and what not, they were all part of the natural balance that the community needed.

"Did you get the information he wanted?" A voice asked.

Turning round he watched as a young female with long black hair and bright green eyes appeared out of nowhere. With a smile he let the cloak around him drop so he became visible again. He nodded his head. "Yes." He said simply. "I said I would."

The teenager smirked at him. "Don't get cocky kid, last thing we need is a vanquished ass."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm hardly a kid, don't you think?" He asked.

The female looked at him and shrugged. "You're younger than me so that makes you a kid." She smirked. She looked at the young man in front of her, he was becoming a wonderful person in her eyes. He was hard working, determined, he made her proud that was for sure. "You're wanted in the chamber." She said softly causing a small frown to appear on his face.

"Why?" He asked, feeling rather defensive all of a sudden. He had done as he had been asked and he wasn't supposed to give information until later that night, there was no need for him to go to the chamber.

"He just wants to talk to you, relax." She said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to be there too."

He sighed and nodded his head not saying anything, at times he could easily loose the rag when it came to their employer. He was not a force to be messed with, that was sure. Placing his cloak back up after watching his visitor disappear the two of them disappeared off to where their employer was waiting.

* * *

The orbs had disappeared leaving Kyle barely standing as Gracie and Henry Jr tried their hardest too keep him upright. The whitelighter had been suffering from a great deal of pain as he had brought them into an alleyway at the side of a building. Kyle wasn't sure why the feeling he was picking up felt so familiar, it was weird. It was like he knew it, but didn't. With the aid of the eldest witchlighter and the youngest witchlighter they had managed to get into the building where the pain was coming from, he could feel panic and anger building inside him as they got in through a broken door and began to climb a large flight of stairs.

They had arrived in a block of apartments, after two flights of stairs Kyle was about ready collapse but the siblings managed to get him to the third floor landing where he told them to stop. They came to a door which was locked but that proved to be no problem as Henry Jr orbed the door off it's hinges before dropping it down again. The door swung open with great ease and the whitelighters had gone into the apartment as fast as they were able.

It was then Henry Jr nearly passed out as the memory of him and Jason wandering around in the dark came flooding back to him. He looked around only to find a large demon kicking the crap out of what looked to be like a person. Just like that the demon had been vanquished and Kyle had found his feet again. Just like that the innocent had been healed and just like that, Henry Jr had lost his temper.

Kyle took his hands away from his charge ready to throttle her when Henry Jr let out a cry of outrage. Kyle Brody winced as the eldest Matthews-Mitchell witchlighter went off on a little rant scaring his sister and his charge who was slowly coming too. Kyle let his hands fall down onto his knees while he took a deep breath, everything had gone back to normal which was weird, he couldn't hear the other charge crying either. He was alright. Kyle shook his head and focused on the young girl lying on the floor in front of him, the young seventeen year old who was about to be grounded for life, not only had Kyle heard about the incident at Piper's Cauldron, but she had also ditched the police station by the looks of things and gotten herself into a demon fight.

Samantha let out a groan as she came too, her world came flooding back to her and stopped with a halt as her vision returned. Blinking slowly she looked around for any sign of the demon who had been kicking her ass but instead she found a pair of very concerned and angry eyes looking down on her and she could hear some loud talking, which was littered with swears and a vocabulary that some would call rather colourful. She could also hear the sound of a much softer voice, trying to calm the angry voice down.

"How much trouble am I in?" Samantha groaned as she slowly pushed herself up.

"Take it easy." Kyle said in a clam voice as he slowly helped his young charge to sit upright. With a frown on his face he shook his head at her. "You are so dead." He mumbled. "What the hell where you thinking?" He asked. "I've heard about _everything _and Samantha, I am _this_ close to loosing it." He said indicating with his index finger and thumb.

"Kyle," Samantha said in an upset voice. "I can explain everything." The talking was putting the charge off, she looked over her whitelighter's shoulder and couldn't help but gasp in horror as she watched Henry Matthews-Mitchell pace back and forth throwing his arms around in a pissed manner. "What's he doing here?" She cried outraged.

The cry of outrage caught Henry Jr and Gracie's ears, it caused the venting to stop and both of them to turn and look at her confused. They watched as Kyle pulled Samantha back to her feet before letting go of her. Gracie watched as Kyle placed a comforting hand on Samantha's shoulder and she watched as the young teen calmed slightly, although she didn't like to admit it, Kyle seemed to be quite good at his job.

"What am _I_ doing here?" Henry Jr asked with a glare. "What are _you_ doing here?" He asked. "This is _my_ mother's apartment." He shot at Samantha.

"Excuse me?" Gracie asked as she looked at her older brother. She was not impressed with the tone he was taking or the fact he had called Paige, his mother like she didn't exist and also, she didn't like the fact he knew something she didn't. Gracie frowned, _their_ mother was getting rather good at keeping secrets from her children and husband.

"Not now Gracie." Henry Jr said as he sighed and rubbed his hand across his face. He took it away to look at Kyle. "Alright, what are we doing here?" He asked.

Kyle laughed a little nervously, he couldn't wait for the outcome. It had suddenly dawned on him why he didn't recognise it was Samantha who was in trouble. He could still feel her pain because he was a whitelighter and he was pretty sure he'd always be able to feel it but the reason he couldn't distinguish it from anything else was because he wasn't her whitelighter anymore. With her new whitelighter with him, his signal was all screwed up and it just confirmed Kyle's run was over. Boy, did he wish his successor the best.

"Henry Jr, Gracie, meet Samantha, Henry Jr's brand new charge." Kyle said quickly before closing his eyes over and waiting for the bomb to blow.

"_**WHAT?" **_Samantha and Henry Jr screeched like banshees as they looked at each other across the room shooting daggers with their looks.

Gracie looked horrified at the sound of the shouting. She looked between her brother and the young girl and wondered what on earth had happened to make them hate each other so much. More importantly how did they know each other, charges weren't supposed to know they had a whitelighter until the time was right or unless they were witches. Gracie already knew Samantha was a witch so that might explain it all. Still the young girl was confused as she looked at the other three people in the room.

"Can someone explain what's going on?" She asked politely.

"This is the stupid witch who attacked Ebony at the restaurant." Henry Jr spat with a glare.

Samantha glared back at Henry Jr before looking at the girl at his side. Who did he think he was? He couldn't just go spouting her personal information about the place to complete strangers. "Big deal, not that it's any of your business!" She shouted before looking at Gracie again. "And who the hell are you?" She asked.

Gracie looked taken back by the rudeness the young witch was showing her. Gracie was beginning to loath Samantha already and she just knew her brother was not going to have an easy time looking after her at all.

"Watch your tongue!" Henry Jr yelled. "That's my little sister, so show her some respect." He said before placing an arm around Gracie's shoulders.

Gracie groaned in protest and looked at Kyle with a look of despair on her face. "You had to give him her," She said shaking her head. "You do realise they are never going to get on if she hurt Ebony."

Kyle nodded his head as he kept his hand on Samantha's shoulder, stopping her from running or trying to kill the witchlighters. "I've got an idea about that actually." He said with a small smile, hoping Gracie would trust him.

Samantha looked at Henry Jr and shook her head, not letting the glare falter one bit. "He is not my whitelighter!" She yelled. She spun round quickly, knocking Kyle's hand off her shoulder, to glare at her whitelighter. "_You're_ my whitelighter." She told him. "_You_, not some stupid idiot who looks like he belongs in a boy band!"

"Hey!" Henry Jr shouted as he stepped forward. "Watch it!"

Gracie was quick to grab her brother and hold him back. She knew this was going to end badly, someone was about to get punched in the face.

The little bleeping appeared in her head and Gracie groaned, this was just perfect. A shower of orbs appeared in the centre of the room dropping off the three who had gone to the Underworld. Gracie looked at Samantha before looking back at Ebony, she could feel Henry Jr's arms tensing under her hands as she held onto him.

"You!" Samantha spat as she began advancing on the group who had just orbed into the middle of the showground.

Charlie, Jason and Ebony looked left and right and then looked again. They were in trouble. Ebony locked eyes with Samantha and couldn't help but gulp when she saw the menace in the young girl's eyes. Thankfully Kyle pounced on her and grabbed her, holding her hands behind her back, stopping her from going anywhere.

"I swear to god if you touch her," Henry spat as he struggled against Gracie's hold.

"Help!" The youngest sibling squeaked as Henry Jr slowly began to get away from her.

Jason and Charlie quickly turned round and rushed over to where Henry Jr was being restrained by Gracie. The two older witches grabbed a hold of Henry Jr too, stopping him from going anywhere as Gracie sighed in relief and let go of her brother.

"Does someone want to explain what's going on here?" Charlie asked as she listened to her brother's angry breaths as he tried to contain his anger.

"Uh…" Gracie said as she quickly made her way over to Ebony and pulled her out of the middle of the firing line. "Charlie, Jason, Ebony meet Samantha, Henry Jr's new charge."

"Charge?" Ebony yelled in horror as she looked at Henry Jr. Suddenly she felt all of the anger disappear because she knew she couldn't thump Samantha without getting in trouble. This wasn't fair, this put Henry Jr in a horrible position but Ebony hoped secretly, that Henry Jr would pick her over Samantha.

Kyle looked at the situation in front of him, in all of his years being a whitelighter he had never had to deal with something like this. The shouting and screaming each other was not going to help anyone, it was just going to cause more problems. Taking a deep breath Kyle prayed he wasn't making a huge mistake and he let go of Samantha. Letting his hands fall down to his sides he looked at Jason and Charlie, who seemed to catch onto the message and they too let go of the angry being they were holding.

"Lets all just take a breath and calm down." Kyle said as he looked at Samantha.

The stubborn young witch looked at Kyle and glared before turning to look at the other people in the room. All three of the Matthews-Mitchell siblings stood looking at her, their friend and the stupid Phoenix looking at her also. Samantha couldn't help it, she didn't understand, how could they be friends with a Phoenix? They were evil creatures who did bad things, they killed people for whoever placed the highest price on their heads.

"Why doesn't this bother anyone else?" She voiced. "She's a Phoenix! She's evil! That should bother you!"

Kyle threw his hands up in frustration, why was nothing going his way? "Samantha give it a rest, Ebony's a good person."

Samantha reached into her pocket and pulled out another potion vial. She was glad her mother had taught her how to make an all purpose vanquishing potion and made her always take one with her when she left the house. Kyle reached forward and grabbed a hold of Samantha's hand, stopping it from moving forward but the crafty little witch lifted her foot and stamped on his before turning round and kicking him in the groin.

Henry Jr and Jason winced in sympathy as they watched Kyle sink to his knees on the floor. Henry Jr glared at Samantha. "Throw that and…" His sentence however was cut off as Ebony shimmered out of sight only to reappear behind Samantha.

Ebony swallowed and looked at Henry Jr, as Samantha realised the phoenix was standing behind her. With sad eyes Ebony apologised to Henry. "Sorry." She said before moving her hand quickly and pressing on the pressure point on Samantha's neck. The young witch's world became dark as she tumbled to the floor, Ebony reached out and grabbed her before lowering her to the floor gently.

Kyle reached forward and grabbed the potion that had tumbled from Samantha's hand and placed it in his pocket before he stood up, groaning as he did so. "Are you ok?" He asked Ebony as he looked at her.

Ebony nodded her head sadly as her friends crowded round her and Samantha. Henry Jr reached out to place his hand around Ebony's but he found his arm falling through the air as Ebony shimmered out of sight.

Charlie groaned. "Why did you have to get the bitchy charge?" She asked her brother, who only glared in response. "Kyle what are we gonna do about her?" She asked glancing at Samantha. "Henry shouldn't have to deal with a charge who hates one of his closest friends."

Kyle looked at Henry Jr with sympathy. "I can't do anything about it, you guys have already bonded and you'll be able to sense her from now on." He told Henry Jr who only sighed in response. The moment at the Police Station suddenly flew into his mind, there really was an explanation for everything in his life.

Jason looked at Kyle sadly. "What do we do about Ebony then?" He asked. "I've never seen her look so upset, she never lets her emotions show and…" Jason trailed off. This Samantha was really starting to get to Ebony and it was worrying. The last time someone had effected Ebony this much, had been that Amy, who had tried to kill the family in the end.

Jason suddenly got a horrible déjà vu and he only hopped that Samantha and Ebony wouldn't be fighting for Henry's affection in the future, that would have just been way too creepy for him. Far too much for him to handle.

Kyle sighed and looked down at his ex-charge with a heavy heart, he only prated that she realised she was wrong and that she got along with Henry Jr and his family and friends. "She'll come around eventually." He said softly. "She's as stubborn as hell but she'll come around."

Henry Jr nodded his head slowly as he continued trying to sense Ebony. His friend had gotten away from him too quickly and he couldn't sense her, meaning she was blocking him. Shaking his head he looked at his sisters. "Lets hope your charges aren't as much of a handful." He said glancing down at Samantha.

* * *

She sat basking in what was left of the sunshine over head, as it was slowly being covered by large angry looking clouds. With a sigh she looked up to watch the grey clouds come rolling in, anger in the pit of her stomach. She had been sent away from the Underworld up to the surface, normally she wouldn't have minded but she had left her younger brother in a meeting with their boss. Usually she wouldn't have been worried, her brother could hold his own, after all he was the brawn and she was the brain in their operations but the game was different now. They were new and deadly risks to take, there wasn't enough room for slip ups. The last of the sunshine began to fade and she found herself sighing with despair. She was sure this was going to be a wasted effort.

The sand shifted a little away from her and she felt a powerful wave of pain, sadness and anger hit her. It caught her by surprise, so much so she found herself jumping with fright. Looking over her shoulder she watched as a young female with long dark hair walked straight past her and down towards the water's edge. A small smirk appeared on her lips, maybe this wasn't going to be a wasted effort after all. She watched as the traitor moved further down the beach, trudging through the cooling sand before taking a seat.

The little Phoenix was feeling a lot of heavy and sad emotions, ones that caused her to feel a little sorry for her almost. With the smirk still present on her face she sat up right and watched as Ebony leaned forward to hug her knees. She was still sitting a good bit away from the water but as the waves washed up the shore, the rims caught her toes before sinking and running back to the ocean. Ebony's life had been a difficult and complicated one, it mirrored her own in a way. Except, she had one family member left, the traitor had no one. Ebony's story had spread through the Underworld and to the people on the surface like wildfire, it was almost as well known as Cole Turner and his act of betrayal when he fell in love with Phoebe Halliwell.

She watched with interested eyes as Ebony placed her chin down onto her knees and cried. The part of the beach they were on was pretty much deserted and Ebony didn't know she was even there, the Phoenix was able to have a little sob in peace. Free from anyone asking if she was alright, humans asking those stupid questions that always have an obvious answer.

Ebony looked out over the horizon as all traces of the sun disappeared thanks to the large rain clouds overhead. Normally when clouds appeared over the beach people would scatter to their cars as fast as they could before turning on the engine and heading home. Rain and beach did not mix at all. Sniffing slightly as the tears cascaded down her cheeks, Ebony tried to collect her thoughts, she tried to be strong, stop the tears but she just couldn't. Something was wrong with her, usually she didn't let anyone get under her skin but ever since Amy…ever since her, every harsh comment said was affecting her.

She had been trained to not let her emotions bother her, she had been trained to kill, to work for the wrong side she wasn't meant to get all emotional. Hanging out on the side of good with the Halliwells was making her go soft, she wasn't going to deny it. It was all strange and new to her but Ebony kind of liked being able to cry whenever she wanted, it made her feel lighter, it made her feel more free than she had in years. If only her sister could see her now. Bianca would certainly be rolling over in her grave, the eldest sister did not like seeing Ebony cry. After the death of their father, Bianca had stopped being a bitch and she took Ebony under her wing, she looked after her when their mother couldn't. Lyn had never been much of a mother to either of her girls, she had only cared about training them but Bianca. Bianca had done Lyn's job and made sure Ebony turned out alright.

She had done a lot of good things but then the money and the power went to her head and Bianca was too far gone. Ebony had lost her father and her sister and then her mother was taking away from her too. Lyn had lost it completely and ultimately ruined any chance of Ebony forgiving her, she was a drunk now, last time the Phoenix had seen her Lyn had tried to kill Bell and then thrown an athame at Chris. It ended badly of course and Lyn had been knocked out by her own daughter. Ebony had gone back to check on her mother later to find she was nowhere in the house. From that moment on Ebony didn't care and she didn't think about her mother as often as she had done.

Bianca had said one of the nicest things to her ever, don't let anyone push you around. Ebony wished she had listened to Bianca and been able to carry that out, she was pushed around, she was used but now, now she was free and all alone in the big wide world.

Looking down as the sea slid up the sand and touched her toes again Ebony couldn't help it as the tears got faster as they rolled down her cheeks. This part of the beach, the last time she had come here, she had been all alone dressed from head to toe in black holding onto an urn filled with ashes. Bianca had been cremated after she had died, Ebony had gone to the service with her mother and members of the coven but she had come out to the beach alone. Lyn had gone off to some bar to get drunk and the other Phoenix didn't hang around long. Fifteen years old, and all alone. Left to say goodbye to her sister by herself. Ebony could still remember taking the lid off the urn and shaking the ashes out into the sea. The wind caught a hold of them and carried them out further into the water before letting them fall. Picking the white rose from her pocket, Ebony cast that into the water and watched it go out with the tide. Her feet submerged by the water when it came back up the shore.

Ebony wiped at her eyes again, wishing that Samantha hadn't gotten to her. Wishing that everything would just go back to normal, wishing she would act normally and just get on with it. She wasn't sure if it was just her imagination, but her jaw was starting to ache again and she wanted to do nothing more but curl up into a tiny ball and hide underneath her duvet for the rest of her life.

Watching from the rock, the smirk on her face got bigger when she saw the cluster of blue and white lights appear. She watched as the young man took a seat beside Ebony, neither of them saying anything. He stretched out his legs in front of him and placed his arms down on the top of his knees as he too looked out at the ocean. She could feel the love radiating from him as he looked at Ebony from the corner of his eye. Halliwells, she thought. They were always falling in love with the wrong people and breaking the rules. Taking one last look at them she disappeared from the beach, off back underground so she could tell her brother of what she had just witnessed. After all it could come in handy later on.

They didn't say anything, instead they both sat watching the waves lap against the shore. The sound of the waves was peaceful, inviting. Ebony sniffed again and lifted her right hand to brush the tears from her cheeks when she felt an arm wrap around her. She looked slightly surprised as Henry Jr pulled her into his embrace but she soon got over it and found herself giving in. The Phoenix who used to be so tough broke apart in the arms of her best friend as she placed her head against his chest.

Normally a crying girl would have scared off any man, but the Halliwell men had been blessed with a certain strength and patience that allowed them to sit through any breakdown. Pulling Ebony against him tightly, Henry Jr moved over ever so slightly so they were both more comfortable. He placed his chin down on the top of her head and held onto her tightly as she shook and sobbed against him. Never before had he seen a girl so broken, never before had he seen Ebony look so venerable. He had a strong desire to protect her and it made Henry fill with determination, he wasn't going to let anything hurt her. He wasn't going to let Samantha hurt her again.

He knew he couldn't say anything that would make her feel better so as the heavens opened and the rain began to fall Henry Jr just sighed and sat there in silence, quite content.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Well gang that's the end of another chapter. I know you all saw it coming, yes Samantha is Henry Jr's charge. I can't wait for the drama that's about to follow. =) This chapter left a lot of unanswered questions, ones that will be answered in the next chapter. You'll find out what happened to the Leprechauns, why everyone is getting so pissed off with each other, who the new two people are that are watching the Halliwells and maybe there will be another cute scene between Henry Jr and Ebony. I know you all love them =D**

**Until next time,**

**D x**


	8. So Much for Quiet

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed or any of its' original characters, it's heartbreaking I know, I do however own those you are not familiar with and the storyline. If you wish to use any of the characters or ideas I have created please ask before doing so otherwise I will have no choice but to send my team of highly trained ninja assassins after you…you've been warned..

**A/N: **Ok so I'm thinking no one's too chuffed that I haven't updated in forever. Well the good news is the exams are over, the sun is shining over the UK and it's the summer holidays! It's safe to say, I'm back and ready to get back to work! So I'm very happy and a happy Dreamer = happy readers because I update =D. Well there's not a lot of action in this chapter and I see it as a filler but I felt it had to be put in, don't worry good ol' Charmed action will be back in the next chapter.

Happy…happy…happy!

Also if you haven't read my other stories; _'Living up to the Name' _and _'Decode'_ don't worry, you'll be able to follow this. It is separate from those two stories. There may be a few things you don't understand at first but I'll go into them and explain. Also I have used the characters I created for those stories so the Halliwell kids don't change their names and you lot don't get confused.

Please remember to review after reading, I really love hearing from you guys. Here's chapter eight! =)

**Summary: **The Matthews-Mitchell siblings' destiny as witches was only the beginning. Now the new power of three has been chosen and they must embrace their whitelighter side to complete their own destiny, as the most powerful witchlighters of all time…The Guardians.

* * *

_**Guardians**_

Chapter Eight: So Much for Quiet

Silence descended across the room leaving the twins and Jason standing with their mouths open. A loud warning bell sounded inside Charlie's head, while a happy screaming voice sounded in Gracie's. The girls stood barely blinking watching as Kyle orbed out of the room taking Samantha with him, the young girl protesting as much as she could. Jason watched the orbs dissolve before turning to look at the girls, he was all out of ideas and if he was being totally honest he really needed to lie down. Rubbing a hand across the top of his head, he waited for someone to speak but no one did. Hearing the loud chatter outside the small room they were standing in, he turned and cautiously opened the door and peeked outside. Just as he thought, they were in a storage room.

Jason watched as hundreds of people walked past, not one of them batting an eyelash as they walked around pushing metal carts or carrying orange coloured plastic baskets. Groaning inside he closed the door over and turned to look at Charlie and Gracie. "Earth to twins." He said loudly causing both of them to blink before looking at him. "We have got a _huge_ problem!" He cried exasperated.

"Really?" Charlie asked folding her arms across her chest. "'Cause I _never_ would have guessed. I mean being dropped off and abandoned by our whitelighter in a supermarket store room to find our own charges while he goes and punishes the little witch he has with him and while our brother is off playing hooky with his best bud, doesn't sound like a problem at all!" Charlie blew out a deep breath as she tried to keep her cool and remain calm.

Gracie giggled a little as the thought of her brother and Ebony dating crossed her mind. Seeing the look she was getting from the two older witches caused her to clear her throat before putting back on her professional face. There was work to be done, she could dream about organizing a wedding later. "Well," Gracie said as she opened the door to the store room. "I guess we had better get out there and start sensing."

Charlie walked over to stand beside her sister. "This is gonna take forever." She groaned. "I can't believe Henry just ditched us. Kyle too!"

Jason sighed and placed his arm around Charlie's shoulders, she really was like a baby sister to him. Along with all of her other female cousins and her sister. Jason looked outside as more people continued to walk by. "It shouldn't take that long." He said hoping to convince the girls and himself. "Well, I hope it doesn't cause I have to go see Wyatt in about," He glanced at his watch. "Twenty minutes."

Gracie raised an eyebrow at Jason. "Why?" She asked suddenly very interested.

"He's my best bud." Jason said with a small nervous laugh. "Isn't that a good enough reason?"

Charlie shook her head. "After today, no." She replied with a smirk. "You gonna have a one-on-one therapy session with him?" She asked.

Jason glared at the girls, his best buddy was in trouble and they were mocking the situation. Jason was deeply hurt by what they were insinuating, he may have been a male member of the human race but that did not mean he was incapable of showing any emotion and helping those who needed it. Wyatt was his best friend and he was willing to do anything to help him, that's what best friends did.

"Are you mocking?" Jason asked.

Charlie and Gracie quickly shook their heads. This was not something to mock about. The girls looked at each other before looking back at Jason. "Go." Gracie said softly. "We can handle this on our own and we'll call someone if we need help." She smiled at Jason hoping he would cave.

Jason sighed and held his hands up at his sides waiting for his lift. Charlie waved her hand and sent the witch across town to where he would find his best friend. Lowering her hand again, Charlie turned round and looked at her sister. The twins smiled at each other and opened the door of the storeroom before linking arms and walking out casually. In the midst of everything else, no one even noticed their arrival.

"Any idea how we're supposed to find our charges?" Gracie whispered as the two of them walked up a isle filled with tins on either side.

Charlie shook her head as the two girls weaved in and out of the people that were walking up and down the isle. Some of them were pushing shopping carts, others were carrying baskets filled with items that they needed to get by. Charlie sighed as she looked at all of the people walking around as they reached the top of the tinned food isle.

"Maybe we should split up?" She suggested as she stopped walking and glanced over her shoulder.

Gracie nodded her head slowly. "Maybe." She sighed. "Mom always said you can feel your charge right?" Charlie nodded. "Well maybe we need to stop looking with our eyes and look with our heart."

Charlie smiled at her little sister proudly. "You sound like a little whitelighter already." She grinned. "Good plan. I'll go that way, you go that way and we'll meet up in fifteen if we've not found anything ok?"

"Ok." Gracie said as she let go of Charlie's arm and walked off to the right while Charlie walked off to the left.

The eldest twin found herself walking down the row that had different items of bakery dotted around. Looking with her heart was proving to be a little difficult, she wasn't really sure how to do that but she knew her mother had lots of experience with finding charges so she must have been on to something. It was weird, because the Elders used to assign whitelighters their charges but since there were only two Elders left, things were being done a little differently. Still a shove in the right direction would have been greatly appreciated.

Hearing a bark caused Charlie to turn round, the young witchlighter saw a woman holding onto a chocolate coloured Lab walking up the isle towards her. Charlie watched slightly confused as the dog barked again. Charlie looked at the dog wondering if this was some sort of sign. Hearing a shout caused Charlie to look on the other side of the tall shelf. One of the workers was on a step ladder and his buddy had just pushed the ladder against the shelf. The shelf began to topple from side to side. Charlie's eyes widened as no one else realised what was going on. The shelf moved and began to fall downwards, a woman screamed and everyone began to dive out of the way. Except the young woman holding onto the dog.

Charlie panicked, she had no cousin to help her and she didn't have the power to freeze. As she ran forward she quickly came up with a short spell that would hopefully do the job, otherwise she wasn't going to live to see twenty one. The chocolate coloured dog escaped it's master and began barking and whining, while the master stood frozen to the spot.

"Since Chris and Mel aren't here to lend a hand,

May this spell be as good and make time stand!" Charlie chanted as she ran.

Suddenly the whole supermarket came to a complete stand still, Gracie spun round in a circle and headed in the direction she could sense her sister. Something was very wrong.

Charlie dove forward and grabbed the woman, they both fell to the floor and slid along it as the store began to move. The young witchlighter quickly curled her legs up as they stopped just a little away from the shelf as it fell to the floor and landed with a sickening thud.

People began clapping and cheering as Charlie pushed herself up a little. A few of the staff rushed forward to help while others rushed off to call 911 and others began clearing up and the two people who had been responsible for the toppling shelf rushed to Charlie and the young woman's aid.

"Oh my gosh," The young woman gasped out as one of the male workers helped her up.

Charlie dusted herself off and turned her attention to the young woman. "Are you alright?" She asked.

The woman nodded her head. "Yes, I think so." She looked at Charlie through her sunglasses and cocked her head to the side. Before she could ask anything she heard a dog bark. "Come here boy." She called.

The chocolate lab stopped at her feet and waited for it's master to take a hold of it's harness again. Charlie looked down at the 'jacket' the dog was wearing and gulped. The woman was blind. She had just saved a blind woman from being crushed.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked again.

The woman just smiled at her. "Shouldn't I be asking you that question Charlie?" She asked.

Charlie stood looking a little shocked as she looked at the woman. "How did you…" She paused.

Gracie blew out a breath and had a look around her, thankfully no one questioned the sudden dive her sister had preformed. Hearing a shout caused Gracie to turn round and see a small boy rushing towards the scene. Broken bits of wood lay about and the young girl feared he might get hurt. Throwing her hands out to the side she grabbed a hold of him and stopped him from running over.

"Easy there." She said with a small smile. "There's a lot of broken stuff kicking around."

"Peter!" A recognisable voice called.

Gracie turned round and looked over her shoulder to see her Dad come jogging over. Her eyes widened in confusion as she looked down at the little boy and felt a strange tug at her heart. "Oh my god." She whispered in shock.

Charlie ran a hand through her hair and turned hearing the chatter break out around her. Her face fell into a frown of confusion when she spotted her sister and her father standing there, her sister holding onto a little boy. Charlie looked back round at the 'blind' woman who knew who she was. "We need to talk." She said.

* * *

Sitting on the little stool in front of her dressing table she sat brushing the tangles out of her long jet black hair. Her hair was getting so long it, fell well past her shoulders and down the middle of her back. Once she was happy her hair was as soft as black silk she picked up a black tie and pulled her dark locks together and tied them in a ponytail. Today was going to be a very long day that was for sure. She caught a flash of gray light from the corner of her eye, smiling she turned round and watched as a young man with dark hair appeared at the foot of her bed. The balls of light disappeared and left him standing there looking less than pleased. This caused the smile to fade from her face.

"Please tell me you've got good news." She begged while looking at her brother. Her brother, shook his head. The grim look staying on his face. She sighed. "Well?" She asked.

The young man shoved his hands in the pockets of his dark blue jeans. "They found their charges. All three of them now have their charges."

The young girl slammed her hand down on the dresser beside her. "Damn it Caleb!" She yelled. "Now what are we supposed to do?" She asked getting to her feet and glaring at her little brother.

"How about not bite my head off, Cassidy." Caleb spat back.

Cassidy stood up from her seat and looked at her younger brother. She couldn't help but feel panic rise up inside her, they were only four people remaining in their family line, them being two of the four. She hadn't lived a perfect life, in fact it had been anything but perfect. An abusive mother, one who was obsessed with power and moulding her children into the most powerful evil people in the family line. Thankfully that old hag was six feet under, nothing but a pile of ash. Their father, he had been a much nicer man. A man who had cared for and loved her and her brother until the day he had been taken from them. Murdered by a young female witch. Family dropped like flies around her and it left Cassidy being the eldest in the Grahame line. She had to care for herself and her younger brother. Little Caleb.

There was a lot of pressure on their heads, their newest employer wasn't exactly the easiest person to please. He had a daunting task to take care of, his followers were failing. Anyone who had tried their hand at the task had failed, they had done for centuries. Not this time, this time the darker side would come out victorious. All Cassidy had to do was make sure her brother didn't meet his demise in the process and everything would be fine.

"Caleb, honey." Cassidy said in a sweet voice, as she took a seat on the foot of her bed. "Sit." She said patting the empty space beside her.

Caleb Grahame looked at his sister as if she had lost her mind. He knew better then to ignore her and not do as she said when she spoke in a tone like that. The younger male knew that tone all too well, it was one their mother had used when she was still around. When she was inflicting pain on her children. When she was about to get very annoyed at one of them. Of course their mother looked at Cassidy as if she was the greatest, she was her only daughter. Someone who could follow in her footsteps exactly. Caleb's mother feared he would turn out like his father, less aggressive, more questioning so she was much harder on her son than her daughter. Caleb knew Cassidy had suffered lots growing up, but he had always suffered more. Right now Cassidy was one of his sole family members left and he was not about to start disobeying her now.

Caleb took a seat beside his sister and tried his hardest not to look annoyed. There wasn't that much of an age difference between them but she acted like there was. She was the superior one.

Cassidy reached out and took a hold of her brother's hand, she squeezed it tightly and rubbed hr thumb over the back of his hand. She didn't seem to notice how he flinched slightly. Smiling at him, her dark eyes looking into his she spoke calmly. "Cabe, we have to do this job right. If we do, we get out of all this mess and we can just be left alone." She smiled. "We can have our lives back."

Caleb looked at his sister with disappointed eyes. "You said that last time." He told her. "You always say that and yet it never happens." He frowned at her.

Cassidy blew out a breath, trying to remind herself not to reach out and strangle her younger brother. He was the more stubborn of the two. "Caleb you know if we finish this job, that'll be us done. This is what Mom trained us for. You just need to go along with the plan honey."

Caleb sighed, he knew better than to argue with his sister, hearing a panicked voice inside his head caused him to rise from the bed. He looked at his sister with worried eyes. "I have to go," He told her. "I think Dean's in trouble."

Before she could say anything, Cassidy watched as a cluster of gray lights formed around her brother and whisked him off to where the young bad ass was getting himself into bother. Frowning Cassidy walked to her closet and pulled out a black coloured jacket before she too disappeared from her bed room.

* * *

Henry Jr and Ebony hadn't moved from the spot they were sitting at on the beach. Ebony had moved from his embrace but the two friends sat side by side looking out into the ocean. Slowly the tears had begun to dry and Ebony felt slightly better with herself. Only slightly because she felt bad for all the trouble she had caused with Henry's charge. The phoenix couldn't believe it, she didn't understand how Samantha could become Henry's charge, it just wasn't right. There were no Elders anymore, minus two, so that meant everything should be easy, there should be no problems. Ebony sighed loudly, who was he kidding, of course nothing was going to be easier.

Henry Jr turned his head to the side and looked at Ebony. "You ok?" He asked, after hearing the loud sigh.

Ebony's head quickly turned round and she found herself nodding. "Yeah." She replied quietly. Wiping at her eyes again, Ebony took the last droplets of water away. "Thanks for coming to find me." She said with a thankful smile.

Henry Jr smiled and waved his hand at her. "It was nothing." He said with a grin before getting back to his feet. The young witchlighter stood and shook his legs, trying to regain the feeling in them before he decided to walk. Once the blood had rushed all the way down to his feet he smiled and stood still, extending his hand out to Ebony he waited for his friend to take it before he pulled her back to her feet.

Ebony giggled lightly as she stumbled, the sand shifting under her feet as Henry Jr attempted to help her up. Henry Jr laughed as he watched Ebony fall forward, grabbing her sides quickly he helped her get her footing back before releasing his hold on her. With a bashful smile he reached out and took a hold of her right hand.

"My sisters are calling." Henry announced.

Ebony nodded her head and smirked a little as she felt the familiar tingling sensation as she was surrounded by thousands of tiny blue and white lights. She blinked and when Ebony opened her eyes, she found herself standing in the living room of the Matthews-Mitchell household. The household that had been taken over by Henry Jr and his sisters.

The sight before them was a strange one. A dog, two strange people and Henry Sr. sat back and watched as Charlie paced back and forth across the living room floor. Gracie sat eyeing the small boy who was sitting between Henry Sr. and the other newcomer. Henry Jr cleared his throat before waving at his sister and perching on the arm of the chair Ebony collapsed into.

"You two alright?" Henry Sr. asked as he eyed his son and Ebony. Both of them nodded in response, causing Henry to smile.

"So," Henry Jr said looking to his sisters. "what'd we miss?" He asked.

Charlie stopped pacing and spun round to look at her brother, her face was a picture of pure anger and loss. "What did you miss?" She asked, her voice sounding unusually high. "What did you miss?" She asked again causing Henry Jr to wince slightly. "Henry Jr, Ebony, meet Peter Jacobs, Gracie's charge." Charlie said pointing to the small boy who grinned back at the two people he had been introduced to. Charlie then moved her hand, so she was gesturing to the woman sitting on the sofa with the dog at her feet. "Henry Jr, Ebony, meet Demi, my _blind_ telepathic charge."

"Charlie!" Gracie scolded as she glared at her sister before glancing to Demi.

The young redhead sitting on the sofa laughed loudly causing the confused witchlighters, Henry, Peter and Ebony to turn and look at her. Demi took off the sun glasses she was wearing and revealed her eyes, earning a gasp from the other people in the room. The irises were a deep red colour that looked as rich as a shiny red apple, in fact they were so red and shiny they would have put Snow White's poison apple to shame.

"I'm not actually blind." Demi told the group of people. "One of my ancestors was given the power to read auras and on the anniversary of her death, the telepaths in my family temporally find they can only read auras. Normally I can read them and see everything else that's going on around me. I'm not blind, it's just hard to see at the moment."

"Where'd you get the dog?" Henry Jr asked.

"He's my dog, Jake. My Aunt trains dogs for the blind and when I started experiencing the effects of my ancestor's curse she gave him to me." Demi reached forward and patted her dog on the top of his head. "He's a big softy."

Peter who had been sitting very quietly beside Henry Sr. suddenly spoke up. "May I please pet him?" He asked.

Demi nodded her head as she turned to look at the small boy. "Of course." She said with a smile. She watched as Peter got up and moved so he could pet Jake, sitting on the floor next to him. Demi's eyes showed the outline of a small boy, with a bright metallically brown, yellow coloured egg encasing him. She smiled as she recalled the meaning of the colour, Peter's gift had been awakened.

Ebony studied the girl, there was something about her that seemed very familiar. The young Phoenix's mind was telling her that Demi's eyes were originally blue and she wasn't sure why. "Excuse me, uh…I'm Ebony." She said. "This is gonna sound totally lame, but have I seen you before?" She asked.

Demi turned and looked in the direction of the voice. Through her eyes she couldn't see a young girl with long dark hair, dressed in jeans, instead she could see a deep red egg shaped light encasing her with a small hint of dark green settled in the centre of her core. Ebony was a survivor, she was grounded, realistic, active, had a strong will-power, and the green. The tiny bit of forest green in her core meant she was unsure of herself and she doubted her abilities.

"Yes." Demi said nodding her head. "You have, I recognise your aura. I was in an alleyway not to long ago and there was a young girl and some demons. The girl was trying to help me, I think."

Ebony's eyes widened in realisation, Demi was the girl that got hurt before Samantha tried to vanquish her. "You were knocked out and I tried to help you but Samantha…" Ebony paused. "Where'd you go?" She asked. "Did you just get up and leave?"

Demi nodded her head. "I had to get out of there. That girl was trouble, I read her aura and when you disappeared I just ran. Not very brave, I'll give you that."

Henry Sr. looked at Ebony and Demi. "So let me get this straight, you two know each other, Peter knows me and Samantha is Kyle's old charge. Are all charges meant to be connected to their whitelighter in some shape or form, because if so I believe I just sussed that one out." Henry Sr. grinned as he looked at his children.

Charlie nodded her head at her father, slightly proud of him. She turned her attention back to Demi. "Ok, three questions. Why didn't you move out of the way, how did you know my name and when do you get your sight back?" She asked.

Demi chuckled a little. "I didn't really know where to move, I couldn't tell what was going on but when I saw you running towards me I knew everything would be alright. I knew your name because I read your aura, it's a unique one to that of other witches and mortals. Your auras are so bright and brilliant they match that of the angels. They are bright white at the moment, indicating that you are a pure state of light, you are truthful and pure. Something that is angelic."

The Matthews-Mitchell siblings shared a glance at each other. Demi continued, "Most people in the magical community have heard rumours about where your destiny will take you, you will become Guardians. And while no one really knows what that means at the moment I can tell you that when you reach that point, the point where you are able to embrace that destiny to it's max, your aura will sine gold and those people who are lucky enough will be granted a chance to see it before it will go dormant and only those with the gift will be able to read it." Demi smiled, knowing that this was a lot of information to take in. "Finally, my sight should return back to normal in a few days."

"A _few days_?" Gracie asked shocked. "This only happens _once_ a year right?"

Demi nodded her head. "Yeah, my ancestor cast the spell so that on the anniversary of her death and for a few days after. It was just so she wouldn't be forgotten."

Henry Jr chuckled lightly. "She sounds a bit like our Grams and how she cast spells on certain objects to remind everyone of her."

Peter stopped stroking Jake's soft fur, when he felt his stomach rumble. He was getting quite hungry and he wasn't sure if Henry was going to take him back to the police station. Henry was a very kind man, so were the other people he worked with, Peter had lots of fun with them and the young girl who had been looking after him, Letti, had been very nice too. Peter believed that Henry had the nicest family in the world and the small child only wished he had a family just like it.

"Henry," Peter said pulling on the leg of Henry Sr.'s jeans. "I'm hungry." He informed the police officer. "Can I have something to eat?"

Henry Mitchell smiled at the young boy and nodded his head. "Of course you can buddy, I'm sorry I forgot all about that." Henry glanced at his daughter. "I can take him right?" He asked, giving her the look that said; is it safe or will he expose magic?

"Little boy too young to understand,

Magic lend me a little hand,

No words of what he's heard shall he speak,

Not until we next meet." Gracie chanted.

The lights floated around Peter before he glowed brightly. The lights faded and the little boy looked as if nothing had happened. With a smile on her face Gracie nodded her head at her father, and Henry Sr. stood to his feet and held his hand out to Peter. The young boy took a hold of it, after he too stood and then they both walked towards the door.

Henry Sr. stopped and turned to look back at his children. "I'll call if, anything happens." He said.

"Don't worry Dad," Gracie said with a smile. "I'll be able to sense him. Besides, he's just a kid and from what you told me I don't think many people know a lot about his gifts."

Henry Sr. shook his head at his daughter and exited the room. They heard the sound of doors opening and closing before the sound of a car engine started up and the sound of tires rolling across gravel filled that space.

Once they were sure the coast was clear Henry Jr turned to his sisters. "So how come you guys get an easy charge?" He moaned.

Ebony nudged him in the ribs causing Gracie and Charlie to smile knowingly at each other. "If you say stuff like that, she'll never come around." Ebony warned him.

Henry Jr sighed and mumbled an insult under his breath. Charlie turned and looked to her charge who was still sitting on the sofa. "Well," She said causing her brother, sister and Ebony to look in her direction. "I think it'd be best if you stayed with us until your sight comes back. We can go to your house and get all of the things you'll need."

"No," Demi said. "Charlie that's not necessary. This has been going on for as long as I can remember, I know what to do."

"Yeah I get that, but you're my charge now and I'm ment to look after you." Charlie said looking at the girl who was just older than her. "Plus there are always nasty characters after us Halliwells, so I'd feel a lot better if you just stayed here."

"She's got a point." Henry Jr added.

Demi nodded her head slowly, although she replied on her powers and trusted her instincts to keep her safe she felt it best to listen to the Matthews siblings. She didn't want to piss off her new whitelighter, Charlie seemed like a lovely person and Demi couldn't wait to be able to see her, so they could bond.

Charlie smiled at her charge before standing up and walking over to the sofa, she stopped in front of Demi and reached out taking hold of her hand. Henry Jr and Gracie watched with pride as the swirl of orbs appeared around the two females and Jake, Charlie was going to make an amazing whitelighter.

* * *

To say she was proud of her daughter would have been a lie. Ever since the departure of her husband Rachel had been finding it rather hard to keep her rebellious daughter under control. She hoped she would grow out of it and become the wonderful young woman, Rachel knew she could be. Growing up Samantha had filed her parents' life with pride and wonder, she was their little star, their pride and joy but as the failing mother listened to Kyle shout at Samantha up the stairs Rachel realised she couldn't cope anymore.

Skipping school, failing to hand in homework or to complete any work what so ever was only the beginning. The running away, the fowl attitude had followed rather quickly. Rachel had tried to lay down the wall, but every time she did Samantha grew distant and acted out even more. Punishment didn't really work. Her daughter had magical powers flowing through her veins and as long as she had them, she would never be punished. Samantha had reached the age when she decided magic was the most important thing she had. Rachel hated magic, it had destroyed her life and it was in the process of destroying her daughter's and she wasn't going to stand for it.

Standing from the kitchen table, Rachel pushed the chair underneath and then grabbed the small glass vial that sat on the table top. Normally she would have felt some sort of regret at even thinking this, but not this time. Instead Rachel took the bottle, climbed the stairs and marched along the hallway until she came to her daughter's bedroom door. Normally she would have knocked, not wanting to deal with the grief it would cause if she walked in un announced. This time, she didn't care. She walked into the orange room and marched over to where her daughter and Kyle were fighting. Rachel felt so sorry for Kyle, Samantha had to be the most difficult charge in the world, and she hadn't made it any easier for him.

"Enough!" Rachel shouted. She looked at her daughter, mildly surprised to find tears rolling down her cheeks. Rachel ignored them, when Samantha knew she was in the wrong she turned on the water-works and became a little drama queen in the hopes punishment would be a little lighter. "Here." Rachel said thrusting the vial at Samantha. "Kyle our punishment still stands."

Kyle looked surprised but, also grateful for the backup. Nodding his head he looked back at Samantha. "Drink that."

"What is it?" Samantha asked, the attitude suddenly returning.

Rachel looked at her daughter with such disappointment in her eyes. "Since none of my punishments seem to work on you, I've got a new one. Not only are you grounded for a month, but you are forbidden to use your powers." Rachel explained.

Samantha's jaw dropped a great deal, causing her mouth to hang open in a very unattractive way. Kyle folded his arms across his chest and picked up the conversation, continuing for the annoyed mother. "Since we can't trust you, that potion will bind your powers for one month from today." He told her.

_**"WHAT?" **_Samantha screamed as she looked at her mother and Kyle. She felt all the rage and anger build up inside her as she looked at them, how dare they just decide this? Samantha was shaking with rage, a very powerful rage. "You can't do this!" She shouted. She turned on her mother. "J-just because you had your powers taken away doesn't mean you can take mine too! Dad wouldn't stand for this!"

"Don't you dare!" Rachel shouted as she lifted her finger and pointed at her daughter. "Don't you dare stand there and tell me what your Dad would do. Your dad isn't here, I'm in charge and its about time you accepted that! You have been horrible to me, to Kyle and to your new whitelighter and his friends. Samantha I am this close to stripping your powers altogether!" Rachel sighed and took a deep breath. "You've got half an hour to drink that." Rachel and Kyle turned and walked towards the door.

Samantha threw the potion bottle at the wall. The vial cracked and the potion disappeared. "I'm not drinking that!" She shouted. "You can't make me!"

Kyle and Rachel stopped at the door. They watched as the potion bottle appeared in Samantha's hand again, perfectly fine. "It won't go away until you drink it." Kyle told her. "It's the only way to get rid of it."

"I bet you just wish I was dead!" Samantha shouted. "It'd save you all this trouble!"

Rachel glared at Samantha. "I'd never wish someone dead Samantha." She told her. "Stop being a drama queen and just drink the damn potion, it might stop me from shipping you off to live with your grandfather."

Samantha let out a loud sob. "Drive me away like you did to Dad!" She screamed as the bedroom door was slammed shut. Samantha sobbed loudly again, glaring at the bottle in her hand she pulled the cork from the vial and placed the glass to her lips. Without even thinking twice, she swallowed the clear liquid. Once the last drop was down her throat she threw the glass vial at the wall, happy to see it didn't come back.

Samantha flounced over to her bed and collapsed on it, face first. Her pillow muffled her tears and sobs as she cried loudly.

* * *

When the sun rose over the bay casting its light over the calm blue water and bright red bridge citizens awoke and found a new day was ready to begin. Some people say that when the sun rises it's a reminder that good has triumphed over evil for another day, for when the sun goes down the monsters come out to play. Some say, those who aren't afraid of the dark are fools, for they know nothing of what happens under the bed or in the closet. Creatures of darkness thrive at night, the darkness is their ally and it aids them in whatever way it can. So to say that the night was rather uneventful would be quite surprising correct? Well, that's exactly what it was. Uneventful. Halliwells slept soundly, their night undisturbed by anything of the supernatural. One could say that an undisturbed night means a disrupted, pretty crap day, but they didn't mind. For the first time in a long time every Halliwell, including Piper, awoke with a feeling that maybe, just maybe today would be a good day.

The morning played out like any other Wednesday morning, family members awoke and raced to the nearest bathroom. Toilets were flushed, hands washed, showers turned on. Bottles of shampoo, conditioner and shower gel found themselves being squirted before being placed back in the cabinets or tossed in the recycling, depending on the volume of contents they held. Three mascara brushes were used fervently as black liquid was applied to six sets of top and bottom lashes. One lipstick liner met its doom and wound up in the trash after the last of its contents had been used. One shirt and one t-shirt were ironed, one grey sock had been swallowed by the dryer and five cell phones rang in the space of twenty minutes. Five bowls sat waiting on the kitchen counter to be filled up with breakfast cereals and milk, while five glasses waited for the fruit juice.

Two of the glasses and bowls made it into the dishwasher, while the other three were taken to rooms and forgotten about. Car keys were grabbed, books and bags. Three kisses were received along with chants of farewell. Doors opened and shut while one final kiss and farewell was shared. The familiar jingle sounded in the hallway of the house as the last family member standing quickly climbed the stairs to grab his badge before heading out the door. One curse filled the hair as Henry Sr. walked past his daughter's bedrooms. With a sigh he found two of the five bowls and suspected the third was in his son's room, and the dishwasher was already on. With a shake of his head he grabbed his badge and headed off downstairs muttering the same thing he muttered every Wednesday morning as the front door was closed over.

"Damn Wednesdays, it's never this hectic at Magic School." Henry opened the car door and slid in, silently thanking his lovely sister-in-law, Phoebe, for suggesting that the parents spent the night with their children on a Tuesday and Wednesday with them before returning to their current place of residence. Of course Phoebe picked Tuesday night because she didn't start work on Wednesday till midday.

"Thank you, Mrs Cupid." Henry mumbled as he put the car into drive and sped off out of the drive and down the street towards his place of work. All the while, praying Gracie's impromptu spell and silenced little Peter.

* * *

Trying her hardest not to yawn, the youngest Matthews-Mitchell sibling began doodling on the bit of white paper that had been placed down in front of her at her desk. Normally she would have been wide awake and fully functional because today her class was being held in the art rooms instead of the lecture room they used when talking about old, dead artists who were great. All that stuff she found rather boring. The atmosphere in the room was tense, usually it was carefree and people worked as they pleased most of them producing wonderful pieces of artwork. However, the professor was busy talking about the upcoming examination. The examination that would determine if you were staying on the course or if you had to go and look for something else.

Gracie loved the idea of the class she was taking, she just didn't like the idea of the examination that decides if you were good enough to stay. Out of all the Halliwells she was perhaps the most creative, inheriting the gene from her Mom and Aunt Prue. From a very young age Gracie began making cards for all of her cousins' birthdays, mothers day cards, Christmas, you get the idea. In high school she took art and fell in love with the subject, so after graduation she decided she wanted to do something with art. She just wasn't sure what.

Looking around the class Gracie watched all of her fellow classmates sitting in their own little worlds, daydreaming the hours away. A small frown appeared on Gracie's face, she felt like she was being watched. Be it having to fight demons every day or the fact last night had been far too quiet and she was expecting something bad to happen, Gracie was rather good at noticing things like that, she could feel a set of eyes on her and she was just hoping they belonged to a human and not someone out to get her.

Very slyly, Gracie turned her head slightly and glanced over her right shoulder. She saw perhaps the nicest looking guy in the whole class chewing on the end of his pencil before, taking it out of his mouth and drawing on the paper again. Gracie looked at him in confusion, maybe she was loosing her touch. She was about to turn back round when all of a sudden his head looked up from the paper and his eyes met hers. Gracie nearly gasped out loud, the warmest pair of brown eyes she had ever seen were looking back at her. As she felt a wave of heat begin to creep up her cheeks, Gracie smiled a shy smile and turned back round as the professor asked to have everyone's attention.

"Alright, I guess I've bored you enough." Professor Simms said with a smile as she looked at her class. Turning round she lifted a large white bag from the front of the room and shook it in her hands. "As you all know this class is full of people who wish to use art during later life, be it in fashion, graphic design and so on. At the beginning of the semester I asked you to write down what you'd like to do with art and I have decided for our upcoming examination we will be creating a fashion show."

Groans of protest along with cheers of delight filled the air. Professor Simms only shook her head and smiled. "Now class, everyone will be given a task that suits what they'd like to do." She stood in the centre of the room. "Now, if you look around the room you'll see there are four bags in the corners of the room. You have to get up, go to your correct corner and pick a piece of paper from each bag. The bag at the back right of the room is for people who want to do fashion." She raised her arm and pointed. "Back left, media. Front right computer graphics and front left is for all of the undecided people in the class." The class watched as she pointed to each bag in turn.

"We will be working on this whole project for four months." Professor Simms informed everyone. "At the end of the four months we will put on the fashion show as the final part of the examination." She looked at the students who were now paying very close attention to her. "Every three weeks you will be set a task according to your bit of paper. You must create a design folio and show the different stages of your item. After the fashion show everyone will be graded and you must get a high C to pass. If not you're out of the class."

That was enough to have the class whispering amongst themselves wondering who was going to be dropped and who would pass with flying colours.

"There are rules though," Professor Simms announced causing the students to groan. "if you fail to hand in any piece of work, that means not completing it, at any time during the run up to the fashion show you will also be dropped. Finally if your work isn't a good enough standard, yes you guessed it, you're dropped." Professor Simms clapped her hands together. "So my little artists pick away!"

The class stood from their seats and began to move to the right corner of the room. Once Gracie had stood up, she rushed over to where her friend Vanessa was waiting for her, once the two girls were side by side they walked over to the back of the room.

"Isn't this the coolest thing ever Gracie?" Vanessa asked with a grin. The tall beauty loved the class, she never missed a single lesson she had to be on the verge of death to stay in her bed. Vanessa walked over to the bag for all the future fashion designers and placed her hand in before pulling out a bit of paper.

"Yeah it's fantastic." Gracie replied sarcastically as she walked over to the bag for all the undecided people. Reaching into the bag Gracie rummaged around before grabbing a bit of paper and pulling it out of the bag. She watched Professor Simms move back into the centre of the room before she unfolded the paper and looked at the black writing on it. In that one moment Gracie felt her heart stop, how the hell was she supposed to do something for this? On the bit of paper were the two words that could ultimately end her career in art;

_Goddess, _

_Clothing._

"Miss Matthews, Mr Grahame if you'd please hurry along." Professor Simms said.

Gracie looked over her shoulder again to find Vanessa had hurried along to her seat and was showing the girl next to her the word she had been given. As she sat down in her seat, Gracie watched as the tall dark and handsome hunk who had been looking at her before reached into the bag and pulled out his own bit of paper. She watched as the smile on his face faltered when he looked at the words written on his slip. Turning back round Gracie couldn't help but sigh as she looked at the paper in front of her.

"Professor Simms?" A young girl in the class called out. "Why do our bits of paper have the same things written on them?" She asked.

Professor Simms smiled like a little child. "Some of you have the same words written on your paper because you have to work against each other. The very last rule along with no cheating etc. is that at the end of each deadline you will be judged and the best bits of work will go through until we have four finalists in each category. Don't worry, if your work is still good but you don't make it through the voting rounds you won't be excluded from the course, your grade might be lower than those that make it to the final. The finalists' creations will be used for the fashion show." Professor Simms walked over to the computer at her desk. "You have three weeks to complete the first part of your folio. 1st design board is due in on the 18th alright? Good. Get cracking." Waving her hands in an upward gesture the class began to move around grabbing everything they would need to take home with them.

Gracie remained in her seat knowing she wouldn't need any paint or anything yet. She was going to be stumped with this idea for quite sometime. Taking a deep breath she bundled her sketch pad into her bag and placed the little slip of paper in there as well before lifting the large clear art folder she had and placing it on the desk in front of her.

His dark eyes drifted from the paper in front of him to the girl sitting across the other side of the class, the girl he had been unable to take his eyes off for the whole class. He watched as she packed her stuff up as the period came to a close. Glancing about him he checked it was all clear before he looked back at Gracie, she got up and walked over to talk to Vanessa. A small silver chain that had been round her right wrist fell off and landed on the floor at her seat.

"Alright everyone," Professor Simms called as she looked up from her computer as the loud bell rang on campus. "That's it for today, see you all next week. Feel free to come in at any time to use the room."

The class stopped what they were doing and began gathering all of their item, getting ready to leave. Gracie pulled the hair tie tighter round the plat she had tied on the right side of her head before she picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Saying goodbye to Vanessa, she reached down and picked up the art folder she had placed on the table while they had been talking and turned, heading for the door.

He watched the class pack up, before he stood and quickly made his way over to the desk Gracie had been sitting at. Squatting down he grabbed the chain and held onto it tightly as he turned and made his way out of the class, pulling his bag over his shoulder as he went.

"Oh Mr Grahame," Professor Simms called causing him to step back into the classroom. "I expect to see some wonderful things in _on time _from you." She said with a small smile.

"Yes professor." He said nodding his head before he exited the classroom again.

When she was out in the fresh air she heard a voice call out to her. Stopping, Gracie turned round and watched as none other than Caleb Grahame came over to her, a smile on his face.

"Hey." Caleb said his smile not faltering. "You dashed out of class so quickly I never got a chance to give you this."

Gracie looked down at Caleb's hand in confusion, there in his hand was her bracelet. She looked down at her right wrist to find it was bare. With a smile she reached out and took it from his hand. "Thanks." She said with a smile. "It would have been disastrous if I had gone home without this." She smiled.

"It was on the floor in the art room near your seat." Caleb said. "You rushed out of class again." He smirked at her causing her cheeks to go a little red. "You always leave so fast."

Gracie laughed nervously and shrugged. "Usually I've got to rush to work after class." She said with a small smile. It wasn't a lie, but yet it wasn't the whole truth. Gracie couldn't believe it, Caleb Grahame was talking to her, her, little shy Gracie Matthews and people walking past, people in their class were watching them with wide eyes. Gracie felt rather nervous standing in everyone's spotlight.

Caleb nodded his head, in understanding. He didn't like to admit it, but Gracie looked very cute at the moment. She had her hair tied up in plats and her bangs pinned up, creating a mini quiff. She was dressed in a short sleeved stripy top and jean shorts. She looked like quite the little artist. "Are you working today?" He asked out of the blue.

Gracie placed her phone in her bag, after realising she was still holding onto it. She looked up at Caleb a little confused and couldn't help but stare at his chocolate coloured eyes. Realising he was waiting for an answer Gracie shook her head. "N-no." She said quietly.

"Great!" Caleb said with a smile, wincing when he realised how dorky he just sounded. Swallowing and placing his hands in the pockets of his jeans, feeling like a right fool he sighed and looked back at Gracie. "Would you, uh…like to go and get coffee with me?" He asked. "You can tell me all about your lame piece of paper and I can tell you all about mine."

Gracie laughed lightly and nodded her head while chewing on her lip slightly. "I'd love to." She said smiling when Caleb smiled at her.

"Ok, now I can say Great!" Caleb shook his head at himself and started laughing when Gracie laughed at him.

The two walked off away from the art buildings and across the campus, Gracie still noticing how people were looking at her funny. A little voice on the inside of Gracie's head was clapping and screaming in delight as she walked with Caleb listening to him talk about the last art project he had handed in. Gracie Matthews-Mitchell had just been asked to go for coffee with the hottest guy in her class. With a childish smirk on her face, she laughed inwardly; _'That'll show you Charlie.' _

* * *

Charlie and Henry Jr's day had started out pretty good but had quickly turned rotten when the eldest twin found she needed some help protecting her charge. Demi was a very capable witch and knew exactly what to do when her eyes weren't working but today she had just stumbled upon a case of bad luck. Something that caused the elder witchlighters to get rather pissed off very quickly. After all, how many people were nearly taken out by a glass bottle falling from a shelf? How many people nearly got crushed by a fridge, how many people broke two mirrors in two minutes? Already exhausted from having to work so hard in her class, Charlie took the car ride over to the manor as a chance to re-charge her batteries.

Henry Jr sat behind the steering wheel of the girls' bug and drove along the streets of San Francisco. Their car had been the first one in the drive and he couldn't be bothered to move the other two to get in at his own, besides it was causing him trouble anyway. Henry Jr's day had been going pretty smoothly until he had gotten the call from Charlie. He had done lots in the office and had been given a grade for the last assignment he had handed in, B+, his parents were going to be so proud of him. Henry was pretty proud of himself too.

Henry's eyes drifted to the mirror above him and he smiled when he glanced into the back. Demi, the politest charge he had ever met, sat talking away to Jake. The chocolate lap lying very obediently across the floor of the back. Reaching the turning, Henry Jr looked back at the road and slowed the car down before making the turn and pulling into Prescott Street. All the while, his mind kept drifting back to thoughts of his own charge.

While Henry wasn't too fond of her at the moment, he knew he had to protect her no matter what. He was also hoping that she'd warm up to him, stop trying to kill Ebony and actually give him a chance. His radar had been pretty quite, he had popped on over to see her earlier on, after Charlie had told him about Demi, only to find Samantha still asleep in her bed. What had confused him slightly was the fact her face looked red and slightly blotchy indicating she might have fallen asleep crying. That had rocked Henry's boat. The tough little madam actually had feelings. He still wasn't sure if Samantha would call him if she needed help or got into trouble, he knew she'd call Kyle and he'd be able to feel it so he would be able to go help her even if she didn't want to be helped.

Henry Jr sensed for his charge again, still asleep. Driving along the road he stopped in front of the red Victorian manor and killed the car's engine. He reached over and shook Charlie a few times on the shoulder to wake her up.

"We're here." He told her before opening the drive's door and climbing out. Henry Jr closed the car door very loudly, it was the sudden rock of the car that rose Charlie rather ungracefully from her slumber.

Henry opened the back door and helped Demi out of the car and kept a hold of Jake as Charlie rushed round to link arms with her charge. Once everyone was steadily on their feet Henry Jr locked the car and with Jake's leash still in his right hand he began the climb to the manor's front door. He walked with a smile on his face as Charlie fussed over Demi and the young woman just let her, although she had told Henry her eyes were a bit better, she still couldn't see properly but shapes were a bit easier to distinguish.

Lifting his hand Henry Jr knocked on the door twice before turning the handle and walking into the house he had spent most of his childhood in. Once inside Henry Jr let Jake off his leash and the young dog began to run around looking at his new surroundings.

"Anyone in?" Henry Jr called as he walked further down the hall.

Christopher Perry Halliwell came rushing out of the kitchen looking a little worse for wear. In his hands he had a plastic bowl and glass of water. "Hey guys! Wy's in the kitchen." He said rushing up the stairs not even explaining what was going on.

Henry glanced at Charlie before the two of them, and Demi made their way into Piper's kitchen. It seemed that Piper and Leo had already cleared out and headed back off to Magic School although it didn't surprise them. Leo was after all headmaster and Piper would probably be working in the kitchen since Chris was at home.

"Hey Wy." Charlie said cheerfully as she spotted her older cousin at the skin, washing dishes.

Wyatt turned round with a smile on his face, he dried off his soapy hands and greeted his cousins. "Hey guys." He smiled brightly. "What brings you to our neck of the woods?"

"Possibly some supernatural trouble." Henry Jr said grimly as he took a seat on the counter in front of the microwave.

Charlie nodded her head in agreement. "Wyatt, this is my charge Demi." She said with a smile. "She's a telepath who at the moment is blind."

Wyatt took his hand away and let it fall back down to his side in confusion. "Nice to meet you Demi." He looked at Charlie and saw she was smiling with pride at her first charge. "If you don't mind me asking, how are you blind at the _moment_?"

"Nice to meet you too Wyatt, I've heard _a lot _about you." Demi said with a smile. "Oh it's a long story." She said with a chuckle.

Charlie laughed a little at the look on her eldest cousin's face. "Family curse or something." She explained a little more. "Speaking of family, where was Chris off to in such a hurry?" She asked.

"Mellie's sick." Wyatt told his cousins. "Thinks she might have picked the flu up at Magic School since one appears to be going round. Chris is tending to her at the moment since I was up half the night looking after her."

Henry Jr chuckled a little. "Oh the joys of being a big brother." He said before bumping knuckles with Wyatt.

Wyatt shook his head and yawned a little. "So let me guess, you need to check for something in the book and would like me to watch out for your charge?" He asked. "Even though you have your own book at home?" He added.

"Yup." Henry said with a smile. "Thought we'd kill two birds with one stone. Check in the book while protecting Demi at the same time, this is after all the most protected house the family owns."

Wyatt could see the logic in that, he didn't mind his cousins had come over to ask for his help. In fact he was very pleased, for the last few days everyone had been sticking to their own, working hard and not really having any time for anyone else. Wyatt hadn't seen all of his cousins, together, for at least a week and that was something very new to him. Growing up they had always made time for each other, not spending more than two days without seeing each other.

"Okay, we'll I'm happy to help." Wyatt said with a grin. "It's been kinda quite on the Charmed front recently, Chris seems to think the demons are planning something big."

Charlie sighed. "When are they not planning something big?" She asked.

The sound of a dog barking from outside the kitchen caused Wyatt's eyebrow to raise in confusion, he eyed his two cousins suspiciously. If this was going to be another one of those incidents where they had brought home a stray pet that needed to be looked after…well, lets just say he didn't want to be them when Piper popped back into the manor.

The four in the kitchen watched as Jake came bounding into the kitchen, his tale wagging very quickly and his tongue hanging out his mouth as he quite happily bounded around like an idiot. Demi tried to shush him but the dog was having none of it. Jake spotted Wyatt and ran at him, jumping at him and barking madly before getting off the Twice-Blessed and sitting at the breakfast counter.

"When did we get a dog?" Kayla asked as she stepped into the kitchen.

"I was just about to ask the same question." Wyatt said looking at Henry Jr and Charlie.

"Hi Kayla!" Henry Jr said trying his hardest not to meet Wyatt's eyes.

"Hi Henry," Kayla said with a small smile as she looked to the girl standing beside Charlie. "who's your friend?" She asked.

"This is Demi my charge." Charlie smiled. "She's kinda blind at the moment so we need you and Wyatt to look after her while we make sure nothing is out to get her." She grinned. "Oh and the dog, that's Jake."

"He's usually really well behaved." Demi said with a smile as she looked to Kayla.

"Uh, hi Demi." Kayla said glancing at Wyatt who just shrugged. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Kayla."

Demi, who was normally one for answering right away and introducing herself was found to be very quiet. Through her dark sunglasses and unfocused eyes she saw the most beautiful light she had ever seen. Bright white sparkles floated around Kayla, an aura that was a very special one and Demi couldn't believe she was the one to see it. Being able to read auras was a pretty special gift, sometimes it was annoying because colours blurred together and it was hard to tell what kind of person someone was. Demi didn't mind being blind for a few days and only able to see auras, sure it wasn't the most convenient thing to have happen but, looking at the aura that surrounded Kayla she decided it was most defiantly worth it.

"Demi?" Charlie said a little confused. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Demi nodded her head. "Yeah," She replied.

"Ok then," Henry Jr said before looking to Charlie. "We'd had better go upstairs and check in the book." Henry Jr watched as Wyatt and Charlie helped Demi sit down on one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

"Wyatt and Kayla will watch out for you." Charlie said before walking towards the kitchen door with her brother.

Demi, unable to control herself opened her mouth and spoke to Kayla. "Congratulations." She said causing Kayla to look at her funny. "When's the baby due?"

It was like a bomb had been dropped in the kitchen, it was like they had all be hit on the back of the head. Turning round very slowly, Charlie and Henry Jr turned to look at Demi and then to Kayla who looked like she was about to come into contact with the floor at any second. Glancing to Wyatt they saw he had turned a strange shade of white as he looked at his wife.

Closing her jaw Charlie looked at Demi. "W-what?" She stuttered.

Demi swore inwardly, judging by the reaction of the people in the kitchen and how a very dense silence had fallen over the room she realised that no one knew. Oh she was in trouble. This was the kind of thing her mother had warned her about, you see a really magical aura you make sure you think about it long and hard before telling anyone about it. _Whoops, sorry Mom._

"Uh…" Demi said as she began to twiddle her thumbs. "nothing?" She tried rather lamely.

"Oh no," Wyatt said shaking his head. "that was not _nothing_, that was a _huge_ something!"

"Demi," Charlie said in a warning tone.

"Oh alright!" The young charge cried as she threw her hands up in the air. "I read her aura didn't really think about what I saw and then just blurted it out, not thinking you might not know about it. I mean the sparkles are so bright she must be at least a month pregnant." Demi rattled off.

"What sparkles?" Henry Jr asked. "You can tell someone's pregnant because they're covered in _sparkles?"_

"Sort of." Demi replied. "Kayla's aura is bright sparkly lights at the moment and that means that the woman covered in sparkles is pregnant. I'm no expert or anything but judging how bright they are she's been pregnant for a while."

"H-huh?" Kayla squeaked out before she took a seat next to Demi at the kitchen table. "I-I can't be…I mean…a _month_? That doctor said…" Kayla gave up and placed her head in her hands. "I have a migraine."

"Okay." Charlie said rather nervously. "Wyatt make a doctors appointment, I suggest with someone other than the dude that saw her last. We'll go check the book now." Charlie quickly grabbed a hold of her brother and the two of them dissolved in a shower of blue and white lights.

Wyatt sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. "Well," He said looking at Kayla. "it wouldn't be a Halliwell pregnancy if you found out normally." He said causing Kayla to chuckle a little.

Reappearing in the Halliwell attic Charlie and Henry Jr stood for a moment recollecting themselves before they walked over to the book and began to flick through it's old pages. The scene down in the kitchen was going to be one that remained with them for a very long time that was for sure. Weird things happened in the Halliwell family and well, that was just another thing to add to the list.

Turning through the pages Henry Jr couldn't keep the thought to himself. "Do you really think Kayla's a month pregnant?" he asked.

Charlie nodded her head. "I trust Demi." She told her other brother without having to think about it. "She's had that ability for a long time and I…"

"You don't have to explain yourself for trusting her." He said with a small smile. "You're her whitelighter, you're meant to."

"One thing I don't get is, if she is a month pregnant why did the doctor that saw her lie?" Charlie asked. "I mean that makes no sense."

Henry Jr's brow creased. "I know, that's what I was thinking. Unless he wasn't really a doctor."

"You don't think…" Charlie said looking at her brother.

Henry Jr shrugged. "Why not?" He asked. "I mean Wyatt was heavily sought after when Aunt Piper was pregnant with him and once he was born. Hell he still is. Any child of his will be high up on the demonic hit list. I mean it might end up being thrice-blessed."

"Thrice?" Charlie asked confused. She thought about it for a moment and then realised what her brother was talking about. "Witch, whitelighter and that bit of gypsy magic that runs through Kayla's line." Henry Jr nodded. "Oh heck, that's one powerful kid."

"Yup, so maybe some evil son of a bitch is behind this, posed as a doctor and lied so that no one in the family would know about it so they could hurt Kayla and cause her to loose the baby."

Charlie shuddered at the thought. "If we knew we'd double up the protection around here. Wyatt would be on high alert all the time."

Henry Jr sighed as he stopped at the page he was looking for him. "This is a new level of messed up."

"So much for it being a quite couple of days." Charlie said as she looked down at the page before them. "Wait, you don't think, no way Henry!"

"Relax it's just a precaution." Henry Jr said trying to calm his sister. Looking at the open pages before him he began to cast the spell. "Spirits of air, sand and sea,

Converge to set the Angel free,

In the wind I send this rhyme,

Bring death before me before my time."

The swirl of black wisp appeared in the centre of the attic in front the two witchlighters, the Angel of Death looked less than pleased to be standing in front of Halliwells. After all, with Halliwells came trouble.

"How can I help?" He asked with an unimpressed tone.

"Are you after my sister's charge?" Henry Jr asked.

The Angel of Death's glare became an even darker one. "That would solve all of your problems wouldn't it?" He asked. "A few cases of bad luck and you automatically assume I'm the one who's up to no good, then you summon me prepared to make a trade and to fight me every step of the way. Well that's too bad because I don't want anything to do with your charge."

Charlie was a little taken back by the Angel of Death's attitude. "Um…sorry?" She said. "Well if your not after her who is?" She asked.

The Angel of Death sighed, Halliwells. "Maybe the ones who control the luck." He said before wisping out of the attic leaving Henry Jr and Charlie a little shell-shocked.

"Well," Henry Jr said closing the book over. "at least we know it's not the Angel of Death."

Charlie glared at her brother. "Well done for pissing him off though."

* * *

Arriving back in the Underworld, Cassidy walked through a darkened cavern towards a large open cave. Normally anyone who walked in an area this dark would have been afraid, they would have been taking on slow step at a time. Cassidy however, had been down this neck of the woods so many times she knew it like the back of her hand, the darkness didn't bother her anymore. Her afternoon had been an interesting one, after finding her brother still wasn't impressed with her and didn't want to talk to her, she had gone about her normal business hoping to keep her boss happy. Caleb had some stupid idea that he would be able to get out of the way of life he had been brought up in, that he could have a life free of magic. That was his hope and wish, it was a stupid dream that he was never going to reach. While Caleb spent his Wednesday pretending to be normal and attending his art class, Cassidy had been doing what she did best, snooping.

As she walked into the cave she smiled hearing voices, meaning there were people down there and she might actually be able to find her boss. Stepping into the cave she found six different demons all huddled around the long table, her boss standing right at the very top.

"Down in the Underworld where nobody goes, there's a big fat demon picking his nose." She sang brightly.

With a frown Gatica turned and looked at the stupid girl who had just made her entrance. Far too cocky, just like her mother and a real pain in the ass. "What brings you here Cassidy?" He asked with a glare.

Cassidy smiled and walked over to him. "I wasn't expecting to see you like that, the other skin getting boring?" She asked.

Gatica let out a growl as he shape shifted back into his normal form. Gatica disappeared and in his place stood the true leader, Liroff. The darklighter just glared at the girl, why had he been so stupid and gotten her and her brother to work for him? People from their family line may have been powerful, but they were very troublesome.

"You know one of these days you're gonna end up blowing your covering changing like that." Cassidy pointed out. "The little witchlighters are smarter than you think."

"Really?" Liroff asked. "Watching 'me' being vanquished and saying _'one up to us' _is very smart." He frowned at the girl. "What do you want Cassidy? You and your brother don't have a purpose down here at the moment."

"Well," Cassidy said playing with her fingernails. "I thought I should come down here and tell you that your little witchlighters, at least two of them, know about the phoney doctor and that Mrs Wyatt Halliwell is expecting."

"What?" Liroff asked glaring at the young girl. "How did they…"

"Told you, you shouldn't under estimate them." Cassidy grinned.

Liroff reached out and grabbed the girl by her delicate little neck. Cassidy's hands shot up and tried to pry his large hand from around her as she felt the air disappearing from her lungs.

"You should know better than to piss me off Cassidy." Liroff hissed. "I'm not one for showing kindness. You had no right to be watching the Halliwells, that was not your job and if you ever defy my orders again you and little Caleb will pay the price." Liroff let her go and threw her to the dirty floor. "Do you understand me?" He asked.

Cassidy coughed and gasped as she pushed herself up a little and looked at Liroff. Unable to speak she did the only thing she could and nodded her head. Liroff smiled at her before turning back to the other demons. "I suggest you hurry up with the invention otherwise, no one in the Underworld will be very pleased."

* * *

The shower of blue and white orbs appeared in the field where Jason had been held captive by Leprechauns early on in the week, the witch looked around the large open space while shuddering. Henry Jr and Charlie had swung by to pick him up and had explained what was going on and why they needed to find the Leprechauns. If they were taking out their anger on the rest of the magical community they had to be stopped before the bad luck ran amuck and somebody got badly hurt.

"Alright," Henry Jr said glancing around. "Do you remember what Leprechauns it was?" He asked.

Jason nodded his head. "Yeah, but are you sure you want to do this without Gracie?" He asked.

Charlie was the one to reply when she put her cell phone back in her pocket. "She might be staying behind at the art rooms because I can't get a hold of her." She informed the two males. "Or she might have a hot date." The elder twin teased.

Henry Jr frowned at Charlie, that wasn't funny. Pulling a potion from his pocket he readied his aim and gave Jason a brief nod. Jason cleared his throat and shouted at the top of his lungs, hopefully getting the little buggers attention.

"Riley! Adien!" He screamed, knowing that little Adien would be more than happy to take him out again.

The swirl of bright colours and the sound of high pitch laughing filled the air as something solid collided with Jason and Henry Jr's backs sending them face first into the grass. Charlie covered her mouth trying not to let her laugh escaped when she watched one Leprechaun appear. She watched as he tried to make a run for it, but she was too quick for him. She quickly orbed the stun potion from her brother's hand and to the Leprechaun, the little man froze in his tracks before he could get away.

"Not so fast." Charlie said with a satisfied grin. She looked to the boys as they pushed themselves up off the grass. "You two alright?" She asked.

"Peachy." Henry Jr grumbled as he got to his feet, before dusting the grass off him.

"Perfect." Jason grumbled as he picked a clump of grass from his hair.

Another rainbow appeared in front of Henry Jr and Jason, both boys lunged forward and grabbed the little man dressed in green before he knocked them over. Jason was tired of being pushed around by these little smart-asses. Looking down at the Leprechaun they had grabbed, Jason saw it was in fact Riley.

"What is the meaning of all of this?" Riley cried outraged as Jason held onto his arms and Henry Jr held his ankles. "Where is Adien?"

"Over there." Charlie said pointing at the motionless Leprechaun. "Boys I think you can put him down now."

Jason and Henry Jr gently placed Riley down on his feet and allowed him to straighten himself out before the questioning started. "So," Henry Jr said with a pissed look on his face. "Do you enjoy inflicting fear and misery on people?" He asked.

"Come again?" Riley asked confused.

"I know that the magical community has some problems it needs to work out at the moment but putting bad luck on our charges won't do you any favours." Henry Jr continued.

Riley sighed in disgust and turned to look at his fellow Leprechaun. Stopping in front of him, he lifted his shillelagh and socked Adien on the head with it. This allowed his head to become mobile again. A cry of pain sounded the air but no sympathy was shared.

"You no good, backstabber!" Riley shouted. "I should have you thrown up in front o' the council."

"Ah save it Riley," Adien spat back. "we were only having a bit of fun."

"By nearly getting people killed?" Riley asked. "Smooth." Shaking his head he turned to look at the witchlighters and Jason. "I am truly sorry for this ordeal. Whatever bad luck was induced will be reversed."

Charlie smiled. "Thank you." She said. "At least most of you are nice." She looked at Adien and stuck her tongue out at him.

"You Halliwells have no idea what you're doing!" Adien cried outraged. "You can't run the magical community."

Henry Jr laughed and folded his arms across his chest. "True, but we're learning along the way."

Jason leaned over and whispered in Charlie's ear. "Wasn't that a bit too easy?" He asked. Charlie nodded her head but said nothing.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Ta da! That's the end of chappy 8 =) Truth be told, i can't believe it's chapter 8 already although you've had to wait ages for it. Sorry about that, again. Well i hope you all forgive me and review letting me know what you think. Thank you so much for sticking around, and waiting for so long!**

**Until next time, **

**D x**


	9. Scream of the Nukekubi

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed or any of its' original characters, it's heartbreaking I know, I do however own those you are not familiar with and the storyline. If you wish to use any of the characters or ideas I have created please ask before doing so otherwise I will have no choice but to send my team of highly trained ninja assassins after you. You've been warned..

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated, I was away on the annual family summer holiday and I wasn't allowed to take my laptop, but I did manage to finish writing this chapter and chapter ten with the aid of my mobile. Teehee, soo many draft text messages. Oh my gosh! I love this chapter! =) I had lots of fun writing it and I love the humour and good old action that's in it. It reminds me of the old charmed missions that the girls went on. Plus there's lots of family moments in it which just make me smile.=D It's going to be action packed and an old family friend appears with some rather nice news.

**P.S: **The creature in this story is part of folklore stories. We did a topic on mythical monsters and creatures from around the world at my school, and part of the information in this chapter is based on the research we conducted. Some of its totally made up, so I hope you don't mind and no one gets angry in case any of the information isn't correct. It's just a story.

Enjoy!

Please remember to review after reading, I really love hearing from you guys. Here's chapter nine! =)

**Summary: **The Matthews-Mitchell siblings' destiny as witches was only the beginning. Now the new power of three has been chosen and they must embrace their whitelighter side to complete their own destiny, as the most powerful witchlighters of all time…The Guardians.

* * *

_**Guardians**_

Chapter Nine: Scream of the Nukekubi 

She walked into the large room with her papers held tightly in her hand, she had a look around all was very quiet and dark. The only light was coming from the small lap on the desk. Placing the papers down on the oak desk in front of her, the ageing woman took a seat behind it and began to look through the papers. She had been doing this for a very long time, had conducted many different kinds of send-offs but the connection she had with the Wiccan ones was stronger. She shuffled through the papers and looked over her sermon, she had given one not that different from the one she was looking at some time ago.

Turning the bit of paper over in her hand she let out a sigh, this poor man had been killed in the strangest way. An attack of some sort. How did she know? She believed in dark magic and knew of demons, and also the note about having his heart removed from his body was another give away. The clock on the mantle chimed causing her to look up, it was nearing eleven o'clock. Rising from the chair she turned off the lamp, picked up her bag and left the room. Work was over for the day. She would have to be up early in the morning so she decided to call it a night. Leaving the room she walked down the quiet hallway passing the room with the coffin before heading onto the door. Pulling the door open, she stopped and smiled upon seeing one of the caretakers.

"You still here Michelle?" The elderly man asked with a small smile.

Nodding her head caused the few grey hairs atop her head to sparkle under the moonlight, making them shine from amongst her blonde hair. "Just leaving now Travis." She told the man with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow morning." With that she walked down the stone steps and headed off in the direction of her car.

"Bright and early." Travis said with a smile watching her go. "Michelle!" he called. The woman turned round and looked at her friend. "Beware the full moon." He said with a laugh before walking inside of the building.

Travis closed the door over before walking down the hallway in the direction Michelle had just come. He passed the open doors looking in and finding everything was as it should be, he paused in is walking after hearing a strange noise. Taking two steps back he turned round and looked over at the open door, the door lead to the room with the shiny box sitting in the centre of it. Walking in he frowned as the noise got louder. It sounded like a dull thumping. Stopping just over the threshold of the room he stood and listened.

'_Thud'_

There it was again.

'_Thud' _

It seemed incredibly cliché to be hearing weird noises while closing up the funeral home. Shaking his head he turned to leave when a sudden burst of movement stopped him. Turning back round slowly he looked back at the coffin. He was sure he had just seen it move. Looking at it he watched intently waiting for it to move again. After a few moments he laughed loudly.

"Working here is making me crazy." He commented to himself before turning to leave the room. He closed the door over and passed the room, he walked off down towards the back entrance where he had left his car keys in his locker. He had almost reached the door when he heard an almighty crash.

Turning Travis ran back to the room he had just been into and threw the door open, his eyes bulged out of their sockets when they saw the coffin lying on it's side on the floor. Stepping in the room Travis slowly walked over and peered at the shiny box. Someone was in the funeral home.

"Don't you know pissing off the dead is disrespectful?" He said into the empty room, wanting the prankster to hear him. He looked over the coffin to find the corpse had fallen out of it, it lay lifeless on the carpeted floor causing Travis to sigh in sympathy.

Travis walked round the side of the coffin ready to help the poor soul when a loud scream came from behind him. Turning he looked over his shoulder and let out a scream of his own as something flew at him.

* * *

"Excuse me!" a female voice cut through the air as she tried to make her through the crowd of the packed club. Sucking in a breath she made herself solid and pushed her way through the line of people who were waiting to be served at the bar. "Excuse me!" she yelled again.

Using a subtle hand gesture the young woman managed to part the crowd causing a few people to stumble as the drunken loons crashed into each other and the people around them. With a smile she walked through them and round the side of the bar, her dark eyes locked onto the woman serving behind the bar. The sandy haired woman glanced at her but then went back to her work, handing over drinks to paying customers. At the other side of the bar stood an older woman with long dark hair and piercing blue eyes, someone who she was planning to avoid for the whole night.

"Ah ha!" She cried in triumph as spotted her brother sitting at the bar. With a shake of her head she made her way over to him and hopped up on the seat beside him. "You know," She said. "that glamour may fool the people in here but it doesn't fool me." She told him.

With a grunt the man shrugged and took the last slurp of his beer before turning to look at the girl who had hopped up beside him. She too was wearing a glamour. Her long black hair and been swapped for long curly tresses of bright orange hair. Her eyes had been swapped for a pair of freezing cold green ones, he noticed a few men around them found them captivating and couldn't help but gaze into them.

"What are you doing here Cassidy?" Caleb asked as he glared at his sister.

"Checking up on you, since you're underage and shouldn't even be in here." She informed him. Cassidy loved the power that came with being the older sibling.

Caleb made a scoffing noise. "Like you actually care. You've been drinking in bars since the age of eighteen." He pointed out. "Why are you really here?" He asked. "Try the truth for once."

Cassidy glared at her little brother. The glamour he wore made him look at least twenty five, he was blonde and had blonde facial hair and a set of warm brown eyes, so warm she was pretty sure any girl who looked into them would melt.

"I heard about your little coffee date with Grace." Cassidy told her brother, folding her arms across the bar in front of her. "Did you enjoy yourself?" She asked.

Caleb frowned at his sister. "Sorry, but weren't you the one who told me to talk to her?" He asked. "I was doing what I was told, you know like the obedient little dog you want me to be." Caleb stood up from the stool and walked behind Cassidy in the hope to get away from her.

Cassidy spun round on the stool and grabbed a hold of her brother's arm. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"To sleep." Caleb replied. "If you're worried about me, send some of your little demonic spies after me. Since they do such a good job of reporting back to you." With that Caleb yanked his arm free and disappeared into the large sea of people.

Frowning, Cassidy rose from her seat and pushed her way through the crowd towards the back of the club, she ducked down the side of the stage and stood in the shadows before making herself invisible and disappearing from view and P3.

* * *

Happy, that couldn't begin to describe the mood she was in. Waking up with a smile on her face Gracie Mathews decided that today was going to be a good day, bring on Thursday, and all that. After showering and getting dressed, the youngest witchlighter skipped down the stairs and made her way into the kitchen where she found her brother and sister sitting at the table eating away at some cereal and pondering over things.

Henry Jr sat spooning coco pops into his mouth reading some blue file while Charlie sat eating cheerios looking through the pages of the Book of Light. This was perfect, this was how mornings were supposed to be. Quite, peaceful, calm, some what normal. Gracie skipped through the doors and across the wooden floor up to the kitchen area where she started to make her breakfast while humming away to herself.

This unusually happy behaviour caused the elder siblings to stop what they were doing. Spoons were placed in bowls and the reading material lost the eyes looking at it as Henry Jr turned in his seat and looked over his shoulder and while Charlie looked up at their sister. The siblings looked at each other, passing a slightly worried and confused glance before focusing on Gracie again. Gracie was a happy person normally but this, this was very weird. She was acting…she was chipper. Completely and insanely chipper. Something, that if Paige was around, would be deemed as dangerous and a full investigation would be carried out. According to Mrs Matthews-Mitchell no one was happy in the morning until they had downed a cup of coffee.

Looking back at each other, Charlie and Henry Jr began having a silent conversation. Forgetting all about the link they shared they began mouthing words back and forth bickering over who was going to be the one who risked upsetting Gracie's mood and asking her what on earth was going on. Gracie turned away from the toaster and reached for the fruit bowl that sat on the counter facing the table. Picking up a banana she began to peal it while watching her siblings. She could only see the back of Henry's head but looking at Charlie she guessed what was going on.

"I'm not stupid," She said with a smile reaching for a knife from the drawer on her left. "I know you guys are mouthing about me." She said as she placed the banana down on the chopping board and sliced it up.

Henry Jr hung his head before narrowing his eyes at Charlie, since she was the one to blow the cover it was up to her to find out what was going on. Charlie glared back at her brother before putting on a happy, normal face and looking at her sister.

"So," Charlie began. "someone's in a good mood this morning." She smiled. "How come?"

Gracie just shrugged. "I dunno, I woke up feeling happy." She said with a smile as she walked over to collect her popped up toast.

"Really?" Charlie asked, not buying one word her sister was trying to feed her. "So between the time your class finished and you came home, not forgetting you didn't help us with the little Leprechaun problem, absolutely nothing worth sharing happened to you?" She asked.

Gracie placed the banana slices on her wholemeal toast before grabbing some honey and squirting some over the top of it. "Nope." She replied with yet another smile.

Henry Jr eyed his sister suspiciously. "Grace Helen Matthews-Mitchell, what did you do?" He asked.

Gracie walked to the fridge and grabbed the milk before pouring herself a glass of the nice cold liquid. Gracie wasn't think she wasn't about to tell her brother and sister that she went out for coffee and sat talking to Caleb for two hours. She knew that Charlie would start giggling and shrieking and have to tell everyone in the family that she was talking to a guy and she knew that Henry Jr would go all protective big brother on her ass and grass her up to the Halliwell males and their friends. Nope, she was going to play it cool and see that if she could pull the wool over her sibling's eyes, just this once.

"I robbed a bank Henry." Gracie said carrying her plate and glass over to the table. She took a seat and looked at her brother's face, he didn't look amused. Charlie on the other hadn was sniggering away to herself as she turned another page in the book.

"Oh come on Gracie, tell me!" Henry Jr pleaded causing Charlie to laugh out loud. He sounded like a four year old.

Charlie nodded her head. "You're killing us!" She mocked.

Gracie laughed after swallowing a bite of her toast. "Nothing happened, I just did some extra work and waking up to see the sun shining and knowing I get to see Peter and Letti today just made me happy." She explained.

"Really?" Henry Jr asked. "That's it?"

Gracie nodded her head. "That's it."

Henry Jr sighed, a little disappointed. "Well in that case, turn the chipper down just a tad, it's only ten am."

"Sorry." Gracie said leaning over and giving her brother a kiss on the cheek. "I know you take after Mommy when it comes to this sorta stuff."

"Thanks sweet-ness." Henry Jr said with a wink before he turned his attention back to the file in front of him.

Gracie looked at her siblings as she took another bite of toast. "What are you guys working on?" She asked.

"Nothing." Charlie replied, looking up from the book. "I just thought I'd have a read through the whole book. There's a lot of really cool and interesting stuff in here. For instance, did you know you're not legally a whitelighter until you turn eighteen?" She asked. "But if you die before eighteen you have to wait until you would have turned eighteen on earth before you can be given a charge."

"Huh?" Gracie asked. "So if you die at sixteen, you have to wait two years before you can practise as a whitelighter?"

Charlie nodded her head. "Exactly."

Henry Jr chuckled. "Well, now I know why all of our sibling destines have just started. So we would be either over eighteen or near enough it to begin."

"I guess," Charlie said. "Anna will be eighteen on her birthday."

A comfortable silence descended over the siblings as they munched away on their breakfast. Once the dishes were free of food, Gracie got up and collected them and placed them in the sink for washing later on.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" She asked.

"Charges." Henry Jr replied getting up and stretching. "We really need to talk to them, sort stuff out."

"Not try to kill them." Charlie added sweetly as she closed the book over and picked it up. "Then I guess we deal with whatever supernatural pain in the ass that will no doubt find us at some point in the day."

"Oh, a good old mystery." Gracie said with a laugh. "Just what we need."

"Oh!" Charlie cried with excitement. "And, most importantly stop off at the Manor after two." She grinned. "Wyatt gave me a text this morning!"

Gracie scratched her head in confusion. "You do realise Demi might have gotten it wrong right?"

"Ah Gracie, don't put a damper on this." Charlie begged. "Just imagine how great it would be if we find out the wonder couple are expecting! A little baby in the family again to play with and love and spoil rotten…"

Henry Jr shook his head at his sister. "You my girl, are a strange piece of work."

"You love it really." Charlie said sticking her tongue out.

Gracie shook her head as she orbed her tan coloured jacket and her bag to her. Pulling them on she waved at her brother and sister before departing in a shower of orbs. "Call if you need me!" She called as she disappeared.

Charlie shook her head as she watched the orbs disappear. "Well," Henry said. "I'm gonna hit the shower."

Charlie thrust the Book of Light into Henry's hands and orbed her shoes onto her feet before looking at him with a smile. "I'm gonna go see Demi." She told him before leaning forward and placing a kiss on his cheek. "Have a good day." She said before orbing out.

Henry Jr sighed as he called his power to orb, the blue and white orbs surrounded him taking him upstairs to the spare bedroom that had been turned into their very own attic.

* * *

Arriving in a bush outside the South Bay Services, Gracie looked around her before clambering out and taking her place beside the people on the sidewalk. She had perfected her entrances to a fine art and was quite happily blending in and then breaking off when she reached the front door to the building. It was strange to think that this building was one of the former work places of her mother. It hadn't surprised her when Paige had told her she had once been a social worker, her Mom was kind and caring, she was good at being there and guiding the lost. It was no wonder she had become such a good whitelighter, helping people was in her blood.

Walking into the busy office, Gracie found herself a little dazed as she looked around. She had visited her older cousin at work before but this was ridiculous, the office layout had been changed and there were far too many people walking around and far too many telephones ringing. Gracie had the upper hand however, unlike the poor mortals that searched for who they were looking for only using their eyes and ears, Gracie turned on her little radar and followed the beeping inside her head. Two steps forward, a spin to the right and bingo! She found who she was looking for.

Walking over and stopping in front of the desk, just behind the chairs and the little person who sat on them Gracie couldn't resist. "Miss Halliwell," She said in a business like tone. "I need you to do something for me."

Groaning she lifted her head from her keyboard and rubbed her temples as she opened her eyes, who could possibly need her now? The attitude and annoyance disappeared however when Letti opened her eyes to see her little cousin standing before her desk. "Gracie!" Letti shrieked happily as she pushed herself from her chair and rushed round the other side of the desk and chairs to hug her cousin.

Laughing, Gracie accepted Letti's hug and squeezed her older cousin back as they shared an embrace. "It's so good to see you." Gracie said with a smile as the girls pulled back. "It's been a while."

Letti nodded her head. "I know, I can't wait for Aunt Piper's family dinner. I really need to catch up with everyone. We've all been so busy living out our own little lives."

Gracie nodded. "It sucks, I've really missed seeing you Boo."

"Aww," Letti said as she hugged Gracie again. "I've missed seeing you too Gracie-Baby." She pulled apart from Gracie again and brushed the younger girl's dark stray hair back from her face. "Well," She said with a smile. "I guess we had better get down to work huh?"

"Yup." Gracie said with a smile. Letti walked back round to her seat while Gracie took a seat beside the little boy who had been waiting very patiently to speak to her.

Gracie looked at Peter and offered him a warm smile, the young boy smiled back at her before turning his attention back to Letti. Letti had been very nice to him during his visits to see her, this was the first day he had been left without a member of the Police Department, but he didn't mind because Henry Mitchell had told him his daughter, Gracie, would be coming to see him and he was very excited about that. He remembered what he had seen at Henry's house, after he was taken there from the supermarket. Gracie was there, so was another girl who looked exactly like her, a boy, Henry and two other girls. On the ride back to the Police station Henry had told him that the girl who looked like Gracie was her twin Charlie and the boy was their brother, Henry's son, Henry Jr. Henry didn't really go into who the other two girls were but Peter didn't really mind.

"Well Peter," Letti said with a smile. "You remember Gracie right?" She asked. "Henry's daughter."

Peter nodded his head. "Yes." he replied sounding a little shy.

Letti smiled at the little boy's cuteness, she just wanted to scoop him up and take him home to live with her. She knew Phoebe would love to have another little child run around the condo, but she couldn't see her father, agreeing to it any time soon. "Well Gracie is my little cousin," She said with a smile. "and I love her a whole lot and because I am so busy and Uncle Henry's so busy we've arranged that Gracie will take you out with her for a bit."

Peter looked at Letti before looking at Gracie. "Is she allowed?" He asked. "I mean everyone else has to fill in all these papers and stuff." He questioned.

Letti laughed a little and nodded her head, he was so innocent. "Yeah she's allowed don't worry. It's a very special situation and until we figure out what's going on Gracie will take really good care of you."

"That ok with you Peter?" Gracie asked with a smile.

Peter nodded his head eagerly. "Yeah!" He replied. "Will I still get to go to the police station?" He asked.

Gracie nodded her head. "Yup, I'm gonna take you there to see my Dad once we've spent some time together. How does that sound?"

"Really great!" Peter said with a smile hopping off his seat. "Can we go now?" He asked.

"Sure thing." Gracie replied with a smile as she stood up at the same time as Letti. The two girls hugged again.

"Good luck." Letti whispered as she let go of Gracie. She looked at Peter. "Have a good day ok little man? I wanna hear all about it when you get back."

"Bye Letti!" Peter said happily as he stood by Gracie and reached out to take her hand.

Gracie grinned when she placed her hand around the little boy's and he gave it a squeeze, as if he was making sure she couldn't go anywhere without him. Glancing down she noticed the sleeve of Peter's blue shirt had slid down his arm and around his wrist Gracie saw a nasty looking purple bruise. With a small sigh she put the smile back on her face and led her little charge outside.

"First stop, Golden Gate Park." Gracie said causing Peter to grin, showing he had lost one of his front teeth. "Hey, did the tooth fairy leave you some money for that tooth?" She asked.

Peter shook his head sadly. "No, the tooth fairy doesn't like me."

Gracie frowned, what kind of life was this poor kid living. "Maybe she's just really busy. You never know, she might leave you some money tonight."

"Maybe." Peter replied.

Gracie and Peter walked in a comfortable silence, five minutes later they arrived at the park. Once they were safely on the grass, Gracie let go of Peter's hand expecting him to run off and go and play on some of the play equipment, but instead he stayed right by her side. Gracie lead him over to the benches that where near the large pond that had hundreds of ducks swimming back and forth. Peter watched amused as one little duck went under the water and then came back up, it's feathers sagging with the water. Sitting down Gracie watched Peter hop up beside her before she began speaking, she wasn't really sure how she was going to go about this.

"Peter," Gracie said getting his attention. "do you remember coming to my house the other day?" She asked. Peter nodded his head. "Well, my dad brought you to see me because," she paused.

Peter sighed. "Is it because what I can do?" He asked in a very small, shy voice. "I nearly set the police station on fire and he saw me do it."

Gracie blew out a small breath of relief, he knew he had powers. That made her job slightly easier. "That's sort of the reason." She explained. "See, I have special gifts like that as well and I've been given the job of protecting you and teaching you how to use your special gifts."

Peter looked at her a little weary. "My foster Mommy said that and she wasn't a very nice person." He told Gracie. "She kept telling me that I wasn't good enough and that I'd never get her money for her."

Gracie frowned, that was strange. "Peter do you know what you can do with your gifts" She asked.

Peter nodded his head. "Make fires." He said.

Gracie smiled. "That makes you really special, you're a fire starter and they are one of the most coveted set of witches. They are so special everyone wants their magic powers because they are so rare and powerful."

Peter looked at Gracie slightly wide eyed, he couldn't be powerful. He was just a little boy who got scared all of the time. A little boy who no one wanted to love or look after. Peter shook his head. "I don't even know how to use it."

"Well, that's part of my job. To help you figure out what triggers your power." Gracie said with a smile. "See when I was little and I was learning how to use my magic, my power would work whenever I was scared." She explained. Glancing around, Gracie saw that on one was watching them, they were all too far away to see anything. Gracie placed her hands flat on her lap and orbed a loaf of bread from the kitchen into her hands.

Peter watched in amazement as the loaf of bread appeared in Gracie's hands. He blinked and then looked, finding it was still there. Looking up at Gracie he smiled. "That was so cool!" he cried excitedly.

Gracie nodded her head. "It is pretty cool." She said with a smile. "It's called orbing, it's a form of teleportation. I can orb to anywhere in the word and orb anything I want to me." She told Peter. "I'm part whitelighter, so I have this power."

"What's a whitelighter?" Peter asked as he looked at Gracie.

A whitelighter is like a guardian angel, we look after people who need help. We guide them and protect them while they learn how to use their magical powers. We basically a special friend who's meant to protect you." Gracie told Peter. "And, if you want to keep seeing me and being my friend I'll teach you how to use your powers and how to protect yourself from bad people."

Peter nodded his head. "What else can you do?" He asked.

Gracie reached out and took a hold of the hand Peter had given her to hold earlier, slowly and carefully she pulled the sleeve away and looked at the purple mark round his wrist. Holding her hand out over it, the golden healing light shone from her palm and healed up the bruise. Once the light disappeared Gracie took her hand away and showed Peter what she had done. "I can heal almost any injury some one might have." She told him.

"Wow," Peter said looking at his wrist. "that's really cool. I can't wait to tell my friends!"

Panic! Gracie shook her head quickly. "No Peter, you can't tell anyone about this. You can't tell anyone that you have magical powers or that you have a whitelighter. Everyone who has powers keeps it a secret from humans."

"Why?" Peter asked.

Gracie sighed. "We have to keep it a secret other wise we have to stop using it. Not everyone understands magic and it can be quite scary sometimes and, if you tell anyone about having a whitelighter it might put you in even more danger and I might have to go away."

Peter shook his head. "You can't go away! I promise I won't tell anyone, I promise!"

Gracie smiled. "It's okay, I'm not going to go anywhere." Handing the loaf of bread over to Peter she stood up. "How about we put this bread to good use?" She asked.

Peter nodded his head and got up with the cutest smile on his face. He rushed over to the edge of the pond and took a seat on the grass before he opened the packaging around the bread. Gracie took a seat beside him and crossed her legs over and began helping him break up the bread. Maybe, being a whitelighter wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Being a whitelighter was horrible. Henry Jr sat in the kitchen of Samantha's home listening to her mother explain what had gone down and how his charge had suddenly been left powerless. Henry Jr understood Rachel's reasons for binding her daughter's powers, he really did, every child needs to learn how to show their parents respect but really wished someone had given him a heads up about this. Not only was Samantha powerless, so was Rachel meaning that any demons who found out Henry was resident whitelighter could easily have their way with them. After wandering round the house before taking a seat and chatting to Rachel, Henry Jr had discovered that he was rather mad at Kyle. Yes the guy was no longer Samantha's whitelighter but he had backed up Rachel's decision to bind Samantha's powers for a month so he should have installed some sort of security measures against demons. The list of things to do was just growing in Henry's head. Why in the name of all that is good, did he have to get the worst charge in the world? Who was trying to each him a lesson? Who had he pissed off? All these questions and about a hundred more were buzzing round in circles, bashing off his skull every so often.

"Henry," Rachel said softly. "you're not too mad are you?" She asked. "The last thing I want to do is piss off my daughter's new whitelighter."

Henry Jr shook his head quickly. "I'm not mad, I get why you did this but, I just wish you had told me." He said to Rachel. "I mean, not having powers can be quite dangerous and well, Samantha's my brand new charge and I bet there's some demon somewhere who wants a piece of the Halliwells so he'd be willing to do anything to get one of us. Samantha's a target because her whitelighter happens to be part of the Halliwell line."

"I never even thought of that." Rachel said quietly. "Gosh, Henry I am so sorry."

"It's nothing to be sorry for," Henry told her. "I just think Kyle should have done something before he left, after all he knows the risks and the dangers of this." Henry Jr sighed and ran a hand through his short hair. "Don't worry Mrs Marshall, I'm gonna do everything I can to help your daughter. Even if she's not willing to get my help."

Rachel watched with a smile as Henry Jr dissolved in a shower of blue and white orbs. With a small shake of her head she rose from her seat and began to clean up the mess in the kitchen before she went out to work.

The cluster of orbs arrived in the brightly coloured bedroom, Henry couldn't help but stand with his arms folded across his chest as he found his charge was still tucked up in her bed, duvet pulled right up over her head. With a mischievous look on his face Henry walked to the foot of the bed and yanked on the duvet once.

"Leave me alone!" Came the grumbled reply. This of course just made Henry yank on the duvet again.

"Piss off!" Came the voice from under the duvet. With a slight frown on his face Henry Jr yanked on the duvet again.

That was the last straw, Samantha sat up in her bed to find Henry Jr standing at the foot of her bed a smirk on his face. She opened her mouth to yell at him but stopped when she noticed her duvet was missing. Glancing at Henry she watched as he raised his index finger and pointed upwards. Samantha let her head tip back and her eyes follow upwards, her eyes widened in surprise as her orange coloured duvet fell through the cloud of orbs keeping it in the air and landed on top of her.

Henry Jr sniggered to himself as he watched the pissed off teenager throw a tantrum, she threw the duvet off of herself and then jumped out of bed and marched round to stand in front of him. Deep down Henry was happy to have such a feisty charge, it meant he could wind her up easily and have some fun. Even though, he knew he shouldn't.

"Good morning." Henry Jr said with a smile. "You didn't have to get up just to see me."

Samantha rolled her eyes at her new whitelighter. "I didn't have much of a choice."

Henry Jr grabbed the chair that sat in front of Samantha's desk and took a seat on it, he gestured for her to take a seat on the bed. He was mildly surprised to watch her actually do what he wanted her to. Samantha sat down on the edge of her bed and folded her arms across her chest.

"Okay," Henry said trying to shake the surprise. "I guess we need to talk about a few things huh?" Samantha nodded her head slowly. "I heard you lost your powers."

"Yeah." Samantha said looking down at her knees. "I haven't exactly been the nicest person in the world lately, so I knew it was coming."

Henry Jr was at a loss for words, Samantha was actually speaking to him and opening up to him, whatever supernatural thing had happened Henry was grateful for it. "You know," Henry said causing Samantha to look up at him. "I had my powers bound on a number of occasions. I once got grounded for two weeks and that ment no magic what so ever. If something supernatural happened I was shipped off to my grandpa's."

"Yeah right," Samantha scoffed. "you're part angel. I can't really see you getting into trouble like that."

Henry Jr looked at Samantha with a smile. "You met my Auntie Piper right? I learned something growing up, there is no wrath like a witch scorned, especially a Halliwell witch." He chuckled at the picture of his aunt yelling. Thinking about it, Henry Jr realised his aunt hadn't had to use her scary all-powerful act recently. Maybe she was finally letting everyone grow up. Then again, he didn't think so.

"Henry, I…" Samantha paused, this was all very new to her. She wasn't one to usually swallow her pride and admit she was wrong. Having your powers taken away certainly helped the damage sink in. The things Samantha had said to both her mother and Kyle last night had been shocking, she wasn't like that. This person she had become, this wasn't the person she was supposed to be. "I'm really sorry." Samantha whispered. "For everything."

Henry Jr sighed as he looked at his young charge. He most defiantly had his work cut out for him, but there was something about that thought that made him smile, he was actually looking forward to working with Samantha. After all she reminded him of someone he loved quite dearly. A certain blonde haired Aunt, who also knew how to scry with a computer.

"Maybe we should start over, I mean I've not set the best example and well…" Henry Jr trailed off before holding his hand out. "Hi, I'm Henry Jr and I'm your new whitelighter."

Samantha smiled. "Hi, I'm Samantha and," She looked at his hand. "I'm not gonna get shocked if I shake this am I?"

Henry Jr laughed. "I don't think so." He said.

Samantha took a breath and steadied herself for the possible electric current that might pass through her hand. She reached out and took a hold of Henry's hand shaking it twice before pulling it back. She looked down at her hand and watched as little blue and white sparkles danced across her palm. She looked up at Henry Jr in confusion.

"I though that was meant to happen if you were a demon." She said slightly confused.

Henry Jr shook his head. "It can some times happen when you connect with a charge too." He commented as if he was reciting from a book.

Samantha looked down at her hand, they had connected. Maybe having a young whitelighter wasn't going to be so bad after all. Henry was already proving to be much cooler than Kyle ever was.

Henry opened his mouth to speak but a shimmering in the corner of the room caused his mouth to clamp shut. He stood to his full height and eyed the demon as he grabbed a hold of Samantha and pulled her to stand behind him. The demon looked at him confused while he glared at Samantha.

"You're not meant to be here!" The demon cried.

Henry frowned in confusion. "Neither are you." The demon powered up an energy ball and Henry Jr quickly orbed it back to him, the demon failed to move and became a pile of ash on the floor. Henry Jr turned round and glared at his young charge. "Ok, you wanna explain that?" He asked.

Samantha laughed a little nervously. "Well, I may have accidentally on purpose pissed him off a little last week."

"Accidentally on purpose?" Henry Jr pressed.

Samantha laughed again. "I may have vanquished his wife."

Henry Jr rolled his eyes and wrapped his hand around Samantha's wrist before he dragged her from her bedroom still dressed in her pyjamas. "I would have killed you long before this." He commented as he dragged her down the stairs.

"Henry, what are you doing?" Samantha asked as she rushed along behind her whitelighter.

"I believe in punishing you and all, but we're gonna have to do it my way if you're going to be followed by slow demons." Henry Jr told her. "We're going to see your Mom, hopefully she'll give you your powers back."

"What?" Samantha asked surprised. "You're gonna get her to give me them back?"

Henry Jr nodded his head. "You need to be alive to be punished properly."

Samantha smiled as she was led into the kitchen, maybe having Henry Jr as a whitelighter wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

When Charlie arrived at her charge's home she was delighted to find that Demi's sight had been restored. From the moment she had orbed into Demi's living room, the young witch had shown her around told her important things about her life and the two girls had bonded a great deal. This of course went right out of the window when Charlie discovered that Demi had gone off to the Underworld in the early hours of the morning to check out a story she had heard. This had annoyed Charlie as she nothing off this trip and it left the young girl to explain how a charge is meant to tell her whitelighter everything when it came to magical trips. Demi apologized and said that she would tell Charlie about everything from now on. Before the young witchlighter could ask about the story Demi had heard two strange men appeared in Demi's apartment and began kicking ass.

Thankful that Demi had her sight back, Charlie was able to focus on herself a little more while still keeping an eye out for her charge. A fist came flying towards Charlie, she quickly ducked and threw her right hand up. Her fist connected with the man's jaw and sent him stumbling backwards. Charlie quickly stood to her full height and watched as Demi tapped into her telepathy and used some telekinesis to send the man who was attacking her back into the wall. The men were strange because they looked nothing like demons. They looked more human than any demon they had faced and they weren't using the usual demonic powers. The only reason they seemed to be cause a threat was because they had appeared out of nowhere and started attacking the girls.

Charlie's eyes travelled down the length of the man she had been fighting, a frown of confusion appeared when she saw the hole in the left knee of his black jeans. Red blood trickled down his pale skin disappearing down his leg. Looking back up Charlie watched as he disappeared from view. Spinning around the young witchlighter searched for him.

"This one materialises." Charlie announced.

Demi threw her hand out again and knocked out the man who was getting back to his feet. "This one's out for the count." Demi told her. Hearing the thought in her head, Demi spun round in a circle and watched as the man appeared behind Charlie. "Duck!" She cried.

Charlie ducked too late, the hand came down on the top of her head causing her to stumble forward. Charlie hit the floor palms down, with a quick swipe of her right leg she had turned over so she was facing up, lifting her left leg she used the heel of her shoe to kick the young man in the groin before orbing out of the way.

Demi chuckled at Charlie's fighting skills and watched as her whitelighter orbed back to her side. She looked around the apartment, not knowing how to get rid of the guys. "What now?" Demi asked.

Charlie held her hands out in front of her. "Box of crystals." She said. The swarm of blue and white orbs appeared in her hands dropping off the heavy wooden box. Opening it she lifted her right hand from beneath the box.

The man who had been kicked in the groin turned and looked over his shoulder, he threw his hand out and his wave of telekinesis caught Demi, lifting her and throwing her into the archway that lead to the kitchen.

"Demi!" Charlie cried as she watched her charge hit the floor. Turning back round Charlie lifted her hand again. "Crystals!" She called.

"This is our fight!" The man shouted before he materialised out of sigh.

Charlie frowned, hearing a groan coming from the wall she quickly turned and moved her hand in a circular motion. "Circle!" She called. The white crystals dropped themselves down around the man who was just beginning to stir after being thrown about by Demi.

Throwing her mother's wooden box to the floor in a panic, Charlie rushed over to her charge's side and held her hands out over the gash on her forehead. The golden healing light disappeared very shortly after it began glowing, the wound disappeared and Charlie found herself breathing at a normal rate again. With a sigh she shook Demi on the shoulder and watched as her charge let out a small cough before opening her eyes.

"Ow." Demi groaned as she struggled to sit up.

Charlie quickly aided her charge and slowly pulled her into a sitting position. "You ok?" She asked as she took her hands away from Demi.

Demi nodded her head before placing her palm on the right side of her head. "Yeah I'm fine. Did we get them?" She asked.

"We got one." Charlie stood to her full height and dusted her hands on her jeans before helping Demi stand.

Turning round she walked over to where the young man she had captured was starting to become aware of his surroundings. Looking at him, Charlie felt her heart sink just a little bit. He looked roughly the same age as her. It was strange, no energy balls, no fireballs, no shimmering, no conjuring. Nothing that screamed demon. Charlie frowned in confusion when she saw through the hole in his black long sleeved shirt, a bit of green and yellow. They weren't even dressed like demons.

"Alright," Charlie said crossing her arms across her chest. "tell us who the hell you are, what you want and what your buddy was talking about when he said ;_'this is our fight'_." She demanded.

The young man moved his head in the direction of where he had last seen his friend and found the area empty. He gulped a little. Demi seeing this smirked a little and copied Charlie's stance. "Yeah, we vanquished him." She bluffed. "Unless you wanna join your buddy, I suggest you answer her questions."

"You're bluffing." The man spat as he looked at the two girls. "We're on the same page here so there's no need to get your thongs in a twist."

Charlie looked at Demi before turning back to look at the young man, raising one of her perfect eyebrows. "Alright smart ass, _you_ were the one who came in and attacked us. Lets not forget that."

The man glared at Demi. "She was stepping in on our territory. That lame ass story she thought she heard has nothing to do with her."

"Oh so there is a story then." Demi said, quite happy that the young man had spilled some of the beans he was holding. "How about you explain the story to us and we let you go." She said.

Charlie smiled, she could feel the pride radiating off herself, Demi was the perfect charge. She was a quick study and was pretty handy to have around.

"Or I just take him." A female voice said out of nowhere.

Turning to look over their shoulders, Charlie and Demi watched as a girl appeared from a cloud of grey coloured lights. She looked the part, clad in black and cheep plastic coating garments and an energy ball in her hand. Before Charlie could attack a bright flash off light appeared causing Demi and Charlie to close their eyes before they were blinded. A wave of heat hit both the girls and sent them stumbling backwards. Then it stopped.

Opening their eyes slowly Charlie and Demi stood blinking for a few moments before they found their world come spinning back into focus. Looking around the girls found they were now alone. Frowning Charlie spun to look at the spot where they had captured the man and frowned when she saw the crystal ring had been broken. With a frown she walked forward and picked up the misplaced crystal. Inspecting it she placed it back down and watched as the other crystals lit up, activating the circle.

"What did she do to it?" Demi asked.

Charlie sighed and kicked her foot out, moving the crystal to the spot she had found it. "Kicked it." She said sounding less than pleased.

"I thought demons couldn't move the crystals unless they were de-charged." Demi voiced.

"They can't." Charlie replied folding her arms across their chest. Turning Charlie looked at Demi. "You need to tell me everything you found out in the Underworld." She said.

Demi nodded her head, by the looks of things she had just stumbled across something big and she couldn't help but grin with glee. She was going to make her whitelighter so proud of her.

The two girls moved to sit on the sofa, Charlie sat and paid close attention as Demi told her everything she had found out. As the story went on Charlie couldn't help but feel the horrible sinking feeling climb higher up her stomach. This was not sounding good, not at all. She waited until Demi had stopped talking before she grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and began dialling. Holding her phone to her ear she waited for the call to be answered.

'_Hey Charlie,' _A happy, female voice said down the line. _'what can I do for you?' _She asked.

"Ebony," Charlie said with a slight frown on her face. "I need you to grab Jason and meet me," Charlie glanced at her watch, five to two. "at the Manor. I think I might have just stumbled across something big."

The sudden change in Ebony's voice led Charlie to believe she was frowning. _'Is everything alright?' _Ebony asked concerned.

"At the moment." Charlie replied. "Can you please just hurry? I'm gonna get Demi and head on over before I call Henry Jr and Gracie."

'_Alright,' _Came Ebony's reply. _'See you soon.' _She paused. _'Oh and Charlie, be careful.'_

Charlie smiled. "Don't worry, I will." Ending the call, Charlie placed her cell back into her pocket and held her hand out to Demi.

* * *

The first thing that hit them was the disgusting smell, police officers began gagging left, right and centre as the last of the pool water was drained away. Standing at the edge of the pool that sat in the back of the very large estate stood Danny Morris. The young Police officer leaned over the edge and watched as the plastic suits dropped into the bottom of the now waterless pool. It had been a busy few days for the young Inspector, he had been dealing with some very strange cases, which lead to him watching as the team began poking around a body that had been found at the bottom of a swimming pool. From what Danny had been told, the family had arrived back from the holiday to find a strange looking man floating in the middle of the pool. Not only was he in the middle of the pool, he was in the middle of the water volume. The team and tried to get him from the pool, but with the water pushing the body to the surface and further away from it they had no choice but to drain the thing.

"Just as we thought, he's been dead awhile!" A voice shouted up.

Danny nodded his head and decided there was no time like the present. Climbing down the ladder into the depths of the empty pool, he jumped back and landed on his feet just a little away from where the ME and his assistant where checking out the corpse. Danny walked closer and found his face falling into a frown, he had seen a few people being pulled from rivers and large volumes of water and they had never looked so intact as the one before him.

"How long as he been dead doc?" Danny asked.

The ME turned to look at the inspector a confused look on his face. "At least a week but I'm not sure, his remains are far too…"

"Intact?" Danny asked.

"Yes." The ME replied. "I would have expected some water damage on the poor boy but I can't seem to find anything."

"Doctor," The assistant said looking up as he pulled the colour away from around the young man's neck. "I found this strange marking, it's just like the others."

"Oh my," The doctor said looking at the line that ran round the top of the neck, right under the head.

It was a faded pink colour, that could have been red once and looked like a scar that was beginning to fade but that wasn't what had Danny's attention. Instead he was looking at the strange symbols that made up the line, they looked of Chinese or Japanese origin.

"I think you might be dealing with a serial killer." The doctor continued, causing Danny to sigh.

Before anything else could be said at the bottom of the drained pool, shouts and rushed talking were heard from above. Looking up the three people at the bottom of the pool winced as camera lights began to flash and little red lights flashed as reporters began shouting. Other members of the force were quickly round the edge of the pool pushing the media away from the crime scene. Swearing to himself, Danny quickly climbed back up the ladder and climbed out back onto the tiles that surrounded the pool.

"Inspector!" A female reporter shouted. "Are we dealing with a serial killer?" She asked thrusting a microphone in front of Danny.

"Get them outta here!" Danny shouted. Turning he saw a camera man look down into the pool to get a glimpse of the body. Rushing over he pulled him away from the pool edge as the ME and his assistant began to cover the body quickly. "NOW!" Danny shouted as two officers came to escort the camera man away with the rest of the media.

The ME picked up the necklace he had found on the bottom of the pool and inspected it before placing it on top of the young man's body as the assistant continued to clean him up before they bagged him and took him back to the morgue. Turning away, the ME failed to notice the corpse's hand twitch slightly as the necklace slid down his chest just a little.

* * *

After dropping her young charge off with her father at the Police Station, Gracie orbed over to her aunt's home after hearing her sister's call. Upon arriving she heard the sound of laughing and talking in the living room. Stepping in from the hall, Gracie was delightfully surprised to find her mother, aunts, Uncle Leo, siblings, Jason, Ebony and Demi there. Stepping further into the room she was pulled into a warm embrace from her Uncle before passed about to be greeted by all the adults. Stopping in front of her mother, Gracie smiled and hugged Paige tightly before placing a kiss on her cheek and pulling back from her.

"Well," Gracie said with a small excited smile. "it's past two…" She said causing her Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo to smile. "Where's everyone else?" She asked.

"Nobody else knows about this yet." Piper explained to her young niece. "Only the people here plus Wyatt and Kayla."

"Isn't it exciting?" Phoebe asked as she sat down on the sofa between Jason and Ebony. "Just imagine a little set of Halliwell feet running around the manor." She sighed dreamily. "Just like old times."

Jason laughed and shook his head at Phoebe. "You and babies." He commented causing Phoebe to punch his arm affectionately.

Henry Jr chuckled too, as he perched on the arm of the chair his aunt Prue was sitting in. "I'm surprised you all managed to keep this a secret." He said causing the adults to look at him confused. "Oh come on, Phoebe can't keep secrets. Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo are practically glowing at the thought of becoming grandparents. Mom is walking around with a slight nagging feeling that she's old cause the kid will be her great-niece or nephew and Aunt Prue looks like she's about to weep with joy."

"Oh Henry," Paige said shaking her head at her son. "you just don't understand yet, you will when you have a child of your own though. In the future. Way, in the future because Grandma would make me feel old."

"Hey!" Piper said causing Paige to shrug.

"What?" She asked. "You _are _older than me."

"Yes," Piper agreed. "but you don't have to point that out."

Charlie shook her head and quickly interrupted before a full blow Halliwell sister argument broke out. "Anyway, Gracie how was Peter?" She asked with a smile.

Gracie smiled. "He was great, I mean everything went really good and he's rather excited to learn and have a friend to watch out for him." She smiled thinking back to the day she had spent with the little boy. She turned and looked over at Henry Jr. "How'd it go with Samantha?" She asked.

Henry Jr smiled. "Really well, we actually bonded which is still very weird." He said causing his mother and aunts to laugh loudly. "What?" He asked. "She was like a little bad ass and then she just decided she liked me."

"Maybe she's got a little crush on you." Leo commented with a cheeky grin.

"Uncle Leo!" Henry Jr cried outraged. "That's, gross, she's like fourteen."

"Seventeen." Ebony and Gracie replied in unison setting off the room in another fit of giggles.

Henry Jr and Jason turned to look at each other with worried looks on their faces. "They've all gone insane!" Jason commented as he looked about. "Even Leo."

Henry Jr nodded his head. "They've all got baby on the brain."

The laughing continued and the two males wished they could just escape all of the madness, but in truth they wanted to find out if there would be a little Halliwell they could corrupt so they could get Wyatt back for all the times he went protective on them and made their lives hell. Jason and Henry Jr grinned with glee at the thought of being able to teach a mini-Wyatt lots of tricks that would have Wyatt and Kayla pulling their hair out. The floorboards creaked outside the living room and the room suddenly became silent. The sound of a pin dropping would have caused an avalanche it was so deadly quite.

Piper and Leo perched themselves on arms of the chair Paige was sitting in while Gracie moved to sit on the other side of Ebony. The gang watched as an old friendly face walked into the living room a large blue bag swung over her shoulder.

Ava Nicolie, who had just moved back from Italy to the city she had grown up in, walked into the living room without a single sign of emotion on her face. She still looked exactly the same as the sisters remembered, she was still their Ava. Ava had been trusted to look after the second generation of charmed children that followed Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige and receiving the call from Leo caused her heart to melt. She was still trusted by the Halliwells to help care and protect the family. Being called back was a great honour. Placing the bag down by the window she moved to stand at the fireplace, watching as Wyatt and Kayla came down the stairs. She nearly blew her composure when she saw the looks on the young married couple's faces. She watched as they too walked into the living room without any give away.

Prue looked anxiously between her nephew and niece-in-law. No one was saying a word, in fact she was pretty sure everyone in the room had stopped breathing. Blowing out a breath she broke the silence. "Well?" She asked.

Wyatt's face broke out into a huge shiny grin as he nodded his head eagerly. The females in the room let out squeals of joy as they jumped up and rushed to hug Wyatt and Kayla. Kayla began crying with laughter as she was pulled into her aunt-in-laws' arms. Each one of them wishing her a congratulations. Henry and Jason got up from where they were sitting and went over to Leo who was yet to move from his spot on the arm of the chair.

"Alright there Gramps?" Henry Jr asked his Uncle before patting him on the shoulder.

Jason shook his head and turned to give Wyatt his congratulations. The two old friends opted for one of the hugs they would have normally considered as awkward but they didn't really care. "Congratulations man." Jason smiled. "A mini you running around, how on earth will we manage?" He joked.

"Thanks." Wyatt said with a smile as he pulled back. "You ok there Dad?" He asked as he watched his father get up from the arm of the chair. Wyatt was slightly taken back when Leo embraced him harshly and tightly.

"I promise we won't let anything happen to this baby." Leo vowed as he held onto his son. "Congratulations Dad."

Wyatt nodded his head as he hugged his father, knowing exactly what Leo was referring to. This caused the wave of insecurity to come rushing back, he was ecstatic to be told he was going to be a father but, knowing that everyone was excited made him feel sad as he thought to his baby brother. Chris and Bell had been expecting but then their baby was ripped from them, Wyatt only hoped Chris and Bell didn't hate him and Kayla for this.

Pulling back Leo smiled and went to hug Kayla who finally had been given room to breathe once Henry Jr let go of her. Piper watched with happy tears in her eyes as she turned and looked at Ava. "Thank you so much." She said embracing the woman. "It means a lot that you were the one who could tell us this." She smiled.

Ava nodded her head, tearing up a little herself. "Piper, it's always an honour to help your family." She smiled.

"You're staying in San Francisco right?" Phoebe asked as she came round the other side and hugged her old friend.

Ava nodded her head. "Yes, I've moved back here to do what I was doing before I left for Italy. Sadly Rory wanted to stay out there but she'll be safe and happy with the family." She looked to Wyatt and Kayla. "Your baby is in safe hands," She smiled. "and so are you."

Kayla laughed. "It's nice to know I can go and see a doctor without having the fear of exposing magic." She laughed as Wyatt walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

Ebony smiled at Wyatt and Kayla. "I wonder what powers the baby will have." She said excitedly.

"We'll find out soon enough." Wyatt said with a smile. He looked down at Kayla. "As for you missy, no demons, no stress, no nothing that might put you in danger."

"Oh here we go." Paige said with a smirk. "Over-protecting to the limit." She said looking at her eldest nephew. "Wyatt honey, will you at least wait until she's showing."

"Wyatt," Kayla said as he looked down at her again. "do you think it's a boy or a girl?" She asked.

Suddenly a though hit Charlie causing her to grin even brighter. "Do you think it's Perry?" She asked.

Gracie shrugged. "Could be. Did he say if he had an older brother or sister?" She asked thinking back to when she met the future Halliwells.

"What do you think?" Kayla asked.

Prue chuckled. "Just don't do your Mom and Dad and expect the child you saw from the future, otherwise the nursery will need to be decorated all over again." She smiled at her sister and brother-in-law.

Wyatt grinned knowingly as he placed a kiss on his wife's forehead. "Oh I dunno," he lied. "I guess we'll need to wait and see." He told his family as he placed his hands over Kayla's stomach. _'Isn't that right little _guy._' _he thought to himself.

Henry Jr sighed as he looked at his cousin and his wife, this moment really had made his day. Except he had the daunting thought of someone not wanting Wyatt and Kayla to find out about the little baby Kayla was carrying. His mind drifted back to the conversation he had with Charlie after Demi had dropped the bomb shell in the kitchen. After witnessing that, it made the next item on the to-do list even worse. They had supernatural gossip to investigate.

"Well," Ava said with a smile. "I guess I had better get going." She smiled looking at Kayla and Wyatt. "Just read through the leaflets I gave you and if you have any questions don't hesitate to give me a call and, I'll see you at your appointment in two weeks."

"Thank you." Wyatt said with a smile as he watched his Mom pick up Ava's bag and hand it to her and show her to the door.

"Take care of her Wyatt." Ava called. "And Kayla, milk this as much as you can!"

The group of people in the living room began laughing as they watched Piper walk out of the room with Ava. Paige looked to her children. "What did you guys have to do?" She asked, reminding the girls and Jason there was work to be done.

Before any of them could reply, Piper walked back into the living room with Danny Morris at her side. "I need your help." Danny said looking to the family. "I think we might be dealing with something supernatural here."

As the end of the news report reached the TV screen, Danny sighed and turned it off before turning back round to look at the Halliwells as they read through the brown paper filled files he had handed them. After Danny had basically outlined the story and Charlie and Demi had told the others of their strange encounter at Demi's flat, the other Halliwells were defiantly thinking the same thing; Supernatural problem. The files had fallen into the hands of Demi, Henry Jr and Jason, the others having a look at them. Danny waited patiently as the gang read the last few pages before speaking. Once Henry Jr had closed the file over and tossed it on the table next to Danny, Jason and Demi closed their files over too.

"What do you guys think?" Danny asked looking at them.

"It's defiantly our cup of tea." Wyatt said slightly annoyed. "I guess I can round up Chris and Mel and…"

"No." Henry Jr quickly cut him off. "You just stay here and do that whole baby-bliss thing and let us take care of it."

Charlie nodded her head in agreement. "Demi stumbled across this so let us fix it."

Wyatt sighed at his cousins. "You guys," He whined. "we never get to spend any time with each other any more. I wanna help out with a case."

Gracie got up from where she was sitting and walked over to sit on the free side of Wyatt. She wrapped her arms around him and placed her head down on his chest. "We miss you guys too, but something tells me we'll get plenty of chances to work together."

Wyatt sighed knowing she was right. "Just not on this one right?"

"Right." Gracie whispered, feeling a little saddened by it all. "Doesn't mean we don't miss you."

Paige smiled at her daughter before glancing at Piper, the elder sister caught Paige's glance and nodded her head before clearing her throat and getting the others attention. "Since Mellie's feeling better and we haven't seen each other in a while, how about we all get together tomorrow night and go out to celebrate?" She suggested. "Let Wyatt and Kayla tell everyone else their news, while spending some quality time together."

"Plus Train are playing at P3 right?" Phoebe said. Piper nodded her head in reply.

"Sounds like a plan Aunt Piper." Charlie grinned. Standing up she clapped her hands together. "Lets get this done so we can go party." She looked to Henry Jr. "I think I saw symbols like that in the Book when I was reading through it."

Henry Jr, Ebony, Demi and Jason got to their feet also, the four of them nodded their heads. Turning to his sister Henry held his hand out for her. Gracie placed a kiss on Wyatt's cheek and stood up taking a hold of her brother's hand. "See you guys later." Henry Jr said as the group huddled together and vanished in a swirl of blue and white lights.

"I guess they'll call if they need anything." Danny said as he too got up. "I should really be getting back to the station." He said. Piper stood up and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks for stopping by." She smiled. "That invite for tomorrow night means you and your parents too. Be sure to tell them, we'd love to see you again."

Danny smiled. "Don't worry Piper, I will." Danny turned to Wyatt and held his hand out to shake. "Congrats, you're gonna make a great father."

Wyatt took Danny's hand and gave him a pat on the back. "Ya' think?" He asked with a smile.

Danny nodded his head as he gathered up the files. "Of course, it kinda runs in the family I think." Turning back round he leaned over and placed a kiss on Kayla's cheek. "Take it easy ok?"

Kayla smiled. "I will, I'm going to enjoy being treated like a princess."

Danny laughed and shook his head. "See you all later."

Prue got to her feet and walked Danny out of the living room and to the front door. Turning Paige looked to see Phoebe looked a little sad, just like Wyatt. "What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Don't you think everything's just moving far too quickly?" She asked as he began to tear up.

"Oh Phoebe!" Piper said as she moved to sit beside her sister and placed her arms around her as Phoebe began to laugh.

* * *

Turning the pages in the Book of Light frantically, Charlie scanned the information she had already read at least once looking for the page she could faintly remember. The others I the room where making themselves busy by making average potions that they would use as a precaution. A loud shriek of joy escaped Charlie's lips as she came across the right page, it caused the others in the spare room to jump with fright as they turned to look at the young witchlighter.

"Found it!" she cried happily.

As Henry Jr and Gracie made their way over to stand beside Charlie in front of the book a loud crack filled the air followed by a rush of white smoke that caused the girls to let out shrieks of fright, which in turn caused Henry Jr and Jason to jump with surprise. Hands poised and ready to kill, they watched as the smoke faded leaving a young girl coughing her head off madly behind.

Samantha pushed the smoke away from her face and looked at her surroundings, with a grin on her face she opened her arms and shook her hands in a way that made her look as if she had just preformed a huge Broadway number. "Ta-da!" She said happily.

Henry Jr sighed and dropped his arms down at his sides. "Ok, new rule. No arriving unannounced!" He yelled. "What are you doing here?" He asked. Samantha smiled at her whitelighter before floating off the ground. Seeing her smile caused Henry Jr to shake his head and sigh a little before smiling back at her. "You're welcome." He said. "We're kina in the middle of something just now Samantha so its probably…"

"I can help." The teenage girl said excitedly. "What are you guys working on?" She asked.

Jason looked at the expression Ebony was wearing before looking at Charlie. "This would be your cue." He said.

Charlie nodded her head and began to read aloud from the Book of Light, all the while quite proud of herself for finding the information. "Nukekubi, are monsters found in Japanese folklore. By day, Nukekubi appear to be normal human beings. By night, their heads detach at the neck smoothly from their bodies and fly about independently in search of human prey. These heads attack by screaming to increase their victims' fright, then closing in and biting the human."

"Oh," Demi said with a grossed out look on her face. "that sounds lovely." She said sarcastically.

Charlie nodded her head. "There's more. By day, Nukekubi often try to blend into human society. They sometimes live in groups, impersonating normal human families. The only way to tell a Nukekubi from a normal human being is a line of red symbols around the base of the neck where the head detaches."

"The markings on the victims' necks." Ebony said with a shudder. "Oh this is getting creepier and creepier." The young Phoenix moved away from where Samantha was standing and over to the other side of Henry Jr. "Does it say how to get rid of them?" She asked.

Gracie nodded her head. "While the head is detached, the body of a Nukekubi becomes inanimate. If a Nukekubi head cannot locate and reattach to its body by sunrise, the creature dies."

"So what," Jason asked. "we wait for the sun to go down, go and burry a few bodies and wait for the sun to come up? That doesn't sound too bad."

Henry Jr looked at Jason with one of his eyebrows raised. "You like the idea of digging a grave?" He asked. "It's not gonna do much for our Karma."

Samantha looked at the group of witches around her, she was glad to be part of the team that was going to save innocent people's lives. "Um, how are you going to get the bodies?" She asked.

"They're in the morgue." Gracie answered. "We have a cop friend so I guess we should contact him."

Jason dug his cell phone from his pocket and walked towards the door. "I'll make the call." He said before disappearing out of the room.

"You think stunning potions will be enough?" Ebony asked the witchlighters.

Henry Jr shrugged. "If the heads come alive we stun them, nab the body and burry it."

"I'll take that as a yes then." Ebony said as she walked back over to the table to finish making the potions.

Samantha watched as Demi moved to help Ebony, she found herself watching as everyone in the room began to do something. Swallowing what little of her pride remained she walked over to where Demi and Ebony stood bottling potions. "I can help you guys, if you want…" She said somewhat lamely.

Demi nodded her head. "Sure, grab a vial and start bottling."

Samantha smiled and began helping Demi. Ebony on the other hand stood and watched as the young girl helped. This was going to be a long day and in all honestly, Ebony wasn't sure if she could handle being around Henry Jr's annoying charge.

Henry Jr read over the page Charlie had found and turned it over. The young witchlighter suddenly swore out loud causing the others to stop what they were doing and turn to look at him. Henry Jr read down to the bottom of the page before moving his eyes back to the top and reading aloud. "Be warned, if there is more than one Nukekubi, the souls of the ones vanquished will return to the leader of the group. The leader is the Nukekubi who killed the human prey and turned them into Nukekubi."

Charlie's face fell into a frown. "Alright, how do you get rid of them?" She asked.

"The only way to vanquish the leader of the Nukekubi is to separate the creature from the Magatama bead it wears." Henry Jr continued.

" Magata what?" Ebony asked.

"A Magatama bead," Henry Jr repeated. "A bead which collects souls and holds them until the Nukekubi feeds off the life forces to keep their body immortal."

Jason came dashing back into the spare room with a frantic look on his face. "We have a huge problem." He told the others. "The ME was just found, dead on the floor. One of the bodies is gone."

* * *

"You complete ass!" Caleb shouted looking at the man in front of him. The man he had been assigned to protect and care for. "You walked right into that one, shit." Turning he grabbed the top of his head and held onto his short hair tightly. He was screwed completely and utterly screwed. Hearing a laugh from behind he whirled round and looked at his sister with hate in his eyes. "You think this is funny?" He asked.

Cassidy was lounging on the love seat, inspecting the chip in her black nail polish. No matter what kind of so called 'chip resistant' polish it was, it never worked in her career path. There was always something to do that caused a chip to appear in one of her immaculacy elegant nails. Looking up from her right hand, Cassidy looked at Caleb with a gaze that was so intense it made the young man shudder slightly.

"A little." She replied. "I still don't understand why you bother with these morons." She said gesturing to the two men standing away from her brother.

"It's my job," Caleb replied. "_our_ birthright remember Cassidy?"

A wave of anger suddenly washed over Cassidy and the young drama queen flounced from her spot and marched over to her brother before slapping him hard in the face. "Don't you _dare _talk to me like that, our birthright is nothing but being burned at the stake." She spat.

Rubbing at his cheek Caleb turned round and looked at the two men who had brought all of this on. "Get out of here." He said his voice cold and distant. "I'll see you later." The two men mumbled their apologies and then disappeared from sight leaving the siblings alone.

The angry glare faded from Cassidy's eyes, and she stood looking at her brother embarrassed. Reaching out she placed her hand over his as it rested on his cheek, the one she had just slapped. "I'm sorry Caleb, I wasn't thinking."

"I know." Caleb said moving out of her reach. "You never do. Damn it Cassidy, one of these days you are just going to keep pushing me and I'm just gonna get up and leave." He looked at her with eyes full of regret and despair. "We're not supposed to be like this."

Cassidy frowned. "You think we're meant to be like those Matthews twins don't you." It wasn't a question it was a statement. "We're not. We are completely different and you'd be wise to remember that. You've got a job to do Caleb."

Caleb glared folding his arms across his chest. "I know, I'm working on it."

"Oh really?" Cassidy asked. "When are you next meeting her?"

"Tomorrow," Caleb said. "If she says yes."

"Oh she will," Cassidy said walking out of the room. "she won't be able to resist."

* * *

After the brief moment of panic in the spare room, the gang had set out to meet Danny to collect any more evidence that would help them vanquish the nasty sounding demons. When they arrived and took a look at the ME's body, they were relieved to find he had no marks around his neck, meaning he had just been used as a source of food. It was then, with the aid of Danny, the group managed to get the other two bodies out of the morgue without anyone asking any questions. This of course had taken a great deal of time. They made up a story about the bodies being contaminated with an illness and that they had to be cleaned. Everyone bought it. The girls had gone back to the Matthews-Mitchell household to scry for the leader of the Nukekubi while they left Henry Jr and Jason to the bodies, the only thing was they all had to wait for darkness to fall before they could start.

The swirl of orbs arrived in the darkened large room. Dropping hands the girls looked around to find themselves in a room filled with coffins. Shuddering a great deal, Ebony moved around the room to check the coffins out, all of them but one were empty. Looking at the closed one that sat in front of the window, the trained ex-assassin couldn't help but feel the hairs stand up on her arms when she watched the moonlight come flooding through the large window and light up the coffin in and eerie glow.

Gracie moved to stand close to Ebony, the young girl looked at the coffin and failed to suppress the shudder that coursed through her body. "That's creepy." She whispered.

Ebony nodded her head before moving forward to stand in front of the coffin. The other girls huddled together as Ebony moved and lifted the lid of the coffin even more. Looking inside she found a sight that made her squeal with fright. The way the coffin lid had been opened before made it cast a strange shadow inside it, but with it pushed back, wide open for the world to see, Ebony discovered the body was in fact headless.

"Oh my god!" Demi shrieked as she watched Ebony jump with fright and move back to stand beside them. She looked at the phoenix. "Is that the body?" She asked.

Ebony nodded her head. "It's wearing the bead thing." She said.

Charlie slowly walked forward, right up to the coffin and looked inside. She could feel the bile start to rise up her throat but she fought it and reached forward to take the Magmata bead from around the neck of the headless person. The blue bead hung against the crisp white shirt the body was wearing, glinting in the strange lighting. The young witchlighter reached out to take the Magmata bead but never quite reached it.

A high pitched screaming filled the air as the floating head appeared from behind the coffin. Charlie jumped with fright as the girls behind her let out screams of their own. The head flew towards Charlie and hit her with such a force it knocked her backwards after colliding with her. Hitting the floor Charlie groaned as a line of fresh blood trickled down her forehead.

Gracie watched as Demi and Ebony quickly went to Charlie's side. Looking at the floating head as it hovered back and forth above it's body Gracie turned to the side and looked around her. Turning back to look at the head Gracie moved her hand. "Chair!" she called as she orbed the object across the room and to the head. Samantha watched slightly amazed as the chair hit the head causing it to go spiralling into the coffin.

Samantha lifted the stunning potion she had in her pocket and threw it at the head as it popped up out of the coffin again. The vial cracked and hit the head, it caused it to wail before it dropped back down into the coffin.

"We need to get out of here." Ebony said as Gracie moved over beside her and Demi. The Phoenix tried to shimmer out but was thrown back to the floor unable to get out. "Oh great." She muttered sarcastically. Wrapping an arm around Charlie she helped the young girl get back to her feet, rather shakily.

"Now what?" Demi asked, fear dripping from her voice.

The head began to stir again, the screaming started as it floated out of the coffin and looked at the girls with a vengeance in it's eyes.

"I'm guessing the stunning potion wasn't strong enough." Demi commented.

"RUN!" Gracie shouted as she moved forward and grabbed Samantha, the young girl stood looking as if she was in a trance.

The girls quickly ran from the room, leaving the head to come floating after them. Running down the corridor, Gracie put her hand on Ebony's arm and orbed the group out of sight, to another part of the funeral home. The last thing the girls heard was the screaming as the head came chasing after them.

Arriving in an even creepier room inside the funeral home, the girls quickly began to barricade the door, while Gracie healed up the gash on Charlie's forehead. The golden healing light faded leaving Charlie feeling a lot better, the elder twin hugged her sister in thanks before getting back to her feet. Charlie rushed over to the large windows and pulled the curtains over, creating a strange purple glow around the room.

"What now?" Samantha asked. "That head isn't going to let us get anywhere near that bead, and we can't orb out of here."

"First things first," Charlie said taking charge of the situation. "nobody panic, that thing senses fear remember? So we just gotta play it calm and think of a way to get rid of it. Suggestions anyone?"

Demi who stood shaking in the corner, swallowed loudly before moving away from the door, she could hear the screaming coming from a distance. Walking over to the join the others she sighed. "That thing sure can scream."

Gracie nodded her head, feeling slightly afraid. The youngest witchlighter was one to have night terrors when she was growing up, sure they never matched the ones Wyatt had but they were still pretty scary. She would wake up scream and the only person she'd want would be Henry. She wanted her big brother to protect her and right now she wanted him too. He was never afraid, he never got scared, he was always there to save her. Feeling about half her age, Gracie moved over to stand beside Charlie.

"I'm scared." She whispered.

Charlie nodded her head and took a hold of her sister's hand. "I know, I am too. The important thing is not to let it sense our fear ok?"

The screaming got louder, causing the girls to huddle together. Ebony and Samantha stood beside each other and they didn't move, instead they stood holding their breath waiting for the screaming to get really loud and then fade away as the Nukekubi floated right by them. The screaming got louder and louder as the head floated closer to the room they were in. Gracie squeezed her sister's hand tightly as the screaming got so loud, the girls were able to tell it was right outside the door. Then, just like that the screaming stopped.

Samantha was the first one to move, she casually walked forward towards the door while the others waited at the spot they where standing in. they watched as the young girl reached the door, the sofas and chairs blocking the door. She moved to stand to the side and pressed her head against the wall, straining to hear a sound from outside.

Ebony's ears twitched as they picked up a sound.

'_Clink'_

It was so faint, only the most experienced and trained set of ears would pick it up, spinning round she looked at the curtains and watched as the silhouette of a head appeared. "Look out!" she cried.

'_Clink'_

The screaming picked up again and the strange noise suddenly became a wave of clattering as the glass in the large window cracked, the head floated into the window only to be caught up in the curtains. Samantha turned and used her levitation to move the objects out the way of the door, turning she cast the sofa at the head, but the Nukekubi moved out of the way and the sofa went soaring out of the gap and landed somewhere outside.

Once the door was clear, Samantha opened and stood to the side as the girls went rushing past her, Ebony reached for her hand and pulled her along as they all took off down the corridor, looking for another place to take shelter from the head while they came up with a plan. Running along, Samantha's right hand brushed against' Charlie's side and she was pulled into a premonition.

Ebony looked at the girl with concern. "You alright?" She asked when Samantha's eyes shot open.

Samantha nodded her head. "I've got an idea." She said.

The girls rounded the corner and came to a stop as they found themselves looking at a set of stairs that lead down the way. Gulping they rushed down the stairs, Demi used her telekinesis to shut the door behind them.

* * *

They felt dirty and they felt bad, Jason had been wrong. The plan was a lot harder than he first thought. Digging a grave was one of the worst things they ever had to do. They could hear the sound of screaming in the distance and, a much louder set of screaming coming from the two body bags that lay just a little away from them, surrounded by crystals. Looking up over the edge of the hole in the ground Henry saw nothing that would indicate they were running out of time, the sun wasn't about to rise for a good few hours and while the body bags were thrashing around on the ground the heads weren't going anywhere.

Wiping his brow, Jason looked at Henry Jr happy with the work they had done. They had dug a nice deep hole for the bodies to go into. While the next part of the plan made him feel a bit nauseous and he wasn't comfortable with it what so ever, Jason knew it had to be done.

"Think this is deep enough?" Jason asked.

Henry Jr nodded his head. "Yeah, I don't know how much longer these heads are going to stay in the bags."

Grabbing a hold of Jason by the shoulder Henry orbed the two out of the hole to the edge of it, the shovels with them. "Right then," He Jason said with a slight sigh. "Do your stuff."

"Let the object of objection,

Become but a dream,

As I cause the scene to be unseen." Henry Jr cast. The shovels, the holes and the green bag Jason had brought along disappeared from sight.

The two young men hid in a pile of bushes and began thinking lots of happy thoughts. They weren't afraid, they were men, they had faced scarier things than this. Taking a deep breath Jason watched for Henry Jr's nod before he waved his fingers and telekinetically unzipped the two body bags. The boys sunk lower to the ground and watched as the Nukekubi floated up out of the bag quickly and began to swirl around screaming before disappearing into the darkness.

"All this screaming is giving me a headache." Jason mumbled as he and Henry Jr climbed out of the bushes.

Henry Jr nodded his head in agreement. "Let the object of objection return,

so that it's existence may be reaffirmed." He cast. The boys watched as the graves appeared along with their equipment. "You'd think the floating heads would be a lot smarter than this."

Jason turned to the green bag he had brought along with him and began rummaging through it. "Oh I can't wait for the good old team vanquishes, this would be over in a flash." Jason commented as he and Henry Jr lifted the first body in the bag and dropped it into the hole. The sickening thud noise made them both shudder. "That's not nice."

Henry Jr shook his head. "No. I bet when he went to work the other night he didn't think he'd end up back here, this time as one of the clients."

"He worked here?" Jason asked. As began throwing salt over the body.

Henry Jr nodded. "His name was Travis Walden, he worked here most of his life." Henry said as he too began throwing salt. "Right, are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked. "I mean you burn a body to kill an evil spirit. A Nukekubi isn't a spirit. The head is solid, not ghost like and it can return to it's body."

"Details, details." Jason said as he dusted his hands off his jeans and turned to pick up the can of gasoline. He popped the stopper and poured the liquid into the hole. Once the can was empty he dropped it and struck a match before throwing it into the hole. "Sorry about this."

Henry shook his head at his friend. Jason had been hanging around with Wyatt too much, only he would come out with something like that. Henry Jr turned round, the sudden sound of very loud screaming reached his ears. The head was a hell of a lot closer, Henry's eyes widened as the floating head hit him in the chest.

"Henry!" Jason cried as he watched the youngest Halliwell male fall towards the pit of flames. Jason picked the stun potion and threw it at Travis' head, it hit it and made it fall to the ground but it started floating again right away.

Thankfully blue and white lights surrounded Henry JR and he managed to orb back to safety without being killed. Turning Jason threw his hand out and sent the head towards the closest tree. "He's not a marshmallow!" He yelled. "Why is the sucker still floating?" Jason asked. "We've cooked him."

Henry sighed and shook his head. "Rock!" He called orbing the object at the head. "He'll stay like that until the sun comes up, then when he can't reattach to his body he'll die."

Jason shuddered. "Come on, body number two. Hopefully the girls are having better luck than us."

Henry Jr nodded his head. "I hope so, but judging by that screaming I would say they're not."

* * *

'_Locked in, boxed in full of fear,_

_my panic grows manic, till I can't hear._

_In need of reprieve, so I can breathe,_

_remove my fear please, make it leave.'_

The spell that had she had cast wasn't one of the best ones to use. She had been told the story, Charlie and Gracie had told everyone the story in less than five minutes, but with two floating heads on their tails and not a lot of time to get rid of the Nukekubi there wasn't much else they could do. She hadn't been the original choice for the plan, no, Samantha had wanted to use herself and normally she would have let her do it. The young witch was a real pain in her ass, but she knew that was wrong. Being the better person yet again, Ebony had reluctantly cast the spell that nearly cost Piper her life and the life of unborn baby Wyatt. She hoped that someone was watching and that she gained a few points for her karma.

They had spilt into two groups, she had raced off by herself while the others tried to keep both heads chasing after them. That plan hadn't gone to plan as one of the heads had caught up with her and knocked her into a broken shelf, hence the large wound on her shoulder. Hearing the shouts coming from a panicked Gracie she had quickly shimmered out of sight and lost the head. Thankfully the spell had worked, she didn't feel afraid, she wasn't worried that she had been hurt and she guessed that meant the Nukekubi couldn't sense her. Walking down the corridor quickly she glanced about as she made her way back to the room they had first arrived in. The room that was currently holding the body and the Magatama bead that they needed to get. With her hand pressed on her left shoulder, Ebony stopped at the door that led into the large room where the coffin sat. Slowly she opened the door, wondering why it was closed and peered through the gap. She couldn't see any floating heads.

Opening the door wider she walked into the room, freezing with confusion as she spotted a body lying on the floor. Ebony slowly waked over to the body and turned it over. A young man who had a large wound over his heart. Looking up at the coffin that sat in front of the large window she couldn't help but wonder if that coffin was meant for him. From the files Danny had shown her, the body they had found earlier, face down in the swimming pool, Ebony had been able to tell that was the body currently hogging the coffin. Meaning the Nukekubi had dumped the other body from the coffin and just borrowed it, waiting for someone to come along so it could feast upon them.

Getting up from beside the other body, she walked over to the coffin and looked in it, this time the sight of the headless body didn't cause her to scream or jump back. Reaching out, Ebony grabbed a hold of the Magatama bead and pulled on it, the black cord it hung on snapped and the bead came away in her hand. Placing it safely inside her pocket she turned ready to head back to the others, but her world became dark as she felt something hit the back of her head.

The Nukekubi stopped trying to attack the girls, both heads suddenly stopped and disappeared, one went flying through the window while the other one flew through the wall, making a large hole in it. Confused and slightly relieved the girls stood panting as they tried to figure out what on earth was going on. Checking her watch, Demi realised that it was only five or so minutes until the sun was meant to rise meaning their time and job was almost up.

"Ok," Samantha said looking around the fact the screaming had stopped. "what's going on?" She asked.

Feeling a strange pull, Gracie closed her eyes over and took a deep breath. Something was off, way off. Suddenly the youngest twin's eyes snapped open she looked to Charlie and in perfect unison they both said; "Ebony."

The swirl of orbs surrounded the four girls and dropped them off in the room they had sensed Ebony in. When the orbs disappeared the girls watched with open mouths as Jason took a run up to the floating head and swung at it with a baseball bat. The head went flying through the air, and into the wall before falling to the floor with it's eyes closed.

"Eat that!" Jason said with a slight pant. Turning round he watched as Henry Jr held his hands out over the large wound on Ebony's shoulder. The one that was no surrounded by teeth marks. "Is she ok?" He asked.

Henry Jr shook his head. "She's been bitten."

"Oh my god," Charlie gasped as she rushed over with Gracie. The two of them got down on their knees and held their hands out over the wound along with their brother. They watched with relieved smiles as the wound closed up.

It's the strangest sensation, being knocked out and then brought back into the world by being healed. The warm sensation overrides the pain and spreads throughout your whole body before your eyes flicker and the world comes spinning back and no matter what kind of injury you have, you always gasp when thee feeling disappears and you find yourself lying on the floor looking up at a set of worried faces.

"Oooh," Ebony groaned as Henry Jr put his arms around her and slowly helped her to sit up. "please tell me we got the piranhas."

Henry Jr chuckled as he brushed a strand of dark hair back from Ebony's face. "Oh we got them alright." he said with a smile.

"Good." Ebony said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the bead. She tossed it to Jason and he caught it before chucking it into the air before swinging the baseball bat and destroying the bead.

The blue bead smashed and there was a burst of light as the trapped souls held inside were released into the world. Hearing a strange noise the gang turned their heads and watched as the body inside the coffin combusted, the tiny particles of dust flew about the air as the sunlight drifted in through the window. Hearing another high pitched scream, Jason readied the baseball bat and the others jumped back with fright but instead of the head attacking them they watched as it burst into flames before disappearing.

Blowing out a breath of relief, Charlie got back to her feet. "So how long do you think this is gonna take to clean up?" She asked.

"Ages." Samantha replied with a sigh. She looked to Ebony. "Before we clean up, don't you think we should maybe get rid of that spell before Ebony jumps in front of a bus?"

"Spell?" Jason and Henry Jr asked in unison, both of them slightly surprised that Samantha was actually talking about Ebony as if she was a person.

Ebony laughed and shook her head. "If I jump out in front of a bus, it's your fault. Your idea."

Gracie smiled as she looked at the two girls, who were finally starting to get along. Suddenly a warning bell went off inside her head. "Shit, what time is it?" She asked.

Demi looked at her watch. "Uh quarter to four why?" She asked confused.

"I gotta go borrow me a fairy!" Gracie said before she disappeared in a shower of blue and white orbs.

"Fairy?" Ebony asked as Henry Jr helped her to her feet. "What does she need a fairy for?"

Henry Jr shrugged. "I don't want to know." He replied.

* * *

The light blue walls lit up as the tiny dot of gold light flew into the centre of the room, looking about she found two little boys tucked up safely inside their beds. This was perhaps one of the weirdest things she had ever been asked to do, but she was happy to it. The thought of helping made her smile and her heart swell with joy. Carefully she made her way over to the red coloured bed, the duvet had racing cars on the top, and a mop of sandy blonde hair was sticking out the top, lying on a red coloured pillow. The golden dot, flew over to the bed and landed on the pillow ever so carefully, not to wake the little boy who was fast a sleep. With a wave of her hand she conjured the money she had been given and she carefully slipped it under the pillow before floating in the air again.

Something brushed against his nose, lifting his hand to swipe at whatever it was that caused the sneezing sensation, Peter slowly opened his eyes before rubbing at them. The sleepy little boy was startled to find a glowing gold dot floating by his face. Sitting up suddenly he watched with a happy smile on his face as he watched the tiny fairy dressed in pink lift her finger to her lips. Smiling he nodded his head and watched as she flew over towards the window, before going out of the open crack and disappearing from sight.

Peter rubbed at his eyes again before he lifted up his pillow, his little face broke out into a grin as he found a crisp green note underneath. Smiling he reached for it and picked it up, his smile getting brighter as he realised he had been given a five dollar note. Placing the pillow back down he reached for his teddy bear and held it close as he snuggled back down underneath the covers.

"I can't wait to tell Gracie." He whispered as he closed his eyes over again, one hand safely covering the five dollars underneath his pillow.

Peeking through the gap between the door frame and the bedroom door, Gracie wiped at the stray tear that had fallen from her eye as she watched her charge go back to sleep. The little fairy she had borrowed appeared at her side. "Thank you." Gracie whispered with a smile before she turned back to look at Peter. "Sleep tight buddy." With that the young witchlighter disappeared in a shower of blue and white lights, off to help her siblings and friends clean up the mess they had caused at the funeral home.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Well gang, that's the end of that chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it. Isn't Gracie just the best whitelighter in the world? I think she is. Wyatt and Kayla are going to have a baby! Whoop =)! There was also a little bit more of Cassidy and Caleb in there, you'll find out lots more about them in the future. Please remember to review, I love hearing from you all.**

**Until next time,**

**Dx**


	10. Inter Vita

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Charmed or any of its' original characters, it's heartbreaking I know, I do however own those you are not familiar with and the storyline. If you wish to use any of the characters or ideas I have created please ask before doing so otherwise I will have no choice but to send Wyatt to kick your ass, dude don't mess with the Twice-Blessed…

**A/N: **Well i had to wrap up my summer and head back to school, which is why it took me so long to update, but i managed to finish off this chapter, I guess my muse must be smiling down on me. Well guys, chapter ten already, who'd of thunk it? I just want to take this time to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, I have enjoyed reading them and replying when I can. This story would be nothing without you. This wasn't the original chapter I had planed, this sort of came to me after a song lyric got stuck in my head and I spent a better half of my day trying to figure it out without using Google, my gosh what a challange. I went through my iPod, my own head and even hummed the tune and it wasn't until I finally started writing this chapter that it suddenly came back to me. Also, you'll notice that this is based on episode three of season six, 'forget me not'. I really liked the way that episode was set out so I sort of re-did it for the witchlighters.

Please remember to review after reading, I really love hearing from you guys. Here's chapter Ten! =)

**Summary: **The Matthews-Mitchell siblings' destiny as witches was only the beginning. Now the new power of three has been chosen and they must embrace their whitelighter side to complete their own destiny, as the most powerful witchlighters of all time…The Guardians.

* * *

**_Guardians_**

Chapter Ten: Inter Vita 

They looked on with open mouths and frightened hearts. This was not happening. Rushing forward they darted about to where their loved ones lay on the floor. Brown eyes that were filled with tears looked up at the creatures before them, the creatures that had suddenly appeared from nowhere and claimed they had the upper hand. She sat rocking him back and forth in her arms. He was horribly lifeless, no smile, no shiny eyes. Just the feel of his cold skin as she held him against her. Around her she could hear the silence from the other family members and then the sobbing from those who couldn't keep it in any longer. Looking down at the chilling body in her arms she blinked as the tears rolled down her cheeks. The hot salt water rolling to the end of her cheeks before falling from the end of her face and onto the cold, gray one beneath.

"Please wake up," She begged, not caring if anyone heard her. She had been quite for far too long. "don't leave me here ok? I need you, please." She begged as the tears increased.

Her right hand moved down his cheek, the side of her fingers and her palm brushing off the light stubble that surrounded his mouth and chin. His beautiful brown eyes were closed, dormant forever. She would never see them twinkle when he made fun of her or laughed at her. She would never see them fill with water when he was crying, she would never see them sparkle when he was at his happiest.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I'm so, so sorry Henry. Please wake up."

Henry Jr, Charlie and Gracie lay lifeless in the arms of the people they loved.

Holding onto his sweet little cousin, Chris was inconsolable as Charlie lay lifeless in his arms. He could hear the others howling around him, everyone was at a loss. They thought they had fixed it, they thought they had stopped this from happening but they had been wrong. Looking up through a veil of tears, Chris watched as the two men standing at the front of the room stood with emotionless looks on their faces. The bastards, he thought. Who were they to play god, who gave them the right? Turning his attention back to his cousin, Chris carefully brushed her dark locks back off her face, wiping at the little sparkles that had rested on her cheeks. She had been crying. That shot through Chris making him feel one thousand times worse. She had been scared, she had been terrified and he wasn't there to help her, he wasn't there to help any of them.

"Alright," Wyatt's wavering voice suddenly shouted out of the blue, causing the others to look at him. "what do I have to give you?" He asked. "What do I have to give for you to bring them back?"

The two men just looked at each other. "What we set out for in the first place, no risk of exposure." The balder man replied.

"Your family has always been so careless," The other replied.

Fear gripped every inch of Kayla as she reached out and grabbed a hold of her husband's arm. "Don't," She begged. Knowing what he was going to do. The Halliwells, especially the males, were cursed with a damn Hero-complex that caused them to act rashly. No plan was ever thought through long enough.

"I have to," Wyatt replied. He looked at his wife and to her stomach, no sign that she was pregnant yet but he knew that there would be, in the not so distant future, and he had to do everything to protect that baby and the woman he loved. "so what do you want?"

"No!" Kayla cried shaking her head. Panic running through every inch of her. They were going to make some sort of trade off, and she could just picture Wyatt being taken away from her. "Don't you dare leave me. Don't you dare think about it." she looked to the men. "There has got to be some other way"

"You haven't even given them a trial!" Adrianna barked from where she had been sitting with her sister holding onto her. "You have no right to take them away!" She cried, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Anna," Penelope tried to calm her sister as she reached for her.

"They can't do this!" Adrianna cried. She turned and looked at Chris who was still sat on the floor holding Charlie. "_Do _something!" She begged.

"This is all my fault!" Skye cried. "I found that body, you're taking them away because of what happened at that house. Take me," She wailed.

"No!" Letti and Jenny cried as they broke away from where Gracie lay and rushed to grab their sister.

Melinda swore as she looked around her crumbling family while holding onto Gracie. "Don't," she begged. "there has got to be some other way. There just has to be."

The men looked at the group of young people before them. "We want the world rid of all of you." The first man who spoke said.

'_See I never ment for you to have to crawl. No, I never ment to let you go at all. __Oh no…Don't ever say goodbye'_

* * *

**28 hours earlier**

The glorious house that stood at 1329 Prescott Street, tall red and proud, wore nothing but a shade of grey that morning. The sun had already begun it's daily climb to the centre of the sky, the air was still, the sky a vast blue. Not a bird could be heard on the street, it was like the house and street were feeling the same as the people inside. It had been a very strange evening, that was for sure. The events that followed the sun were terrifying, confusing, no one really remembered what had gone on. The whole of yesterday had passed in a blur, it was as if time had gone on without telling the street, it had left it behind as the world went on leaving it with a sickening feeling of dread and hurt.

Saying that everyone had woken up feeling rested and ready to take on the day would have been the biggest understatement in the history of the whole world, in fact, the history of the whole universe. For there was an air in the large manor that was no strange to the inhabitants. The normally vibrant, buzzing air was still. Musky. Dark. It was so heavy it felt like a tonne weight pressing down on shoulders, suffocating and sending them to some place dark. Comments about the hideous, bright, happy yellow coloured kitchen had already been thrown around, some were quite happy to find a pot of paint and do the job there and then. Just, none of them could face the thought of getting up and stepping outside.

Sitting with her head in her hands at the kitchen table, the eldest cupid wore a frown on her face. Her eyes were closed tightly as she tried to block everything out around her. Her head was aching, it had been all night, or should she say, all morning. It kept her awake until she could take no more. Until she had to get up out of bed and crawl to the kitchen. She had been in bed since 12.30 am, her second eldest Aunt had declared the family stayed in her home, the family home. There had been no arguments, just teary faces and broken hearts. Now she was regretting it. The ache in her chest was begging to become too much, she just couldn't bare it. The thought of having to walk around with a hole where her heart should be scared her. The thought of moving on terrified her. She was normally strong, she had to be. She had two younger sisters to look after and love. She had a handful of younger cousins to care for and protect. The air was stolen from her lungs, as she lifted her head and looked around the kitchen. A _small_ handful now. Letting out a pissed off cry, she got to her feet and threw her hand out. The large silver pot that sat on the stove flew across the room and smacked into a glass vase. The vase of course jumped and found itself plummeting through the air before meeting it's doom on the kitchen floor.

"Letti?" The sharp, startled cry filled the air. Followed by the sound of running. The stampede of people rushed from their resting places on the ground floor, through the dining room and rushed into the kitchen expecting the worse. Wyatt was the first one to dive through the door, his hands ready to kill, Chris slipping in behind him.

Letti closed her eyes over and took a deep breath before turning round to face her sisters and a few of her cousins. "What?" She snapped, looking at both Wyatt and Chris.

Chris looked around the room, he noticed the pot and the smashed glass on the floor and breathed out a breath of relief. It was just one pissed off Cupid. Nothing to worry about. Looking back up at Letti's face, Chris lost all words, he didn't know what to say to her.

Letti didn't like the looks she was getting from the crowd of people hovering in the doorway behind Chris. She watched as her younger sister looked down at the pile of glass on the floor, her eyes not moving back up to look at her. "What?" She asked again. "I'll clean that mess up, if that's what you're worried about." She informed Jenny.

The middle cupid looked up and shook her head before speaking quietly. "I'm worried about _you_." She said causing Letti to frown.

"I couldn't sleep alright?" Letti said, folding her arms across her chest defensively. "I couldn't just lie in the living room and wait for the sun to come up. I had to do something."

Penelope raised an eyebrow at her older cousin. "And smashing a vase and throwing a pot about is something to do?" She asked. "You gave us a heart attack."

Letti looked at Prue's eldest daughter, the young girl had tear marks on her face and her eyes were red from all the crying she had done. Penelope, named after their Great-Grandmother, was nothing like her namesake. She wasn't strong like her, she certainly didn't have a problem with men or men using magic and she liked pink sparkly things. She was the total opposite to _The, _Penny Halliwell. While this Penelope was a fighter in her own right, she wasn't a fighter like their Grams. Grams was ruthless, and Letti wished nothing more than for the ghost to appear and kick ass, to put the pep back inside them.

Letti glared. "I'm sorry I disturbed your beauty sleep Penelope," She spat. "don't worry, I'll clean it up. Don't you worry you're pretty little head about it."

Penelope scoffed at her cousin. "God, don't start the dramatics. It's too early in the morning." Penelope shot back. "I do worry my pretty little head about it, we thought you were in trouble."

Letti rolled her eyes. "Something always cracks in this household, hell this family." Letti said. "it shouldn't surprise you now."

"Do you have to be such an insensitive cow?" Penelope shouted. "I mean come on, this isn't all about you."

"Penelope!" Adrianna shouted, disgusted by her sister and her cousin. Everyone was having a hard enough time as it was, they didn't need to add the bitching to the mix of emotions. "Stop it."

"Insensitive cow?" Letti repeated. "You're just a stuck up, arrogant…"

"Letti," Jason warned, rubbing his hand across his tired face.

"She started it!" Letti shot back.

"Can we not do this now," Jason begged, feeling his eyes water as he looked at the younger Halliwells beside him. Letti and Penelope opened their mouths to speak, _"please!"_

The cupid looked at the man who was her eldest cousin's best friend and felt her eyes watering. She nodded her head. "Right, I'll just go and tidy up then." She said turning her back to the group and walking over to where the broken glass was lying.

"Letti," Skye whimpered as she watched her big sister get down on her knees and start moving the shards about the floor.

Letti ignored her and picked up the glass, careful how she put it down in her palm. Turning she went to place it up on the countertop until she could get the vacuum and a bit of glass caught her skin. She let out a yelp before carrying on, letting her hurt hand fall into her lap.

Wyatt pulled Skye into his arms and turned, leading her away from the room. "Come on," He said softly. "lets get you back to bed." With that he carefully led her into the living room where the kids had crashed. Wyatt took Skye over to where she had been sharing a blow up bed with Melinda and sat down on it with her. Melinda pushed herself up and scooted over so she was at Wyatt's free side. He pulled Melinda into his arms and held onto them both as they cried.

Bell and Kayla sat huddled together at the other end of the room, watching through watery eyes.

"Don't cry," Wyatt whispered as his own eyes watered. "please don't cry."

"Letti," Chris said walking over to where she was sitting on the floor. He walked round the other side of the island and got down on his knees across from her. He looked at her hand and watched as she kept cleaning up the mess she had made. "Letti stop." Chris said gently.

"I can't." Letti told him. "I don't want Aunt Piper to get upset." She said as she lifted her now bloody hand to use it.

"Letti," Chris said again. "don't worry about it, we'll deal with it later." He reached out and took a hold of her injured hand. He pulled the small shard of glass from the cut and held his hand out above it, healing the wound. Once the golden light had faded away, he looked at his little cousin, still holding her hand. "You alright?" he asked.

Letti laughed at her cousin, it was a cold, machine like laugh. It was hollow and it caused the others to get chills down their spines. "Alright?" She asked. "Our family has fallen apart again, evil's winning and you ask if I'm _alright_?" She said her voice getting louder as the tears began to grow. "I am not even in the vicinity of ok!" she shouted.

Chris winced as Letti pulled her hand from his and clambered back to her feet, he quickly got up too and looked at her. Stopping her from crossing the floor to fetch a broom to sweep up the glass. "We'll deal with it later." He repeated.

"And what exactly are you referring to?" Letti asked. "The glass or the reality of it all?" She asked. "Cause I won't be able to deal with it later." She told her cousin. "There's this hole in my chest, right here," Letti said pointing to above her heart. "it hurts so much because I can't feel them any more, all I can feel is everyone else's pain." The tears were cascading down her cheeks. "Why didn't we stop it?" She shouted. "If we're meant to be the almightily Halliwells why couldn't we stop it?" She screamed through her tears.

Stepping around the glass, Chris walked to Letti and pulled her into his arms. He crushed her against his chest and wrapped his arms around her tightly as she sobbed and shook in his embrace. He lifted his right hand and tangled it in her dark locks, her hair became slightly gathered and it hung in a sort of makeshift bun as Chris ran his fingers over her glossy locks. "Shh," he soothed, feeling the tears come to his own eyes.

"It hurts so much," Letti sobbed against Chris' white t-shirt. "I miss them so damn much Chris, I can't…I can't live my life without them. Why didn't you stop it?" She cried. "Why didn't you save them?"

Chris closed his eyes over as he pulled Letti against him even tighter, he felt his own body shake as a sob escaped his lips. He had asked himself that question all night, while he waited for the sun to come up. He didn't even have an answer for Letti. Another sob escaped his lips as he felt Letti lift her arms and encase them around his neck as she clung onto him tighter, like a life raft.

Jason had to turn away as the tears rolled down his cheeks, he looked away from Chris and Letti and stood out in the hallway, his hands in his hair, pulling as he tried to calm himself down. Hearing Jenny, Adrianna and Penelope start wailing was enough to make his tears grow heavier. Turning back round he watched as Prue's daughters rushed off out the dining room and up the stairs to probably find their mother and father. He wanted to call out to them, get them to come back but he couldn't, he was too choked up.

He turned and watched Jenny break down as she stood watching her big sister have a hysterical breakdown in Chris' arms. Jason had been in the Halliwell family all his life, Piper had told him he always would be a Halliwell, last name or not. It wasn't unusual for him to feel a strong desire to protect the Halliwells, so when that instinct kicked in. He stepped forward and pulled Jenny backwards from the doorway. He took her to the hallway, where the sound of Chris and Letti's cries was slightly quieter.

The young cupid turned round and crushed her face against Jason's chest as he bundled her up in his arms. Placing his head down on to the top of the younger girl's head, he closed his eyes over and cried silently as he listened to the sobs around him, praying he would wake up and this would just be some sick, horrible nightmare.

"Alright everyone," Prue's voice said as she appeared at the top of the stairs with her daughters in her arms. "back to bed." She commanded as she walked down the stairs, Phoebe following her.

The two sisters walked down the remained of the stairs and broke away from each other. Prue took her girls into the living room along with Jason and Jenny, while Phoebe walked through the dining room and into the kitchen to get Chris and Letti. Wrapping her arms around her daughter and nephew, Phoebe led them back to the living room where they went over to their respected beds.

"Baby," Bell whispered sadly as she opened her arms seeing the state Chris was in. The younger Halliwell brother sat down on the blow up bed beside his girlfriend and buried his head in her shoulder. Bell held onto him tightly, running her hand over the top of his head. "shh, it's ok." She said quietly into his ear. "We're gonna be ok, we're gonna fix this."

Placing a kiss on the top of everyone's head, Phoebe and Prue met in the doorway of the living room and watched as their children, their pride and joy huddled together and wept in sorrow. Prue, knew she had to be strong, she was the eldest. She couldn't let everybody down now. She had done all her crying in the safety of Wyatt's old bedroom, she had wept in Andy's arms so that when she saw her family, she could put her brave face on and try to help them through the next couple of tough days.

"We don't have to be up until 9.30 and I'm guessing none of you slept very well," Prue said looking at them all.

"It's been a little hard." Letti sniffed as Jenny and Skye clung to her.

Phoebe looked at her daughters sympathetically, she wanted to rush over and pull them into her arms and never let them go. "It'll be hard for a while, but we'll get through it. We always do." Phoebe said with a sad smile.

"Just one more thing to add to the list right a-aunt Phoebe?" Melinda squeaked from between Wyatt and Kayla.

"Right, just one more thing baby." Phoebe said, her eyes watering. "Look it's five thirty, you need to get some rest. They'd kill us if we looked bad later."

Wyatt sniffed and nodded his head. "Night guys." he said looking at his Aunts.

"Night sweeties." Prue and Phoebe said before they turned and left the room, their hearts breaking as the tears started up and rolled down their cheeks.

"Oh Prue," Phoebe cried. "what are we going to do?"

For the first time in her long and complicated life, Prue Halliwell didn't have a plan. She didn't know what to do and it scared her. Placing her arm around Phoebe she led her back up the stairs. "I don't know." she whispered.

Up in the attic, things were not getting any better. Henry slammed the cover on the Book of Shadows so hard that the nose echoed in the room and increased Paige's sobs as she sat clinging onto Piper. Her sister sat with tears in her eyes, brushing Paige's long dark hair, trying to offer her some kind of comfort. They were curled up at one end of Aunt Pearl's old sofa, while Leo sat with Sam, both of them had their head in their hands.

"Shit." Henry cursed as he threw his hand out and knocked the Book from it's podium. The Family airloom fell through the air and landed with a thud, the yellow force field not bothering to appear.

"Henry," Piper sniffed. "don't do that, it won't help our cause." She said looking at her brother-in-law with tear filled brown eyes.

Feeling totally defeated and knowing Piper was right, Henry squatted down and picked up the Book. Slowly he stood to his full height and placed the book back in it's rightful place before wiping at the tears on his face. He had no idea what to do, he just knew this couldn't be the end. "Come on, there must be something," He cried. "I mean you guys are Halliwells, there's _always_ something!"

The Mortal felt at a loss, there had always been a moment in his life he wished he had magical powers but they had been nothing like this moment. The hell he was living with his loved ones, the ones who remained. He looked at his wife, a crumpled heap in her sister's arms and he shook with fear. He almost didn't recognise the strong, beautiful woman he had fallen in love with and married. He could feel himself breaking down, his eyes began to sting as the water gathered in them waiting to burst the banks.

"Please," Henry whispered. "there's always something."

Piper felt another part of her heart snap as she looked at her brother-in-law as he began to cry again. Feeling Paige shake in her arms caused a little of Piper's strength to disappear. She didn't do well in situations like these, she lost her cool, she cried screamed and threw tantrums, but not this time. This time she had played it cool, she had tried to be strong for her family, for her baby sister. Before anyone could stop her, Piper nodded her head and opened her mouth.

"I don't know how, but we'll fix it ok?" She told the people in the attic. "I promise."

The flash of pink light and the shower of orbs that filled the room caught everyone's attention, Andy and Coop arrived with Victor. All three of them wore sunken expressions on their faces, each blinking back the tears. Henry took one look at them and broke down into tears all over again, covering his face with his hands he began to sob loudly.

Paige Matthews, was never one to deal with loss well. It reminded her of her childhood where she had been abandoned by her birth-parents and then her adoptive-parents. She had been left in a world to fend for herself until she met her sisters and was welcomed into her rightful family. She finally met her birth-mother, her father, the relatives who mattered. There she had begun to grow as a person and as a witch. She had gained confidence, faith and hope. She had become a strong person, but all the while she had kept a hold of her fears, the secret fears that she would one day wind up all along again. Marrying Henry had been one of the smartest things she had ever done, for when she was with him, surrounded by her family she felt safe, loved and surrounded. But that was slowly disappearing.

Breaking away from Piper, Paige got to her shaky feet and crossed the room to where her husband stood. She stopped in front of him and pulled his hands from his face so he could see her, keeping a hold of his hands for a moment Paige moved into his embrace and moulded herself against his body. Wrapping his arms around her tightly Henry held her and placed his chin down on the top of her head as they both cried. An even heavier air of despair fell on the attic as they watched in teary silence.

* * *

It had been a very troubled and disturbed night of hardly any sleep. Henry Jr had found himself waking up rather suddenly after having the strangest dreams, he found himself lying awake looking up at the ceiling until he drifted off. Only to wake again. The young man had the strangest feeling floating about him, he couldn't remember anything he had done the day before. It was all rather cloudy and hazy, something that worried him slightly. Making his way out of his bedroom, dressed in blue jeans and a black, red and white checked shirt, the young man tried to remember what he had done the day before. He remembered he had a paper due for the end of the week and he could vaguely remember starting it, but that was about it.

Stopping at the top of his stairs he looked down at his outfit, had he worn this yesterday? He groaned in frustration, he didn't know. He didn't remember leaving it on the computer chair in his bedroom but he woke up and found it there. Maybe he had left it out the night before in case he woke up late and was rushing around before class. Yes, that sounded like something he would do. Shaking his head, Henry Jr began his decent to the ground floor, he kept looking down at his feet, something wasn't right. It was a very strange sensation.

Walking into the kitchen just a little after 11, Henry Jr spotted his sisters at the kitchen table, both of them had large bags under their eyes and were looking at their laptop screens. Something that confused him just a tad.

"I'm thinking I wasn't the only one who had a crap nights sleep," He commented looking at them.

Charlie turned round and looked at her brother. "Crap, doesn't even begin to describe it," She told him glancing back at her laptop. "I kept having these really weird dreams, it was just bizarre. It was like I was floating and looking down on the World as it moved on." She shuddered.

Gracie nodded her head. "I kept gasping and sitting bolt upright in bed," She told her siblings.

Scratching his head he turned and glanced at the clock on the oven, 11.11 am, Henry Jr froze. Looking down at the watch around his wrist he saw it read the same time. It was after 11 am, so why on earth were the girls sitting there at the kitchen table? They should have been at their classes. His class wasn't until three so he had plenty of time to hang around. He walked in and stood at the foot of the table, the girls just continued reading their laptop screens.

"Uh guys, what's going on?" Henry asked confused. "It's after 11, shouldn't you guys be at school?"

"No idea," Charlie replied clicking on the mouse. "all classes have been cancelled." She told her brother. "I got an email at like eight this morning."

Henry Jr's face fell into a look of pure confusion. "All classes?" He asked.

Gracie nodded her head. "I got an email too, _every_ single class has been cancelled." She told her brother.

Henry Jr scratched his head in confusion, that was strange. Walking over to the kitchen counter he picked up his phone and logged into his email. The blackberry beeped signalling he had an email, he clicked on it and rolled it down to see that he too had been told all classes had been cancelled and there wasn't an explanation.

"Ok, this is pretty creepy," Henry Jr stated putting his phone back down. "Mom!" He called loudly.

"Why are you calling Mom?" Charlie asked.

"Mom knows everything," Henry Jr replied simply. "Mom!" He called again. The three siblings waited for the shower of blue and white lights but nothing came. "That's weird, she always comes when we call."

Gracie had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach, she couldn't quite place it but she knew something was horribly wrong. Hearing the mail slide through the mail box and land on the hall floor grabbed her attention, getting up from her seat she exited the kitchen to gather it. Reaching the front door she stopped and looked at the large mountain of different coloured envelopes that littered the carpet. Squatting down she looked at them as she bundled them into her hands, every single one was addressed to Mr and Mrs Matthews-Mitchell. Gracie's mind began racing, had they forgotten something? She quickly went through the calendar in her head and checked the dates, no anniversary, no birthdays…she paused and looked down at the cards. This was weird.

Spying the paper the youngest sibling picked that up too and got to her full height. She walked back through to the kitchen to see her brother was now calling for Kyle, but he also wasn't answering. The knot bundling in Gracie's stomach got just that little bit heavier and caused her to feel a little sick. Especially when she saw the look on Charlie's face when she dumped the pile of cards down with the paper.

"Bloody hell," Henry Jr said walking over. "was there a sale on at Hallmark or something?" He asked.

Charlie quickly ran through her own calendar, no special occasions…reaching out she took a peach coloured envelope and studied the writing on the front of it. Just like the others, it was addressed to her parents. "What is going on?" She asked looking up at her brother and sister.

Gracie looked down at the paper as her brother and sister looked at all of the cards. The young witchlighter frowned in confusion, it was folded at the wrong page. Reaching down she picked up the paper and read the page it was showing, the page that wasn't the front cover. She read the black text for a few moments before letting out an ear shattering scream, dropping the paper back down on the table.

Jumping, Henry and Charlie quickly turned their attention to their sister, they looked her over for any wounds but found she was perfectly fine. Walking round from the side of table she had been sitting at, Charlie stood beside Gracie. "What's wrong?" She asked.

The only reply she got, was her fear stricken sister pointing at the paper she had dropped. Reaching down Henry Jr snatched it up so he and Charlie could read it. The two elder witchlighters were left speechless as they read the text that had made Gracie scream. They just couldn't believe it.

'_HENRY JR, CHARLIE & GRACIE MATTHEWS-MITCHELL'_

"Oh my god!" Charlie cried looking at her name and then the small paragraph that followed underneath it. "How…I mean…How the hell did this happen?" She yelled. "I mean you'd think I'd remember dying!"

Henry Jr shook his head. "That might explain why I don't remember anything."

Gracie looked at her brother. "Now you mention it, I don't remember anything from yesterday either." She said, her pale face turning even whiter. "Oh my god, we're dead!" She cried. "That's why Mom's not answering, that's why…"

"Gracie calm down," Henry Jr said softly. "there must be some kind of mistake."

"Mistake?" Charlie screeched as she tore open one of the envelopes on the kitchen table, pulling out what she had feared. "Henry these are sympathy cards!" She opened it and read the inside aloud; "_Paige and Henry, we are so sorry for your loss. We are thinking of you and your family at this most difficult time. Your children were wonderful people and it wasn't right for them to be taken away so young. Love Susan and John Duff."_

"Oh my god," Gracie whispered. "we really died." She looked to Henry who had yet to put the paper down. "What do we do?" She asked.

Henry Jr looked down at the box that held all of the information about them. "We gate-crash our funeral." He told the girls, reading the information again.

'_Funeral Services will be held today at Memorial Cemetery, 11:30AM.'_

Charlie rubbed her hands across her face. "Of course," She spat. "because that's not sick and twisted at all!"

* * *

Gathered at the front of the crowd, the Halliwell family sat huddled together as they watched the priestess in front of them. She was dressed in an ivory gown standing before a table which was covered with a royal blue cloth. Three candles, a bowl and a piece of knotted silver rope sat in front of her along with a brown coloured book. It was like déjà vu had hit the chapel. The guests were dressed in smart clothes, a sea of black and white was seen and right at the front, to the right of the priestess stood three mahogany coffins. Each coffin had wreath of flowers lying over the top of it and a large collection of flowers stood by the table, a sash with their names hung across it and a picture of the three of them sat proudly in the centre of the flowers.

Prudence Halliwell sat clinging to her husband as the shudders and tears wracked through her body, this was all far too familiar for her. The priestess leading the service, was in fact the woman who had preformed the service at her own funeral. There had been lots of debate about this, but Prue had told her sisters she could handle it, because after all outside the magical community, her funeral hadn't happened. Placing his chin down on Prue's, Andy held her close to him as the tears fell from his eyes, the Halliwells were experiencing a new kind of pain all over again. Their children, the young people they were supposed to protect where gone from this world. He had been told over and over again, that no parent should ever have to burry a child, it just wasn't right. Looking to the front, he watched as the priestess continued on her way, delivering a most beautiful service.

The Halliwell cousins sat bunched together, in two rows, all of them had their hands joined, trying to draw strength from one another. They had tried to stop this from happening, they had tried everything they could to bring back their beloved cousins but they had failed. The bitter sting of loosing someone filled each of their mouths and hearts as they watched the service. Sitting at the end of the row, cuddling into the free side of Letti, Jenny held onto her sister's hand with her right and in her left she held onto a white piece of folded card. On the front of it. In the centre of the card, a silver triqutra sat proudly while her cousins names were lined across the top of the card and underneath where the two dates that were the span of their lives. Beneath that, was the quote that didn't do them any real justice.

'_Beloved children, forever watching over us.' _

How could you sum someone's life up with just one sentence? No one could which was why Jenny was dreading the next part of the service. On behalf of the family, Melinda was getting up in front of everyone and going to say something about her cousins. The youngest Charmed One had decided she should do it because as part of her Charmed duties she represented the family. Jenny looked behind her to where Melinda was sitting, holding Wyatt's hand tightly. The young girl was already a wreck, her left hand had a sheet of paper held tightly between her fingers tightly as her hands shook and her eyes watered. Jenny offered her a weak, teary smile. One which Melinda returned.

"And now," Michelle said as she moved to the side of the table. "Melinda Halliwell would like to say a few words about her cousins. Melinda,"

Taking a deep breath, Melinda let go of her brother's hand and got to her feet. She walked past the three rows of her family and up to the front. Placing her paper down on the blue table she looked at the candles filled with sadness as she brushed the imaginary crinkles from her black skirt. Clearing her throat, she began her teary address to the people who had gathered to say their farewells. Looking about the crowd she could see lots of familiar faces, people from school, both mortal and Magic. Members of the magical community were either seated or standing round the edges of the chapel, unseen by the mortal eye. People from the Police Station, and even old family friends had gathered- the Morris Family and Ava and her daughter were among them- everyone had their eyes on her.

"How," Melinda began after taking another breath. "can you describe three people's life in just a few short paragraphs? How can you do them justice, when no words you say will be able to describe the great people they were?" She smiled sadly at the crowd and placed her hands down on the edge of the table before her. "You can't." She said simply. "Henry, Charlie and Gracie, they were the three purest people I have ever had the pleasure of meeting, never mind being related to. They were an important part of our family and they always will be, even if they aren't here with us anymore. You couldn't say one bad thing about any of them, they were too kind and pure-hearted." She sniffed a little, as the tears increased. "They would help anyone who needed it. They also calmed a few of the family fights, tapping into their inner-pacifist." The Halliwell family and other members of the congregation let out small laughs. "They were dreamers, who had their feet planted firmly on the ground, good listeners who took great delight in helping out their family, they knew what they wanted to get from life and they fought for it. Harder than anyone else I know." Melinda's voice began to shake as she looked at her sobbing Aunt and Uncle in the front row. "They were the greatest things my Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry did with their lives, and I know that they would want you to know," She paused as a sob escaped her lips.

Chris stood from the other side of Kayla and Bell and squeezed out the row, and made his way slowly down to the front walking down the side of the rows of chairs. Watching as Chris rose from his seat, Samantha squeezed on her mother's hand when she saw the tears that were sparkling in Chris' eyes. She watched with a heavy heart as Melinda continued to talk about Henry Jr, Charlie and Gracie. Sitting there in the chapel with all of the other mourners, with Demi and Kyle on the other side of her Samantha still couldn't wrap her head around it. When Kyle told her she was getting a new whitelighter, Samantha never imagined sitting at her whitelighter's funeral after being guided by him for a mere few weeks. Something just wasn't right, she knew it. She had spent her time carefully, helping the Halliwells who sat in the two rows in front of her, and mourning when she was by herself. Whether she liked to admit it or not, she cared a lot about her whitelighter and if she had known their time was going to be short, she would have made a better effort, she wouldn't have been so cold and mean to him. Looking to her other side, Samantha watched sadly as Demi wiped at the tears that were falling down her face, she knew exactly how she felt.

Melinda sniffed and took a shuddering breath, she was going to finish this. "T-they would want you to know that they loved you very much and that they always will." She said causing Paige and Henry to cry even more. Picking up the box of matches to the right of her, Melinda struck the match and began to light the white candles in front of her. "Henry Jr," She said lighting the first candle. "Charlie," She lit the second. "and Gracie," She said lighting the last one and blowing out the match. "You are loved and you will be ever so deeply missed. May you always be watching over us and guiding us." Wiping at her eyes, Melinda finished her speech with two words that the family often used. "Blessed be," She said somewhat quietly before her tears increased.

Proud of his baby sister, Chris walked forward and took her hand as she walked out from behind the table, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and holding her against him as she cried, he led her back up to the row they had both come from and sat in the two empty seats at the side the family had left for them by bumping up a seat. Bell watched as Melinda turned her body fully into Chris and sobbed hard against his chest, smiling sadly she reached out and took a hold of Melinda's hand as it lay on her lap. Bell squeezed it tightly and drew comforting circles with her thumb. Looking at Chris sadly she sniffed before turning attention back to the front.

Chris sniffed himself before he put his chin down on top of Melinda's head and closed his eyes over as he felt her shake against him. "You did them proud," He whispered. "you did us all proud."

Michelle took her place back at the front, behind the table and looked at the family and the rest of the mourners sadly. "That was beautiful," She said softly before she continued with the service. "And so, that which belongs to fellowship and love. That which belongs to the circle, remains with us. The wheel turns. As life is a day, so our brother and sisters have passed into night. Nothing is final, and we who remain behind know that one day, we will once again share the bread and wine with our siblings. O' blessed spirits, we bid you farewell, for you await a new destiny."

Michelle lifted the silver rope and untied the knot before placing it down inside the silver bowl in front of her. She placed both hands over it and closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and looking to the candles. As the sobs increased from the Halliwell family, she leaned forward and blew out the three candles. The flame signifying the end of Henry Jr, Charlie and Gracie's life. Bowing her head in respect she waited a moment along with the congregation before everyone rose from their seats and began to move around. Leo and Coop headed over to speak to Michelle and thank her while Paige and Henry stood at the front. They were hugged by Piper, Phoebe, Sam and Victor before Kathryn and Mark came over to pay their respects too. Samantha, Kyle, Demi, Rachel and Billie quickly escaped the chapel, making their way back to the Manor to make sure everything was in order for the wake, it was the least they could do for the grieving family. After that the group of mourners walked over to pay their respects.

Paige was on auto-pilot as she shook hands and hugged the people who came over to her, she thanked them and hugged them again before they walked away and the next person came over to her. Henry stood at her side, thanking his own line of people. As each person came to her and offered her some sort of condolences, Paige found herself having to face the harsh reality of it all. She couldn't deny it any longer, her children, her three beautiful babies were gone and they weren't coming back. By the time Ava Nicolie and her daughter Rory reached Paige, the witchlighter broke down all over again. Tears in their eyes, Ava and Rory embraced their old friend and hugged her tightly as they all cried.

Piper and Phoebe both took one look at Paige before they too broke down all over again, the two sisters embraced each other and hugged tightly as flash-backs to Prue's funeral came to them. This was all too much, they weren't meant to loose anyone any more. It just wasn't right. If anything, the Ex-Charmed ones should have gone before their children, Henry Jr, Charlie and Gracie were just kids and they had their lives snatched away from them.

Prue and Andy stood at the back of the chapel holding the doors open for the leaving guests, they too thanked them for attending and answered any questions they had about the wake. The wake was being held at the Manor, the few who had been unable to attend the service were heading to the manor. Lots of people from the University and past schools were meeting everyone there as there simply wasn't enough room in the chapel for everyone. People from Henry Jr's internship had arrived, the boss who Henry Jr was convinced didn't like him had turned up to the chapel and cried his eyes out during the whole service.

"Do you think they'd be proud?" Prue asked Andy suddenly.

Andy nodded his head at his wife. "Yeah," he said looking at the broken family. "they'd be proud and incredibly touched to receive a send-off like this."

Dressed in his brilliant black suit, Caleb stopped in front of Paige and shook her hand. "I'm so sorry for your loss." He said sadly.

Paige nodded her head and shook his hand back. "Thank you," replied. "how did you know Henry and the twins?" She asked. She was sure she had seen this young man before.

Caleb smiled. "Gracie was in my class at Uni. She was a remarkable student and she's really going to be missed. They all will." He told her.

Paige smiled, that was right. She had seen him about campus and at the open days and teacher parent conferences. Paige looked at Caleb and wondered if Gracie had taken a liking to him, he was a very hansom young man and he looked very smart in his suit and blue shirt.

"My condolences again," Caleb said before hugging Paige.

Slightly surprised, Paige soon hugged him back before stepping back from him. "Thank you." She said again before he nodded his head and turned to leave. The mother of three watched as Caleb made his way up the chapel and shook Andy and Prue's hands before exiting. As soon as he stepped outside a silver car pulled up and he climbed into it once it had come to a stop. Paige watched it disappear from sight before she looked around the chapel at her family. Her nieces and nephews hadn't moved from their seats, all of them sat with teary expressions on their faces.

Piper walked over and placed a hand on Paige's shoulder. "We'd better get going."

Sam walked over and wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulders as the family gathered themselves up and walked towards the exit. Leo stood at the back of the kids and walked between them as they made their way to the doors. Once he stepped outside, he began telling everyone what car they were to go in. The sea of black filed out the doors and into the car park where the limos were waiting to take them back to the Manor. Sighing heavily and wiping at her eyes, Letti walked up the side of the chapel towards her Aunt Prue, who was standing holding a hand out to her. Four steps away from Prue, Letti stopped and turned to look at the chapel wall, were a large pot of flowers stood.

Prue walked over to her niece and took a hold of her hand. "You alright sweetie?" Prue asked softly.

Letti nodded her head as she turned and looked down at the coffins. "Yeah," She whispered. "I swore I felt them." She said.

Prue nodded her head sadly. "I felt them too sweetie, they were with us and they always will be."

"I guess." Letti nodded as Prue gently led her from the chapel.

The doors swung shut, signalling they were well and truly alone. Michelle had left the room to go and get the staff to take the coffins to what was the Halliwell mausoleum. With a hand over her mouth, Charlie stepped forward and looked at the three coffins, the three pine boxes that held her siblings and herself. Throughout the whole ceremony she had cried, she had watched in despair as her family broke down and cried enough to fill an ocean. She had watched her grandfather stair blankly ahead, the only sign that he was human where the tears that had pooled from his eyes before running off the ends of his cheeks. She had watched as her mother and father sat clinging to each other as they said goodbye to their children. Never before had Charlie seen her parent's look so broken, they were always so strong.

"They didn't see us," Charlie said quietly as she walked over and placed her hand down on one of the coffins.

Henry Jr sighed and walked up behind his sister. Placing an hand on her shoulder he tried to lead her away from the pine boxes but he found he couldn't take his eyes off of them. It was strange to think that he was in one of them, it was strange to think that the family had put him there for the rest of his days. Throughout the service he had looked at the vast number of people who had showed up and it touched him greatly to know that when he did finally go there would be lots of people to say goodbye. The one person he kept looking at though, was the dark haired beauty who held Penelope's hand throughout the whole service. Ebony had cried buckets for them and Henry wanted to do nothing more than wipe them away and tell her everything was alright.

"Come on," Henry Jr said softly. "we need to think of a plan."

Turning back round the two elder siblings watched as Gracie stood staring off to the left. The young girl seemed to be frozen to the spot, her eyes filled with tears but they had stopped falling for the moment. Gracie blinked a few times, hoping she was dreaming. That this was some kind of sick joke, after all she couldn't be dead yet. She was only nineteen years old. She couldn't even remember the moment that ended her life. So seeing the figure dressed all in black, the man her family hated, Gracie realised she wasn't dreaming, this was all far too real for her liking. Feeling hands grab hers, Gracie looked to the sides of her to find her brother and sister had joined her.

"What the hell do you want?" Henry Jr spat, looking at the Angel of Death.

The Angel of Death looked at the three siblings, and then to the coffins before looking back at them. "Well you can't exactly walk the surface of the earth for the rest of eternity." He commented.

Charlie shook her head. "We're not going with you," She told him. "this is all some sort of mistake."

"It's not our time." Gracie whispered looking at the angel, she was trying really hard to believe the statement she had just made but it was difficult.

"Maybe not, but your running out of it." The Angel of Death said. "Soon you'll fade from Earth and there wont' be anything you can do."

"We'll stop that from happening." Henry Jr said. "We'd had better get to the Manor." He said looking at the girls. Calling his power to orb the young man was slightly surprised to find a cloud of white wisp appearing around the three of them instead of the blue and white lights.

* * *

The car ride home was less than pleasant he sat pulling at his tie and the top buttons on his shirt while his boss sat staring at him. Caleb knew his place when he was in his boss' company and he knew he had to be careful, otherwise he might just find himself with a one-way ticket to hell. Running a hand through his short hair he turned in his seat and looked at Liroff. The powerful man sat wearing a black suit, his hair had been gelled backwards creating a backcomb sort of look. Liroff's face was emotionless, his cold dark eyes just kept looking at Caleb.

"So remind me again," Liroff said suddenly, causing Caleb to jump a little. "why exactly did you attend the funeral?"

Caleb sighed. "Gracie was in my glass at school ok? Besides, if you go to pay your respects no one suspects anything in the long run."

Liroff nodded his head. "You know, your sister doesn't give you much credit my dear boy." He scratched his chin. "She often thinks of you as a reliability."

"Of course she does," Caleb stated. "she's a drama queen who has to get her own way. She's been like that ever since Mom…" He trailed off.

Liroff looked at him in understanding. "Your mother was not exactly the nicest person in the world, I understand why you don't talk about her." The demon tilted his head to the side and looked at the young man to the right of him. Caleb was turning out to be a very reliable person to have around. Sure Liroff couldn't trust him fully yet, but Caleb was clever and Liroff liked clever. "I have to leave you now." He told Caleb. "But I will see you later."

Caleb nodded his head. "Liroff," He said looking back out of the car window. The man in question waited for Caleb to speak again. "why'd you have them killed?" He asked.

Liroff smiled evilly. "You give me too much credit," He told Caleb. "you cannot kill a Halliwell, far too difficult." Caleb turned and looked at him. "you simply erase them out of the equation." With that Liroff nodded at Caleb and disappeared in a swarm of black and navy orbs.

Caleb looked at the spot Liroff had been sitting moments ago with a confused look on his face, what on earth had he meant by that? Scratching the top of his head Caleb leaned forward and pressed the button that lowered the screen in the back of the car. He looked to his driver. "I'd like to make a detour please." He said.

"Yes Master Graham, where to?" The driver asked.

Caleb sat back in his seat and smiled. "Home." He replied.

* * *

Coming to the manor when it was full of people hadn't been the best idea any of them had come up with. Arriving in a hallway filled with people coming from every door way the three ghosts looked around for anyone in their family. They were really looking for anyone who would be able to help them. There was something fishy going on. Henry Jr, Charlie and Gracie had died, they had turned into spirits and yet their family couldn't see them. Their family was full of magical beings, people who could see the supernatural, people who had to deal with the supernatural every day of their lives and right now, Henry and the twins were a big part of the supernatural. They were the unseen, floating around walking through walls. It didn't make sense, they had dealt with ghosts in the past, they had been able to see them. Hell, Penelope and Adrianna were meant to become the Halliwell Mediators. It was their destiny to help spirits find the afterlife and they couldn't even see them. When they had stood at the sidelines of the funeral, the Matthews-Mitchell siblings had decided something very wrong was going on if they had just died, they would have been seen by every magical creature around them.

"I say we split up," Gracie said looking around. "see if we can't get someone's attention."

Charlie nodded her head in agreement. "We're meant to be ghosts so lets see if we can haunt someone." She glanced around all of the people in the hallway, the manor was incredibly crowded. "I'm gonna head towards the kitchen and sunroom, Aunt Piper will be about there somewhere."

Gracie smiled at her sister, "I'll float between here and the living room." She told her siblings, hair face turning slightly red when she realised what she had just said. "Whoops." She whispered.

Henry Jr shook his head at his youngest sister. "I'm gonna go to the attic, see if I can't find something in the Book of Shadows." He turned and began walking up the stairs. "Maybe I'll catch a cousin while I'm at it." He smiled before disappearing.

Gracie sighed and looked at Charlie. "This is so weird." She said looking around. "No one can see us at all."

Charlie nodded her head. "I know Gracie, but we'll fix it. I promise." With that, the eldest twin smiled and winked at her sister before heading off through the dining room.

Reaching the entrance to the kitchen, Charlie weaved between the people that were littering the doorway, muttering about the stupid place for them to stand, and fought her way into the room where she expected to find her dear Aunt Piper. Thankfully, Charlie's instincts hadn't let her down and in the kitchen full of people she found her Aunt Piper, Aunt Prue, Chris, Jason and Penelope. Glancing through to the sunroom she found her parents and the other members of the family surrounded by the sea of people wearing black clothes. The only people Charlie couldn't see where Melinda, Skye and Ebony.

Charlie nearly rushed forward to hug each one of them, but as soon as her feet shifted forward she found herself stopping herself from moving any further. She was invisible to them, so how was she meant to go over and hug them? Chewing on her lip, the young witchlighter had a glance about the people, they all seemed to sad. That wasn't a comforting thing to realise. Although Charlie was happy to know that people loved her enough to be upset when she was gone, she still didn't like the idea of them missing her so much all they did was cry. Charlie wasn't ready to die, she wasn't afraid to admit that and looking at the people around her, the people she had grown up with she realised they weren't ready to see her die either.

Watching as Prue brushed a strand of Piper's dark hair behind her ear as the second eldest sister stood in front of the sink, with water up to her elbows caused Charlie to sigh. "Piper we can do the dishes later," Prue said softly as she watched her little sister go into overdrive.

Piper shook her head. "There are hundreds of people here," She said placing another plate on the draining board. "if we don't keep washing as we go, we'll never get cleaned up later."

Prue sighed and grabbed the dishcloth she had abandoned on the counter and began to dry the china that Piper kept lifting out of the soapy water once it was spotless. The dishes were so clean Prue was sure they would give any dishes shown in dishwasher tablets on TV a run for their money. They shone brighter than celebrity whitened teeth.

"Really Piper, you shouldn't be doing this just now," Prue tried as she stacked up the plates.

"Prue don't start with me," Piper said glancing at her big sister. "this is how I cope ok? After your funeral I cleaned and made lots of tea."

"Yes I know that," Prue said glancing over at the large pot of tea that sat on the kitchen table, where the sad looking kids sat. "and you are doing a really fantastic job this time around as well but," She looked back to the children, the generation of Halliwells that came after them, their children. "the kids need us right now Piper, look at them."

Piper stopped cleaning for just a moment and turned to look over her shoulder. She watched as they sat gathered round the kitchen table, sipping at the tea they had in front of them or looking down at their lap. Piper's eyes focused on her son, her baby boy who had been trying to be brave and strong for everyone else. He had dashed around cleaning up, bringing dirty dishes into the kitchen, trying to handle the grief the same way his mother did and he found he couldn't do it. He couldn't be strong for everyone else. Once Chris had been sat down by his mother he hadn't moved a muscle. He just sat there staring off into the distance. Blaming himself like normal. Sighing in defeat, Piper pulled off her yellow rubber gloves and walked over to the free seat between Chris and Jason.

"You ok Mom?" Chris asked looking up at her as she pulled the seat out.

Shaking her head, Piper sat down and pulled her baby boy to her. Gently she rested his head against her and placed her hand down over his head, rubbing comforting circles against his forehead and playing with the baby hair that was still there. "No," She told him as she reached out and took a hold of Jason's hand with her free one. Looking at the boy who was like a third son to her, Piper pulled him to her as well and he placed his head down on her shoulder.

Jason wished his Mom had come to the funeral, but she couldn't. she was too busy looking after his kid brother, busy living another life in a different state. Jason only saw his family during a holiday or something, his mother didn't make the effort to see him anymore, not after she had gotten remarried and denied all connections to anything magical. It was moments like these Jason missed her the most, the moments when he realised he was closer to the Halliwell family than he originally thought. Piper was like a second mother to him, she_ was _a second mother to him.

Piper watched as Prue took a seat on the other side of the table beside Penelope. Penelope sank into her mother's embrace and watched through teary eyes as her Aunt comforted the two older boys. Growing up as one of the girls had proven to Penelope that the males in her family would do anything to protect their girls and to make sure they were safe. Even though Penelope was the eldest out of herself and her sister, she was still one of the babies in comparison to her older male cousins. She would always be a baby in their eyes, and secretly she loved that. She loved knowing that her older cousins would always have her back, that they'd always beat up any guy that broke her heart, they'd bring ice cream and watch hours of stupid movies with her until she felt better. They were all angels, and watching them at the funeral and looking at Chris and Jason now, she came to the horrible conclusion that they were all broken angels. Broken angels that needed fixing.

"Mom," Penelope whispered.

Prue looked down at her daughter and stroked her thick dark hair, hair that looked so much like hers. "Yeah sweetie?" She said softly.

"It's gonna get easier right?" She asked. "It's gonna get easier to breathe without crying right?"

Prue felt her heart clench as her daughter asked her those questions, nodding sadly Prue tightened her hold on Penelope. "Yeah," She told her and the boys. "it will always hurt, it's the kind of pain that never really goes away, it just gets easier to deal with in time." Prue looked up at Piper and saw the tears in her sister's eyes.

Piper sighed. "We'll get through it," She told the three young witches. "they'd want us to."

"What if we can't?" Chris asked.

Piper sighed. "We try, each and every day. We try just that little bit harder and we move on. They won't resent us for doing it."

Penelope let out a sob and buried herself against Prue even deeper, it was like Prue was her life raft and Penelope was clinging onto her so tightly in fear of letting go and drowning.

"Don't cry," Charlie shook her head as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "of course we wouldn't hate you!" She cried. "We'd want you to be happy, to live life to the fullest and kick demon ass for us and…" She walked over and stood at the head of the table. "Damn, I wish you guys could see me," She sobbed. "please don't cry!"

"Y-you know what I'm gonna miss the most?" Jason asked with a small sniff as the tears fell from his eyes. "I'm gonna miss having to bail those girls out of trouble," He said with a smile. "with Charlie and Gracie around life was never dull."

The other Halliwells let out tear stricken laughs, Charlie included, Chris nodded his head. "I'm gonna miss their hugs and Henry Jr's sarcastic wit. No one will ever be able to make an entrance quite like he did."

Charlie laughed as the tears increased as she watched her family talk about herself and her siblings.

"I'm gonna miss the way they'd calm us all down when things got a little too heated," Penelope said with a grin. "like that time Letti and Wyatt nearly killed each other because Wyatt had followed her on that date."

Prue and Piper laughed fondly remembering the fight that had taken place in the hallway of the very house they were sitting in. "I'm gonna miss the bribes," Prue said causing the others to look at her a little confused. "you could get the three of them to do anything for you so long as you didn't rat them out."

Piper sighed. "I'm gonna miss their smiles and their personalities," She told them. "those smiles could shine brighter than the sun some days and they always made other people around them smile back."

Charlie wiped at her chin as another few tears rolled off the end of her face and fell towards the floor. She looked at her family filled with the desire to hold each and every single one of them. Charlie looked at the group of people who sat laughing round the table, recalling all the good times they had had with the Matthews-Mitchell siblings as she couldn't help but smile with them. Looking at them, filled her with an even stronger desire to fix everything.

Reaching the attic, Henry Jr was slightly surprised to see Ebony sitting on the old pink sofa that had once belonged to his however-many great-Aunt Pearl, leafing through the Book of Shadows. Henry quietly crept into the attic, although he really didn't have to and he watched as Melinda and Skye walked over from the table littered with potions to sit on either side of the young Phoenix. All three of the girls looked beautifully smart, dressed in crisp black outfits with shiny styled hair. What got him the most, was the tear tracks that had dried on their beautiful faces. Taking up a stance that he had learned from Chris, Henry Jr leaned against the wall and watched as the three of them started talking to each other.

"We've read that thing cover to cover," Melinda said softly. "eight times. There's nothing in there that we haven't already tried."

Ebony sighed and closed the Book over softly, a new look of defeat washed over her face as she ran her finger over the triqutra in the centre of the fading green cover. "I just keep raying that I'll open the book and a new page will pop up and it'll have the answer to the problem," She looked at Melinda and Skye sadly. "guess that's why I was always nicknamed cloudy at school."

"Cloudy?" Skye asked confused.

Ebony nodded her head. "I was always day dreaming, with my head in the clouds."

Melinda chuckled a little. "People at your school weren't very creative then were they?" she asked. Ebony shook her head.

Sighing Skye reached over and took a hold of Ebony's hand as it rested on top of the Book of Shadows. Her inner cupid had been going crazy the past few days and Skye was getting ready to burst. Every time she looked at Ebony she felt the strong desire to hug her tightly until all the pain went away, because while everyone in the manor was feeling some sort of pain, Ebony's was the strangest. Her pain was the pain of loosing someone she cared about and a little bit more. Skye had been a cupid all her life, but due to the family breaking off into their separate sibling destinies she had only just become finely tuned into her cupid powers and senses and looking at Ebony she knew exactly what the young Phoenix was feeling.

"You really do love him, She said softly causing Melinda to look at her with wide eyes. "don't you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Skye," Melinda hissed.

That had Henry Jr's attention, he pushed himself off the wall and walked to stand in front of the girls, watching with bated breath and wide eyes.

"You feel guilty that you didn't tell him how you felt," Skye continued. "you could tell him now, I might help you move on."

"Skye," Melinda said again glaring at her cousins. "confessing her feelings to an empty attic isn't going to help."

Ebony looked up sadly. "Everyone knew didn't they?" She asked.

Melinda sighed and nodded her head. "Yup, we lived with Wyatt and Kayla doing it for so long everyone just kinda knows how to read the emotions now." She looked at Ebony sadly. "If it helps, I know he felt the same way about you."

Ebony looked at Melinda sceptically. "Really?" She asked. "How could he feel the same way? How could he love someone like me as much as I loved, _love_ him? We come from two different worlds, two different backgrounds and I…"

"It's never stopped anyone in this family before," Skye said with a smile.

Henry Jr looked at Ebony confused, what exactly where the girls getting at? He had a horrible but yet wonderful feeling swelling inside his gut and as he looked at Ebony he kept praying to whoever was listening for her to open her sweet lips and just say it. Say his name. He kept begging over and over again watching as the three of them started crying again as the silence started getting to them all over again.

Then out of the blue, it was as if Ebony had heard Henry Jr's silent praying because she lifted her head and looked at the young cupid with tears in her eyes. "I love him. I am completely and totally in love with Henry Jr and he's never going to know."

Skye sniffed and reached forward, pulling Ebony into a hug. Melinda wiped at the few tears that had begun to roll down her cheeks and sat behind Ebony rubbing comforting circles on her back as she cried. Looking around the attic, the youngest Charmed One hoped that there was some way they could fix this. She missed her cousins so much, Henry Jr had been there her whole life and she could remember helping her Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry look after the twins. She had given baby Charlie and Gracie their bottles had helped bath them and had played with them. Melinda shuddered slightly at the memory of being kidnapped by a demon, the twins had been right at her side the whole time, so had a tiny Adrianna.

Henry Jr felt his heart sink in his chest, he wasn't sure if it was actually beating. He looked at the three girls before him with a ray of conflicting emotions, on one hand he was incredibly happy to hear Ebony confess her feelings for him, but on the other hand he was heartbroken because there was the real possibility that he might not be able to tell her how he felt back. He was in love with her too, all the signs the universe had sent him, he just knew he was supposed to be with Ebony, he was meant to be with her. He couldn't explain it, but from the moment he met her there was just something so familiar about her and it made him feel happy.

"There has got to be something," Henry Jr whispered to himself as he looked around the room. Stepping forward he reached for the book that sat in Ebony's lap, but his heart became heavy as he watched his hands fall through it. Swearing he turned and began pacing back and forth across the room. The sounds of the girls' cries echoed about the room causing the tears to grow in his eyes. He stopped pacing and looked at the three of them before walking back over to them.

"You saw me before," He said to them. "you saw me and you saved me, come on guys." He begged, but the three of them sat holding onto each other as they cried. "Ebony," He tried, squatting down in front of her. His hands hovering just above where they should have been able to touch the book. "E I love you please look at me," He said to her. "please look at me. I'm right here."

Gracie had watched her sister go before turning round and walking into the living room. As soon as she stepped onto the threshold of the room something solid hit her and then passed right through her causing her to shiver and groan loudly. Turning round with a look of fury on her face, Gracie watched as the man carried on his way towards the stair case. Throwing her hands down by her side in frustration as she tried to shake off the horrible feeling she had just experienced, Gracie began talking to herself.

"Damn stupid suit." She mumbled as she looked around the living room. To her surprise she found Wyatt sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands while Jenny sat on the other side of him, with her hand on his arm. People around them would casually glance over in their direction with sad looks on their faces.

"Poor dears," One woman mumbled to the left of Gracie. The young girl turned and looked at the woman as she gossiped to her friend. "all of them are so heartbroken. Not the young lively people we usually see."

The other woman nodded her head before dabbing at her eye with the corner of her white hanky. Gracie scowled at her, it seemed far from an Oscar winning performance but it was dramatic all the same. "It just breaks my heart," she said sadly. "they never should have been taken from their family like this."

Glaring, Gracie walked round the people and walked over to stand in front of the sofa. She watched as Jenny gripped Wyatt's arm a little tighter as he tensed. Gracie's face fell into a look of confusion as she watched her cousins. Wyatt's head had lifted a little and he was looking at the two woman Gracie had been standing with a few moments ago.

"I swear," Wyatt mumbled under his breath turning his head to look back at Jenny as he sat up straight. "if they say another word I am gonna loose it." He sank back into the sofa and looked up at the ceiling before turning his attention to Jenny.

The young cupid let out a sigh of her own. "I can't deal with this." She said looking around the room. "There are people who you know are really upset and really care and then there are the DQ wannabes who just piss me off," Wyatt reached out and pulled Jenny against him. Jenny put her head down on his chest and sighed as Wyatt began playing with her hair. Her long dark hair and been pulled into an elegant ponytail to keep it back off her face and her bangs had been pinned to the side with a cute little twist. "none of this makes sense." She told Wyatt. "I mean, how could we have let this happen? We wouldn't have let this happen."

Gracie felt the tears prick the corners of her eyes as she watched Wyatt tighten his hold on Jenny, the young girl had never seen her family look so broken before. She had never seen so many people pretending to be alright when in fact they were barely holding it together.

"Oh my!" the overly dramatic woman said loudly, causing Gracie's head to snap up from her cousins and look over at her. "Just look at them," She said waving her hanky in the direction of Wyatt and Jenny.

"Shut up," Gracie said to the woman, really disappointed that she couldn't hear her.

"Shut up," Wyatt said getting up from the sofa, once Jenny had moved off of him. The eldest in the next generation turned round and looked at the woman who was causing a scene. "just shut up!" He said louder this time. "Stop looking at us like we're freakin' animals in a zoo. Of course we're going to be upset, of course we're not going to be lively. We just lost our cousins!" Wyatt spat at the woman.

"Wyatt," Jenny said placing a comforting hand on his arm again as she noticed people had gathered to watch. Meaning the parents wouldn't be far behind.

Gracie watched as her big cousin broke down in front of the room full of strangers. In all of her life, Gracie could count the number of times she had seen Wyatt cry on two hands. It wasn't very much considering the kind of life they led. She could remember the first time she had ever seen Wyatt cry and she could remember how she burst into tears after seeing him cry. He wasn't meant to cry, he was the oldest, the bravest, the strongest. He was the one who came and chased the monsters out of the closet before you went to sleep. He was Wyatt. Watching as Leo came into the room with Phoebe closely behind him Gracie looked at her big cousin and saw a shadow of the man she loved. He was just a broken shell who was feeling worse because some stupid woman.

"D-don't talk about us like we can't hear you," Wyatt said with a sniff as Leo and Phoebe reached him and Jenny. "do us all a favour and keep your flaming comments to yourself!"

The woman looked shocked, Leo and Phoebe looked shocked, Jenny looked angry. Oh and if anyone could have seen Gracie's face, they would have been very worried. Gracie watched with a broken heart as Leo hugged his son tightly trying to offer him some kind of comfort while Jenny stood in the arms of her mother glaring at the woman who had upset Wyatt. Gracie looked at the woman and felt a strange surge of anger wash over her. She stood just looking at the woman, not blinking, just glaring.

"Ok, I'm a freakin' ghost, so lets give you a haunting," Gracie mumbled pointing at the woman who had caused her cousin to cry. "you no good bitch, who the hell…"

'_CRASH!'_

The women who had been watching Wyatt and Jenny and making rather nasty observations both let out a scream of fright as the picture frame above their heads fell from the wall and hit the floor with a nasty sounding crash. The picture of the flower, that had been hanging in a gold frame for as long as Gracie could remember hit the floor and smashed into a million little bits all across the carpet. The women stood with hands over their hearts breathing hysterically as Leo and Phoebe rushed over to help them and to clean up the mess. Some of the other guests stopped their own conversations and dashed over to help, to make sure no one had been hurt.

Watching as Coop appeared with a dustpan and brush, Jenny spun round and looked at Wyatt. "Was that you?" She asked him.

Wyatt shook his head and looked about, his head snapped back towards the window and his jaw dropped. "Oh my god, Gracie." He whispered.

Jenny looked at Wyatt before turning to glance in the direction he was looking. Her brown eyes were met with empty space and the sunshine floating in through the window and then she saw it. She saw the faint outline of what looked like her cousin. "Gracie!" Jenny shouted, her hand flew up to her mouth as she realised the mistake she had made.

What surprised Wyatt even more was the fact the outline turned to look at them and he saw her face, it was Gracie. Before anything else could be said the room quickly fell into silence as Piper Halliwell stood in the doorway that led to the sunroom with her hands up.

"What's going on?" She asked confused.

Gracie watched as Wyatt and Jenny turned away from her, she began jumping up and down with joy they had seen her. However her victory dance was cut short as she realised Leo and Phoebe were looking at her two cousins with looks of great concern on their faces. Gracie watched confused as they began to pass worried glances between each other.

"Jenny sweetheart," Phoebe said softly. "why did you shout," She paused and glanced over at Paige and Henry.

"I," Jenny turned and looked back at the spot she had seen Gracie standing. The youngest twin let out a cry of despair as she watched Jenny's face fall as she looked back at the spot where Gracie was standing. "I…I thought I saw," Jenny sighed as she looked at Wyatt. "it doesn't matter." She said softly. "Sorry."

Charlie, who had been standing at the entrance to the living room from the hallway, waited until the room was moving again before she darted over to where her sister was standing. Looking down she hopped over the shards of glass Coop was cleaning up before frowning at the mess that had been made. Looking back up she stopped in front of her sister. "Did you do that?" She asked.

Gracie nodded her head. "Yeah," She said looking at Charlie. "a woman made Wy cry and I just got really pissed at her. I wanted to frighten her so I did." She smiled a little sheepishly. "Charlie, they saw me."

Charlie nodded her head. "I know," She said looking over at where Wyatt and Jenny were talking to the others. "and I have an idea."

"We need to go to the attic and use that spirit board."

Charlie and Gracie looked at each other before turning and looking over in the direction of their cousins. Charlie pouted and folded her arms across her chest. "No fair," She said. "Wyatt stole my idea."

Gracie laughed. "I can't believe you two said that in unison. It was très creepy."

Charlie nodded her head. "come on, we'd better get up there." The two girls left the living room and began bounding up the stairs. "Henry!" Charlie called as they heard their cousins file out of the room behind them.

"Mel!" Chris called as the gang began making their way upstairs.

Melinda, Skye and Ebony pulled away from each other and looked to the doorway at the same time Henry Jr stood to his full height and looked over his shoulder. "In the attic!" he called at the same time as Melinda creating a creepy echo that caused him to frown. He seemed to be the only one that noticed it.

Two wisps of white appeared, dropping off Charlie and Gracie. Quickly both of them grabbed Henry Jr and pulled him over to the corner of the attic where the spirit board lay out on the table covered with a cloth. He looked at the girls with a frown of confusion on his face, but before he could ask anything Chris walked into the attic with the others following behind him.

"What's wrong?" Skye asked as she dried her eyes.

"We have an idea," Chris said looking at the girls slightly confused. "well, Wyatt has an idea." Chris turned to his brother and let him take over.

"Ok, so long story short, downstairs me and Jenny saw Gracie." Wyatt said causing the three girls who had been up in the attic to look at him confused. "and we wanna talk to her using the spirit board. If the guys are ghosts we should be able to see them or at least make contact with them."

"They saw you?" Henry Jr hissed. "how the hell are we going to do this? I mean we need to be able to push a pointer."

"Easy," Gracie said with a smile. "all I gotta do is think about that woman who made Wy cry and," Gracie waved her pointer finger and the cloth covering the spirit board flew off. "Ta-da!" She said happily.

"Ok are you sure that's a good…" Ebony stopped as she watched the cover fly off the spirit board before it landed on the floor. As her sentence died she pointed over in the direction of the board before she marched over to it.

The others quickly followed her and stood around it. Jason and Chris pulled on the table and moved it out away from the wall so everyone could gather round it. Looking to Wyatt and Jenny they waited for them to take the lead. Jenny swallowed and spoke aloud. "Ok, Henry, Charlie, Gracie are you guys here?" She asked.

Gracie concentrated hard and pushed the pointer about the board.

_Y.E.S _

"Ok that's creepy," Letti mumbled as he looked at the pointer as it moved back into the centre of the board. "what if it's a trap?" She asked.

"Henry," Jason said quickly. "why'd you really beat that kid up at Magic School when you were sixteen?" He asked the air.

Henry Jr's face flushed a great deal as his sisters turned to look at him. "Gee, thanks Jay." He muttered. "He said he wanted to tap Letti." He said quietly.

Charlie and Gracie looked at their brother and 'awed' loudly causing him to glare at them. Turning back to the board, Gracie began to push the pointer about.

_T.A.P_

"Someone get a pen and some paper!" Penelope said as she watched the point glide across the wood.

Adrianna quickly orbed the items into her hands and began to scribble down the words. Once the pointer had moved back into the centre of the board Adrianna's face fell into a look of confusion. "It spelled out, Tap Letti." She said looking at Jason. "Is that right?"

Jason nodded his head. "It's really them, I was the only one who knew about it." He looked at Letti. "Sorry I didn't tell you."

"I am really grossed out but really touched right now," Letti said as her eyes watered. "I love you Henry." She smiled.

_Y.O.U-T.O.O_

"Alright, what do we know?" Jenny asked, getting back on track.

_D.O.N.T_

The gang stood waiting with bated breath as they watched the pointer move from letter to the centre back to another letter again. The only sounds that could be heard were the scraping of the pointer and the scribbling of pen hitting paper as Adrianna quickly wrote down what the pointer was spelling out. "They don't remember how they died." She read aloud.

"None of us do," Bell said. "I mean I just remember waking up and it was some time during the night before the funeral."

"It was 3.30 am," Chris announced. "I checked the clock before we dashed into the kitchen."

Kayla rubbed her temples. "Wait, we all started feeling sleepy around 11 though remember? I mean all of us started feeling really tired and I remember falling asleep on the sofa."

"Oh my god," Charlie gasped. "I had a headache at 11," She told her brother and sister.

"And I woke up at 11 am to find you guys still at home." Henry Jr said.

The pointer began scraping back and forth over the board causing Adrianna to groan as she quickly wrote to keep up with the pointer. The gang watched as it moved for about a minute before it went back to the centre of the board. "Ok, Charlie had a headache at 11 and went to sleep."

"Ok so this has something to do with 11 o'clock." Wyatt said rubbing his face. "Alright, so we simply cast a spell to take us back to the time that stared all of this off right?"

Jenny bent down to pick up the cloth that was lying at her feet. "I think that's a good…" she stopped as her eyes shut over and she let out a gasp.

_Phoebe stood next to Paige and looked at Piper as they stood in the centre of the attic. "We know you might be reluctant because of what happened last time we cast a spell on your memory," She said prepared to talk Piper into it if she had to._

"_No, you're right, let's do it." Piper said._

"_Really?" Phoebe asked confused, she had expected more of a fight from her sister._

_Piper nodded her head, they had to figure out what was going on before something really bad happened. "Something's going on. The only thing we don't know is what."_

_Paige smiled and picked up the spell she had written. "Alright, here we go. Moments lost make witches wonder, warlocks plot or demons plunder, if this is not a prank, help us to fill in the blanks."_

Jenny gasped as her eyes opened, everyone stood looking at her slightly worried. "I've got the spell," She said before she began to cast the spell she had heard her Aunt Paige recite moments ago. "Moments lost make witches wonder,

Warlocks plot or demons plunder,

If this is not a prank,

Help us to fill in the blanks."

* * *

Sitting bolt upright, Henry Jr looked around to find himself outside. They were no longer at the manor. They were outside an almost quiet road, reaching over he shook Charlie and Gracie awake before clambering back to his feet. He swallowed as he surveyed the area in the dark, he didn't remember what was going on. Quickly he pulled up his sleeve and looked at his watch it was coming up for 11pm. People had begun walking up and down the street which caused him to frown in confusion.

"Shit," He cursed looking around. "I don't remember what's meant to be happening."

"Where are the others?" Gracie asked confused.

Charlie looked around, she watched as red coloured car turned onto the road they were standing at the side of. She looked at the licence plate and a light bulb went off in her head. Looking at the other side of the road she watched as the air rippled. "Demon!" She cried.

Gracie and Henry Jr looked about and watched as the demon appeared on the other side of the road. Gracie saw him just as the red car drove in front of him. Receiving a bump to the side she quickly looked round and apologized to the woman who had walked into her. When she looked back up the all too familiar buzzing off an energy ball filled the air, along with the screeching of breaks. Gracie looked to see a silver car swerve across into the middle of the road as the red car flashed blue before it skidded off.

"Oh god," Henry Jr said as he watched the flames appear around the red car. "Charlie, wait…"

"Energy ball!" Charlie cried and the swirl of orbs sent the ball back towards the demon. The few people around the siblings who had stopped to watch let out terrified screams as they watched the act of magic before them. "Whoops," Charlie mumbled as she looked around.

"Passenger!" Gracie called, orbing the driver of the red car to the side of the road with them.

"This is not good," Henry Jr said as he looked about them. He saw two men dressed in white pop out of nowhere over the other side of the road, the side that had the demon on it. Henry Jr watched as Charlie's orb hit the demon and he combust into flames, the two girls had run out into the middle of the road. "Charlie, Gracie!" Henry Jr called as he ran after them.

The twins turned and looked at their brother before the roar of flames surrounded them, turning round Charlie and Gracie watched as the car started to melt, bits of glass began to crack. The demon had set the car alight. The girls locked eyes with the two men dressed in white and found themselves frozen to the spot, they couldn't move. Then they felt nothing.

"NO!" Henry Jr yelled, the orbs surrounded himself and he orbed into get his sisters as the orange surrounded them.

The massive swirl of orbs appeared on the sidewalk, looking around they found the place free of any sort of mortal life, no cars, no people walking by. That's when it hit them, the place was frozen. There standing on the opposite side of the sidewalk stood the men dressed in white suits. They blinked and appeared in the centre of the road.

"You're too late, we won."

They looked on with open mouths and frightened hearts. This was not happening. Rushing forward they darted about to where their loved ones lay on the floor. Brown eyes that were filled with tears looked up at the creatures before them, the creatures that had suddenly appeared from nowhere and claimed they had the upper hand. She sat rocking him back and forth in her arms. He was horribly lifeless, no smile, no shiny eyes. Just the feel of his cold skin as she held him against her. Around her she could hear the silence from the other family members and then the sobbing from those who couldn't keep it in any longer. Looking down at the chilling body in her arms she blinked as the tears rolled down her cheeks. The hot salt water rolling to the end of her cheeks before falling from the end of her face and onto the cold, gray one beneath.

"Please wake up," She begged, not caring if anyone heard her. She had been quite for far too long. "don't leave me here ok? I need you, please." She begged as the tears increased.

Her right hand moved down his cheek, the side of her fingers and her palm brushing off the light stubble that surrounded his mouth and chin. His beautiful brown eyes were closed, dormant forever. She would never see them twinkle when he made fun of her or laughed at her. She would never see them fill with water when he was crying, she would never see them sparkle when he was at his happiest.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I'm so, so sorry Henry. Please wake up."

Henry Jr, Charlie and Gracie lay lifeless in the arms of the people they loved.

Holding onto his sweet little cousin, Chris was inconsolable as Charlie lay lifeless in his arms. He could hear the others howling around him, everyone was at a loss. They thought they had fixed it, they thought they had stopped this from happening but they had been wrong. Looking up through a veil of tears, Chris watched as the two men standing at the front of the room stood with emotionless looks on their faces. The bastards, he thought. Who were they to play god, who gave them the right? Turning his attention back to his cousin, Chris carefully brushed her dark locks back off her face, wiping at the little sparkles that had rested on her cheeks. She had been crying. That shot through Chris making him feel one thousand times worse. She had been scared, she had been terrified and he wasn't there to help her, he wasn't there to help any of them.

"Alright," Wyatt's wavering voice suddenly shouted out of the blue, causing the others to look at him. "what do I have to give you?" He asked. "What do I have to give for you to bring them back?"

The two men just looked at each other. "What we set out for in the first place, no risk of exposure." The balder man replied.

"Your family has always been so careless," The other replied.

Fear gripped every inch of Kayla as she reached out and grabbed a hold of her husband's arm. "Don't," She begged. Knowing what he was going to do. The Halliwells, especially the males, were cursed with a damn Hero-complex that caused them to act rashly. No plan was ever thought through long enough.

"I have to," Wyatt replied. He looked at his wife and to her stomach, no sign that she was pregnant yet but he knew that there would be, in the not so distant future, and he had to do everything to protect that baby and the woman he loved. "so what do you want?"

"No!" Kayla cried shaking her head. Panic running through every inch of her. They were going to make some sort of trade off, and she could just picture Wyatt being taken away from her. "Don't you dare leave me. Don't you dare think about it." she looked to the men. "There has got to be some other way"

"You haven't even given them a trial!" Adrianna barked from where she had been sitting with her sister holding onto her. "You have no right to take them away!" She cried, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Anna," Penelope tried to calm her sister as she reached for her.

"They can't do this!" Adrianna cried. She turned and looked at Chris who was still sat on the floor holding Charlie. "Do something!" She begged.

"This is all my fault!" Skye cried. "I found that body, you're taking them away because of what happened at that house. Take me," She wailed.

"No!" Letti and Jenny cried as they broke away from where Gracie lay and rushed to grab their sister.

Melinda swore as she looked around her crumbling family. "Don't," she begged. "there has got to be some other way. There just has to be."

The men looked at the group of young people before them. "We want the world rid of all of you." The first man who spoke said. "Too many incidents, history is going to repeat itself and sooner or later you are going to have the police on your case again." The man looked to the bodies of the fallen Halliwells. "At least they wont' get tied to the stake or shot this time around."

"You sick son of a bitch!" Jason shouted before he ran at the two men.

"Jason!" Came the cries as they watched their friend being tossed through the air and onto the road below. Melinda quickly got to her feet and made her way over to where Jason had fallen, she shook him hard hoping to wake him.

"You're the cleaners," Wyatt spat. "damn it." he glared at both the men.

Letti looked around at her broken family and shook her head, she was not going to stand for this again.

"Spirits of air, sand and sea,

converge to set the Angel free,"

"W-what are you doing?" Skye asked her sister through her tears.

"Stopping them." Letti replied. "In the wind I send this rhyme

Bring death before me, before my time," She finished casting.

The all too familiar wisp of black appeared leaving behind the Angel of Death, he simply looked at Letti and nodded his head once before holding his hands out before him. From his palms, three balls of white appeared and floated in the air before they went floating back to Henry Jr, Charlie and Gracie. The other Halliwells and the cleaners watched confused as the balls of light entered the three bodies and gasps of air were heard.

The cleaners spun round and looked at Death. "You have no business here."

The Angel of Death looked at the two men in white suits. "You have been employed by evil to do work that you are meant to be impartial with. You took away three lives, that weren't meant to end, throwing off the balance. Making it my business." He told them. Looking at the new three Charmed Ones he smiled. "I suggest you cast away."

Clambering back to their feet, Chris and Melinda swapped places with Penelope and Jenny as they got up and rushed over to Wyatt. Grabbing a hold of each other's hands they stood at the three points of the triqutra and began to cast.

"In this night and in this hour,

I call upon the ancient power," Wyatt began.

Chris looked over at the cleaners and glared. "To freeze time in this place,

no memories shall they now erase,"

"power that spreads from very core," Melinda continued

Being and evil gone for evermore,"

Wyatt Chris and Melinda smirked as they said the last line together, the line that was the kill shot. "The pain you cause, now embrace." The two cleaners let out ear-piercing screams as they disappeared in puffs of white.

The Angel of Death waited behind just a little longer to watch as Henry Jr, Charlie and Gracie were welcomed back into the land of the living by the people they loved and adored. With a small smile on his face, the Angel bid his goodbye to the young Cupid who summoned him by nodding his head before he disappeared as everything around the Halliwells began to move backwards.

* * *

The sound of happy laughs filled the air as the V.I.P section of the club was filled to it's max with the Halliwells and their friends taking up the sofas. Leo Wyatt walked back over to the group of happy people with a very large tray in his hands filled with drinks. Placing it down on the table in the centre of all the sofas, the Headmaster of Magic School couldn't help but smile in relief. The atmosphere was the complete opposite of the one that had floated around earlier…well not earlier because it hadn't actually happened. Leo shook his head not wanting to think about it, it was bound to give him a headache, instead he took up the position beside his wife and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as the people gathered round them reached for their drink.

"I still can't believe the Cleaners were behind this," Phoebe commented. "and what makes it even worse is the fact we didn't realise."

Prue sighed in mock sadness. "We must be loosing our touch."

"I still don't get how none of us remembered how it happened." Shelia Morris said as she sat by Daryl and Danny. "Magic still gives me a headache after all these years."

Andy looked about the group. "It would have been nice to remember why we were all in the attic surrounded by spells and potions."

"It would have been nice if we had gotten to Henry, Charlie and Gracie before they were lying on the road." Bell commented.

Paige laughed and placed her arm around her eldest daughter and pulled her in for yet another hug. "I don't care how it happened just as long as my kids are safe and aren't leaving us anytime soon." She said with a smile.

"Here, here!" The other Halliwells chorused as they raised their glasses.

"Don't worry," Gracie smiled. "we're not going anywhere."

"Good." Chris said with a smile. "life just sucks without you."

Charlie turned away from her mother and looked at her second eldest cousin with a knowing smile on her face. "speaking of," She said looking at him. "I'm sorry."

Chris looked at Charlie confused. "For what?" He asked.

"I owe you a hug," She said before leaning against him. Chris smiled slightly surprised and then placed his arm around Charlie before placing a kiss on the top of her head. "I know you'd miss that the most if I was gone." She continued.

"Wait," Jason said, slightly worried. "how did you…" he paused and glared at Charlie. "You heard didn't you?"

Charlie nodded her head and giggled. "Yup, I heard every word you guys said."

The others laughed as Penelope, Jason and Chris' cheeks painted a light shade of pink. Piper and Prue shook their heads at the kids. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about." Piper said with a smile.

Charlie shook her head. "I was very touched, and I just want you to know I love you all very much."

Henry Sr. laughed at his daughter. "So you guys just floated around spying on everyone is that it?" he asked with a smirk.

Gracie and Charlie looked down slightly embarrassed for a moment. Gracie looked back up and smiled at Wyatt and Jenny. "I'm sorry about the whole living room incident." She said.

Wyatt shook his head. "Don't be, I just wish you had worked on your aim and hit the woman."

Jenny laughed loudly before reaching forward and shoving her cousin hard. Piper smiled and lifted her glass. "Alright everyone," Piper said addressing them all. "enough of that. We're here for a more happy reason. Not that having my nephew and nieces back in the land of the living isn't a happy…oh you know what I mean!"

"Yay!" Charlie said clapping her hands together.

"Shush you," Piper warned the young girl. "We're here with the people we love tonight because, we defeated evil, got everyone back together and, Wyatt and Kayla have something very important to share with everyone."

Kayla grabbed her husband's hand and squeezed it tightly as all the eyes in the area turned and looked at them. "Oh my," She said meeting her mother's eye. "that's a lot of eyes."

"Wyatt laughed loudly and wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders. "Um, well, how are you meant to uh, explain this?"

"Not with the birds and the bees talk," Jason said with a chuckle.

Kayla sighed. "I'm pregnant." she said simply.

Screams and cheers from the unknowing filled the air as everyone shared their happiness. Hugs and congratulations were shared by everyone and the smiles got brighter. Wyatt laughed as he tried to pry his Aunt Phoebe away from him, she was the worst when it came to babies. Turning Wyatt watched as Bell hugged Kayla tightly, he smiled at the sight. Feeling a tap on the shoulder Wyatt spun round to be greeted by his little brother and sister.

"Congratulations!" Melinda said happily as she stood on her tiptoes and reached up to hug her biggest brother. "I can't believe I'm going to be an Auntie!" She said with happy tears in her eyes.

"Thanks," Wyatt said placing a kiss on the side of her head. Pulling back Wyatt looked at Chris. "are you alright?" He asked.

Chris nodded his head before hugging Wyatt. "Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

Wyatt paused and felt himself hug Chris tighter. "Well, Bell and the baby…and…I just don't want you to be upset…or hate me."

Chris laughed and hugged Wyatt back even tighter. "I could never hate you, I'm really happy for you and even more excited that I get to be an Uncle." Chris pulled back and looked at Wyatt slightly upset. "Wait, were you worried about telling me?" He asked.

Wyatt looked down before nodding his head sheepishly.

"Wy!" Chris said loudly. "man, you shouldn't have been." Seeing the look on Wyatt's face, Chris decided to take the joking route. "I need to be informed before my sister-in-law pops out my future niece or nephew, how else am I meant to know when to start working on my cool Uncle rep?"

Wyatt laughed. "Thanks Chris, you really are the best brother."

"_Ahem_," Melinda said folding her arms across her chest and pretending to look hurt. "and what am I? chopped liver?"

Wyatt laughed and pulled Melinda into the hug. "of course not, you're the best baby sister in the world."

Kathryn embraced her daughter tightly before pulling back and wiping at the tears that were on her beautiful face. "Why are you crying?" She asked. "Sweetie this is a wonderful thing!"

Kayla nodded her head. "I know, I just want you to be ok with this,"

"Ok with it?" Kathryn laughed loudly. "Sweetie I'm going to be a Grandma, I'm perfectly ok with it!" She hugged her daughter tightly again. "Your Dad would be so happy and proud of you right now."

Kayla smiled, sinking into her mother's arms. "Thanks Mom." she whispered into her ear before placing a kiss on her cheek.

Suddenly a loud voice cut across the air causing the club to fall into silence. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome to the stage…TRAIN!"

Cheers filled the air as the band moved on stage and began to play. The sound of 'Hey, soul sister' filled the air causing people to move from their seats and make their way to the dance floor.

"Lets go dance!" Adrianna said with a smile as she grabbed a hold of Gracie's hand and pulled her towards the dance floor. Pretty soon the rest of the Halliwells had made their way away from the sofas and were dancing around all of them laughing.

'_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister-mister on the radio,' _

Paige laughed as Charlie spun round underneath her arm before swirling round and dancing with her Dad. Sam took Paige back into his arms again and danced her about before making her twirl. Laughing Paige hugged her father tightly as he spun her back into his arms.

"Where's Junior?" Sam asked into Paige's ear.

Paige smiled at her father, and leaned into his ear. "He went to go find Ebony." She told him with a smile.

* * *

Henry Jr found her sitting at the bar, in the strange club. His Aunt Piper wasn't going to be happy that they had gone somewhere that wasn't the family business. Piper even got testy when her sisters went to different restaurants for lunch, she was most defiantly going to be pissed about this little outing to the club, since he had left P3 to come here. Sighing, Henry Jr walked over and sat down on the empty stool next to the dark haired beauty who was doing really well drinking some weird kind of shot.

Henry Jr looked at Ebony, mildly surprised. She was a year shy of being able to drink legally but here she was getting served and…blitzed all in one night. Watching her drink from the clear shot glass and then slam it down on the bar before sucking on a wedge of lime confirmed what drink it was, tequila.

"Uh, how many of those have you had?" Henry Jr asked, watching as she filled up the glass again.

"Few," Ebony replied before slugging it down and sucking on a lime again. The burning sensation that filled her throat calmed her a great deal and she found herself feeling much better than she had done before she started drinking. "thank you whoever named this balls in a bottle." She said before filling up the shot glass again.

"You mean courage?" Henry Jr asked.

Ebony shrugged. "Same thing, ain't it?"

Henry Jr sighed, it had been a very long couple of days and he kinda liked the idea of forgetting all about them. One too many supernatural incidents to worry about, one after the other. Waving at the bartender, he called him over and asked for a drink Ebony struggled to hear. Henry Jr pushed the almost empty bottle of tequila away before leaning on the bar top with his head in his hands, his elbows holding him up.

The bartender came back with two glasses filled of a strange looking concoction, it was brown coloured with a foamy looking top. Ebony giggled as the bartender put it down in front of her. "Aww," She gushed. "It's a teeny-tiny, beer." She said looking at it very closely.

Henry Jr chuckled, she had most defiantly drank way too much, but Henry was not about to spoil her fun. He was about to join. "This my dear, is a wonderful thing called a Baby Guinness." He smiled. "You just gotta chug it." He told her picking up his glass.

He waited for her to do the same thing. Ebony's face smiled mischievously. "One, two, three!" They both said in unison before throwing their heads back and downing the drink. Placing the glasses down on the bar top, Henry eyed the bartender and asked for another round.

"That was…" Ebony said with a smile as she felt the warm singe at the back of her throat. "lets do that again!" She said happily.

And so it went on, six empty glasses on the countertop later Ebony had gone rather quiet. She looked over at Henry Jr and sighed. It was horrifying to think he might not be here with her, he might have been stuck in a pine box six feet under like he had been earlier, well no, not earlier…cause it didn't happen. Ebony shook her head and gave up, it was all too confusing for her.

Henry Jr was quite happy as he sat there listening to the things going on around him, it was peaceful and he didn't have to think about much. Only what he was going to drink next. It was rather funny, he had given his sister so much grief after she had drank herself stupid but here he was doing exactly the same thing. The only difference was he had been on death's doorstep, in fact they had been in death's arms, and Henry needed some sort of escape from it all. What was better than alcohol?

"Did you hear what Skye said?" Ebony asked suddenly, causing him to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Henry Jr asked.

"You told me you were in the attic before everyone came up the stairs," she said causing Henry Jr to sigh.

"Is that why you took off earlier?" He asked.

Ebony ignored his question. "Did you hear what Skye said after your…" She let the sentence fall there. She didn't want to say the F word.

Henry Jr's mind went reeling back to when he had been a ghost wandering around, trying to get someone to see him, hear him and then he witnessed Ebony saying the words he'd never thought he'd hear.

Feeling his gaze upon her, Ebony shifted uncomfortably and folded her arms across her chest. It was a sort of self-defence mechanism, it was to block the hurt from reaching her. Henry Jr had her heart in his hands and she was terrified he was about to drop it, or even worse, throw it back at her. Swallowing she allowed herself to breathe in the silence as her eyes began to water, who was going to be the one who broke the silence.

Henry Jr opened his mouth to say something, to defend himself but he realised Ebony wasn't mad. Or at least she didn't sound mad. He couldn't quite pin the emotion. "Yeah."

Ok, honest answer. Ebony blinked back the tears. "Did you hear what _I_ said?" She asked.

Henry Jr nodded his head. "Yes."

Ebony nodded her head in understanding, at least he was being honest and not making any excuses. It hurt less knowing he wasn't trying to save himself. Ebony could feel her hands tremble as they rested against her chest, hidden by her folded arms. "It's just so damn frustrating you know?" She said. "It's like we nearly get somewhere but never quite make it and I was starting to wonder if everything we went through was some kinda message from the universe saying; 'hurry up and do something'." She rambled off, a few of her words slurring. "What are we even doing?"

Now that was a question that needed an answer. Henry Jr took his hands out of his pockets and shrugged his shoulders. "I honestly don't know. Maybe we're too scared to find out?"

"Maybe," Ebony whispered. "I was scared earlier." She told him. "I thought I was never going to see you again."

"Is that why you said what you did?" Henry Jr asked.

Ebony shook her head. "No." She said quietly.

Henry Jr reached out and cupped Ebony's face with his right hand. He slowly moved his hand down to her jaw where he brushed his thumb against her bottom lip very slowly and softly. The young Phoenix could feel her heart beating a mile a minute as he leaned in towards her. He leaned even further forward and brushed his lips against Ebony's, again and again.

Slightly startled, Ebony was about ready to push Henry Jr away from her but as she felt her own lips disobey her brain and move back against his, again and again, and again. She found herself giving in and closing her eyes as placed her hands on Henry's chest. The two stayed like that for a while before breaking apart when they needed air. Ebony looked at Henry Jr speechless, that was one hell of a kiss. Reaching up she gently brushed her fingers against her lips, feeling them tingle. She smiled, it wasn't something she had imagined, it had really happened.

Henry reached out and tucked a dark lock behind her right ear, before wiping away the little tear that had escaped her eye and landed on her cheek. "you're so beautiful," He said softly. "I don't know why I never told you."

Ebony smiled a grateful smile, "Lets get outta here."

Henry Jr smiled and leaned forward kissing her again, a warning bell going off in his head. Too bad his brain wasn't listening because it was doing a drunken dance with lady alcohol.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Teehee, in all Honesty this chapter was only written because i didn't relly know how to get Ebony and Henry Jr together. I got a few emails wondering if they ever would and if they would soon, so i decided to throw it in here lol. So just for my lovely readers i changed two chapters so i could fit it in with the story line lol. I know this chapter was totally random and didn't really make sense, but it was for the purpose of getting Ebony and Henry Jr getting together lol.**

**Please remember to review!**

**Dx **


	11. Update for my lovely readers!

**Update!**

Hello my lovely readers, it has been a while since I've updated and boy do I feel horrible. Sadly, real life has been catching up with me and it has now officially taken over. It's been a very rough period of time, my school are just getting over a horrible tragedy that affected everyone and I haven't had time to update because I've been so busy helping around school…

Anyway! The half-term break is on the way and I'm hoping to update lots then. I Just want to take this time to say thank you for all the reviews, thanks for adding my stories to alerts and favourites, really you guys make me smile. Also, I'm working on a secret project, that I hope to start shortly after the half-term break, a little charmed story that won't leave me alone! Don't worry though, Guardians is still the main thing I am focusing on and I hope to update very soon. Thanks so much for being so patient!

Until that update comes, here's a little peak of what's to come! =D

Much love and happiness,

D x

* * *

Chapter 11

Henry Jr felt his jaw fall and hit off the floor. He wanted to ask how in god's name they knew that but, he could see no point in it. Women were dangerous creatures, who knew everything. Throw in a little extra help in hte magic department adn you got the Halliwells, they were a set of unstoppable women. The males knew not to mess with any of them and a few of them had learned that the hard way. Suddenly Henry Jr felt his cheeks burn beetroot with embarrassment, of course id didn't help when the girls started laughing.

Demi felt horrible, but she couldn't believe what she was hearing or seeing. The young charge felt bad for helping Charlie snoop around her brother's private life but, the witch was finding it hard to control her telepathy around the Halliwells. It was strange. She had always been able to keep her secret and close off other people's minds but now she was surrounded by the famous magical family, she found herself finding it hard to control her powers. She didn't like to admit it, but messing with Henry Jr was actually a lot of fun and she could see why Charlie and Gracie did it.

"Oh you are in so much trouble," Demi commented lightly before slapping Henry Jr on the arm. "get in there stud!"

"Demi!" Henry yelled at the young woman as his embarrassed demeanour went flying out of the window. "This really isn't hte time for,"

_Ding, Dong._

"Saved by the bell," Charlie smirked as she turned and walked towards the front door.

Opening the door, Charlie's face broke out into a bright grin as she took in sight of the young man standing there. His tanned skin was coevered by a blue shirt but, the sleeves had been rolled up so that Charlie could see his tanned arms. Dark blue jeans and blue coloured converse covered his lower half and Charlie couldn't help but nod her head in approval when she spotted the tattoo. It was a black tribal symbol on his left wrist and there was a little red circle on either side of it.

"Hi there," Charlie grinned like the Chesire cat from Alice in Wonderland. "how can i help?" She asked.

A nervous laugh escaped Caleb's lips as he looked at the eldest of the Matthews-Mitchell tiwns. He hadn't really had the pleasure of meeting her before, but he could already tell she was the complete opposite to Gracie. Running a hand through his black hair, Caleb smiled as he answered. "Hi, i'm looking for...um, Gracie." He said trying his hardest not to stuble over his words.

Charlie smiled, noticing the colour of his dark eyes. Turning round she looked over to see Demi and Gracie laughing as Henry Jr stood frowning at them. Clearing her throat she managed to get their attention. "Gracie, there's a _boy _here to see you," She said with a smile, turning back to look at Caleb.

"Boy?" Gracie and Henry Jr asked in unison.

Caleb swallowed hard when he heard the sound of Henry Jr's voice, maybe this hadn't been the smartest idea in the world. He watched with a smile as Gracie appeared and stood on the right of her sister, noting the look of confusion she wore on her face. "Hey," He said awkwardly.

**-To Be Continued-**


	12. Red Orbs

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed or any of its' original characters, it's heartbreaking I know, I do however own those you are not familiar with and the storyline. If you wish to use any of the characters or ideas I have created please ask before doing so otherwise I will have no choice but to send Wyatt to kick your ass, dude don't mess with the Twice-Blessed…

**A/N: **Okay so I know I'm not going to be your favourite person in the world, it as been a while since I updated. Sorry about that, reality got in the way and I've been too busy to update, it's bad I know but anywhere here is the next chapter. I totally hate it and to be honest I just finished it so I could get onto the next one, I really lost inspiration for this to everyone who reviewed and added the story to their favourite list ect. it put a smile on my face after my grumbling appendix came back. I am so happy that people like the idea of Henry Jr and Ebony finally getting their act together, lol. Well this chapter involves Samantha, Demi and Peter a lot more and evil is up to it's usual.

Please remember to review after reading, I really love hearing from you guys. Here's chapter Eleven =)

**Summary: **The Matthews-Mitchell siblings' destiny as witches was only the beginning. Now the new power of three has been chosen and they must embrace their whitelighter side to complete their own destiny, as the most powerful witchlighters of all time…The Guardians.

* * *

**_Guardians_**

Chapter Eleven: Red Orbs

"Little bigger, little more," Gracie instructed as she watched her young charge close his eyes over and place his hands on the side of his head.

For the past four days, since the day she had almost died, Gracie had taken her young charge under her wing and proceeded to teach him how to use his powers. The young boy had been doing remarkably well, something that always filled her with pride. Sitting on the arm of the sofa in the living room of her parents' home, Gracie watched intently as Peter stood in the centre of the room, in the spot they had made by clearing all of the furniture out of the way, trying to make the floating ball of fire in front of him just that little bigger.

Peter sighed and opened his eyes to see the ball of orange disappear before his eyes, another disappointing moment in his life. The young boy rubbed at his eyes and proceeded to take a seat on the floor, the past few days had been tough on him. Even though he was pretty sure he had his powers since he was a baby he had never really used them because he didn't understand anything about them. Moving from family to family didn't really help either because if you weren't normal you didn't get adopted by a loving family. It had been difficult at first, but slowly Peter was managing to get his power to work when he wanted, he had set bins on fire, roasted a marshmallow or two, created fireballs. Gracie was making him work hard because she wanted him to be safe if demons attacked.

"You okay Petey?" Gracie asked softly as she came and sat down on the carpet across from him. "you were doing really well," She encouraged softly.

Peter nodded his head and smiled at Gracie, showing the gap in his front teeth. Gracie was perhaps the best thing that had happened to him in his short life. Growing up without a constant in his life had been hard but knowing he had Gracie, calmed him in more ways than one. His whitelighter was just the best, or so he thought and told her family, she was always there for him, taught him lots of really important things and she had even let him look through the Book of Light. The young boy had sat with the giant book in his lap and Gracie at his side, he had looked through the pages with her and found one about his magical powers.

Peter had learned he was a fire starter, a coveted member of the magical community. Only very special people, who were believed to be able to handle the highly sought after power were blessed with it. They had to be pure of heart, strong minded, brave and honest. Gracie had told him that fire starters were very special because not only did they have to master their power, but they have to look out for themselves because there are a lot of people in the magical world who would literally do anything to get their hands on the fire starter's power. Having a small sense of where he came from and what his past was, helped Peter concentrate more. Sure he might not be able to go to school and read out an essay all about his special gift and how it made him important, but he somehow felt a little better knowing that bit more about himself.

"Just a bit tired," Peter told his whitelighter. "can we stop for a bit?"

Gracie smiled at how sweet her charge was, she was so glad she had been given the chance to get to know him and work with him. She really didn't envy her brother or sister, their charges were proving to be a bit of a handful compared to hers. "Of course," she smiled. "what do you wanna do?" She asked.

Peter shrugged, he had already spent a full day at school and done all of his homework- something Paige insisted he do before he began practising with Gracie- he really wasn't fussed. Looking around the yellow coloured living room he looked for something that could entertain him for a while, spying the old Wii underneath the T.V caused him to grin.

"Can I play your Mario kart game?" He asked his whitelighter, making sure to thrown in the wide puppy-dog eyes as well.

"Sure," Gracie got up from where she had been sitting cross-legged and crossed the floor to the T.V. Grabbing the remote she turned it on and pressed the power button on the console before handing a steering wheel to Peter. She didn't have to change the game or anything, because she had found her father playing on it the night before, after Paige had gone to bed.

"Thank you," Peter said as he soon glued his eyes to the T.V

Gracie smiled at her charge, before walking to take a seat on the sofa. However, that idea was suddenly forgotten when she heard the front door open with a loud slam and loud voices floated into the hallway. Turning, Gracie glanced at Peter to see he was un-phased by it all, quickly she slipped out of the living room and closed the door behind her.

The sight Gracie met wasn't one that came across as unusual, her brother and sister were having a little argument in the hallway and Demi happened to be the one who was stuck listening to it. Gracie shook her head and smiled a little, some things would never change. Gracie watched as Henry Jr frowned at Charlie before folding his arms across his chest.

"Someone want to tell me why we're ganging up on Henry?" Gracie as she leaned against the wall, with an amused smirk on her face.

"Oh his little drunken night," Charlie said causing her sister to sigh.

Charlie had fairly enjoyed being able to give her brother in trouble for going out drinking himself stupid and then coming home the next again morning with one of the worst hangovers in the world. While the hangover he had, made her smile just that little bit, she still felt the need to even the playing field. After, Henry Jr nearly grounded her ass when he found her taking swigs from a vodka bottle.

"Gracie don't sigh, we've got new information," Charlie grinned looking to her charge before looking back at her sister. "you'll never guess what Henry did,"

"Charlie," Henry Jr hissed as he looked at his younger sister. Being a male in the Halliwell family sucked, they were outnumbered and no matter what happened they always one, even if they were wrong, it just wasn't fair.

"Henry here, played a little lip-locking with the black haired beauty." Charlie finished causing Gracie to squeal in delight.

Henry Jr was more than surprised when Gracie bounded forwards and hugged him tightly, throwing her arms around his neck. He was so surprised he stumbled backwards and nearly lost his footing, so much so that the two of them would have ended up on the carpet. Pushing back against Gracie, he tried to get rid of his Velcro-monkey but she wouldn't let go of him. From the moment he had woken up and orbed back into the house on that fateful morning, he just knew everything was going to go down hill from there. Not only was it a very delicate situation, his sisters knew all thanks to Charlie's charge. He didn't understand Demi, sure she was a telepath but wasn't she meant to stay out of other people's thoughts, never mind love life…the thought of having another person in the family who could aid the cupids caused Henry Jr to shudder. He already had Letti on his back, he didn't need anyone else to tell him how he was feeling, or what he needed to do, or how important this all was. He was quite capable of figuring it out himself.

"I really wish you wouldn't make such a big deal out of this," Henry Jr said as he pried his sister off of him. Once he was free, he folded his arms across his chest protectively.

Gracie tilted her head to the side and examined her brother's behaviour, something was off with the eldest witchlighter and she didn't like it. "Are you guys dating?" She asked.

Henry Jr swore loudly inside his head, how in the name of all that was good, was he meant to answer his sister's question? "Well," he began. "we've not really, erm, talked about…"

"Oh my god," All three girls chorused, cutting off Henry. With wide eyes they lifted their fingers and pointed them at the only male in the room. "You slept with her!" All three of them shouted.

Henry felt his jaw fall and hit off the floor. He wanted to ask how in god's name they knew that, but he could see no point in it. Women were dangerous creatures who knew everything, throw in a little extra help in the magic department and you got the Halliwells, they were a set of unstoppable women. The males knew not to mess with any of them, and a few of them had learned that the hard way. Suddenly Henry Jr felt his cheeks burn beetroot with embarrassment, of course it didn't help when the girls started laughing.

Demi felt horrible, but she couldn't believe what she was hearing, or well seeing. The young charge felt bad for helping Charlie snoop around her brother's private life, but the witch was finding it hard to control her telepathy around the Halliwells. It was strange. She had always been able to keep her secret, close off other people's minds to her but now she was surrounded by the famous magical family, she found herself finding it hard to control her powers. She didn't like to admit it, but messing with Henry Jr was actually a lot of fun and she could see why Charlie did it.

"Oh you are in so much trouble," Demi commented lightly before slapping Henry on the arm. "get in there stud,"

"Demi!" Henry Jr yelled at the young woman, as his embarrassed demeanour went flying out of the window. "This really isn't the time for,"

'_Ding, dong'_

"Saved by the bell," Charlie commented lightly as she turned and walked towards the front door.

Opening the door, Charlie's face broke out into a small grin as she took in sight of the young man standing there. His tanned skin was covered by a blue shirt, but the sleeves had been rolled up so that Charlie could see his tanned arms. Dark blue jeans and blue coloured converse covered his lower half and Charlie couldn't help but nod her head in approval when she spotted the tattoo. It was a black tribal symbol on his left wrist, and there was a little red circle on either side of it.

"Hey there," Charlie grinned like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. "how can I help?" She asked.

A nervous laugh escaped Caleb's lips as he looked at the eldest of the Matthews-Mitchell twins. He hadn't really had the pleasure of meeting her before, but he could already tell she was the complete opposite to Gracie. Running a hand through his black hair, Caleb smiled as he answered. "Hi, I'm looking for um, Gracie." He said trying his hardest not to stumble over his words.

Charlie smiled, noticing the colour of his dark eyes. Turning round she looked over to see Demi and Gracie laughing quietly as Henry Jr stood frowning at them. Clearing her throat she managed to get their attention. "Gracie, there's a _boy_ here to see you," She said with a smile, turning back to look at Caleb.

"Boy?" Gracie and Henry Jr asked in unison.

Caleb swallowed hard when he heard the sound of Henry Jr's voice, maybe this hadn't been the smartest idea in the world. He watched with a smile as Gracie appeared and stood on the right of her sister, noting the look of confusion she wore on her face. "Hey," He said awkwardly.

"Hi," Gracie said before smiling. She looked at her sister and sent her a silent look causing Charlie to raise her hands up.

"Don't look at me, I'm going," She turned and looked at Caleb again. "nice to meet you," She paused.

"Caleb." He replied with a smile. "Nice to see you Charlie,"

Charlie smiled and walked away from the door. Gracie watched as she went and felt her cheeks heat up as both Demi and Charlie had to drag Henry Jr away from the door and take him through to the kitchen and dining room. Laughing a little she turned round and looked back at Caleb. To say she had been expecting him to appear, would have been a lie.

"Well," Caleb said breaking the silence. "this may have been the stupidest thing I've ever done,"

Gracie looked at him confused. "Excuse me?" She asked.

Caleb laughed. "Coming round to your house, while your big brother was in."

Gracie chuckled herself. "Oh don't worry about Henry, he's just a little over protective because my family is mainly made up of girls. He is nothing compared to my older cousins Chris and Wyatt." She smiled.

"Got it," Caleb laughed. "don't piss off the men."

Gracie nodded her head with a smile, nervously she slipped her hands into the pockets on her jean skirt. "So what are you doing in my neck of the woods?" She asked.

And so it began, the long chat that had both Caleb and Gracie laughing. Henry Jr stood with his face pressed up against the glass squares in the wooden doors that separated the hallway from the kitchen and dining room, Charlie and Demi on either side of them. Henry wished he could orb the staircase out of the way, it was obstructing his view of the boy who had called round for his baby sister. Clicking his tongue against his teeth, he watched nervously as Gracie shifted over moving out of his line of sight for a moment. Like a flash of lightening, Henry Jr's hand moved through the air and grabbed a hold of the door handle.

"No you don't," Charlie said as she grabbed a hold of Henry Jr's hand and pulled it from the door handle.

"She's out there with a boy!" Henry yelled back.

Demi chuckled. "Sorry Henry, but after what you did, you don't get to intervene with relationships." Sensing confusion from the other room, caused Demi to sigh. "I'll be right back," She said walking away from the siblings and heading towards the door that lead to what used to be the playroom.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked her charge, confused.

"Gonna check on Peter," Demi replied walking out of sight and into the living room where the young boy was playing.

Henry Jr mumbled something under his breath causing Charlie to turn back round and look at her big brother. Pressing her face up against the small square of glass she had been looking through before, Charlie watched as Gracie moved back into their line of sight, she had never seen her sister talk to a guy for so long. She wasn't sure if Gracie even knew any guys. Laughing to herself, Charlie glowed with pride, accepting this destiny was the best thing they had done together. Everyone was growing up and turning into even better people, well, she glanced at her brother, almost everyone.

"Henry, if you don't relax you are going to give yourself an aneurism," She told him softly as she listened to the sound of Gracie's laugh fill the air again.

"Charlie," Henry said not taking his eyes off his sister, and speaking through gritted teeth. "our baby sister is out talking to a _guy_, some guy we don't even know."

"And?" Charlie said. "Hen, she's happy isn't that enough for you?" She asked.

Henry Jr looked at Charlie, and a flash of hurt crossed his face. "Of course it is." He stated. "You and Gracie being happy is one of the most important things in the World. I just don't want her to get hurt,"

Charlie sighed, her brother was really sweet at times. "Henry, she'll be okay. You don't know what the guy's like, you don't know how she feels about him. What if they're just friends?"

"They can just _stay_ friends," Henry mumbled.

A loud crashing noise came from the living room, followed by a shout from Demi. The two witchlighters quickly left the doors, and rushed through to the other room.

"What was that?" Caleb asked looking around confused.

Gracie turned her head back to Caleb. "I'm sorry I gotta go, I don't want my siblings to kill each other." She said with a fake laugh.

Caleb nodded his head. "Alright, but you'll be there tonight?" He asked.

Gracie nodded her head. "Wouldn't miss it." The young witchlighter then stood on her tiptoes a little, and placed a kiss on Caleb's cheek. The action shocked the both of them, Gracie pulled away feeling slightly embarrassed while Caleb's hand flew to his cheek to cover the spot her lips had touched.

"Bye," Gracie squeaked.

"Bye," Caleb said with a smile as he turned round and walked down the two front steps and across the drive to where his car was waiting at the curb.

Gracie watched him get into the black mini before she closed the door over. Quickly composing herself, Gracie turned to the left and flung the living room door open, the youngest witchlighter let out a cry as she watched her charge being picked up by a strange looking woman.

"Gracie!" Peter cried.

"NO!" Gracie screamed before she too met the same fate as her brother, sister and Demi. The wall came in contact with her back as the bolt of lightening hit her and she slumped forward, falling to the floor with her eyes closed.

Closing his eyes over quickly, Peter grabbed the sides of his head before he pictured a large ball of flame surrounding him. The flames lapped at his skin as he felt himself heating up and then he felt himself falling through the air. Opening his eyes, Peter hit the floor before he rolled over and looked up at the woman who had grabbed him, he watched confused as she let out a scream and disappeared in a puff of white smoke, he had never seen a demon do that before. The flames disappeared from around him and he found himself in a room with four knocked out people.

"Help!" Peter shouted hoping someone would hear him. "Help!"

* * *

Running her hands through her dark hair, Cassidy let out a sigh as she sat looking over the large scroll of paper that had been placed in front of her. She had been stuck inside from the moment she had woken up so she could be of some use to Liroff. Frankly she didn't understand what her boss wanted her to find, and so far she had found nothing. Cassidy couldn't help but frown as she thought about her younger brother, yet again he was off spending time in the real world, she had sensed him at the Matthews' household and she couldn't help but worry. Her brother had gone to see that young witchlighter again. Of course it was part of the plan, but Cassidy was worried her brother would get all mixed up and confused, after all he was the more romantic of the two. Sticking her tongue out in annoyance she let her eyes fall back down on the aged paper. It was still no use, nothing was sticking out. There wasn't anything that they could really use.

'_I really wanna get my hair dyed,'_ Cassidy thought to herself. _'blonde…hm…'_

"Shit," Cassidy cursed as she realised she had become distracted yet again. Frowning the young girl stood from the seat she had been stuck in for the past hour and a half and stretched. When her arms had been lifted high above her head she groaned in protest when she felt Liroff's presence fill the room. He had come looking for an answer and she didn't have one.

"Well?" His voice boomed out as he appeared before the young girl and the table she had been sitting leaning over.

"Nothing," Cassidy replied. "there is no indication who it will go to, the only thing I can find in this stupid line of people is that at least one from every generation has a run in with evil." Cassidy looked at Liroff. "Does that help you at all?" She asked.

Liroff frowned at Cassidy. "No," He replied curtly. "the whole point of getting this dusty bit of paper was so you could help me figure out which child to hit. Did you listen at all?" He asked.

Cassidy glared back at Liroff. "How am I supposed to figure that out if the family tree stops at them?" She asked. "the fact that their mother had that power in a past life means it could end up being any of them."

"Well that doesn't help me at all," Liroff spat before he powered up an energy ball and tossed it at the far away wall behind Cassidy.

The young girl had to duck as the glowing energy ball flew towards her. "Sure, take it out on the help." She mumbled under her breath as she stood to her full height and folded her arms across her chest. "Feel better?"

"I won't feel better until we have the upper hand on the Halliwells," Liroff told her. "we have to figure this out if we ever way to wipe them out."

Cassidy let out a long laugh. "Wipe them out? No one has ever been able to wipe out the Halliwells. Their line has survived everything. Even loosing their own and watching them turn evil hasn't killed them."

"Yet," Liroff added looking at Cassidy. "I know the answer is in the family history. There has to be a reason they keep surviving. No other magical family has survived quite like them." The demonic leader glanced at Cassidy as he summoned his power to shimmer. "I want you to keep looking, remember the key is in their history."

Cassidy watched him disappear before she sat back down, her brown eyes looked back down at the Halliwell family tree in front of her. "The only thing I can get from this is, that their children are going to be even more powerful than they are."

Starting at Melinda Warren's name, Cassidy followed the branches all the way down to the bottom where it stopped with the current generation. Her brown eyes narrowed in confusion as she realised the family tree wasn't actually accurate. Looking at where Prue's name was she saw that no one had added her marriage to Andy and the birth of their two daughters. Waving her right hand over the line that had Prue's name on it, she watched as little grey lights appeared and in their wake they left the names of Prue's husband and daughters behind. Going back to the top of the list, Cassidy worked her way down each family strand, there was something they were missing. As her finger fell on the last name added to the family tree she sighed.

* * *

"Looked like a Banshee but _wasn't_ a Banshee," Kyle Brody repeated as he stood in the spare room of the Matthews-Mitchell home looking at the three whitelighters he had helped shove in the direction of their destiny, and their own charges. "that's one heck of an award wining explanation," He commented dryly as he looked at the three young Guardians.

Gracie looked up from the Book of Light and frowned at the man who she still wasn't too fond of after she nearly did herself a permanent mischief in his workout session. "Are you gonna help, or are you just gonna stand there and be a smart ass?" She asked.

"Thanks for healing me Kyle," Kyle mumbled to himself as he walked round and stood beside Gracie, reading over her shoulder as she turned through the pages of the Book of Light. Taking in her stance he sighed, she was tense. "Gracie you need to relax a little." He commented lightly.

"Relax?" Gracie asked looking up at the whitelighter. "I'm sorry but my charge was nearly kidnapped by some freaky pasty looking chick and you want me to relax?" Gracie spouted off sounding very much like her Aunt Piper. "Kyle no offence, but you baled on us so you have no right to orb your ass in here and tell us what to do."

"Gracie," Henry Jr reprimanded although he agreed with what his sister was saying. "watch the attitude." He said giving her a look. If they pissed Kyle off he would leave in his true dramatic style and then they would have no backup in case they were attacked again.

"Sorry," Gracie mumbled to her brother before she went back to looking through the book.

Henry Jr nodded his head at his little sister before he turned back to watching Samantha finish the potion they had been working on. After Peter had been attacked, Henry Jr had gone to collect his young charge from school much to her delight. For not liking him, Samantha was really beginning to warm up to the fact he was her whitelighter. Henry Jr had brought Samantha back to the house so he could protect her in case she was attacked by the same thing that had tried to grab Peter, but it was also the perfect excuse to help train her a little more. After all he was meant to be guiding her.

"Alright finished the clock-wise mixing," Samantha said with a smile. "now what?" She asked.

"Good, you just gotta bottle it now." Henry Jr said with a smile. "then it'll turn green once inside the vial and be ready for us to use." Samantha nodded her head and quickly began to bottle the potion she had made with her whitelighter, a great sense of achievement filling her.

"What's the potion for?" Peter asked from where he was sitting on the cream coloured chair playing with Henry Jr's old game-boy.

"Stunning potion Petey," Henry Jr said glancing over at the young boy. For almost being kidnapped he was dealing it pretty well but Henry Jr was sure that had something to do with the fact Gracie had boosted his confidence by praising him a great deal when he explained how he had made the woman disappear. "just in case she comes back."

"Cool," Peter replied, still totally submerged in the video game.

"Hey little man," Gracie said looking up from the book. "you sure she faded in white smoke?" She asked.

Peter looked up and nodded his head. "Yeah, she went 'poof' and vanished in white smoke." He said for the fifth time.

"How every Disney," Samantha commented with a small smirk as she corked the vial and handed it to Henry Jr as it turned green. "Ta-da!" She said with a proud smile.

"whoop," Charlie gave a mock cheer and then proceeded to clap her hands.

Samantha looked at her and smiled, while her eyes glared at her. Looking away from Charlie, the young girl looked over at Demi who was sitting cross-legged in the centre of the room. Tapping Henry Jr on the shoulder she pointed at Demi.

"Meditating," Henry Jr replied as he went back to filling another vial. "helps her concentrate."

"On what?" Samantha asked confused.

"Demi is trying to see if she can pin-point the demon's power source." Charlie replied. "it's something we can use to see if we can locate who sent pasty after us, and more importantly Peter." Charlie glanced at the young boy before walking back over to the book where her sister was still standing flicking through the pages.

"Find anything Gracie?" Charlie asked.

"No," Gracie sighed in frustration. "the only thing that I can think that might be after Peter is bounty hunters, but that's only cause of the story Mom told us about Tyler many moons ago."

"You remember that?" Henry Jr asked surprised. "How? You were like, eight."

Gracie looked at her brother. "When Mom and the Aunts tell you a story you listen because you never know when it might come in handy." She told him.

"Okay," Kyle said looking at the page. "Driven by greed, these heartless low-level demons will stop at nothing to collect their bounty. They have the power to fire energy balls and or lightning bolts and

can materialize at will."

"Well the demon used her bolts on us," Henry Jr said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Bounty hunters," Kyle continued as he read from the book. "track down fugitive demons, but if the price is right they will go after anyone."

"So they've gone after Peter because someone paid them a hell of a lot?" Samantha asked.

"Looks that way," Kyle commented. "well they're easy enough to get rid of so what's the plan?"

Gracie walked over to the sofa and picked up her young charge. Holding him like a very small infant she walked over to Kyle and handed him over. Kyle took a hold of Peter slightly surprised and looked at the witchlighter. "Take him somewhere safe," She told him.

"Got any ideas?" Kyle asked. "it's not like I can go and drop him off with 'Uncle Elders' like your parents used to do with you lot."

"No," Henry Jr said with a small smile. "but you can go and drop him off with Uncle Wyatt."

"Wyatt?" Charlie asked confused. "sorry, but isn't he like super busy trying to demon-proof the house, protect his pregnant wife and be a Charmed One?"

"Yeah," Henry Jr smiled. "which is perfect because Wyatt and Kayla need all the practise they can get. So being the wonderful cousins that we are, we just let them witch-sit Peter for a few hours and they get a little taste of what it's like having a magical child running about the place."

"Hmm," Charlie smirked. "and, the fact Peter's past the baby age the job's slightly easier."

"Not to mention," Gracie began. "Wyatt did say we could always go to him for help. Well then, it's sorted!" Gracie looked at Kyle. "Take him to Wyatt please."

"Fine, but when Wyatt gets pissed," Kyle grimaced at the thought. "I'll be sending him to you three." The swirl of orbs appeared around Kyle and Peter before disappearing.

"Thank you!" Gracie called as she watched the orb trail leave.

"Okay, so we've got bounty hunters on our hands," Demi said as she opened her eyes and uncrossed her legs. "meaning I can't get a read on who sent them."

Charlie frowned before she walked over and helped her charge up. "Don't worry about it, we'll figure something out."

"in fact," Henry Jr said with a small grin as he looked at Demi. "I think I might actually have an idea."

"Really?" Samantha asked. "What?"

"Well, telepaths are pretty rare and evil loves them." He said crossing his arms across his chest.

"What?" Charlie said looking at her brother. "no way! We are not using Demi as bate."

"Phoenixes are pretty high-in-demand these days too," Gracie said trailing off. "think of it this way Charlie, Demi will be with Ebony meaning she'll be super safe and we can create a really awkward situation for Henry." She grinned.

Demi laughed. "Now, that's something I'm up for."

"No!" Henry Jr shouted. "We are not bringing Ebony into this."

"Well we're not using Demi then." Charlie shot back.

Samantha scratched her head before looking at the three witchlighters who had moved dangerously close to one another. "Did I miss something?" She asked.

"No." Henry Jr said at the same time as the girls said "Yes."

"Right," Samantha said with a shake of her head. "It really is a wonder how you Halliwells got anything done, all you do is bicker and moan and…"

"Shut up Samantha." Henry Jr, Charlie and Gracie said in perfect unison.

"creep the hell out of me when you do that," The young girl finished off. "Okay, my idea now." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a coin. "Call it," She said to Charlie.

"We are not using a coin to decide what to do!" Charlie shouted.

"Charlie just call the damn thing," Demi said as she folded her arms across her chest. "we all know how this is going to end."

* * *

The sounds of retching filled their ears as the swirl of blue and white orbs disappeared, Kyle and Peter found themselves standing in the hallway of Wyatt and Kayla's home grimacing at the sounds that were reaching their ears. Kyle carefully placed Peter down on the floor and took a hold of the young boy's hand and slowly lead him towards the closed bathroom door. Thankfully, the sound of a flushing toilet came and the door opened revealing a rather upset looking Kayla and a worried looking Wyatt.

The married couple looked at Kyle and Peter very surprised. Placing his hand on the small of his wife's back, Wyatt led Kayla out of the bathroom and closed the door over before turning to look at the whitelighter who was meant to be guiding his cousins and the small boy who was Gracie's charge. "What are you guys doing here?" Wyatt asked confused.

Kyle smiled a sweet smile. "We have a little situation going on at the Matthews-Mitchell residence."

"Is everyone alright?" Kayla asked carefully. She knew she didn't have to be worried, the witchlighters could take care of themselves and Kyle seemed to be very calm indeed. In fact, Kayla studied him, there was something going on with the whitelighter.

"Yeah," Kyle answered quickly. "we've got bounty hunters on our tails and we think they might be after Peter, so Gracie was wondering if you could watch him."

Wyatt looked down as Kyle nudged the little boy. He looked up with a grin on his face and created puppy dog eyes. Kayla couldn't help but laugh, clearly the routine had been practised on the way over. Wyatt looked at Kayla before sighing. "I don't know," he began. "I mean with the baby and…"

Kayla looked at her husband with a raised eyebrow. "the baby is like two inches long." She said before turning to Peter. "You can stay with us if you want honey."

"Yay!" Peter said excitedly before he rushed forward and hugged Kayla round her middle.

Kayla laughed and hugged him back before looking at Wyatt. Ever since he found out she was pregnant he had gone into super over-protective mode, he barely let her out of his sight. She could understand his reasons for being so worried, he was going to be a Dad for the first time and with a life like his there were bound to be some problems along the way. He was just a little scared.

"Baby you've demon-proofed the house _twice_ now," Kayla said with a smile. "I think we'll be fine."

Kyle smiled at the young couple. "Well your cousins seem to think you need the practise anyway so on behalf of them, I present to you your very own magical child. Have fun and be good you lot. We'll give you a call when everything's sorted out." With that the whitelighter gave a wave and disappeared into a swirl of orbs.

"Practise?" Wyatt asked sounding rather offended. "Ha! I helped look after them when they were babies…the cheek!"

Kayla and Peter both shared a giggle. "Right," Wyatt said looking at them. "come on you two, let's show the Matthews-Mitchells just how wrong they were." Wyatt squatted down to Peter's eye level. "What do you want to do first buddy?" He asked.

"Um," Peter looked down for a moment in thought before looking back up at Wyatt. "can I have something to eat?" He asked. "I'm kinda hungry."

"Good plan," Wyatt said scooping him up and tossing him over his shoulder. "I love this kid already."

Kayla watched laughing as Wyatt made his way into the kitchen with Peter in a fireman's carry. She shook her head before following the two of them. "Maybe letting him become a dad was bad idea," She mused to herself before laughing again.

"I heard that!" Wyatt called from the kitchen.

* * *

Kayla shook her head and walked in, the feeling of nauseousness completely gone from her system.

"When this is over I am going to kill you Henry Samuel Victor Matthews-Mitchell Junior!" Ebony hissed as she was marched into the large room.

Henry Jr winced before shushing her. He felt oh-so-bad. Charlie had called the coin and lost so his plan was put into action. It was just a shame that Charlie would only agree to go along with the plan if Ebony was dragged into it too. This was the most awkward situation Henry Jr had ever been in. He hadn't exactly spoken to Ebony after sleeping with her and dragging her into a dangerous situation probably wasn't the smartest thing to do either. Still, he did it.

Henry Jr walked in with Ebony on the left of him his hand wrapped round her arm, Demi on her other side. The male witchlighter had been transformed into a real brute of a man. He had grown in height, gained some extra muscle and looked like he could break someone's neck with two fingers. His now steely gray eyes looked across the two girls and to where Charlie stood. His little sister had been transformed into another burly looking man, something that only added to her annoyance. Not only had she lost, but she had been changed into a man also. Gracie and Samantha walked behind them, the two of them were clad in leather and looked like twins. They were two muscled looking demons with purple hair and narrow black eyes. Finally Kyle brought up the rear, he walked in looking like himself. Only difference was he had been dressed out in black, was carrying a darklighter crossbow and his orbs and magic had been glamoured to appear like a Darklighter's. The group walked into the centre of the room and joined the line to see whoever was paying.

"I'm really sorry," Henry Jr whispered. "it wasn't my idea to involve you."

"So you were just going to go off and hunt demons _without _me?" Ebony snapped back at him.

Henry Jr frowned in confusion. "Jason got a day off, why not you?" He asked.

"Maybe I didn't want one." Ebony replied curtly before folding her arms across her chest.

Henry Jr's brain hurt, he had no idea what was with Ebony. She had never acted like this with him, her answers always made sense. She made sense, she never gave him one of those really confusing female answers, the kind they came up with just to torment men. Then it dropped like a penny, he had never slept with her before either. Groaning inwardly, the young witchlighter leaned forward and placed his lips near Ebony's ear. "We'll talk after this, I swear."

Ebony pursed her lips together and remained silent for a moment before nodding her head. That was an acceptable answer for her, she could live with that. Finally the sinking feeling in her stomach began to disappear, Ebony knew they were going to have to talk at some point, she was just worried they'd never get around to it. Stepping forward, the young Phoenix swallowed, they were two demons from the front of the line.

This wasn't what they had been expecting. They had been expecting guards left, right and centre, people ensuring nothing had gone wrong. The gang had arrived totally ready for a fight and what they got was a line which looked like one for a bank. Walk up to the window, hand over your slip, get the money. It was the weirdest thing ever.

Gracie casually glanced around the room, something was very off. Turning her attention back to the demon who sat behind the rather elegant desk she watched as he handed over something in a small purple bag to the bounty hunters who had brought back something that seemed impressive. The youngest witchlighter watched then as the demons stepped forward and took a hold of the bounty and then walked into the shadows out of sight. Gracie watched in confusion as they walked back out into the light and folded their arms across their chests again, the bounty gone. Coming to a conclusion quickly, she decided there must have been some sort of doorway in the shadows that the bounties were being pushed through. The sight sickened her, innocent witches and other magical creatures were being pushed into the darkness. Evil was such a bitch.

"Next!" The demon behind the desk called.

The group of goodies in disguise walked forward and watched as the demon raised an eyebrow in confusion at them. "A lot of people for two witches is it not?" He asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Henry Jr smirked at the demon. "Not when you've got a telepath and a phoenix to work with. So how much are you offering to pay for them?" He asked.

"Well we were looking for a few new phoenixes and a telepath is always handy…" He trailed off. The demon looked at Ebony and Demi before nodding his head and nodding to the demons behind him. They stepped forward ready to snatch the girls from their friends, but Charlie stopped them.

"Payment first." She told the demon sitting behind the desk.

The demon reached over and produced two red bags. He handed them over to Henry Jr who took them with a look of confusion, the other bounty hunters had been given purple bags. He looked at them apprehensively. The demon behind the desk smirked.

"What's the matter?" He asked. "Not going to check the payment?"

Henry Jr swore inside his head, the look he was getting from the demon confirmed his fears. The witchlighter smiled before moving his hand to pull on the gold string that held the small bag closed. "NOW!" Henry Jr yelled.

It was like all hell had broken loose in the room. Puffs of smoke filled the air as the witchlighters threw the potions they had been carrying, as the vials cracked a thick smoke screen blocked the demons' view of them. Coughing filled the air as the witchlighters quickly went about sending energy balls back to the blind senders.

"Stop them!" The demon behind the desk called as he looked through the smoke and saw Henry Jr going at one of his best men. Reaching into the drawer of his desk he rummaged around for a few seconds before picking up a white ball and tossing it into the kayos.

Demi jumped over the desk and socked him one in the face. Smirking when she watched him stagger backwards. "I guess telepaths are really handy to have around." She commented cockily when she placed her hand on the side of her head and tapped into the demon's telekinesis.

Samantha levitated into the air and spun round in a circle kicking the demon who had tried to grab her hard in the face. With a look of achievement on her face she watched as he dropped to the floor clutching his broken nose before landing back down on her feet. Dusting her hands off she threw the potion she had made at him and then turned to look for her whitelighter. Henry Jr had always told her, in moments of mass kayos, she was always to stick close to him unless told otherwise.

Squinting a little in the fog, Samantha could make out her whitelighter, he was just a little in front of her. "Hen…" Her voice trailed off when she saw the strange white glow. Her eyes glanced back at the demon who was fighting Demi at the desk he had been sitting at.

A warning bell went off inside her head, Samantha winced as she charged towards her whitelighter. There was just one problem with the plan that was floating around inside her head, she was the one who was going to be in so much trouble. She could already picture Henry Jr and Kyle yelling at her, not to mention she was probably going to end up being grounded by her mother. That was of course, if she lived.

"Look out!" Samantha cried as she lunged forward and pushed her whitelighter hard in the back.

Startled, Henry Jr fell forward onto his stomach and hands just as the energy ball he had orbed went back to the demon who had tossed it at him. Realising something must have gone wrong, he quickly looked over his shoulder and watched as Samantha glowed a funny red colour before she dropped down onto his back.

"Sam?" Henry Jr shouted in a panic as he orbed out from underneath her.

Samantha shook of the dizzy feeling she felt as she noticed the orbs appearing beside her. Coughing lightly she dusted her hands off on the knees of her jeans before looking at her whitelighter as he began checking her over for any visible wounds. "I'm okay," she told Henry weakly.

"What the hell was that?" He asked worried. "You could have been killed!" He looked over his shoulder. "We need to go now!" He yelled into the darkened room.

"How did they know we were here?" Charlie asked as she threw a potion at the two demons closest to her.

"I don't know," Henry said as he picked Samantha back up and held her upright. "Sam needs help."

"I'm fine," Samantha replied, pulling her whitelighter off of her.

Ebony conjured up an athame and tossed it over to Demi, the young woman caught it and stabbed the bounty hunter with it in his chest. Dusting her hands off she walked back round and stood beside Ebony. "Lift please?" She asked. Smirking Ebony took a hold of her hand and shimmered the two of them out.

Grabbing a hold of the twins after vanquishing the demon he had been fighting with the darklighter arrows he had with him, Kyle orbed the three of them out while Henry Jr orbed out with Samantha.

Arriving back in the living room of the Matthews-Mitchell home, the group turned to look at each other as the orbs disappeared from around Samantha and Henry Jr. Henry began fussing over his charge again as she stood glaring at him trying to hit his hands away.

"What happened?" Kyle asked looking at the girl who was his former charge.

"She jumped in front of me and got hit by something," Henry informed the others. "she glowed read."

Samantha watched as the others then swarmed in around her, while Gracie went to collect the book. She stood in the centre of the circle listening to the others ask her if she was okay, if she felt well, if anything hurt. Kyle reached over and held his hand against her forehead and that was breaking point. The young girl balled her hands into fists at her sides and let out a blood curdling yell of annoyance.

"JUST STOP!" Samantha screamed. Everyone in the room froze as a bolt of red looking energy fell from her right hand as it fell down to her side.

The energy crackled and went flying towards the painting Paige had hung near the living room window. The others watched in confusion and fear as the bolt struck the picturing causing it to fall from the floor. Turning back to look at the young witch they watched as she paled before swaying a little.

"Not good," Samantha whispered as she tumbled and fell sideways into Kyle's embrace.

"That's one way of putting it." Henry Jr mumbled to himself as he watched Kyle scoop Samantha up and lie her down on the sofa. "Would anyone like to explain why my charge has suddenly gained electrokinesis?" He yelled causing the others to jump.

* * *

The familiar swirl of grey lights appeared in the room lighting it up for a moment before they disappeared leaving young Caleb behind with a rather large and dusty looking book in his hands. Cassidy looked up from the family tree and smiled at her brother as she quickly rolled up the sheet before he got a look at it.

"Hey baby boy," Cassidy smiled as she stood up and walked round the table to hug her brother. As Caleb was taller than her, she once again found herself standing on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Hi Cass," Caleb replied as he pulled himself free from his sister's grasp. Shaking her off he stood and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What's going on?" He asked looking at the table before looking back at his sister. "Jameson told me Liroff was here a while ago, what did he want?" He asked as he walked over to the table closest to him and placed the book down.

Cassidy swore inwardly, no one understood the term 'keeping it under wraps.' She would be having a word with the Butler once Caleb was gone. Having a large house full of staff certainly had its' perks but not when it came to keeping secrets, especially from the young master of the household. "Nothing to worry about sweetie," Cassidy replied. "he was just checking up on us."

Caleb frowned as he looked at his sister. Being one in the same, they knew each other inside out and could read the other like a book, so Caleb knew that when Cassidy used sugary language and spoke to him as if he was four she was trying to keep something hidden from him. Unfortunately for them both, Cassidy was far too much like their mother, something that caused them both a great deal of stress. While Cassidy tried her hardest not to turn into the bitch, Caleb found himself once again in the evil woman's clutches. There would be moments where he'd look at Cassidy and his sister wouldn't be there, it would be his mother instead and that scared him more than anything else in the world.

"Cass what is it?" Caleb pressed, although he knew he shouldn't. "What's he got you working on?"

"Caleb just leave it," Cassidy told her brother as she walked back round the table and began packing up the other bits of paper that had surrounded her. "you know that things like this just upset you."

Caleb watched as Cassidy walked over to one of the large bookcases that surrounded the walls of the room their late father had loved during his life and file the bits of paper away. "Yeah and answers like that upset me too," Caleb watched as Cassidy turned and walked back over to him. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Caleb," Cassidy said as she stared her brother down. "I'm the eldest so I look out for you, besides I can take care of myself, I'm a big girl now."

"A big girl who lets power go to her head," Caleb shot back, opening the book before him. He was looking for some information on Roman artwork for the essay he had to hand in for class. "Cass if you're not careful you are gonna loose yourself just like Mom did." He half mumbled to himself.

Cassidy's expression grew dark, very dark. Realising he had spoken aloud, Caleb turned and watched with a growing lump in his throat as his sister's hands began to twitch as they rested at her sides. He knew what was coming, he had over stepped his mark and he was about to pay for it. Cassidy's hands flew up and outward creating a huge blast of raw energy as her power of molecular combustion mixed with her energy balls. As the blast came towards him, Caleb lifted his hands and created a huge gust of wind which gathered the energy up into a swirl that took on the shape of a tornado. With a frown he pushed his arms out and moved the wind towards the back of the room clear of Cassidy. There was a loud clatter as the books fell from their shelves and hit the floor.

Cassidy let a growl escape her throat and she glared at her brother, all the anger and hate she felt for him at that moment radiated off her in waves and hit Caleb causing him to fall to his knees clutching at the sides of his head. Tapping into the power she rarely used at all as it was so dangerous, Cassidy narrowed her eyes and allowed the power to run havoc inside her brother's head. She watched completely un-phased as Caleb sank lower on his knees gasping as he felt his skull being ripped in two.

"C-Cassie," Caleb gasped out as he felt his brain bounce off his skull like a little bouncy ball. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly as his sister continued to have her way with him. Groaning he fell forwards and ended up laying on his chest with his arms covering his head trying to protect himself from his sister's wrath.

Cassidy felt something hit her own brain, the sensation was like that of a rubber band that had just snapped. Quickly, she sobered up and found herself slowly coming back into control of herself and her emotions. Her whole body relaxed and moulded itself into it's normal stance, her world came spinning back and she found herself gasping at the sight of her crumbled brother on the floor.

"Cabe!" She cried rushing over and getting down on her knees at his side, rolling him over she took in his appearance and cursed herself for being so damn stupid. She shouldn't have let it get to her. Reaching out she softly brushed his dark hair back from his face and grimaced at the thick trickle of blood that was running from his nose. Wiping at it, she soon found there was a lot of blood, the thick stream of crimson kept flowing and she found tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Quickly, she held her hand out over Caleb's nose. "Vigoratus illa vulnus," as the last letter escaped her lips tiny balls of grey light fell from her palm and fingers and spread over Caleb's face healing the damage she had done.

A gasp escaped his lips and his eyes flickered madly as he felt everything inside him calm down. It was like someone had slammed the breaks on and the dangerously fast car had come to a complete halt. Then the memory of the past few moments came flooding back to him and Caleb jumped into a sitting position before he faded from sight and reappeared over the other side of the room, away from his sister.

Cassidy quickly pushed herself to her feet and looked at her brother with teary eyes. "Cabe, honey…I…god…" she stepped forward, trying to close the gap between her and her brother.

"No." Caleb said pointing at her. "stay away from me," He glared at her with hurt and pain in his eyes. "you could've killed me!" He spat at her.

"Caleb," Cassidy whimpered. "I am so sorry I never,"

Caleb cut her off. "You never mean any of it, god Cassidy! One of these days you are gonna snap completely and I won't come back." He sighed and rubbed his hand across his tired face. "I'm gonna go,"

The tears stopped and her expression became cold again, Cassidy folded her arms across her chest. "Where?" She asked.

Caleb sighed. "I have work for school I need to do," He replied gently, not wanting to piss her off again. "I'll be back later ok?"

"You're just gonna leave without talking about this?" Cassidy asked.

"What is there to talk about?" Caleb asked. "you're gonna blame it on _me_, you _always_ do." With that the young man sighed heavily. "I'll be back soon okay?" He wasn't sure why he was looking for approval, after all she had just about ended his life. Still Cassidy was his big sister and he didn't have anyone else besides her.

"Do what you want, see if I care." Cassidy replied curtly before turning away from her brother. She folded her arms across her chest and stood glaring at the bookcase that was facing her.

Caleb sighed. "I love you Cass,"

Cassidy just stood glaring at the bookcase, normally she would have replied that she loved him too, but not this time. Instead she just waited for him to leave. She had nothing to say to him. He was changing, he was becoming so…she shuddered at the thought. Cassidy decided there and then that she would have to keep very close tabs on her baby brother, he was spending to much time outside the life they had been brought up in.

"Cass," Caleb tried again.

"I thought you were leaving," Cassidy said glaring over her shoulder at her brother.

Caleb sighed and ran a hand through his short dark hair before he disappeared from her sight. Once he was gone Cassidy let out a sigh of her own. Standing in what used to be her father's library she found herself feeling very alone. Taking one last look around the room, she turned and headed towards the door closing it with a slam as she excited it.

* * *

Upon waking, she found that her world had finally stopped spinning. A wave of relief washed over her as she slowly placed her arms down at her sides and pushed herself up into a sitting position. There was a moment of hesitation as the world lulled for a moment before moving back to it's original and correct alignment. Looking around her she found herself smiling at the welcoming hue the yellow walls were radiating, the room felt safe and homely. With a small smile on her face, she swung her legs round and placed them down firmly on the ground before stretching out. She couldn't for the life of her remember how she had gotten to the Matthews-Mitchell residence.

Turning her head to the left, she looked down and spotted a bandage wrapped round her upper arm. A frown of confusion graced her features, had there been an attack? Standing quickly she pulled back the bandage and had a look at the damage, it wasn't too bad. It looked like a nasty gash that was beginning to dry up. The blood wasn't a crimson red colour, instead it was a hardening brown colour. Someone had tried to hurt her. She could feel panic rising inside her, it started deep within her very core and spread like a virus covering every inch of her body. Someone had tried to kill her or maybe worse, maybe they had tried to take her powers. A frown appeared on her face, her mother hated the fact she had powers. She almost rolled her eyes at the thought, that would have been so like her mother, try to knock her off in the hopes that the powers would go to her.

"Bitch," She mumbled under her breath.

Hearing a 'clunk' she turned round quickly. Glancing about she looked for any signs of movement. Someone or something was in the room with her. Hearing the 'clunk' again she slowly raised her hands ready to defend herself from any attack. Her heart began to hammer inside her chest, this thing was getting closer to her. She could feel the hot breath on the back of her neck, it made her hairs stand up on end, spinning round she expected to come face to face with some hideous monster, instead she found nothing but air. Swallowing, she tried to calm herself, she had no reason to be afraid, she was a witch, she could take care of herself. Everything was fine. Light fingertips trailed down her back, causing her skin to crawl and a gasp to escape from her lips. It was toying with her, it was teasing her and then it was going to strike, it was going to end her.

"No," She whispered shaking her head, backing away into a corner of the room. She wasn't going to let the thing touch her. She felt another something brush against her skin, it caused her to draw her hand back quickly.

She felt the breath on the back of her neck again, it confused her she was pressed up against the wall. Turning round quickly her hand flew out and a bright red blast of light flew from her fingertips and headed straight threw the wall. She had to cover her eyes as the light hit the wall and blew chunks of the yellow paint towards her. Pulling her hand away slowly she looked at the new gaping hole in the wall and heard a whimper escape from her lips as she crumpled to her knees, looking at her right hand.

The witchlighters, Demi and Ebony were gathered in the kitchen awaiting the return of Kyle Brody. The whitelighter had left them to go and check with Sandra and Kevin, the gang had an idea what was wrong with Samantha, but he just wanted to make sure. After the last little incident with his young charge, Henry Jr felt quite shaken up by it. There had been demons, a handful of them and they had appeared out of nowhere like usual. The gang had quickly gone into attack mode but two managed to break through and go after Samantha, it was clear they were trying to get to her to piss off Henry. It had worked, the young witchlighter hadn't been able to shield his charge fast enough and she had been hit with an energy ball. However, she didn't fall. Instead, she freaked out and began throwing her scary-ass red lightening bolts all over the shop, hitting everything that was in the radius of her. When she had vanquished the demons, Henry Jr had tried to calm her, he had tried to sooth her and heal her but no, Samantha was having none of that. It was like something out of a really crappy horror movie. She span round in circles talking away to herself, throwing her hands about the place nearly vanquishing the others. Henry had tried to heal her but ended up having to leave her when she eventually tired herself out. His sisters thought it would have been a bad idea to try and heal her in case the intense feeling woke her up suddenly. Instead she was bandaged up quickly and the gang left her on the sofa. They were pretty sure, after checking in the Book of Light, that they were dealing with a power ball infection. After all, they had been dealing with power brokers, putting all the information together landed them where they were at the current moment in time.

Henry standing in front of the pot throwing ingredients in, while Charlie read out the list from the Book, Demi researched mixed-matched powers online and Gracie and Ebony chopped up and measured out the ingredients. As Henry Jr placed the wooden spoon down after stirring the mixture he couldn't help but feel disappointed and ashamed in himself. He had let his charge get hurt, he had left her unprotected and now she was in a lot of danger.

"Finally," Charlie said aloud. "three drops of almond oil." She handed her brother the dropper and watched as he placed the three drops in. There was a 'poof' and smoke began to rise from the pot. "Now all we gotta do is leave it for an hour." She said with a smile.

"An hour?" Henry Jr asked, almost glaring at Charlie. That wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"Patience is a virtue Henry," Gracie said with a small smile as she began to clear up.

"One we might not have," Henry shot back at his youngest sister. "A human being possessed of a demonic power will become confused, then frightened, violent and demonic and will ultimately die if the power isn't withdrawn. Remember?"

"You forgot paranoid," Ebony informed the eldest witchlighter as she sent a smirk his way. Seeing the glare she was given in return caused her to sigh in defeat. "Henry, nothing bad is gonna happen to Samantha, we won't let it okay?"

Shaking his head Henry Jr turned and left the girls in the kitchen. Demi looked up from the laptop and sighed. "I wish I knew how to help," She said softly.

Ebony nodded her head. "Me too, I just know he needs us right now."

"and you're okay with that?" Charlie asked a little confused. "I mean you guys haven't talked or anything."

Ebony shrugged. "I still care about your brother you know,"

"Guys!" Henry Jr yelled from the living room.

Leaving everything, the gang sprinted from the kitchen and into the living room where they were met by a very unpleasant sight. Samantha was sitting on the floor, rocking back and forth sobbing hysterically. Henry Jr stood just a little away from her unable to reach her. The witchlighter felt his heartbreak, his charge was in trouble and he had to wait a freaking hour for the potion to cool. Looking at the state Samantha was in scared him, wanting to help her he tried to step closer to her but it didn't help. Samantha let out a wail before screaming at Henry Jr, bolts of bright red light escaped her hand and went flying towards the witchlighter.

Charlie held her hand out flat and the power came towards her, glowing the pond green colour, the red lightening hit her and disappeared into her hand as she closed her fingers over. She watched with a breath of relief as it vanished from sight.

Samantha began crying even more as she looked at her whitelighter through the veil of tears that were making their way down her cheeks. "I-I'm sorry," She cried at Henry Jr. "I'm sorry," she began rocking back and forth again.

"It's okay," Henry Jr said softly as he squatted down to Samantha's level. "Sammy, you gotta let me help you,"

Samantha shook her head as she cried. "I c-can't, you'll get hurt,"

Henry looked over his shoulder at the girls who had stood frozen watching the scene before them. "Get that damn potion," He said standing to his full height to address them.

"But, it has to cool for an hour," Gracie said simply, worried about the outcome of this situation.

"Gracie," Henry Jr said looking his baby sister in the eye. "Sam might not have an hour. Just go and get it please."

Gracie shook her head. "No," She said looking at her brother. "giving her a potion that hasn't cooled properly might kill her. Right guys?"

Charlie, Ebony and Demi winced at the situation they had been put in. Before any of them could answer, Kyle appeared in a swirl of orbs. He stopped momentarily to look at his ex-charge before he turned on his heel and walked into the kitchen. The whitelighter appeared moments later with the potion in his hand. He held it out to Henry Jr, ignoring the protests coming from the youngest witchlighter.

Henry Jr nodded his head and took the potion. Swallowing and praying Gracie wasn't right, Henry Jr squatted back down to the same height as his charge. "This is gonna help you, I promise." He threw the potion at Samantha's feet and the smoke began to cloud around her.

Taking a step back Henry Jr watched with fear in his eyes as his charge let out a painful scream before a swirl of red lights appeared from her. The smoke cleared, leaving Samantha lying on the floor with her eyes closed. Kyle darted over to Samantha and held his hands out over her, the healing light came but it didn't wake her up. Looking up, he watched surprised as the swirl of red lights stayed hovering in the air.

"What the hell is that?" Charlie asked as she stepped back as the red lights flew towards her.

"Did the potion backfire?" Demi asked as the lights swirled around her before floating over towards Ebony.

The young Phoenix ducked out the way and watched as the lights floated over her before they went to Gracie, they looked as if they could have been a dog sniffing out it's master. Standing back to her full height slowly, Ebony watched with a frown on her face as the lights seemed to stop at Henry Jr. Before anyone could shout out to the male witchlighter, the lights swirled around him before disappearing inside of him.

A flash of red light surrounded him and created a blast that was so powerful it knocked him onto his ass a few feet away from where he had originally been standing. As he hit the floor, his hands flew backwards to stop himself from landing on his back and cracking his head off the table. As they moved, red lightening appeared from his right hand, the bolt went flying through the air before cracking against the family pictures Paige had stuck into a large silver frame on the wall. There was a loud crash as the frame fell to the floor, the glass shattered and a few of the photos fell from where they had originally been placed.

Henry Jr sat on the floor, looking at his hand in wonder and fear as the others took a large step back from him. Looking up he sighed when he saw the look on Gracie's face. Before the youngest sibling could offer her two-cents and tell her brother off for being such an idiot, Charlie opened her mouth and spoke.

"Well," Charlie said with a raised eyebrow. "that was new."

Ebony frowned in confusion. "Should that have happened?" She asked. "I mean…"

"He didn't wait an hour for the potion to cool." Gracie said simply before she turned and exited the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Henry Jr called after his sister.

"I'm going to make another potion before you go all crazy on our asses." Gracie called back as she disappeared out of sight.

Mumbling to herself, Gracie walked into the kitchen ready to make another potion. She didn't care what anyone said, this time they were going to wait the full hour before giving it to Henry Jr. She couldn't help but be afraid, Samantha had gone completely nuts and the thought of Henry Jr doing the same scared her. Gracie could understand why Henry had done it though, he had bee afraid for his charge, if it had been Peter in Samantha's place, she too probably would have acted harshly. Still, that didn't give her brother any right to endanger his life. Gracie glared, why did everything have to be so damn complicated? Why on earth did her family have to sacrifice themselves for the rest of the World? Could they just not save the world and not kill themselves for the Greater Good? When this was all over, when Gracie had proved herself worthy enough to fulfil her destiny, she was going to rewrite the 'rules' the Greater Good had to go along with it and she was going to write it so no one ever had to give up their life.

After picking up a fresh pot and placing it on the counter, Gracie turned round and scooped up the extra potion ingredients that had been placed on the large green coloured chopping board and tossed them into the pot all at once. Adding the water, she watched as the steam began to rise from the black pot, a small smirk on her face. She felt proud of herself for being right, even though no one else had listened to her. She was getting good at mixing potions too, something that filled her insides with relief. It was a well-known fact that Paige was an expert when it came to potions. Gracie often wished that her mother hadn't left such big boots to fill.

She watched with her arms folded against her chest as the young girl before her picked up the wooden spoon closest to her and stirred the potion mixture together. She was fairly impressed with the young witchlighter, she was making the potion fairly quickly. She just wished Gracie hadn't come into the kitchen while she was still there, it just made her job more difficult. Taking a step back from the young girl she scanned the room having a look around. She couldn't believe that Liroff had sent her to look for the power ball, the demon was capable of coming and looking himself, after all he just had to shift into Gatica and the Matthews Witchlighters would be none the wiser. That thought puzzled her, how could the most powerful witchlighters ever born not realise that the evil demonically-enhanced darklighter was pulling one over on them.

A small grin crept across her features as she spotted the Book of Light lying on the counter behind Gracie. It was clear that the family had been using it while they were in the kitchen earlier on. It was then that she had appeared in the kitchen, she had watched and studied their every movement, they were a well oiled machine in this household. It seemed that everyone had a purpose and was part of the plan. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at the closed book, it was thick, just as thick as the original Book of Shadows, but then again it held copied information from the original tome and of course, information that Henry and the Twitches needed to know. Grinning, she took a small step towards it, she didn't believe it was possible how could their be so much knowledge and power in one single book? She could feel the growing excitement wash over her, just like the Book of Shadows, this one was going to be heavily sought after. She was so close to it and then,

'_Wham!' _A bright white force field popped up around the blue coloured book before it slid off the counter and moved under the table away from the evil it sensed.

Gracie jumped out of her skin and dropped the wooden spoon to the floor, turning round she watched confused as the Book slid under the table. Spinning back round, she looked at the place it had been sitting before and frowned, there was nothing there. Closing her eyes over Gracie tapped into the built in radar she had since the moment of conception thanks to being part whitelighter and searched the room for anything that might cause alarm.

'Cloaked from witchlighter eyes,

Reveal yourself, gone are the places you now hide," Gracie whispered to herself.

She waited with bated breath hoping that the young witchlighter would just up and leave. Of course, she had no one but herself to blame, after all she had been careless, she had tried to get the book. A frown appeared on her face, she would not be telling Liroff about this little incident, nor would she be telling her brother. Before Cassidy could exit the kitchen, a swirl of bright white lights swirled around her, which caused her to groan in protest. She looked at Gracie as her cloak disappeared and she became visible.

"Who the hell are you?" Gracie asked as she opened her eyes.

Cassidy simply answered the witchlighter by throwing her hands out. A blast of energy appeared from her palms and hit the young girl, sending her flying over the counter and crashing into the far away wall. Cassidy smirked, feeling rather pleased with herself. Hearing a call from the other twin caused her to sigh, the young girl was running out of time. Looking around she saw the Book had pushed itself further underneath the table. Diving across the floor she made a leap for it but frowned when she hit the floor and the book skidded off away from her. Cassidy growled in annoyance as the book moved across the floor and landed at the feet of Charlie.

Charlie quickly bent down and picked up the book before spying the girl lying on the kitchen floor. "Hey!" She yelled. "Knife!" she called, moving her hand. A swirl of orbs collected the large kitchen knife that had been sitting in the wooden block closest to the microwave and it flew towards the demon lying on the floor.

Cassidy rolled out of the way causing the knife to skim her arm. She winced in pain before becoming invisible again and teleporting from the Matthews-Mitchell residence.

Frowning Charlie turned and gasped when she found her little sister lying on the floor amongst the fallen crap that littered their mother's kitchen. Dropping the book to the floor, just as the others arrived in the room, Charlie raced over to her sister and began to heal her wounds.

* * *

"bull-poop," Peter said with a smirk as Wyatt frowned as he reached over and swiped the cards from the pile before him.

"You are far too good at this game," Wyatt commented lightly. "okay, two nines." He said with a smile.

"Uh," Peter said looking at his cards. "three eights,"

Wyatt studied the small boy before him before letting it go. Peter had five cards left in his hand and Wyatt was pretty sure he was about to get creamed again. "two sevens,"

"bull-poop," Peter grinned causing Wyatt to turn over his card and show one seven and a ten.

Frowning Wyatt swiped the new pile into his hands and sighed. "Okay, I am not going to let you beat me again." He informed the six year old. "Two tens," he said placing the cards face down in the centre of the table.

Peter placed his final two cards down on the table. "two nines,"

Wyatt studied the large number of cards he had in his hands and smiled with glee. "Bullshit! I mean crap…poop!"

Peter chuckled behind his hands as Kayla gave Wyatt a rather disapproving look. She got up from where she had been sitting reading a book and shook her head at her husband. "You had to play something with a swear word in the title, you couldn't have played snap." She walked over to the island and began placing things on a tray.

"But it's fun, right buddy?" Wyatt asked.

Peter nodded his head. "Yeah! I'll be right back, I gotta go to the bathroom."

With a smile on her face, Kayla watched as the little blonde haired boy hopped down from the seat in the kitchen and raced off through the house after excusing himself to go to the bathroom. Shaking her head she walked over to the kitchen table and placed down the tray of snacks she had prepared before standing behind Wyatt and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Spending the day looking after Gracie's charge with her husband was just what she needed, it was relaxing and a load of fun. Seeing that her husband was about to cheat by sneaking a peak at Peter's cards as they lay across the table unprotected Kayla reached forward and slapped Wyatt's hand hard.

"Don't you even think about it," Kayla warned before wrapping her arms around Wyatt again.

"Kay," Wyatt whined. "I just gotta check he's not cheating. He's creamed my ass three times now. If we're not careful I'm gonna run outta cookies to bet."

Kayla laughed, her husband was just far too sweet and cute. Placing a kiss on his cheek as she stood back up she smiled. "Just don't bet the house then," She said before skipping over to the door that lead into the dining room.

As Kayla danced her way out of the dining room and into the hallway she looked up the stairs and waited for Peter to come running back down. She knew that he was capable of going to the toilet himself but the fact they were watching him because a demon had tried to nab him made Kayla feel just a little bit nervous. Hearing the floorboards above her creak, Kayla smiled as she waited for the little cutie to come back down the stairs so he could finish his game of cards with Wyatt. However, when she saw him appear the smile faded from her face because he looked scared and was running.

"Demon!" Peter cried as he raced down the stairs and jumped behind Kayla.

Powering up an energy ball, Kayla tossed it at the woman who appeared facing her on the stairs. The demon looked startled as she was hit by the glowing ball. This attack wasn't successful because it didn't kill her. Kayla ducked out of the way with Peter as the female threw a weird fireball back at the two of them, the flames glowed a bright sapphire colour. Letting out a shriek both Peter and Kayla dove round the corner into the dining room.

"Wyatt!" Kayla yelled as she threw another energy ball at the demon who was hell-bent on getting Gracie's charge.

A swirl of blue and white orbs appeared behind the demonic woman, Kayla and Peter watched slightly confused and surprised as Wyatt appeared out of nowhere and tackled the woman to the floor. Picking up Peter, Kayla held him on her hip as Wyatt and the demon fell to the floor, Wyatt landing on the top. Before Kayla could suggest perhaps killing her with one of his many magical gifts, Wyatt orbed a knife into his hand and plunged it into the demon's chest. Wyatt then orbed off of the woman and appeared beside his wife and cousin's charge, the three of them watched confused as the woman simply pulled the knife from her chest and groaned.

Wyatt's eyes widened and he quickly put his force field up around himself, Kayla and Peter before trying his hand at blowing up the freaky looking chick. Sadly that attempt failed him as well. "Any ideas?" Kayla asked carefully.

"Oh I got one," Wyatt said before he threw the woman across the room. "Penny, Anna!" Wyatt yelled before orbing himself, Kayla and Peter out of the hallway.

* * *

The swirl of lights arrived in the large household dropping Cassidy off in the large kitchen. Her arm was held tightly against the new injury she had been given thanks to the lovely Charlie Matthews. Walking across the floor, she went to the drawer that was to the left of the large sink and pulled it open in anger. Mumbling to herself she opened a large white square of plastic, revealing a gauze bandage. Like she had done so many times before, Cassidy began wrapping the gauze round her wound with gritted teeth, it stung like a bitch. Once her arm was wrapped up, she disposed of the plastic wrapper and closed the drawer over before washing her hands in the sink. Cassidy let the water run till it was scalding hot before she stuck her hands underneath it. Her hands were full of soap and she scrubbed away relentlessly, trying to rid her hands of the crimson coloured stains. If there was one thing the young female couldn't deal with it as blood. She wasn't exactly it's biggest fan. She didn't care if she saw it, she didn't mind if she saw someone else bleeding but when the blood got on her she began to panic. It was a strange thing not to be fond of, especially in the line of work she happened to be part of. Then again, her mother had never liked blood and according to everyone who had known her mother and who knew her, she was the exact double of the horrible woman. Cassidy wasn't exactly a fan of her mother, but she still loved the woman, more so than her idiot brother. Caleb and Cassidy may have been two halves of the same soul but they couldn't have been more different. Caleb looked like their mother, just like Cassidy, but on the inside he was all their father. He was calm, he was laidback and was always there when you needed him. Cassidy was hot-headed, arrogant and sometimes allowed power to get the best of her. In her family line most of the girls ended up taking after their mothers, something that had proved to be a downfall in more ways than one. Still, that wasn't about to make Cassidy run for the hills scared, after all she was going to be the first female in her line to reach a golden-age.

"Cassidy," Caleb's voice cut through the air causing the female to jump as she spun round, her hands dripping the red coloured water over the part of floor she stood on. The younger of the two twins frowned as he made his way over to his sister, she was hurt. "what the hell happened to you?" he asked as his hands went out to pull the bandage off of her.

Cassidy frowned, she still wasn't in the best of moods with her brother. She shrugged him off of her and turned back to the sink, rinsing her hands off again before turning off the tap and drying her hands on the dishcloth near her. "nothing really," She replied bluntly.

"Nothing?" Cable repeated before taking a hold of his sister's good arm and turning her round to face him. He carefully pulled off her bandage, surprised when she didn't try to hit his hands away or get out of his grasp, and looked at the wound before him. "What did that?" He asked.

"A knife," Cassidy mumbled. "I had a small run-in with the wrong side of the law okay?"

Caleb held his right hand over the wound. "Vigoratus illa vulnus," The tiny grey balls of light fell from his palm and fingers and covered Cassidy's wound, healing it up nicely. Pulling his hand away he frowned again. "Do I wanna know why you had a run in with the bad side of the law?" He asked.

Cassidy shook her head before patting her brother's cheek. "Nope, it's nothing to worry about. Really. So," She began, quickly changing the subject. "did the entity get the boy?" She asked.

Caleb shook his head. "No," He said with a sigh. "The Twice-Blessed and his wife stopped her." Cassidy frowned. "Plus side, I figured out who was ment to get the power,"

"How?" Cassidy asked.

"It's simple, each sister has lived a past life. Each past sister had a power in their past life and at least one of their children and then grandchildren is meant to get the past power. It went to Henry Jr." Caleb explained.

Cassidy nodded her head. "Okay, that's good work Caleb. I guess I'd better go and inform Liroff of this then."

Caleb nodded his head before looking at his sister as she made her way to the door. "He's not gonna really hurt them is he?" He asked.

Cassidy looked over her shoulder at her brother with a frown on her face. "Caleb, he's gonna do what he has to." With that she disappeared in a swirl of grey lights leaving her brother behind alone in the kitchen.

* * *

The air in the Matthews-Mitchell home was tense, very tense. The three witchlighters sat on the sofa with their friends occupying the other chairs around them while their father paced back and forth across the floor giving them their two cents. Gracie's potion had been left to cool for the advised hour this time round before it was given to Henry Jr, however the potion did not have the effects everyone had hoped for. The new power did not leave Henry Jr, instead he just glowed red before the lights disappeared leaving him standing, feeling perfectly fine. After a while Ebony had managed to get Henry Jr to use his power again by pissing him off, at that time Henry Sr. had decided to pop home to check on his children. The mortal man was beginning to worry about his children, he hardly ever saw them and if he did, the visit was always cut short. Timing had never been Henry's strong point, so when he opened the front door of his home and stepped inside only to duck out of the way as bolt of red coloured lightening flew towards his head, it was safe to say he was pissed and cursing magic to high-heaven.

"And," Henry Sr. continued in the disappointed tone he had been using for the past fifteen minutes. "I can't believe you tried to handle this alone! Although, I wouldn't call it handling seeing as you nearly blew my head off!" He yelled causing his children to wince.

"Dad," Charlie said with a soft look on her face. "for what it's worth, we just didn't want to worry you. We've gotta be a little more independent now that we have our own destiny and…"

"That doesn't excuse you for being so damn reckless," Henry cut her off. "what if something had happened to you three? Huh? Do you think this family could cope with dying again? And your charges, putting them in danger like that, I may not know a lot but I know that that's _not_ part of the whitelighter code." Henry Sr. sighed as the anger rolled from him in waves.

Henry Jr smirked at his father as the tired man ran a hand across his face. "Feel better?" He asked.

"A little," Henry Sr. replied. "I just wish your Mother would hurry up." He sighed.

On cue, the shower of blue and white orbs arrived in the living room dropping Paige off. The others noticed her expression, for someone who often worried about her children she looked surprisingly calm for someone who had just found out their son had a new power that could kill anyone, including himself, in the room. Paige offered everyone a small smile and wave before she perched on the coffee table while Henry moved to sit on the arm of the chair Ebony occupied. He smiled at the young girl, noticing the hesitant smile she gave back. Frowning to himself, he shook it off and turned his attention to his wife, the crazily insane woman who had stolen his heart and refused to give it back- not that he minded.

"Well," Paige said looking at her children. "this is a little awkward," She said with a small smile. "I really didn't think we'd be having this chat."

Gracie shuddered. "Mom, it sounds like you're about to give us some twisted sex-talk or something."

Paige laughed at her daughter before shaking her head. "No, I'm not." She said with a smile. "After getting that panicked call from your father," She shot a glance at Henry. "I orbed my little pretty-self over here after talking to Sandra. Henry," She said looking at her son. "there is nothing to worry about, you were ment to get this power. Trust me."

Charlie groaned. "Mom's got that story-telling voice on," She said with a small smirk.

Paige shook her head at her daughter as she slapped her knee lightly. "It started when Henry Jr was six years old, your aunts and I were facing some pretty bad and scary things and well I'm not sure if you guys remember it. It was a pretty nasty time. Well, Henry Jr here just added to the work load and turning our hair gray…" Paige said with a smirk as she took a hold of her son's hand.

**-Flashback-**

_Paige walked into the attic with her fidgeting son in her arms, the little boy of six years old clung to his mother as he shook and shivered as his temperature spiked to an all new high. Running her fingers across the back of Henry Jr's head, Paige frowned when she noticed how sweaty he had gotten. She really couldn't deal with a sick child right now, no one could. Paige walked over to Aunt Pearl's old sofa and took a seat on the fading pink fabric, Henry Jr let out a small whimper as he was moved in his Mom's arms. Paige adjusted him so he was leaning against her chest, a blanket covering his shaking for. Running her finger across his forehead, Paige frowned at how warm his sink was getting, the beads of sweat stuck to her fingers before disappearing._

"_Oh little boy," Paige said softly. "you really are sick aren't you." She sighed sadly. "Don't worry, Mommy and the Aunts are gonna take real good care of you."_

_Henry Jr shuddered, before a small strangled whimper escaped his parted lips. "Momma," He said as his voice and eyes got teary again. _

"_It's okay," Paige said softly, seeing her son in pain was really tugging at her heart strings. "it's okay baby, Momma's not going anywhere." She let a small smile cross her lips as she began to sing a little tune to her son. One that she often sang to get her children to fall asleep. _

_As the familiar words reached Henry Jr's ears, the small boy closed his eyes over and found himself drifting off into the land of nod even though, his sleep was haunted by a fever. Paige rocked back and forth slowly, as tears gathered in her eyes. Her heart was breaking all over again and she was beginning to feel helpless. Henry Jr had gotten worse from the moment he had gotten sick, the girls had tried every mortal way to help him but they discovered it was a magical problem, so now they had resorted to using magic to fix it._

"_Paigey," Phoebe's voice caused Paige to look up from her sleeping boy's face. "come on sweetie, we gotta go see Sandra."_

_Paige stood from where she was sitting and walked over to her sister. "What about the others?" She asked. _

_Phoebe placed a hand on Paige's shoulder. "Prue and Piper are coming with us, the men are at magic school and the kids are going to stay here with Billie and the power of four."_

_Paige nodded her head and the three of them disappeared in a swirl of orbs._

"It's moments like this that really shouldn't surprise us anymore, being Halliwells and all but, after your cousins said that you had disappeared I just panicked." Paige began. "I mean I shouldn't have because you were going to be perfectly fine. After all, your cousins remembered you so nothing too terrible happened. Still, we went to Sandra just as she had asked…"

"_I didn't want this to worry any of you," Sandra said addressing the four sisters. "it is perfectly normal, but given the circumstances I can't blame you for being scared."_

_Piper frowned at the Elder they had let live. Sandra had proved to be nothing but loyal but it didn't matter how much she or Kevin tried, the Halliwell sisters still did not trust Elders. All they had done was prove to be a problem and in all fairness, the world had become a much better place without them. "So what are you going to do about it?" Piper asked fearing for her nephew. "we can't exactly let Henry Jr fight off this fever, he's six years old."_

_Sandra nodded her head. "I know Piper, I don't plan on letting him suffer any more." The elder stepped towards Paige. "I need to hold him," She said softly._

_Paige looked a little unsure but feeling the comforting hand that belonged to Prue fall on her shoulder, Paige nodded her head and carefully handed her sick son over to Sandra. Henry Jr whimpered as he felt Paige's presence grow weaker around him. He opened his eyes and became tearful when he realised he was no longer lying in his mother's arms. _

"_Shh," Paige said softly as she smiled at him. "you're perfectly safe. Sandra's going to make you feel better."_

_The elder held the young boy in her arms and placed a hand on his forehead, she winced at how hot he was but let her concern fade so she could concentrated. _

_The four Halliwell sisters watched nervously as Sandra began mumbling under her breath. After a few moments a ball of light appeared leaving Henry Jr's body. Sandra turned her palm upwards and cast the power up into the air. With a smile on her face she passed the now peacefully sleeping little boy back to his mother. "The power has been expelled into the cosmos,"_

"_Will Henry be okay?" Prue asked as she watched Paige cuddle her son close to her again._

_Sandra nodded. "He'll sleep off the fever and wake feeling right as rain," She smiled._

_Paige smiled in thanks. "Will the power ever return to him?" She asked worried._

_Sandra shrugged. "The universe will decide it, but if it does, it will return at the right time and he won't get sick." Sandra smiled at the young boy. "He's safe Paige."_

**-End Flashback-**

Paige shrugged. "I still can't explain it but your just meant to have this power, it comes from my past life so…"

Henry Jr frowned. "as in freaky bad-ass Enchantress Mom?" He asked. Paige nodded her head. Henry Jr smiled. "I love you Momma,"

"Well," Charlie said sounding disappointed. "I'm not gonna lie that was rather anti-climatic."

Gracie sighed. "Lets count our blessings this time,"

* * *

"Banished from Earth forever more,

Back to hell you go!" Adrianna and Penelope finished casting the spell they had brought along with them and ducked behind the up-turned sofa along with Wyatt, Kayla and Peter. The five of them sat waiting for the loud screaming to turn into an explosion.

Sitting between Kayla and Penelope, Peter frowned. "Isn't she meant to go 'bang'?" He asked innocently.

"You'd think," Penelope said as she looked up over the back of the sofa.

Wyatt had called for her and her sister after their last run in with the freaky-woman in white. Having a great knowledge of ghosts and the afterlife, Penelope and Adrianna had arrived in the manor to lend a hand only to discover, the woman after Peter was a dead witch hell bent on sucking children's souls to get their powers.

Penelope frowned when she saw the only thing left of the woman was a single line of her long white dress. "Well," the eldest of Prue's daughter said as she stood to her full height. "that was rather anti-climatic don't ya think?" She asked looking at the others.

"Very," Wyatt said with a frown as he folded his arms across his chest.

"On the plus side," Adrianna said with a small smile. "no ruined attic to clean."

* * *

Ebony watched with an amused smirk as Henry Jr closed the door over after waving his Mom and baby sister off. The two of them were home alone after Charlie had decided she was going out partying with Demi and Samantha. They headed to P3 under the strict instructions that Samantha was not allowed a drink, what so ever. Sighing Henry Jr turned and smiled a little awkwardly at Ebony, truth be told he had been dreading the whole 'talk' they were going to have. He knew they had to talk otherwise it would just get even messier but still, Henry was worried it was going to end in him six feet under…again. Ebony knew how to kill, she knew how to kill and not leave a trace and that didn't really comfort him in the slightest.

"So," Ebony started. "we kinda need to talk,"

Henry looked at Ebony as if he was a deer caught in car headlights. "You know what?" He said as he walked into the living room, Ebony following him. "we really need a day off, we've had a busy day and now Gracie's off on a date. I really need a day off," He rambled on. "I really need a day off, _especially_ from talking,"

Ebony laughed as she watched him turn round to face her again. "Why Henry are you scared?" She teased, stepping closer to him.

"No," Henry replied. "I just don't want to talk and make things awkward and screw them up even more so," He replied honestly.

Ebony frowned a little. "Do you think what happened between us was a screw up?" She asked.

Henry Jr shook his head. "No, I mean, well. I just didn't picture a drunken one-night stand on the cards for us, seemed a little tacky compared to the other stuff that's happened to us,"

Ebony nodded her head slowly a grin creeping across her face. "So what do you plan to do about it?" She questioned.

"Not talk about it," Henry Jr answered. "really talking just makes it worse sometimes and this would be one of those times so let's just not talk."

"Fine," Ebony said standing dangerously close to Henry Jr. He looked down at her confused and worried. "we don't have to talk and we don't have to make it awkward." With that, the phoenix reached up and kissed the witchlighter on the lips.

Stunned, Henry Jr pulled away after a few moments. He looked at Ebony wide-eyed, was this girl really that insane? He couldn't help but think she was. Slowly the worry faded and it was replaced with a small smile. "I really, really like you," Henry Jr confessed. "and I don't want to screw this up,"

Ebony nodded her head. "I know, me either. So let's just put the 'drunken festivities' behind us and start this off like a normal relationship," She grinned. "that means it doesn't have to be awkward."

Henry Jr just smirked at Ebony as he watched her turn and flop down on the empty sofa closest to him. She looked back up at him. "Oh don't be so surprised," She said with a smile. "you've had women dominating your whole life, you should be used to it by now."

Shaking his head Henry Jr flopped down on the sofa beside her and placed his arm around her shoulders, placing a kiss on her temple. "We are never going to be normal E." Ebony giggled as Henry Jr reached over for the TV remote and switched it on.

"I know," She replied. "but it doesn't hurt to try." After a comfortable moments silence she looked up at Henry. "So, do you think Gracie's having fun?" She asked.

Henry Jr's face fell into a frown. "I'd rather not think about it thank you very much," He grinned back at Ebony.

* * *

He stood nervously pulling on the sleeve of his shirt, chewing on his lip. Never before in his life had he ever felt so damn jittery. It might have been the fact that there was a lot on stake this evening or it could have been the fact that if he screwed up he could very well end up with a one way ticket to the after life. Trying to shake that all aside, he stood on the curb waiting for his partner in crime for the evening. Glancing at his watch he side, she was late…about thirty seconds. He groaned inwardly at himself, thirty seconds and he was already beginning to panic she wasn't going to turn up, how pathetic.

"My, my," A voice said causing him to turn round. Caleb groaned when he saw his sister standing a little away from him. "don't you brush up nicely?"

"Cassidy what the hell are you doing here?" Caleb spat looking at his older sister, he was now convinced that she was trying to ruin his life.

Cassidy laughed before holding her right hand out towards her brother. Caleb studied her hand confused before she turned it over so that he could see the brown coloured square of leather. He groaned in annoyance and snatched his wallet from his sister's hand before grumbling a thank you at her. Cassidy grinned before folding her arms across her chest. "Behave yourself tonight Caleb," She said before she turned and walked off.

"Yeah, you too." Caleb grumbled as he watched his sister walk away. He quickly placed his wallet in the back right pocket of his dark jeans.

A tap on the shoulder caused Caleb to jump slightly, turning round he half expected to see Cassidy standing behind him, messing with his head. To his delight however, he found the youngest Matthews-Mitchell twin standing with a smile on her face. Caleb smiled as he took in the sight of Gracie before him. The girl from his art classes was dressed in a short white dress, a sparkly blazer over the top complete with black accessories.

"Sorry I took so long," Gracie smiled. "My mom and I had to drop Peter off home," She said.

"Peter?" Caleb asked confused.

Gracie blushed. "Oh he's this little boy I baby-sit," Gracie lied.

Caleb nodded his head, Gracie was just full of surprises. He knew she was a nice person, he just never realised how nice. It appeared that she did lots to help the people around her. He glanced nervously about them. "Well I think we're either the first or the last of our class to arrive," He said with a small laugh.

"I'm always running late," Gracie said with a chuckle. "so it's probably last."

Caleb laughed as the two of them turned and headed towards the building. Lots of people were dotted around the sidewalk and inside the entrance to the large room they were heading towards. Everyone was dressed up, sparkles covered the girls while shirts covered the guys. Truth be told, Gracie had been looking forward to the evening since the semester started. She had been invited along to the Graduates annual charity Fashion show Fundraiser and even more so, she had been invited to go along with Caleb. Charlie had grinned from ear to ear while she helped her sister get ready. Charlie had done her hair, curling it into loose ringlets before applying her makeup. Paige had smiled like a Cheshire cat while she had driven her daughter to the store down town and didn't stop grinning when she dropped Gracie off. The two Henrys had been less than pleased to find out that their baby girl was going out with a guy, even though Gracie had reassured them three times it was not a date. It was a simple gathering of friends and classmates where everyone had to dress smartly as there was going to be a lot of press. What made this year's show even more exciting was the fact that all of the designers had to incorporate something military into each of their designs, not only because it was very fashionable at the moment, but also because they were raising money for Help For Heroes. A charity that the University always supported.

Gracie watched with a smile as Caleb handed over their tickets and the usher showed them to their seats, her smile only got bigger when she realised her class had been given the whole front row on the left side of the runway. Clapping her hands together excitedly she half skipped over to the seat with Caleb following behind her, trying his hardest not to laugh. The two of them sat down and glanced about them.

"You look amazing tonight Gracie," Caleb said with a small smile as he looked at his 'date' for the evening.

Gracie felt her cheeks heat up as a light blush crept up them, smiling she looked at Caleb. "You look pretty amazing yourself." She smiled. Gracie's head began screaming at her, when did she get so confident around guys? Around anyone?

Before anything more could be said, Vanessa descended into the seat on the free side of Gracie with her boyfriend on the other side of her. Caleb let out a small sigh as he listened to Vanessa talk one hundred miles an hour, sharing her excitement and letting Gracie know she already knew what she wanted to do with her project. This caused both him and Gracie to sigh, in all honesty he hadn't really thought about his lame bit of paper and the first deadline was nearing. Turning his head to the right, he glanced about the crowd. He could see a lot of San Francisco's important elite, a lot of faces he recognised and in the second centre row he saw a face that caused him to pale a little.

"Gracie," Caleb said tapping her arm lightly to get her attention. Gracie turned away from Vanessa to look at the young man sitting next to her. "isn't that your Aunt?" He asked nodding his head casually in the direction of her.

Gracie glanced in the direction of the nod and found herself gasping as her eyes widened. That wasn't her aunt, those where her _Aunts, _Prudence and Phoebe Halliwell sat in the centre block of seats, in the second row. The young witchlighter gulped, her aunt Phoebe had the biggest mouth in the family.

"Actually," Gracie said with a voice full of regret. "that's two of my Aunts. Phoebe and Prue Halliwell." She said before lifting her hand and waving at the two of them when she realised they were looking right at her, amused looks on their faces.

Caleb glanced over at them nervously watching as they waved back, he sent them a smile before turning to look at Gracie. "They're enjoying this aren't they?"

Gracie nodded her head. "Oh yeah," she smiled at Caleb.

"Oh well," Caleb said with a dramatic sigh as he pretended to yawn and put his arm around Gracie's shoulders. "better make it entertaining for them."

Gracie laughed as she glanced over at her Aunts and watched them begin to chatter away to one another. "You are so bad," She said with a smirk.

Caleb sighed. "You have no idea," He said quietly.

**-To Be Continued-**

**

* * *

**

Yeah rubbish ending I know, still I added Henry and Ebony cuteness and some Caleb and Gracie moments as requested. I am so sorry it's so rubbish, the next chapter is looking so much better! Sorry for such a long wait for an update


End file.
